Move On
by Supahlolman9
Summary: Chris goes on the Sinnoh League with a Lucario named Charlotte. They end up in a romantic relationship. They encounter evil along the way and must fight to stop them. OCxLucario and other pairings. M for Lemons, Language, Death and Tragedy. Read & Review. No flaming, only constructive criticism! If you are underage go away. OMG 20000 VIEWS! :D:D:D
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokémon or made Pokémon.**

**Wish I had one, a Lucario to be precise. Female, yeh… This is my first Lucario fan-fiction with me as the main character.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1: Life

-January 5th 1998, 11:52am-

Chris was in his bed. He was happily dreaming about him and his parents playing. Chris was cute, had those little fat cheeks you just want to pinch and big black eyes. Then, he awoke to the sound of crying. A Lucario came rushing into his room. Chris was startled but calmed a bit when he saw it was his Dad's Pokémon and Friend, Richard. Richard turned around to the sound of more screaming and crying. The Lucario got the 11 month old dressed and carried him to the bathroom. Richard put Chris on a car seat on the counter. Richard turned to the female Lucario in the bath who was having her pup.

"Breathe, just breathe, Sonia." Richard said. Chris' dad was getting warm water in a bucket, his mother was checking if the baby is coming out and Richard was by Sonia's side, calming her. Sonia yelled in pain as the pup started to crown. "It's coming! Just keep pushing!" Chris' Mom yelled. Sonia pushed and the pup fell into the bucket of warm water. Chris' Mom picked up the Riolu. "It's a girl!" She passed the Riolu to Sonia. The Riolu opened its eyes; the color was a fiery red. Sonia and Richard smiled, "What should we call her?" Richard thought for a second and said, "Charlotte…" "Beautiful…" said Sonia as her eyes started to close. Richard noticed that Sonia stopped breathing. "Sonia?" He checked her breathing and pulse, nothing. Richard cried, "Sonia? Sonia, my love, wake up!" Richard dug his head into her neck. Sonia died; she laid in the tub smiling. "Sonia, no…" Chris' Mom and Dad started to sob and hugged each other. Richard picked up Charlotte and gave it to Chris' mom. She knew that the newborn needed milk, so she took out her breast and Charlotte sucked the milk in content.

Chris' Dad hugged his friend and sobbed. "Why… why did she have to die, Marco?" Marco let go of Richard wiped his tears and said, "It was her time… she lived happily: She met you. You were her soul mate; you two had a beautiful bundle of joy. She saw her daughter for the first and last time and I guess…" Marco started to tear a little bit and sniffed. "I guess that was all she needed." Chris looked over to Sonia, rubbed his eyes a bit and looked back to his parents and Richard. Richard grabbed Charlotte as she finished eating. He cradled her in his arms and leaned over to Chris. "Hey Chris, meet Charlotte." Chris looked at Charlotte and smiled. The newborn Riolu returned the smile and reached out to Chris. Richard put Charlotte next to Chris and they hugged. "Awww…" Chris' mom said. "They look so cute!" Richard made his way to his room and lay down on the bed. He cried a bit but then smiled, "I love you Sonia." Marco looked up and said in his native tongue, "_Dios quida a Sonia, por favor (_God, take care of Sonia, please.)" He picked her up and proceeded to the back with a coffin he was about to deliver, and shovel.

-July 3rd 2003, 3:21pm-

"Come on Chris don't be a Slowbro!" Charlotte yelled.

Chris and Charlotte were 6 years old and it was 2 years since Richard told her that she had a mother.

-2 years ago, same date-

"_Daddy?" Charlotte said. "Yes, Charlotte sweetie?" "Did I have a Mommy?" Richard widened his eyes a bit, "Why do you ask?" "Because Chris has Mommy and Daddy but I only have you Daddy." "I knew this day would come. Yes, you had a mother." "Really! Where is she?" Richard tried to soften it up so Charlotte wouldn't cry. "Well, she is in heaven now. She is watching us. But we can't see her." Charlotte started to cry a bit much to Richard's failure. "Oh don't cry, mi amor (my love)! She's in a better place." Charlotte cried and hugged Richard, "I love you, Daddy." "Te amo, hija. (I love you, daughter.)" replied Richard._

-Back to present-

"Lemme catch my breath!" Chris panted. Charlotte walked back to Chris. They were exploring in the woods not straying too far from their home, like they always did on the weekends. Then came a sound from the bushes. Chris and Charlotte looked over to the plant. A large man came out of the bushes and grabbed Charlotte. Charlotte screamed and the man snickered. "Gotcha!" Chris ran to the man and started punching his legs. The man was 6 ft. 3 inches while Chris was just 3 ft. 11 inches. "Let go of HER!" Chris yelled. "Heh, or wha-" the man was cut off by Chris punching his crotch. The man let go of Charlotte and fell. "Damn!" Charlotte then did a Force Palm at his stomach, knocking the breath out of him and ran back to the house. "MOM, DAD!" Chris yelled. "A man tried to kidnap Char!" Marco, out of instinct, grabbed his Black M1911 and called to Richard. Chris' Mom grabbed the two and held them tightly.

The man emerged from the forest with a 9mm in hand. "Where the hell are those two little bastards?" Richard landed a Mach Punch into the man's stomach knocking him to the ground and dropping his pistol. "That will be the last you call my daughter a bastard!" Marco with one hand pointed the .45 at the man. "The hell do you want with my kid?" "I'm not after your kid. I'm after that easy catch, she would've made me lots of money if your bitch hadn't-" Marco put a bullet into the poacher's leg and caused a large hole due to the size of the .45. The poacher yelled in pain. Chris wasn't startled by the echoing sound but Charlotte put her paws to her ears and groaned in pain of the sound. "My son is more of a man than you, *pfft* getting incapacitated by a child. You deserve to die for selling Pokémon like slaves." Marco pointed the gun to the Poacher's head. The poacher was startled and started backing up only to back up into Richard. "Where do you think you're going?" Marco thought and said, "Or…" "Or what?" The Poacher hesitantly asked. "Or you can give me your money and get out of here in one piece." Without hesitation and in intimidation the Poacher yelled, "Yes! Take it, take all of it!" He threw hundreds of dollars at Marco and got up, wincing in pain of his leg. He turned but was interrupted, "I'm not finished yet." Marco yelled. "You will give up the poaching business and if I hear that you're still selling Pokémon I will track you down and do the same that I did to your leg… only to your face." The Poacher ran from sight, into the forest.

"Way to go, Dad!" Chris yelled. Chris and Charlotte let go of Chris' Mom and ran to Marco. He holstered his pistol and hugged the two. Richard grabbed the 9mm, took out the magazine, cocked the barrel back and put the safety on before handing it to Chris' mom. Charlotte let go and ran to Richard. Richard hugged Charlotte and cried a bit. "Daddy why are you crying, I'm ok!" "I know sweetie. Just please don't scare me like that again. I can't risk losing you. You're all I have."

"Dad, what is that? Is it magic? Fire came out and that man had blood come out of his leg!" Marco pulled out the gun and did the same procedure Richard did with the 9mm. He handed the gun to Chris. Chris was unexpected of how heavy the small gun was but used a bit more strength to lift it. "It's smooth, why does it have a hole in the front?" "It's called a gun. People use it to protect themselves and others. But, others use it for bad things like hurting others. I'll show you how to use one later okay, hijo?" Chris smiled, "Ok Dad. I'll use it to protect others like you, mommy, Richard and Charlotte!" "That's my boy." Marcos and Chris gathered the scattered money and came back into the house. Charlotte and the others followed behind."

-December 25th 2011, 5:14pm-

Chris just got done shoveling the front of the house, making a path for the Acura TSX and a pathway to the house. "Finally!" Chris groaned. Chris was 13 now. He was 5 ft. 9 inches now and his face got longer, not the ugly long, was a bit chubby and had a growing moustache. He walked back to the house and was greeted by Charlotte. She was 13 years old; she evolved to a Lucario a month ago. She had medium sized breasts, was 5 ft. 7 inches, a bit tall for a Lucario but shorter by 2 inches than Chris. She had a slender, hourglass body. "You finished?" "Hell yeah, god that was such a chore!" Charlotte rubbed her arms due to the December weather. "Come on, your Mom made Hot Chocolate, Mmm." She loved chocolate and Chris shared the same feeling. "Alright, let's go!" The two walked to the kitchen. Much to Chris' surprise, Marco, his Mom and Richard popped out from the table and yelled, "SURPRISE!" Charlotte came to Chris' side with a cake that had a candle shaped to the number 14 and 'Happy Birthday Chris!' written on it with frosting.

She set it down on the table and was about to light the candle but was stopped by Richard. "Allow me." He backed up and used Flamethrower to light the candle. It didn't touch the cake, thanks to Richard's accuracy. "Blow the Candle!" Marco says in excitement. Chris leaned over, closed his eyes and made a wish, 'I wish to go on a journey and come back home with fame and prosper.' He blew the candle and Chris' Mom took a picture. Marco took some frosting and smacked it into Chris' face. "It's a family tradition, for good luck in your new year!" Chris rubbed his fingers onto his face and licked the frosting. "_Gracias a todos ustedes. Yo te amo a usted todo! (_Thank you, all. I love you guys!)" Everybody came in for a hug. Charlotte eager to try the cake said, "Come on lets have cake!" The mood changed when they heard the sliding door in the back open and close. Chris reached to his side and grabbed his own M1911, silver instead of the ordinary black; he got for this morning when everyone was getting their presents. He looked at Marco and Richard and bobbed his head to the door. The 3 got cover on the wall leading to the hallway, Chris leading. Chris was using a military 'Room Clearing' method he learned months before. Chris came into the hallway and saw a person rubbing his boots on the mat in front of the door. He pointed it towards the person. The person noticed the gun and put his hands in the air. "Who the hell are you?" Chris yelled. "Whoa, Chris! Sorry if I came unexpected but I just wanted to come over!" Chris recognized the voice, "Jon? What the hell man! I was about to shoot you!" Jon flipped his coat hood back. He was 14 but a bit older than Chris. He was Hispanic, too, had a moustache and goatee, and had a Faux Hawk hair do. He opened the door to a Gabite he named Gabe. "I heard it was your birthday and I thought to just drop by and say Happy Birthday!"

Everybody calmed and started cutting and eating cake. It was chocolate cake, Chris' and Char's favorite food. When they were done Chris went up to the attic, Char and Jon followed behind. "Oh yeah, I wanted to show you guys something. Chris went into a small trunk and grabbed two boxes. He gave a box to Char and one to Jon. Char opened her box and widened her eyes when she saw it. "A Necklace!" The Necklace was silver but something made it more special than that. It had a preserved piece of chocolate hanging. "That's the first chocolate we ate and for some reason I wanted to keep a piece." Char hugged Chris, "I love it, thank you Chris." Jon opened his box and in it was a wrist brace that had a Mayan Calender on it. "Thanks Chris." "BRO FIST!" Chris yelled. They pounded their fists into each other's fist. Char grabbed a box from behind a mirror and gave it to Chris. Chris could hardly see the writing. "Damn I need glasses." He was near-sighted so he brought it in closer. It was a small box of soda. It had a weird shape; fat and straight with a small neck. It had Coca-Cola around it chiseled on the glass. It was a special Christmas edition of Coca Cola; Classic bottles from the late 1800's. Chris widened his eyes and took out one. "Daddy helped me pick it out for you, I thought he was crazy saying your cuckoo for Coc-" The Lucario was cut off when Chris hugged her tightly, careful not to hit her chest spike. "I love it Char, thank you." Charlotte returned the hug. "Well ain't that a sight." Jon said. Chris let go, letting Charlotte get some air from the tight hug. "This is the best Birthday and Christmas someone could ask for." Chris said. "I gotta ask you guys something." Jon and Charlotte simultaneously said, "What?" "Would you be willing to go on the Pokémon Challenge with me, after this winter?" Without hesitation Charlotte said, "Sure! It'll be fun!" "I'm going to have to ask my parents but sure I'd be willing!" Jon said. "Alright make sure to come here after winter!" The 3 decided it was a plan.

-March 4th 2012, 8:14am-

It was a sunny Saturday morning and most of the snow melted away, there is still a bit of cold in the air but it was pleasant with the sun shining. Chris woke up to the sound of Charlotte yelling. "CHRIS! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Chris, ironically, fell on to the floor from his QUEEN sized bed. The Lucario leaned over, "You okay?" "God, what's with that wakeup call?" "Don't you remember? Winter is done! We can go on the journey now!" Chris groaned, "Eh, 5 more minutes, please." "I knew you'd be lazy." She reached for a bottle of water and splashed it on Chris' head waking him up. "Alright, wait downstairs 'til I'm ready. God." She smiled and ran to the living room. "Char and her fiery attitude. Just like her eyes."

-20 minutes later-

"Alright what do I need, spare clothes, cologne, Swiss army knife, my charger, glasses case, my watch, my wallet and…" He looked over to his Shiny Silver Plated M1911 he modified; had a laser sight and flashlight just in case. He picked it up and reached into his wallet. He had a permit which lets him use the gun when the time calls for it. *Sigh*, "I might need to protect myself and Char." He wrapped a holster around his pants and strapped the gun in it. He put on a button-up shirt to conceal it and his favorite jacket; it looked like the duster from Fallout but was shorter and sleeves were tighter. He put his IPhone in his pocket, he picked up his backpack which he stored all his stuff in and made his way downstairs.

Everyone was waiting, his mom in tears and Dad holding her, Richard tearing a bit. "I'm going to miss you, hijo. You sure you'll be okay?" asked Marco. "Yeah Pa, I'll be alright plus I got Char and Jon with me." "I love you two." "I love you too Pa." Char looked to Richard. "Daddy, don't worry, I'll be okay." "Just be safe. Please come back safe." Richard came up to her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too Daddy." Chris' Mom gave the 2 sandwiches for breakfast. "You'd best be on your way, or we'll beg for you to stay." She said. The 2 made their way outside and saw Jon waiting with Gabe behind him. "Our first stop is at Pro. Rowan's Lab." He said. "Let's go then." They made their way to the Professor's lab. They found Pro. Rowan, conveniently outside. "Hello, Professor. I'm going on to the Pokémon Challenge. I thought the smart thing was to come to you first." Chris said. "Ah, come inside then.

The 4 went inside. The first thing they noticed was computers, lots of them scattered across the lab on top of desks cluttered with files. Rowan grabbed a machine from the desk and started adjusting settings on it. He gave it to Chris after seconds of adjusting. "This device is a PokeDex. Don't lose it, don't break it and certainly don't sell it. Oh and you'll need these." He grabbed 12 poke balls and handed half to Chris and half to Jon. "They are poke balls; you'll need them to catch Pokémon if you want to win." Chris put them in his pocket. "Thanks Professor. We better get going now." The 4 went outside. Jon grabbed a poke ball, enlarged it and threw it at Gabe. It opened and sent a ray at Gabe and pulled him into the ball. It shook a few times and clicked. Chris looked at Charlotte nervously. "Just do it." She said. "I'm letting you out right after." He threw the ball at Charlotte and it opened, pulled her in and started shaking. A few seconds later it clicked. Chris grabbed the Poke ball and let out Charlotte. She fell to the ground. "God it's so stuffy in there!" Chris chuckled and said, "Let's go, our next stop, Jubilife." The 3 started walking north excited of what lies ahead.

* * *

**Some of these things happened in real life, not the Pokémon, but a relative passing away from child birth. Also I used my real birth date. I am a fiend for Coca Cola just so you know, i received a box of Classic Coca Cola for Christmas. Also I do not own a gun… yet.**

**Stay lolling**

**Supahlolman9**


	2. Chapter 2

**To tell you the truth, I cried a bit reading my first chapter. I am so epic I cry at my own stories. Remember I do not own Pokémon. I did not make the show. I would wish to have a Lucario but *sigh* a guy can dream can't he?**

**Anyways Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unexpected

-March 4th 2012, 12:21am-

The 3 walked towards Jubilife City to make a stop there at night. The three stopped when they heard rustling in the grass. Chris turned and saw something jump at him. Not having time to react, the thing brought him down to the ground. Chris was a bit dazed and adjusted his glasses. He looked on his chest and he realized it was just a small Eevee. The Eevee stood on his chest and jumped off. Chris documented it on his PokeDex.

He realized he can catch this wild encounter but had to weaken it a bit. Charlotte looked at Chris. He asked, "Charlotte, what moves do you know?" "I don't know what they're called but I can send a blue ball from my hands. I can focus all my energy into my fist. I can make a bone staff from my hands. I can also make my claws into steel. I think that's all." "Alright; Aura Sphere, Focus Punch, Bone Rush and Metal Claw. Alright let's catch this Pokémon." He yelled, "Char, use Aura Sphere!" She then created a ball of Aura in her hands and threw it at the Eevee. The Eevee did a barrel roll and dodged it. It sped toward Charlotte with Quick Attack. "Char, use Metal Claw!" Char brought out claws of steel and slashed away at the Pokémon. It hit and left a few cuts on the Eevee. "Use Bone Rush!" She created a blue bone staff of Aura and swung it at the Eevee. It knocked the Eevee down to the ground. "Do it Chris!" Chris took out a Poke Ball and threw it at the Eevee. It pulled it in and shook. After 5 seconds it clicked. "Awesome, my First Catch. We really need to get to Jubilife, it looked hurt." "Let's hurry then!" The 3 started running toward Jubilife, passing by a couple of trainers.

They made it to Jubilife. "Wow it's so full of life!" Chris said. They walked to the nearest Pokémon Center. They were greeted by a Chansey and a Woman in nurse's clothes. "Hello, I am Nurse Joy, how may I help you today?" Chris walked up and said, "My Pokémon is hurt, can you please heal it? Also we would like 2 rooms please." "Yes, follow me." She took the Poke Ball and led the 3 to their rooms. "I'll take this one." Said Jon. Nurse Joy handed him a key card to unlock the door. She gave another to Chris and Charlotte. They entered the room, put their stuff down and looked around. The place was small but big enough for the two. They noticed the Queen sized Bed. "It's big enough for the two of us." Chris said. "I'm starving lets grab something to eat!" Charlotte said. "Let's go see what's in town."

The two left their room and went outside. They saw a Chinese Food restaurant and made their way inside. It was a bit empty and had a man behind a counter with a chef's hat. Chris looked up and saw the menu. He thought and said, "Umm, I'll take the teriyaki chicken and beef with brown rice and vegetables and a Coke, what do want Char?" "I'll take the Kung Pao Chicken and a Juice." The man behind the counter said monotonously, "Here or Take-Out?" Chris was bothered by the man's dullness but said, "Take-Out." "That'll be $25.67. Wait 5 minutes for your food." The turned and yelled the order at the chefs. The two giggled at how everybody in the back was relaxing. Chris turned to Charlotte and asked,"Hey Char, did you say goodbye to your mom?" Char's smile slightly turned into a frown, "Yeah, I did."

-Yesterday-

_Charlotte was going into the forest, where her deceased mother lay. The Tombstone read, 'R.I.P. Sonia Teran, She will never be forgotten, for she died with the ones she loved around her.' Charlotte went up to the mossy Tombstone, knelt down and said, "Hey Mom, It's me, Char. I'm going on an adventure with Chris. It's probably going to be dangerous, but don't worry I'll be okay." Charlotte looked down and started to cry. "Why Mom? Why did you die? Is it because of me?" She bent down and was startled to hear a voice, "It's okay dear. It's not your fault. I died because I saw you. You gave me so much joy, I couldn't handle it. I love you Charlotte, you grew up to be a strong and beautiful Lucario. Don't blame yourself for what happened to me." Charlotte replied, "Thanks, Mom." "Just be safe dear." Charlotte stood up and said, "I love you Mom." The voice said, "I love you too, sweetie, rest up, you've got a big day tomorrow."_

-Back to Present-

"You okay, Char?" Charlotte hugged Chris, "Yeah I'm okay."

"HEY!" The Chef yelled. "NO GROPING!" Charlotte frowned and thought, 'No wonder it's so empty here.' "Here's your order." The man gave them their food in a bag. "Thanks." Chris mumbled. The two went back to the Center. "Oh there you are!" Nurse Joy yelled. "I've treated your Eevee, she should be just fine." She handed the Poke Ball to Chris, "Thanks." They made their way inside their room and closed it. They took out their food and started eating. "Ya know." Chris said with his mouth full. "We still got 8 hours to do whatever we want." "Yeah, I saw a store coming in to town. Wanna go check it out?" She asked. "Sure but after an hour, my stomach doesn't do so well if we leave right after." Charlotte giggled from his statement.

They finished eating and Chris took out his Poke Ball. He let out the Eevee and she pounced Chris again. Chris caught the fur ball and held her up. He took out his PokeDex and started looking through the features. It has data of Pokémon he uses it on and a Poke translator. "Hmm, I wonder what this does." He turned it on and the Eevee started to speak, "Eeveee- Hey where am I and who are you?" Chris was startled by the Pokémon talking. He calmed and said, "Hey, I'm Chris and this is Charlotte." The Eevee looked up towards Charlotte and said, "Hi!" The Eevee had a high voice which made her cute. "What's your name?" asked Charlotte. "My name is Violet!" "Well then, Violet, we're on the Sinnoh Challenge and I guess our next stop is Oreburgh City." "Alright then, as long as I don't get hurt so much." Chris smiled and said, "Alright." The three waited an hour and chatted a bit. Chris got up and bobbed his head towards the door. Violet jumped on to Chris' shoulder, "Where we going?" Chris replied, "To a store to pick up some stuff we might need." They threw the trash in the bin and left to the store. They met up with Jon and Gabe. "Oh hey Jon, what're you doing?" Jon turned to Chris to reply but Gabe replied instead, "We're picking up some food for the journey." Gabe had a deep, raspy voice that makes your skin crawl when you hear it. "Oh well we're picking up some stuff too." Jon turned to Gabe and asked, "You can talk?" "Yeah thanks to Chris' PokeDex!" "We'll see ya tomorrow." Jon said paying for his stuff and leaving the store.

Chris proceeded to the dairy aisle. He opened the window door and bent over to grab little cartons of milk, not remembering about Violet on his shoulder. Violet nearly fell on the floor but was caught by Chris. "Oh sorry, I didn't remember you were on my shoulder!" Violet reassured Chris, "It's okay, I'm fine!" She crawled up Chris' shoulder and said, "Just don't be so clumsy next time!"

-2 hours later-

"Did you get what we need for the journey." Asked Chris. "Yeah, I got some kibble for Violet, bread and ham and…" Charlotte took out a bar from the bag. "CHOCOLATE!" Chris smiled and said, "Awesome, I got some milk, cheese, soap, shampoo and a few bottles of water." They paid for the food and left, going back to their room in the Pokémon Center. They stuffed all the things in the bag Chris brought. "What now?" Chris asked. "How about we watch some T.V.?" Charlotte replied. "Alright the- wait" Chris groaned. He got up and ran to the bathroom. "Chris you okay?" asked Charlotte, leaning over to see where Chris went. "Yeah, I'm alright, just the Chinese food!" Chris yelled. Charlotte giggled and took out the chocolate bar. She eyed it and licked her maw, trying to contain herself to how good it was. "Where did Chris go?" asked Violet as she broke the silence. "He went to the bathroom." Charlotte said. Violet yawned and asked, "Can I go back in my ball? I want to take a nap undisturbed." asked Violet. "Alright." replied Charlotte. She took the ball from the floor and opened it to pull Violet back in. After she was pulled into the Ball, Charlotte placed her ball on the desk next to the bed.

"Aah that felt good." Chris came out and sat on the bed next to Charlotte. "So what happened?" "Really, I wasn't paying attention." She took the chocolate bar and unwrapped it. She was about to eat it when Chris grabbed her wrist. "You're not about to eat that whole thing are you?" He took the bar and was about to take a bite when Charlotte pounced onto him. "Oh it's on!" Chris yelled. He flipped the Lucario on to the bed and took the chocolate. Charlotte, not about to give up the bar, got up and threw Chris on the floor. Chris got up and was about to grab the bar again until Charlotte slammed him onto the bed. She held Chris down and started laughing. Chris started laughing as well and countered her by getting on top. "I win." He said.

They both took a second to look into each other's eyes. Charlotte loved those big black eyes and Chris looked into her eyes, he always loved those Fire red eyes. They both blushed and started getting closer to each other, their lips inches to each others. The moment was interrupted by knocking on the door. "Hello? Is everything alright? There was a lot of thumping coming from this room!" Chris turned and yelled, "Yeah we're fine!" "Okay, tell me if you need anything!" Nurse Joy yelled. Chris turned back to Charlotte, still staring at him. Chris grinned a bit and got off of Charlotte. "Well… I guess we can split it." Charlotte snapped out of her gaze and replied, "Yeah sure." Chris split the bar in half and gave half to Charlotte. They ate the chocolate in content.

Chris noticed Charlotte was still blushing. "Hey Char." Chris said. "Yeah?" Char asked. "What just happened there?" "I don't know." They took a moment of silence. Chris broke it and said, "Char, how long have we known each other?" She answered, "Since I was born, or so Daddy said." "Well…" Char tilted her head and asked, "Well what?" "We've been best friends since. You know everything about me. What I like, what I desire, what problems I had over the years. Remember that time I had caught the flu and was bedridden for a week." Charlotte thought and said, "Yeah, you were so sick the room smelled like a hospital." "Well, you stayed by my side, helping me overcome it. I know everything about you. What you love, what you hate, what you fear, what you desire. Remember when that guy tried to kidnap you?" "Yeah." Charlotte said. "I saved you from him, if I wasn't there; god knows where you would be. If you weren't here, I don't know what I would've done for the past 13 years." Charlotte stayed silent to listen to what Chris had to say. "I don't know if anybody will approve of this. But, I think…" Charlotte widened her eyes a bit. "I think I'm in love with you."

Charlotte started to tear a bit. She embraced Chris and Chris accepted. "I love you Chris. To tell you the truth, I was in love with you 3 years ago. I wasn't sure if I did but I always feel my heart pump faster when I'm near you. I felt that you would reject me because well… You're a human. I'm just a Pokémon." Chris let go of Charlotte and looked into her eyes. She looked into his eyes. They moved in closer, inch by inch. They moved closer until their lips met. They closed their eyes and felt a spark in their kiss. Chris embraced her as they kissed and she held him as well. Her fur tickled his mouth a bit but Chris didn't mind. For 7 straight seconds they kissed and then let go, gasping for air. "I love you Chris." Charlotte rested in his chest and started to cry. "I love you Char." "What do you love about me?" Charlotte asked. Chris cupped her head, raising it up a little. "I love your fur, so soft to the touch. I love how you care about me in my time of need. But what I love most are your fire red eyes. They compliment the color of your fur and your personality. You have such a vibrant and loving attitude about everything." Charlotte cried to his words but wiped them away and said, "You know what I love about you?" Chris asked, "What?" "I love your eyes; they're so big and black. I love your cheeks; they make you look so cute. I love your personality, sometimes irresponsible and disobedient but deep down your really caring and loving. You really showed that over the years." Chris smiled came in for another kiss. Charlotte accepted and kissed him. She felt something against her teeth and she opened her maw a bit. She was startled when she felt Chris' tongue exploring her maw. She then felt a jolt of pleasure and moaned. They fell onto the bed, Charlotte on top. They kissed for minutes and stopped only to catch their breath and went back to kissing.

-March 5th 2012, 10:43am-

Char was in a forest. She called out to Chris. But for some reason she couldn't speak his name. Only saying part of her species' name. She found Chris, shoveling a hole. She came up to him and hugged him. Chris was startled and asked, "Do I know you?" Charlotte let go and looked at him. He didn't know who she was. "You know… you'll make a good dinner." He took out his M1911 and shot Charlotte.

Before the bullet connected to her head, she woke up panting.

Chris groaned a bit but went back to a smile. Charlotte was lying in Chris' arms, he was in his boxers and had his arms wrapped around her chest, pulling her close to his body. She smiled and went back to sleep.

Chris was in a meadow with Charlotte happily roaming and running. For some reason they ended up in an alleyway. They saw their parents and ran up to them. They then saw a man gun them down after asking for money. Chris ran up to his parents, who fell on the ground. Charlotte caught Richard in his arms. The man pointed the gun and shot Charlotte.

Before the bullet hit, Chris woke up panting and sweating.

His dream was one of those 'Batman' dreams he called. They were recurring but stopped, two years ago. He realized he had Charlotte wrapped in his arms. He smiled and rubbed her arms, feeling the fur run across his fingers. She smelled of Berries, fruit and a hint of Cocoa. She awoke to his touch and turned to him. "Hey…" Char whispered. "How you sleep?" Chris moved slightly and said, "I just had that dream again…" Char knew what he was talking about and ran her paw across his face. "It's okay. It was just a dream." She lightly kissed him. "I know… We should probably get up now…" said Chris. "Heh… Alright…" They got up and went to the shower.

-Meanwhile-

A hooded man was looking around in the corner of a street. He made his way to a bar. He went inside, grabbed a seat and leaned on the table. "What'll be your poison?" the waiter sarcastically asked. "Arsenic." The hooded man said. The waiter chuckled and said, "Follow me." The waiter led the hooded man to the room in the back full of Alcohol. He pulled a bottle that said Joker's Water. A hidden door in the wall opened. The 2 walked in and were patted down by a wide 7 ft. tall man. "Go ahead." The hooded man walked up to another man sitting down with a cigar in his mouth. He got up and offered a hand to the hooded man, "It's good to see you Frank." Frank shook the man's hand, "Great to be back, Alx." Alx sat back down, "It's been what, 10 years? Heh, getting robbed by a Mexican and Lucario. How did you get-" "Don't say it! I don't want to remember. Well, I came back because I need money, so do you have some work for me." Alx took out his cigar, "Glad to have you back, your seat was kept warm by a man who hasn't paid his debt. Your first job, send him to limbo." Alx slid a 9mm towards Frank. Frank took the gun and left. "I'm back…"

* * *

**To tell you the truth, I used to have Batman dreams where my loved ones were gunned down by a shady man. I awoke crying everyday to those nightmares. That was 2 years ago. I still have 'em on occasion but I understand they are just nightmares. This may seem incestuous but it really isn't. They were friends and turned to lovers. Not really blood. I know it's ironic that my stories are somewhat sad and my name is Supahlolman9, but I want you to cry! Yes send me your tears! Lol, just kidding. I make them sad to add some seriousness to the story. Send feedback so I can post a third chapter.**

**Stay lolling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter. I think this is going pretty well. I looked at other Lucario fan-fics and noticed they had the same storyline; Guy saves Lucario, Lucario falls in love with him/her. They confess; LEMON. I'm glad my story didn't start out that way. Thanks Sorlac III for the feedback.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: The City of Coal

Chris and Charlotte were sitting in the lobby, waiting for Jon to come down. "God, where is he?" Charlotte turned and said, "You seem tense Chris. What's wrong?" Chris sighed and replied, "I don't know. I feel like something just changed in the world. Like there's danger ahead." Charlotte looked into Chris' Aura and saw that he was unsure and tense. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Don't worry about it. It'll be alright."

A few people passed by and looked at the couple with disgust. One said, "Fucking freaks." Charlotte noticed his Aura change from tense to hate. Chris got up and walked toward the man, "Hey!" The guy turned around and was knocked back by Chris' punch. His nose started to bleed. "You BITCH!" The man was about to punch Chris but he moved the fist to the side and pushed his face to his knee. Chris got him in what his friends called 'The Chicken Leg'; twisting the arm, pushing it to the opponent's back and holding their shoulder back. The man winced in pain; Chris pushed the arm farther into his back. Charlotte ran up to Chris. He looked over his shoulder and saw Charlotte shaking her head as if saying, 'He's not worth it.' "You ever say anything about me and her again, you'll lose an arm." Chris whispered. He let go of the guy and pushed him forward.

The couple walked back to their seat and continued waiting for Jon.

"I didn't think you'd do that." Charlotte said. "Well I owe you from all those years." Chris said. In elementary when Chris was bullied, Charlotte would confront the bully and immediately after, Chris wasn't bothered again. Chris didn't abuse this for selfish needs. Instead he used it to protect others from bullies. Sometimes they would tell their parents and Marco would resolve the situation.

Charlotte kissed him and said, "Thanks."She checked Chris' Aura again. He was happy. A little girl with her Pachurisu asked her Mother, "Mommy, why did that guy beat up that other guy?" The mother looked at the couple, smiled then looked to her daughter and said, "There's a lot of things people will do for love. Even if it's just a Pokémon" Chris was glad to see some people are tolerant and at most, have the same views as him. 'This is why I left Catholicism.' He thought.

Chris just remembered about Violet and took her out of Poke Ball. Violet fell on Chris' lap, curled like a ball. "Hmm… Is it time for a battle Chris?" Chris smiled and said, "No, just time for your breakfast." He took out the kibble, grabbed a handful and gave it Violet. She ate from his hand and smiled. Charlotte leaned on Chris and Chris put his arm over her. He took out his IPhone and texted Jon. 'Where r u?' It said. "Right here!" Jon said. Chris looked up and saw Jon with his Samsung out. "We'd better get going If we want to get to Oreburgh by 4." Violet climbed on to Chris' shoulder and yawned. She looked cute with her little teeth. Jon noticed Chris had his arm around Charlotte and asked, "Can I ask what happened last night?" "I'll explain when we're traveling."

-2 hours later-

As Chris finished explaining what happened to Jon, they were nearing Oreburgh Gate. Violet wrapped herself onto Chris' neck not tight to choke him. "Don't worry Violet, just a cave." "Not just any cave, Oreburgh Gate, it leads to Oreburgh City." They entered the cave, it wasn't dark but had an eerie setting; water dripping from stalactites, different passages that lead to different parts of the cave and a few Zubats flying across.

Chris looked to his left and saw a Feebas flopping around on the ground near a pool of water. Chris stopped and looked at it. The Feebas' eyes closing, but Chris reacted and caught the Feebas with his Poke Ball. It shook for a second and clicked, "Well that was easy." Jon handed Chris a health spray. Chris took out the Feebas and it splashed into the water. Chris sprayed it at the Feebas. The Feebas let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, I owe you my life." It had a feminine, elegant voice; it was weird because she looked like a male. Chris was hardly surprised it said something and said, "It's no problem. What's your name?" "I am Serenity." Chris smiled and said, "Well my name is Chris, this little fur ball is Violet. Her name is Charlotte, she's my…" Chris looked at Charlotte; she gave him a warm smile and said, "I'm the only love in his life." Chris embraced her and looked back at Serenity and said, "Oh and this is Jon, my friend." Jon said, "Nice to meet you." "The feeling is mutual." Serenity said. "We're going to Oreburgh to get my first Gym Badge." "I will aid you in your journey, I owe you my life." Chris smiled and returned Serenity to her ball. "Now you've got a type advantage. You've got a fighting type and a water type compared to Roark's rock types." "Alright, let's get out of here. It's freezing!" The 4 got out of the cave and entered Oreburgh City. They noticed a sign on the right that had places of interest in the city.

_Oreburgh Gym_

_Oreburgh Mines_

_Teran Delivery Service_

_Fossil and Coal Museum_

_Fyrestone Inn_

Charlie's Grill

"Hey my Dad owns that company!" Chris said. "Your Dad?" asked Jon. "Yeah but he just works the files and where everybody's supposed to go. My uncle Gal runs the operation." They made their way to Fyrestone Inn to check in. "Hello, welcome to Fyrestone Inn, where our rooms are as warm as our fire stone. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked. "2 rooms, please." Chris said to the receptionist. "Rooms are free if you can beat the Oreburgh Gym Leader by tomorrow." She gave two trainers key cards to their rooms. Chris and Charlotte went into their room and put down their stuff. Violet made herself at home and curled up on the pillow of the queen sized bed. Chris and Charlotte smiled and made out.

"Thank god we're away from people." Chris whispered. Charlotte giggled and proceeded to kiss again. "God, I love you so much. I wonder if Daddy or Marco will accept us being together." Chris rubbed her arms gently and said, "I think they would. Dad would probably be skeptical but I'll convince him." They kissed for several minutes. Chris running his fingers down her chest, to her furry stomach and nearing her womanhood. Charlotte grabbed his hand and said, "Not now, I don't think we're ready." Chris grinned and agreed. They continued to kiss for several minutes until they finally stopped and collapsed on the bed. "That felt good." Charlotte said. "Sorry about taking things too fast." Chris said. "It's alright; I understand a teen's hormones getting riled up like that. It's like our heat." "Let's grab something to eat." Chris said. "I'll be here, don't worry I'll just grab the bag of kibble if I get hungry." Violet yawned. "Alright." Charlotte said.

They went to a place called Charlie's Grill. They noticed a pot of flaming coal in the middle of the room; surrounded by tables. The two sat down and were met by a man in black clothing with menus. Chris took a second to look at the man and noticed that it was his uncle, Alvaro. _"Tio? (Uncle?)" _Asked Chris. Alvaro noticed his voice and said, "Christian?" Chris got up and hugged Alvaro laughing. _"Ay Tio Bala, es bueno a ver te, como estas? _(Oh Uncle Bala, it's good to see you, how have you been?)_" "Bien, bien y tu? Yo veo ai un hermosa Lucario, Charlotte eso es tu? _(Good, good and you? I see a beautiful Lucario, Charlotte is that you?)" Charlotte replied saying, _"Si Alvaro, soy yo. Cuantos anos eran? _(Yeah Alvaro, it's me. How many years has it been?)_" _Alvaro spoke in English with a mexican accent, "4-5 years. God it's good to see you two! What are you two doing here?" Chris let go of his uncle and said, "I'm going on the Sinnoh Challenge. I'm here to get my first gym badge! Where's _Tio_ Gal?" "He's in the company still working, we can see him in an hour, you two look hungry!"

-1 hour later-

"Oh my lord, that was the best ribs I ever had!" Chris groaned. "Those grilled berries were delicious!" Charlotte said. "We can go see Gal now, I'm taking my break." The three went to the company. It was a small building with a lot of trucks surrounding it. They saw a man with a beard and tan color talking on his phone, telling orders. "Yes! Go down Chester St. and make a left on Deplane Ave.! The Center should be on the right!" Chris went up to him and said, "_Tio!_ How have you been!" Gal at first didn't recognize him but soon noticed his black eyes, light skin color and chubby cheeks. "_Chrisito! _It's good to see you!" They shook hands. Gal noticed Charlotte, "Who's this?" Chris let go and jokingly said, "Wow your memory is as good as a Tamato Berry! That's Charlotte!" Gal gave a hispanic man-to-woman greeting; kissing her cheek. "Charlotte it's good to see you. You really have grown didn't you?" "Thank you, Gal." Gal looked back to Chris, "Oh yes, I wanted to come to see my Brother and give something to you." Gal handed Chris a Poke Ball. Chris examined it; it was a Dusk Ball, used in dark environments. Chris opened the ball and out came a little shark-like Pokemon. "Gib-What time is it? It's bright out!" It was a Gible; it had a voice similar to Gabe's, but a bit higher. Gal and Alvaro were startled and said, "Well, we got to get back to work! _Adios_!" They ran back to their work because of the Gible talking. Chris recorded the Pokémon's information. "Hi, I'm Chris. What's your name?" The Gible rubbed his eyes; adjusting to the sun, "I'm Dug. I was just digging a hole, getting away from Zubats who wanted to eat me, until I got caught by someone!" "Well would you like to come wit-" Dug interrupted and excitedly said, "Yes! Yes, anything to get away from those Zubats!" Chris and Charlotte laughed at him. Chris drew him back in his ball.

The couple went inside the Museum and noticed a Giant Lump of Coal. "Wow that's huge!" "Yup, the biggest we dug yet!" Chris and Char looked to their left and saw a man clad in a grey jumpsuit, had glasses bigger than Chris' and a hard hat with a blue and white poke ball symbol on it. "Call me Roark the Rock; I'm looking forward to our Battle later." Chris proudly said, "Well I guess I got the advantage." Roark to Charlotte and smiled, "I see. Well just so you know, I've got a trick or two up my sleeve." He turned and said, "I've got a Battle with someone named Jon, you guys should come and watch." He left the museum to the gym. "Should we go?" asked Chris. "I want to see Jon battle." Charlotte replied.

They went inside the Gym. It was rock-themed, had a few stalactites hanging and a river of water going through the middle of the rocky battle area. On one side was Roark and the other was Jon. "Go! Geodude!" A Geodude appeared and started flexing its arms. "Go Machop!" Jon yelled. A Machop appeared and punched a nearby rock. The rock shattered into pebbles. "Geodude, use Rollout!" The Geodude curled up and rolled at high speeds towards the Machop. "Dodge it and use Karate Chop!" yelled Jon. The Machop sidestepped and chopped the Geodude. "Now use Vital Throw!" The Machop picked up the Geodude with ease and threw it a few feet away. "Geodude is unable to battle! Jon wins round 1!" the Ref yelled. "Nice work Machop!" "Stop calling me that! The name is Mayweather, I told you that a thousand times!" Mayweather had a deep voice like a black man, despite his size. The ref and Roark were shocked to hear Mayweather talk. Roark shook his head and yelled, "I'm not done yet! Go Onix!" A large rocky serpent appeared, covering the whole half of Roark's side. "Use screech!" The Onix let out horrifying screech. It was so strong it could be heard from outside. Charlotte pulled down her ears and screamed in pain. Chris held Charlotte tightly, his ears hurting from the screech. Chris noticed blood oozing from her ears. Chris reacted, picked her up and ran toward the Pokémon Center. "Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy I need help!" Nurse Joy ran to Chris and Charlotte with a wheelchair. He set her down on the chair and let out a tear. Charlotte turned her head towards Chris and moaned in pain. "Don't worry you'll be okay." Charlotte couldn't hear what Chris was saying but was reassured by his smile.

-1 hour later-

Chris was sitting in the lobby waiting for an update on Charlotte's condition. A Chansey walked toward Chris. It said, "Come with me." Chris followed the Chansey to a room. In it was Charlotte in a bed sleeping and Nurse Joy checking some stuff on her clipboard. "Is she alright Nurse Joy?" Nurse Joy smiled and said, "Yes she's fine. I'm glad you got here fast. She would've gone deaf. She wanted to see you." Chris walked to the side of the bed with a chair. He sat down and held her hand. She awoke and smiled, "Hey." Chris grinned and said, "Hey." "I'll give you two some privacy" Nurse Joy said walking out of the room with the Chansey. "How you feeling?" Chris asked. "A bit better now that you're here." They locked lips and explored each other's mouths. They stopped gasping for air. "You taste like Mango." Chris said. Charlotte blushed and giggled. Jon walked into room with Mayweather by his side, "How's she?" "Better now." Chris replied. Charlotte tapped his hand and said, "You can do it without me." Chris frowned and said, "I understand, I wish this didn't happen. You could've beaten him in less than 5 minutes." Charlotte kissed him and said, "Don't you worry. You'll do great. Go get 'em." Chris smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he left to the inn to get Violet.

"Violet, get ready! You're about to have your first gym battle!" Violet jumped on Chris and yelled, "YAY!"They went to the Gym. Roark was inside, "Ah, just in time! My Pokémon just got healed. Let's do this!" They got on opposite sides of the Arena. "Go Geodude!" The Geodude appeared this time punching the ground. "Violet, brief me on your moves." Violet whispered, "I can bite down with all my might. I can attack in quick speeds. I can release a ball of dark power and I can make a trail of stars with my tail." Chris grinned and said, "Gotcha, let's do this, Go Violet!" Violet jumped from Chris' shoulder.

Roark laughed and yelled, "An Eevee? C'mon, why not something bigger?" Chris yelled back, "She may be small, but she's full of power! Violet use Quick Attack then follow it with Bite!" Violet sped towards the Geodude and hit him. The Geodude hardly flinched but yelled in pain when Violet bit his arm, causing rocks to chip off. "Geodude use Seismic Toss!" The Geodude picked up Violet and threw her down the Arena. She rolled a few times but quickly got back on her paws. "Violet use Swift!" Violet's tail glowed and she swung it at the Geodude, stars came out and flew towards him. "Geodude use Rollout!" The Geodude curled up and rolled towards Violet. The stars hit but hardly did any damage to the Geodude. The Geodude hit Violet, making her skid. "Violet I've got an idea! Use Quick attack then shroud yourself in a Shadow Ball!" Violet ran towards the Geodude and used shadow ball in mid-run shrouding herself in dark energy. She hit the Geodude and it was knocked to the ground. The Ref yelled, "Geodude is unable to battle! Chris wins round one!" Chris noticed Violet was bruised, dirty and was panting. "Violet you're hurt. You need some rest." Violet turned and smiled, "Alright, thanks, Chris!" He drew her back.

"Alright that was good! Now for my next Pokémon! Go Onix!" Roark yelled whilst throwing the ball and let out the Onix again. Chris looked at the water. He thought and yelled, "Alright then, go Serenity!" He let out Serenity and she fell into the river of water. "I will do my best, Christian." Chris groaned, "Please don't say my full my name. Now use Water Pulse, you know that move right?" Serenity replied by sending a pulse of water towards Onix and hit with incredible power. "Oh no, you're not gonna go down to a fish! Onix use Stealth Rock!" The Onix picked up rocks and scattered them around Serenity. "Serenity use Surf!" Serenity pushed the water from the river and towards Onix. "Onix use Double Edge!" Onix burst through the wave and hit Serenity riding the wave. She was sent flying. Chris knew how to use this to his advantage. "Serenity use Ice Beam!" Serenity in mid-air sent out a beam of Ice, hitting and freezing Onix. "No!" Roark yelled. "Now use Dragon Pulse!" Serenity shot a wave of energy, shattering the ice and hitting the Onix. "Onix is unable to battle! Chris wins round 2!" Serenity landed in the water but was cut by the Stealth Rock. I made a deep wound and it started bleed. "Serenity!" Chris quickly drew her back in the ball. "You may have won against Geodude and Onix. But you won't match up against this! Go Rampardos!" A giant dinosaur-like pokemon appeared on the Arena. "Damn, I can't send Serenity back out, I can't force Violet too much…"

Chris thought and remembered Dug. "Go Dug!" Dug appeared rubbing his eyes. "Dug, brief me on your moves!" Dug turned and said, "Dig, Crunch, Dragon Claw and Dragon Rush, let's just get this over with!" Chris was surprised Dug knew the names of his moves but continued, "Alright, Dug, use Dig!" Dug, dug a hole and burrowed towards Rampardos. "Rampardos wait until 'Dug' comes out of his hole." Dug jumped from his hole and hit Rampardos, it made him skid a few feet. Roark sinisterly smiled and yelled, "Rampardos use Zen Headbutt!" Rampardos ran toward Dug head-first, power emanating from his head. It hit Dug but didn't stop head-butting until it hit a rock. Dug got his breath knocked out but soon got up. "Dug you alright?" Dug turned and said, "Yeah, I'm fine!" "Use Dragon Claw!" Dug ran up to Rampardos and slashed away at it. "Rampardos use Pursuit!" Rampardos hit Dug and sent him skidding. Chris thought and came up with an idea. "Good use Dig again and use the momentum to fly out of the hole!. Dug dug a hole again but not hitting Rampardos, instead flew upwards. "Now use Dragon Rush!" Dug charged towards Rampardos in an arrow of dragon power. "Counter it with Zen Headbutt!" Rampardos used Zen Headbutt and hit but, were both competing with each other's power. The clashing powers were immense and soon shun light. After a few seconds, everyone was blinded by the light. "Come on Dug! You can do this!" There was an explosion. The arena was silent and everyone stood by to see who won. After the smoke cleared, Dug was standing, panting from all the energy he put into the Dragon Rush. Rampardos was laying on the ground, unconscious. "Rampardos is unable to battle! Chris wins!"

Roark stood in amazement, "But I thought I wasn't going to lose this time. I had Rampardos this time." Chris came up to Roark, picked up Dug, and said, "I doesn't matter the size of the Pokémon or how intimidating it is. It's like my father always said, 'it doesn't matter the size of the gun, it matters by the person who wields it.'" Roark smiled and said, "Well you beat me fair and square, here." Roark handed Chris a small box of money and a badge. "You've earned these." Chris smiled and said, "Thanks by the way you owe an apology to my GF for almost deafening her!" Roark turned and said, "Eh, the prize money is enough, see ya!" Chris shook his head and left the Gym to find Charlotte, Jon and Gabe waiting outside. Charlotte ran up to Chris, kissed him and said, "I told you you'd do well." The moment was short when they heard a gunshot from Charlie's Grill. "Oh my god! Charlie's dead!" yelled a woman running out with more people running out of the Grill. They noticed Alvaro running towards the company. "Hey _Tio!_ What happened?" Alvaro grabbed Chris and Char and headed towards the inn saying, "Not here! Inside, now!"

The 4 got inside the inn. "Now can you tell me?" Alvaro looked outside and saw the Police led by Officer Jenny outside of Charlie's Grill. "Charlie's dead, some guy shot him saying 'Thanks for keeping my seat warm.' What did he mean?" Chris looked at the clock and saw the time; 8:31pm. "I think it's smart if we leave at the morning. Hurry and get home _Tio,_ we'll be alright." Chris reassured him by giving Alvaro a glimpse of his gun. Alvaro nodded and ran home. "Let's get to our room, Serenity got cut deep." The couple went into their room and into the bathroom. Charlotte filled the tub with water while Chris got alcohol, health spray and cotton. He got Serenity out and into the tub. She was bleeding and was half awake. Chris used what he learned from Health Class and poured alcohol on the cotton. He dabbed the cotton on the cut, Serenity winced in pain. The cut soon stopped bleeding, so Chris sprayed it with the Health Spray. The wound closed up and left only a scar. "You alright Serenity?" asked Charlotte. "Yes I'm fine, thank you. Yet again I owe you my life." Chris drew Serenity back in the ball and sighed in reief. Charlotte was looking scared of what happened. Chris hugged her and reassured her, "Char, you're a beautiful and strong Lucario, don't be scared." Those words got to Charlotte and made her remember her Mother's voice. She got up and went to the bed. Chris followed her and was surprised by her pouncing him and bringing him to the bed. Charlotte and Chris made out until they fell asleep.

-Meanwhile-

Back in the secret room where Alx sat. Frank came rushing inside. He snickered and said, "He's out of our way." Alx took out his Cigar and said, "You caused quite a commotion." He turned on a wall T.V. to a news channel. "Hello I'm Kacy Howard. I'm here on the scene where the founder and manager of Charlie's Grill were shot to death. We have the exclusive camera footage." The footage showed Frank; Hooded and face covered with a dark bandana going to the Manager's office and shooting Charlie. Frank was running out of the window and wasn't seen anymore. "A man with a green jacket and dark bandana was the murderer. Police sources say they couldn't find any more evidence other than that, I'm Kacy Howard, PNC Network." Alx turned off the T.V. and smiled, "Now that he's out of the way we can continue the business. I have set my eyes on fancy Pokémon; Lucario have those spikes that are worth thousands, Dratinair have those blue orbs, Salamences and their Fangs are worth millions. We'll make a lot of money. Now sit, we have a lot of things to discuss." Frank sat down on the seat, belonging to Charlie. Frank smiled and remembered Charlotte and Chris. "I have my eyes on you. You'll make me fucking good money."

**Conflict is starting, I like this so far. I'm glad to see I'm doing well. I couldn't come up with a chapter name but Sorlac III helped me out. Thanks again Sorlac III. No lemon yet, but it's rated M now for foul language.**

**Stay loling**

**Supahlolman9**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Pokémon nor made the series. I'm thinking of changing the name of this story. It hardly has anything to do with moving on. I think I'm going to have to do something where someone says the name of the story. I'm going to need help. But for the meantime I will continue entertaining you, the audience.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 4: Trials and Tribulations

Chris woke up to sound of his IPhone ringing. He turned off the ring to not wake Charlotte. His Dad was requesting a Facetime. Chris accepted, "_Paso Pa?_ (What is it Dad?)" Marco noticed something blue and light yellow in Chris' arms. "Umm, I wanted to see how you and Charlotte are doing. What is that in your arms?" Chris turned the phone to Charlotte, still sleeping. Marco widened his eyes and asked, "Umm, why are you with Charlotte like that?" Charlotte gently woke up and yawned, "Mornin' Chris." She kissed him but then noticed Marco looking at the two in shock. She quickly got under the covers and yelled, "Chris! Why is your Dad on the phone?" Chris smiled and said, "Dad, Charlotte and I are…" Chris hesitated and said, "Together." Marco looked at Chris then yelled for Richard. "Richard, your daughter is having sex with my son!" Chris and Charlotte simultaneously said, "We're not having sex!" Chris said, "We're just together, we sleep together but not have sex!" Charlotte looked at her Dad, "Daddy, don't take this the wrong way. I'm in love with Chris, that's all." Richard stared at Charlotte, looking into her red eyes. "You're not lying. Why are you together with him?" Charlotte said, "I was afraid you wouldn't approve. Just because I'm not human like Chris." Marco looked at Chris, "_Hijo_, why an animal?" Chris felt like punching his IPhone but instead set down the IPhone standing and embraced Charlotte. "Pa, it's not like she's an animal. She's a person like us. She can walk, talk, can think for herself and make decisions. This is why didn't go to church with you and Ma anymore. I didn't agree with most of what they said. It may seem like bestiality but it really isn't. Just because she has a different structure than the rest of us doesn't mean she can't fall for someone like me or you." Marco stayed silent. "I love her and we love each other no matter what." Marco sighed and said, "I'm not agreeing to this son. I love you both but I can't accept this." Richard looked at the two and sighed, "_Hija_…" Charlotte cried, "Daddy…" Richard hung up the phone. Charlotte hugged Chris and sobbed, "I knew this would happen." Chris shook his head, and rubbed her back, "We can't let this get to our heads." Charlotte kissed Chris and said, "I hope they have a change of heart.

The two got up from bed and went to shower together.

-Meanwhile-

"Alrighty then. We've got people all over Sinnoh, Hoenn and Johto looking for these rare Pokémon. Things are starting to go great." Alx said. "What now?" Frank asked. "Now we wait comrade. In 3 days we'll have money piling in." The two laughed and started to share a bottle of vodka. "I've got a favor to ask Alx." Frank said. "What is it?" Alx said gulping down the clear liquor. "I want to get revenge on the bitches who fucking humiliated me. First the kid and his Riolu who probably is Lucario by now." Alx thought and said, "You bring me the Lucario, kill the kid. It's a win-win right?" Alx and Frank laughed, "Fuck yeah." Alx got his phone, called someone and yelled, "Vladimir! Oh you caught a Typhlosion, good. Get me 3 henchmen, they're going hunting!"

-March 5th 2012, 10:32-

Chris was helping Charlotte shower by gently scrubbing her back. He eventually went down and scrubbed her waist. Charlotte looked over her shoulder and smiled saying, "Don't try anything." Chris was tempted looking at her butt; he blushed a bit and said, "Alright, I'll try." Charlotte blushed when she saw Chris' member erect. She quickly turned and continued scrubbing. She bent over to scrub her legs. Chris saw Charlotte's womanhood, 'So nice and tight' He thought. He tried to continue to wash himself, but couldn't help to look. "Chris, have you ever thought about, well you know, doing it." Charlotte asked. Chris got out of his daze and said, "Well, yeah. I'm just so attracted to you. You're the most beautiful thing in the world; you make Coca Cola stand in second." Charlotte smiled and said, "Well, to tell you the truth, I want to do it. But we've got to convince Daddy and Marco to let us be together or else." Chris came up to Charlotte from behind, wrapped his arms around Charlotte and said, "Remember, I promised you I would convince them. One way or another." Chris kissed her neck, giving her a jolt of pleasure. Charlotte quickly declared, "Let's finish showering so we can leave." Chris smiled, "What's our next stop?" Charlotte looked at him in seriousness, "I don't know. You tell me."

-10 minutes later-

Chris got dressed and put on his accessories. He took out his IPhone and searched where to head to from Oreburgh. He scrolled upwards and found Eterna City. "That's where we're going. Eterna City, the Gym Leader's name is Gardenia, I'm guessing she specializes in Grass types." Charlotte put her arms around him and said, "Look at you. Thinking for yourself, now." Chris chuckled and stood up. He took out Violet from her poke ball. Violet's bruises were gone and her fur was licked clean. She leaped up towards Chris' shoulder and rested on there. Chris got some kibble and gave it to Violet, "How you been?" Violet ate a few before answering, "Good, I didn't take much of a beating. Where are we heading?" Chris replied, "To Eterna. We can head to Floaroma Town on the way there. I've got a cousin who lives there." They grabbed their stuff and went outside. They met up with Jon, Gabe and Mayweather who were waiting outside. They were about to head to Oreburgh Gate but Chris' Dusk Ball started shaking. Dug forced himself out of the ball. "Dug what's wrong?" Chris asked. Dug replied, "I don't want to leave Oreburgh. I kinda like it here. Please don't take it the wrong way. I just don't want to leave." Chris replied, "But you're the reason I won the my first Badge." Dug said, "Chris, you made me understand my true capability. I can fend off those nasty Zubats. Plus I think my Dad is worried, can I go?" Chris thought and said, "Alright Dug. You're free to go." Chris got the Dusk Ball and held the button for a few seconds. It shun light but then died out. "See you, Dug. I hope we meet again." Dug turned and burrowed into the ground. The trainers and their Pokémon and headed toward Jubilife to make their way to Floaroma.

-Meanwhile-

Frank was on the outskirts of Hearthome, waiting for an update on where Chris and Charlotte's whereabouts. His cell phone rang and he quickly picked it up, "Where are they?" "They are outside of Jubilife and heading towards Floaroma. They have another person with them, probably a friend." Frank made a toothy smile. "Good… Follow them; keep out of sight and standby for further orders." "Alright boss." Frank hung up his phone and tilted his head downwards, "I'm coming for you." He then got in his Jeep and drove towards Eterna.

-12:51pm-

Chris, Violet, Charlotte and Jon were making their way towards Floaroma Town. Chris noticed a faint glow in the bushes. Violet started to growl at the bush.

"Hey what's that?" asked Chris.

A small Cyndaquil jumped out and let out an Ember. It hit Chris and got his left pant leg on fire. Chris panicked and took out Serenity.

"SERENITY USE WATER PULSE!" Serenity let out the water towards Chris' leg. The flame blew out and luckily left pants only a bit charred.

"Ah, that's better. Now use it on that Cyndaquil!"

Serenity turned and let out a water pulse towards the wild Cyndaquil. It hit but didn't weaken the Cyndaquil enough, instead of aiming towards Serenity with a Flame Wheel it aimed towards Chris. Charlotte got in front and threw down the Cyndaquil with a Bone Rush. Chris threw the poke ball at the Cyndaquil. It shook 5 times before clicking. Chris took out the Cyndaquil but it attacked Chris again with a Fury Swipe. Chris caught the Cyndaquil and yelled,

"Whoa why are you attacking me!" The Cyndaquil started to cry, "Damn you humans to hell. You killed Dad and took my mom away from me! I hate you, I hate you!" It was a male Cyndaquil; it had semi high voice, not as high as Violet's. Chris thought of crying for listening to this poor Cyndaquil. "Hey, I didn't take your Mom. Tell me what happened." The Cyndaquil cried harder, "A gang of humans with guns, *Sniff* killed Dad. Me and Mom were just playing after getting off the supply boat from Hoenn. Dad yelled for us to get away then I saw his stomach, it was blown away. They killed him. *Sob*, they took Mom! They loaded her on a Jeep and took her away!" Chris started to cry a bit from the Cyndaquil's story. "Poachers… You know what little guy. I will find your Mom and destroy those Poachers." The Cyndaquil looked up towards Chris, "Really?" Chris smiled and said, "Yeah, I promise." The Cyndaquil hugged Chris and said, "Thank you. But if you are lying to me, I will kill you." Chris smiled, "I won't. By the way what's your name?" The Cyndaquil looked up and said, "Max." Chris said, "Well I'm Chris, this is my love, Charlotte." Max turned to Charlotte; still holding her bone staff. "I'm sorry I attacked you guys. I just wanted revenge; I want them to burn in the depths of hell, have their organs ripped out and used like tools. I want their loved ones to be raped by Satan himself and have them dipped in acid." Chris, Charlotte, Serenity, Violet and Jon were shocked by the cute little Cyndaquil's desire to get revenge. "Alright then, that was very… detailed. Let's get to Floaroma, I'm hungry." Charlotte said.

-30 minutes later-

"Mmm, something smells pretty!" Violet said. "We're here!" Chris yelled.

They got to Floaroma. It was full of roses, daisies, tulips, all kinds of flowers. "Let's check in the Pokémon Center." Said Jon. They went inside the Center and first saw a woman running to her room sneezing. "I'm Nurse Joy. Hello how may I help you?" Asked the woman behind the counter. "Can I get two rooms please?" Nurse Joy got up and showed them to their rooms. Chris and Charlotte put down their stuff and lay on the bed. "Mmm, I love this smell." Charlotte said. Chris handed Charlotte a rose and said, "This reminds me of your eyes. Red and Beautiful." Charlotte thanked Chris with a kiss. Violet jumped off of Chris' shoulder and curled up on the foot of the bed.

Chris and Charlotte were about to make out when they heard a knock on the door. Chris got up and slightly opened the door. He saw a short woman with a Sun Hat, she had a light skinned face and glasses. Chris recognized her and said, "Eva? Eva it's good to see you!" Chris opened the door and hugged the short relative. "Oh Chris, your big! How old are you?" "14, guess I beat you this time." Eva let go and said, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I got word from uncle Bala that you were heading here and I want to see how good you are in a battle." Chris smiled and said, "I guess that's a challenge, let's go. Oh and by the way, remember Charlotte?" Eva looked at Charlotte and hugged her, "Oh Charlotte, it's good to see you. Are you together with Chris?" Charlotte widened her eyes and asked, "H-how did you know?" "Daddy was on the phone with Uncle Marco this morning. Don't worry I've got nothing against you and him being together. I'm actually with a Pokémon as well. Siegfried, you can come out now, sorry he's shy." A Gallade turned from the corner and said, "Hello, I am Siegfried. It's good to meet you. I look forward to our battle." Chris asked, "How did you meet him?" Eva replied, "I was picking flowers when a swarm a Combees led by a Vespiquen attacked me. Siegfried here saved me. I was in love with him. Don't tell my Dad, he'll freak." Chris smiled, glad he has relatives that have Pokémon lovers and has the same views as he does. "Don't worry about it. We won't tell. So about our Battle." Eva excitedly said, "Oh yes! Let's go!" Chris turned, put out his arm and said, "Come on Violet!" Violet yawned and walked up to his shoulder, "Alright let's do this, I want to take a nap."

-2 minutes later-

"Alright, go Roselia!" A Roselia appeared and posed; crossing her arms upwards showing her roses. "Go Max!" Max was sent out and said, "I'm gonna burn this to ashes." "Roselia! Use Magical Leaf!" The Roselia threw out sharp leaves of magic towards Max. "Max use Flame Wheel to dodge it and hit Roselia!" Max spun to a wheel of flame and spun towards Roselia. It hit and burned Roselia. The Magical Leaves turned around and hit Max from the back. "Roselia use Poison Jab!" Roselia came in with to hit Max with her rose now tipped with poison. "Max, dodge it and use Ember!" Max wasn't fast enough to dodge it and was hit, luckily not poisoned. He let out a flame towards Roselia and hit her burn. She fell to the ground and was left unconscious. Eva drew back Roselia and took out a Net Ball. "Go Buizel!" A Buizel appeared. "Max come back!" Chris drew back Max, knowing of the type disadvantage.

"Go Violet!" Violet jumped from Chris' shoulder and onto the field. "Buizel use Aqua Jet!" Buizel got into his water gun and made a quick attack at Violet. "Violet use quick attack, then shroud yourself in a Shadow Ball!" Violet did the quick attack then got herself in a shadow ball. They hit each other, blowing each other back. Violet rolled and stopped, lying on the floor. The Buizel came up to her and snickered. Violet then jumped and hit Buizel with a faint attack. The Buizel skid across the field. "Buizel use water gun!" The Buizel shot a jet of water towards Violet, "Violet dodge it and use bite!" Violet did a barrel roll and went up to bite, but it wasn't a bite. Her teeth turned larger and she crunched down as hard as she could. The Buizel screamed in pain and fainted, blood oozing from the Crunch. Eva returned Buizel and yelled, "You're pretty good Chris! But you won't match up against Siegfried, Go!"

Siegfried teleported from Eva's side and onto the field. Violet leaped up towards Chris' shoulder and said, "Blood tastes weird, yech." Chris yelled, "Go Charlotte!" Charlotte gave Chris a good luck kiss and leaped to the field. "Let's do this!" Siegfried and Charlotte took a fighting stance and stared at each other, waiting for orders. "Charlotte use Bone Rush!" Charlotte made a bone staff from her aura and started spinning it. "Siegfried, use Close combat!" Siegfried and Charlotte ran up to each other and started to quickly swing, deflecting each other's attacks. It was so fast, it looked like lines trying to intersect. They both got one hit on each other and skidded backwards."Siegfried, use Double team!" Siegfried quickly ran and made clones of himself. "Charlotte use Metal Claw!" Charlotte slashed at the line of clones, one by one until all of them were gone. "Where is he?" asked Charlotte. Eva smiled then yelled, "Use X-Scissor!" Siegfried dropped from the sky and cut Charlotte's back, leaving scars. Charlotte screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. "Char!" yelled Chris. He was about to run over but saw Charlotte's eyes turn from her Fire red to a purplish blue. She stood up and charged a big aura sphere. Siegfried tried to get away but Charlotte hit Siegfried in pointblank range. A large blue explosion blew back Charlotte and was caught by Chris. Siegfried got blown towards Eva's feet.

Charlotte looked at Chris and said, "That was hard." Chris helped Charlotte stand up but noticed her back bloodied. "You're hurt, wait a sec." Eva helped Siegfried up and walked towards the couple. Chris treated Charlotte's wounds by getting a first aid kit and stitching her scars. "You did good Char; by the way, what was that?" Charlotte replied, "I-I don't know." Chris finished up by putting alcohol on her scars and said, "Well don't scare me like that. I don't want to see you hurt." Charlotte turned and hugged Chris. "Well, that was pretty good! You even beat Siegfried! I'm sure you'll beat Gardenia!" Chris looked up and smiled. He looked at Siegfried and saw that half of his body was burned. "I think I have something for Siegfried." Chris took out a Burn Spray and sprayed it at his entire right side. He slowly woke up, "D-did I die?" Eva smiled and kissed Siegfried, "Nope, you just lost." Siegfried widened his eyes, "Well that's a first."

Everyone started laughing but was cut short when they heard automatic fire from the Valley Windworks. Everyone who was outside starting screaming and running inside. "Eva, Siegfried! Get inside! Charlotte come with me!" Eva and Siegfried got inside the Pokémon Center. Jon ran out, "Come on guys get inside! I just called Officer Jenny; they said they'll be here in 20 minutes!" Chris looked at Jon but ran towards the gunshots. "Hey Char!" Charlotte looked back and caught some headphones, "They're noise cancelling headphones, bought 'em at Jubilife. Just adjust the settings so you won't hear as much gunfire!" Charlotte nodded and ran to Chris. Chris let out Max and Serenity. Serenity asked, "Where are we going my lord?" Chris groaned and said, "Please stop acting like I'm royalty and we're heading towards the sounds. Somebody might be in danger!" Max sniffed the air, "Wait a minute! Mom! She's here!" Chris saw Poachers armed with AK-47s and Uzis, shooting at an object. Bullets ricocheted off of the object. Nearby was a jeep with a tied up Typhlosion; squirming around. "Mom! She's here!" Chris and the Pokémon ran towards the jeep. Chris got out his Swiss Army Knife and cut the net. "Who are you and what did you do to my son!" Chris covered the female Typhlosion's mouth and said, "Don't yell, we're here to help. Your son joined me to help find you. What's your name?" He uncovered her mouth and she said, "Jessica, now come on let's kill those bastards trying to capture that poor Bagon!" The Bagon was using protect to deflect the bullets. It started to glow and change its form. It turned into a Shelgon."It's evolving, easier to get it to become a Salame- " The Poacher was cut short by getting set on fire by Max. "Burn! Burn for killing my Dad!" The other Poachers turned around. One of them was shot by Chris' M1911, 2 of them were frozen then shattered by Serenity, 1 was killed by an Aura Sphere to the lungs. The rest were killed off by Jessica's Flare Blitz. The Shelgon turned off the Protect and nearly fainted for the amount of energy it put into the move.

Chris captured the Shelgon and took him out to give him some Health Spray. The Shelgon slowly woke up and asked, "Who are you?" The Shelgon had a voice similar to Mayweather but more muffled. Chris helped the Shelgon up and said, "I'm Chris, this is Max, Jessica, Serenity and Charlotte my love. What's yours?" The Shelgon replied, "Vex, I was just following the scent of honey when a jeep came up and Poachers tried to catch me. I got a few of them with my dragon breath. But they started shooting so I forced all my energy into the Protect." Chris said, "Well, would you like to come with me? I'm on a journey to beat all the Gym Leaders." Vex thought and said, "If I don't have to be put in that situation again then alright." Chris smiled then said, "Alright, rest up we're leaving tomorrow." Chris drew Vince back in his ball and drew back Serenity back in as well. "Mom, are you okay?" Jessica picked up Max and hugged him. "Oh Max, I thought you didn't make it. If only your father was still alive. He would've been so proud." Jessica and Max started to sob. "Mom, can I go with Chris. I promise that whoever sent these bastards will burn." Jessica smiled and said, "Okay my little devil. Don't let him get hurt, please." Chris nodded and said, "Don't worry Jessica; I'll take care of him." Jessica kissed Max's forehead and said, "Make them pay." Chris drew back Max and put his arm around Charlotte. "Let's get back before Jenny gets here." The 2 left to go back to Floaroma Town. Jessica ran to the forest, trying to find the body of her mate.

Chris and Charlotte got back just in time. The couple ran to their room and lay on the bed. They both started laughing. "Umm, what happened?" Violet asked. "Nothing. Nothing happened."

-Meanwhile-

"What the FUCK did I tell you?" yelled Frank driving the Jeep. The surviving henchmen replied, "Sorry sir, we felt we could have caught that Bagon. I got grazed but pretended to be dead." "What do you mean grazed?" "Well a trainer and his Pokémon ambushed us and caught the Shelgon. He shot me but he missed only by a little to my heart." Frank squinted his eyes and asked, "What trainer and Pokémon?" "Well boss, he had black eyes, a bit chubby, black hair and was Hispanic, only with a lighter skin color. He had a female Lucario, a male Cyndaquil and a Male or Female Feebas. I couldn't tell." Frank stopped for a moment and said, "Call for more people and wait for further orders." "Oh shit! It's the cops! They are not taking me alive!" The Henchman shot himself. Frank crushed his phone and said, "Those bitches will die."

-Back at Chris' house-

Marco was pacing back and forth, trying to figure a way to convince his son to stop his relationship with Charlotte. "Marco?" Richard asked. Marco stopped pacing and asked, "What?" "Haven't you thought to at least, you know give them a chance?" Marco tilted his head and said, "What do you mean?" "Well, they seemed happy with each other. You heard what Chris said. He loves her." Marco stayed silent, "They were friends forever. They were happy with each other. Don't be embarrassed just because your son is with my daughter." "But, Richard, it goes against everything I believe in. I can't accept this." Richard frowned and said, "Remember that night." Marco stared at Richard, "What night?" "That night with that Gardevoir. What was her name, Alison?"

-June 7th 1978, 10:28pm-

_ Marco was young, 2 years before he met Chris' mom. He was sitting in a bar, finishing up his Corona Beer. He noticed a Gardevoir come in and sit down. "The usual, Carlos." Carlos the Waiter turned with a Scotch on the Rocks, "Another failed attempt, hm Alison?" Alison nodded. Marco wondering what happened asked Carlos, "Eh, Paso con ella? (What happened with her?)" Carlos replied, "Ella estava tratando de entrar a la Beauty Contesta pero no tenia nadie que lo traige adentro. Todo lo han dicho no. (She was trying to enter the Beauty Contest but she has nobody to bring her in. Everyone has said no to her.)" Marco trying to play hero asks Alison, "What's got you down?" Alison looked at Marco then looked at her drink."They won't let me do the contest just because I have no trainer. They consider me wild when I own my own house have a job and pay my bills." Marco was surprised that Alison had all that responsibility and she's a pokemon. "Well how about I help you?" Alison's face lit up, "You'd help me?" "Yeah why not?" Alison hugged Marco and said, "Oh Thank You! Let's go!" The two left the bar and went to the Hearthome Beauty Contest._

_-2 hours later-_

"_I want to thank you again. I really needed this prize money to catch up on my bills." Marco replied, "It's no proble-" Alison interrupted Marco with a kiss. Marco felt a spark in it and accepted. But he remembered about his religion, saying it's not right to be with an animal. But she wasn't an animal. He was stuck, should he choose love and become an outcast or get away from Alison and stay faithful to his religion. Religion or Alison._

-Back to Present-

"Marco, don't make your son do the same. He wants to be with her. They both are really happy together. I thought about it and decided to let Charlotte be with him. Think about it Marco." Richard left to his room leaving Marco thinking what he should do. Religion or Love.

**Wow, 4000+ words a new record for me. My Dad didn't meet another person before my Mom. I just added this to make Marco in the story probably have a decision to make. The story is coming great. Still having problems with chapter names but I have somebody for that. Thank you for all the feedback and check out My other story, Wasteland Blues: The Story of C. Boone. If you have any questions private message me and I'll answer.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own nor made Pokémon. I would like to thank Solid G3 for his review, I feel ya man, I feel you. If anyone out there read this and disagreed with my views then don't read this, don't make it harder for me. It's gon get religious up In here! By the way sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Enough Chit Chat.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 5: Resurfaced Nightmare

-March 6th 2012, 12:54pm-

"Bye Eva, hope your relationship with Siegfried works out." Chris yelled.

Chris, Charlotte and Jon were going north towards Eterna Forest, not knowing of what lies ahead.

"Good luck!" Eva yelled, waving goodbye.

They headed upwards to Eterna Forest, passing by a few Buizel and Budew. They eventually got to a small Cottage, in front a girl who looks afraid, she had dark red hair, hazel eyes and had a blouse. "Hey is this Eterna Forest?" asked Chris. She looked up and said, "Yeah, best be careful, it's pretty dark in there." Chris looked at the entrance; it was dark 5 feet in. "I think we can handle it." Jon said. They were about to walk in but the girl got hold of Jon's jacket sleeve, "Can I come with you guys?" Jon asked the girl, "What's your name?" She got up and said, "Grace." Charlotte said, "Alright, where you headed." "Eterna City, I went in but I got ambushed by so many Pokémon. I'm too scared." Jon smiled and took her hand, "Alright come on then." The four went inside.

-Meanwhile-

"Vladimir, are we set up?" asked Frank. "Heheh, yeah. They should be walking towards the middle by now." Frank made an evil grin, "Alright, get your men ready with the Pokémon and guns. Keep the Lucario, Feebas and Sheldon alive. "Gotcha Frank."

-30 minutes later-

"See not so bad with a group, right?" Jon asked. Grace smiled, "Yeah, thanks again for helping me." Charlotte heard a rustling behind them. She let out an Aura Sphere at the bush. A man with an MP5 fell out of the bush, half his chest burned and singeing. "Chris looks like we have company." Chris quickly dug a hole and poured all of his water in it. He then took out Violet, Serenity, Vex and Max and drew his M1911. Jon ran over and grabbed the MP5. "Wha-what's going on?" asked Grace. "That guy was a poacher, probably trying to get revenge on what we did in Floaroma." Said Chris. Grace widened her eyes and asked, "Yo-you did that?" Chris with a stern face said, "They want to murder and enslave Pokémon. I also heard they kill people getting in their way almost as if they were the Mafia." Frank came out from the shadows of the forest. Chris and Jon aimed their guns at him. Frank said with a smile, "Hey guys. How you been?" Chris yelled, "Who the hell are you." He looked at Charlotte; she looked mortified, "Char what's wrong?" Charlotte replied still looking at Frank, "It's him. That son of a bitch who tried to take me!" Frank smiled, "So you remember me, can't say a Pokémon's one to forget." Chris yelled, "What do you want motherfucker!" "Hey keep the language to minimum I just wanted to say hi… and goodbye. Sick 'em!" Frank turned a walked back into the darkness.

10 poacher henchmen popped up from the trees and bushes all with weapons and Pokémon; Dustox, Buizel, Scizor and Golems. The henchmen opened fire at Chris, Max, Jon, Violet and Grace. Vex protected them with a Protect. "Don't just stand there! Counter!" yelled Vex. Jon shot the MP5 and was startled by the kick. Chris shot a few times at the henchmen and yelled to Jon, "Come on Jon, just pretend you're playing Call of Duty!" Jon put up his MP5 and looked through the sight, getting his target. He shot in burst a few times and shot his head. "Enemy Killed; 100 points. Headshot; 100 points." Grace hid behind Jon. Charlotte charged Aura Spheres in both hands. She shot them at two henchmen. Violet was quickly running and shooting Shadow Balls at the Pokémon and henchmen. Max was shooting Embers at the enemy. One Ember turned to a Flamethrower and started a fire on a tree. Serenity used water pulse to stop the fire and wet a few Pokémon and Henchmen. She shot her Ice Beam at them, freezing them. Vex provided cover for the group with his Protect. A henchman kicked Violet but she caught his leg and used Crunch. She let go and ran back to cover. Violet started glowing. Chris noticed but was too busy shooting the Henchmen. Violet changed form and color. She was now an Umbreon. She looked at her body. She got taller and bigger, now black and had yellow stripes. Her ears and tail got longer and pointier. She felt a sudden rush, from the darkness of the forest. "Here we go!" She ran and used Extreme speed. She ran up crunched on a henchman's neck, killing him. She jumped and used slash to cut the vein of a henchman's neck. She ran back to the group. It was over. The Henchmen were killed and most of the Pokémon escaped.

"I-Is it over?" asked Grace. "I think." Said Chris. Charlotte ran up to Chris and hugged him. "We made it." Chris smiled and kissed Charlotte. Grace was shocked by their act of affection and nearly fainted, "D-did you just… kiss her?" Chris frowned and said, "You got a problem?" "Well, it's a bit sinful, don't you think?" Chris stared at her. She was confused and turned to the West. "Well we'd best be going." Chris stood there still staring at Grace. "Well?" asked Grace. "Do you really believe it's sinful to kiss the one I love?" Grace tilted her head, "Well if the one you love is a Lucario or any type of Pokémon then yes." Chris started walking up to her, but was stopped by Charlotte, "Chris, please. Let it go." "I got to ask. Why should I be limited to be attracted to someone? I love her and I don't care what anyone says!" "Well whatever floats your boat. If you want to go to hell then it's not my prob-" Chris got out of Charlotte's grip and pointed his pistol at Grace. "What makes you think she is different than us?" Grace put her hands in the air and started crying, "Please don't kill me. It's what I was taught. It is considered sinful to commit Bestiali-" "It's not Bestiality! She's not an animal! She may not have bipedal bodies like us. She can talk, she can think for herself. What makes her different than us?" Charlotte pushed down the gun, and said, "I know you're trying to help but you're taking this too far. Let's just get to Eterna and separate ourselves from her. She could say what she wants and it won't make our love any different." Chris looked into Charlotte's eyes; they glowed in the darkness of the forest. Chris holstered his gun and hugged her. "I'm sorry if I offended you. Please forgive me." Pleaded Grace. "The least you can do is not mention this again." Said Chris. "Okay, I promise I'll be out of your way once we get to Eterna." Chris kept his face and said, "Let's go."

-Meanwhile-

"How the fuck do some of your best men get killed by 2 teens and their Pokémon?" Vladimir yelled back, "Well I'm not the one who underestimated them! No wonder they humiliated you like that!" Frank pulled his 9mm and pointed it at Vladimir's head. Vlad had a scar across the left part of his eye. He has a green eye and is blind in the other. He had a buzz cut and a moustache and goatee. He had a Russian accent. He lowered his head onto the barrel of the 9mm and said, "Go ahead, shoot me. Lose your customer of slaves and supplier of guns and bodies. I'm the reason Alx makes so much money. You kill me, you go bankrupt and the whole world will come down on you." Frank shuddered at the thought of living in the street. He lowered his gun and said, "Then what do we do?" Vlad took his 9mm and got out a .44 magnum. "We get more firepower. That kid's getting in the way of our plans. He has that Lucario, Sheldon that can eventually evolve to Salamence and that Feebas that can turn to a Milotic. Those three will be a gold mine if we can get to them. We need to lay low and plan this out. See their behaviors and actions. Then after we get the intel, we make our attack. For the time being we'll capture Pokémon and sell them as slaves." Frank didn't like the plan but he wanted to get the money as well. He nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Frank." Frank looked over his shoulder, "Don't do anything that might mess things up for the business. I know you Frank." Frank stayed silent and left.

-Back at Chris' house, 1 hour later-

'_Mierda esto va aser dificil. _(Shit, this is hard.)' Marco thought.

Marco was still in the challenge of letting them continue their relationship and turning into outcasts to the public, his friends and family or sabotaging their relationship. Marco sat in his lounge chair and thought. 'I will be shunned by the community if I let them, but they love each other so much. Reminds me of Richard and Sonia. They were so perfect with each other. They loved each other more than anything. I wish this wasn't so difficult. Chris will never forgive me for sabotaging them if he found out.' He closed his eyes and sighed. An image popped in his mind, something white. Beautiful red eyes. 'Alison…' He thought. Marco picked up his phone and went to his speed dial to call his son.

-Eterna City, 2:26pm-

"I guess this is where we part ways. I'm still sorry if I offended you."

The four got to Eterna City and were saying goodbye to Grace. "It's alright, I overreacted. Good bye." Chris and Char were about to leave but saw Jon ask Grace something. "So Grace, I was wondering if you would want to go to dinner sometime." Grace smiled and said, "I'd like that, oh and here's a reward for being so brave in the forest." Grace kissed Jon and left. Jon was blushing but smiled. "Come on let's go check in." Chris said.

They went inside and got keycards for their rooms. Chris and Char went into their room. Chris noticed Charlotte was about to cry. He embraced Charlotte and said, "Don't cry. It's alright, we made it through." "But what if he comes back? What if he kills us in our sleep? What if-" Chris kissed Charlotte and said, "Don't worry, as long as I'm here, he won't touch us again. You sound like me before my test." Charlotte smiled and put her arms on his shoulders. "I think we should check if the team is alright." Chris nodded and went to the bathroom. He turned on the bath and filled it with water. He then took out Serenity, Vex, Violet and Max. Vex, Max and Violet looked at each other in confusion. "Who's this?" They simultaneously asked. Chris said, "Why don't you introduce yourselves. By the way, Violet, that fur color looks good, suits your personality." Violet blushed from Chris' compliment. Chris left the bathroom and left the Pokémon in there to acquaint themselves.

"Well hi I'm Violet!" Violet noticed she didn't have a high cute voice anymore; instead it was more sultry and seductive. "I'm Max!" "I'm Vex." Max and Vex looked at Serenity and asked, "Who are you?" "I am Serenity, a pleasure to work with you." Violet in curiosity asked, "So what's your story Max?" Max replied, "Well, 2 days ago my Dad and Mom decided to move to Sinnoh to find better life there than in Hoenn." Serenity asked, "Was your Father a Typhlosion like your Mother?" Max answered, "Well no, he's human but I wasn't born with his genes. He is my blood Dad but I don't have any features from him that makes me look a bit like a human. Anyway, we got on a Supply Ship heading to Canalave. We got off and went west till we found ourselves near Floaroma. That's when… it happened." Violet, Vex and Serenity stayed silent to listen. "They killed Dad… he didn't do anything… Those fucking bastards will burn in fucking hell for killing my Dad. They will have their worst nightmares shown to them right in front of their faces. I will make them cry, until they cry blood. I will slowly burn them alive then have their genitals be eaten by Mightyena." Max's face turned dark. Violet stepped up and hugged the neurotic Cyndaquil. "It's ok. You'll have your wish." Max hugged her and sobbed. He stopped and asked, "What's your story?"

Violet thought and said, "Well, I was born by an Espeon and Jolteon, but my parents left me. I fended for myself and practiced running to get myself out of situations. 1 year later, I was finishing eating a few berries and I saw Chris and Charlotte. I wanted to play a bit but I approached them the wrong way I guess. I got myself in a fight with Charlotte and I was full so I couldn't run. I lost, but it wasn't so much of a loss. He was actually very nice to me. He let me sleep in many times. He also had me go up first in his first Gym Battle. I did pretty well and Chris didn't want to push me so hard. I actually like him a lot." Violet said.

Serenity began, "Sir Christian saved my life. I owe him my life. I was dehydrated and on the brink of death. Then Sir Christian came, he saw me and helped me get back in the water. Now it's my duty to help him in his journey. I will devote my life to him." The 3 turned to Vex.

"Guess it's my turn. I was a normal Bagon." Said Vex. "I was hatched about 2 years ago. I wanted to become bigger so I can fend for myself. Then it happened. I was strolling on by, trying to make my way to the Dragon's Nest in Mt. Coronet when they attacked me. I put so much energy into that Protect I thought I was dead. I even evolved finally, from the energy I was exerting. Then Chris came and killed my attackers. He helped me out. At first I thought he was an enemy but he patched me up." They continued chatting and telling stories of their lives.

Chris and Charlotte heard the chatter in the bathroom and chuckled at them. Chris' phone rang. He saw that his dad was requesting Facetime again. He looked at Charlotte then looked back to his Phone. He accepted, "What is it now Pa?" Marco sighed, "Look,_ hijo_, I am sorry for what I said. To tell you the truth, before I met your mother, I was in love with a Gardevoir." Chris raised his eyebrows. "I much as I believe I will regret this, you have my permission. She's perfect for you,_ Hijo._ Don't make me think twice of this decision." Chris smiled, "_Gracias Pa._" Marco hung up. Chris shed a tear. "Chris what's wrong?" Chris embraced Charlotte and said, "I told you I would keep my promise." Charlotte widened her eyes and said, "You mean?" Chris replied, "Yup." They made out celebrating that they are now safe to continue their love.

-1 hour later-

"Alright so are we ready to beat Gardenia?" Chris yelled to his Pokémon. They yelled back with yes's and yeah. "Let's do this." They went inside the grassy gym. It was full of trees and grass. They went inside towards the middle. They saw a woman with a green tunic, a brown shorts and brown hair sitting and eating an Apple from a nearby tree. "So you're here to challenge me right?" Gardenia said. Chris replied, "Yup. Shall we start?" Gardenia got up and got on the other side of the arena. She called for a referee. A person in white with black stripes yelled, "BEGIN!"

"Go Turtwig!" Gardenia yelled throwing her poke ball. A small green turtle appeared. "Go Violet!" Violet jumped from Chris' neck and got ready. "Turtwig, use razor leaf!" Turtwig sent out sharp leaves towards Violet. "Violet! Use Extreme Speed!" Violet zipped across the arena and hit the Turtwig. "No wonder Roark was so surprised, Turtwig use Leech Seed!" The Turtwig sent out a seed towards Violet. "Violet use Extreme Speed again!" Violet zipped towards Turtwig, "Turtwig use tackle!" The Turtwig ran almost matching the speed of Violet and hit each other. They both skidded from the force of each other's attacks. "Violet use Shadow Ball!" Violet charged a ball of dark energy and sent it towards Turtwig. "Turtwig dodge it and use Bite! "The Turtwig quickly dodged it and ran towards Violet. "Violet dodge it and use Crunch!" Violet jumped and dodged Turtwig's bite. She grew her teeth and crunched down on the Turtwig. "Turtwig use Leaf Storm!" The Turtwig got out of Violet's bite and sent a storm of leaves towards Violet. "Violet use extreme speed to dodge it!" Violet ran as fast as she could and nearly got sucked into the Leaf Storm. "Finish him with swift!" Violet sent out stars towards Turtwig. It hit and knocked the Turtwig to the ground, "Turtwig is unable to battle! Chris wins round 1!" Violet jumped on to Chris' neck and panted, "That was pretty hard."

"Go Cherubi!" A small Cherry like Pokémon appeared on the arena. "Go Max!" Max ran into the Arena and yelled, "Ready!" "Cherubi use Magical Leaf!" Cherubi sent out something similar to Razor Leaf but with magic. "Max use Flamethrower!" Max blew a giant flame into the Cherubi. Max got hit but it didn't stop him from the Flamethrower. It was a one-hitter, "Cherubi is unable to battle! Chris wins round 2!"

Gardenia was calm and said, "You did pretty well; let's see if you can beat this. Go Roserade!" A Pokémon similar to Roselia but with white petals as hair appeared. "Your time to shine, Char." Charlotte stepped up to the Arena and took a fighting stance, "Ready!" "Roserade use Flash!" The Roserade sent a flash of light, blinding Charlotte and Chris temporarily. When she gained her vision back, the Roserade was gone, "Where did she go?" "Roserade use Magical Leaf!" The Roserade was behind Charlotte and threw the magical leaves at her. "Not this time!" Charlotte used Bone Rush to deflect the Magical Leaf. She then quickly ran to Roserade and hit her into the air. She used Metal Claw and slashed at Roserade. She finished her off with an Aura Sphere at pointblank. There was a blue explosion and Roserade fell to the ground knocked out. "Roserade is unable to battle Chris wins!"

Charlotte walked back to Chris and saw that he was amazed by her use of her moves. "God, I love you so much." Gardenia walked to Chris and gave him the Forest Badge and the prize money, "Amazing, you truly are the real deal. I'm going to tell the others!" Gardenia said excitedly. She left the Arena and into the forest. Chris, Charlotte and the Pokémon left to the Pokémon Center and went into their room. Chris got Serenity into her poke ball.

Chris saw Violet trying to lick herself clean, "Hey do you need a bath?" Violet blushed and said, "Umm, yeah…" Chris smiled and said, "Well how about I give you one. Would you like that?" Violet blushed even brighter and said, "Well, umm. Ok." Chris picked up the shampoo from his bag and said to Charlotte, "Char, I'm going to give Violet a bath, watch them two please." Charlotte kissed him and said, "Sure." Chris and Violet walked into the bathroom and he filled the tub. Chris checked the temperature and said, "It's warm, jump inside Violet." Violet went inside the tub and sighed in relief. Chris then took the shampoo and put some in his hands. Violet put her head in the water to soak it. Chris rubbed Violet with the shampoo. "Chris, can I ask you something?" Chris looked into her red eyes and said, "Sure what's up?" Violet blushed and said, "Well, what's your relationship like with Charlotte?" Chris thought and said, "Well, we were childhood friends. She had a crush on me 3 years ago but was afraid to tell me. To tell you the truth I felt the same way, but I kinda felt weird about it. 3 days ago we confessed to each other and that's when had our first kiss. I felt a spark in it, it felt right." Violet sighed, "Oh that's so romantic." Chris went down to her lower body to wash it. Violet shuddered in pleasure of his touch, "What's wrong Violet?" Violet blushed brighter and said, "Nothing, just felt the water get cooler." She thought, 'Damn, what's wrong with me.' He finished washing her and drained the tub. He put a towel over her and started drying her. Her black fur shimmered. "Wow your fur is beautiful." Violet turned away and said, "Thanks." Chris left the bathroom but Violet didn't follow, 'What the hell! I am not in love with him. But he makes me feel nice about myself. Arceus damn it.' She left the bathroom and jumped onto the bed.

**This story is going to get amusing I believe. The enemies are still there but are laying low. Reminds me of something that happened to me yesterday. Let me tell you a story, even though I am already telling you one. I was drinking my Coca Cola and noticed a taste; very sweet and bitter. I spit it out and looked at the can. It was PEPSI! It had been sent by Brad to poison me with its dark and sweet flavor. It's almost as if it had a troll face and said, "You mad bro." I grabbed a bottle of beer and a match. I stomped the Can and poured the beer on it. I lit it in flames. I cackled at the sight and left to grab a Coke. Well check out my other story Wasteland Blues and send feedback.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am doing this chapter at 10:40pm. My best work comes late. Remember I do not own Pokémon nor made the creatures or franchise/series. Got a request from Solrac III, might be funny. Also bear with me on this upcoming event that probably a lot of pervs wants in every furry romance story.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: What the Heart Wants

-March 7th 2012, 9:32am-

Chris woke up with Charlotte in his arms. He smiled and was about to get up when he noticed something on top of his legs. Resting on his legs were Max and Violet. He carefully picked them both up and stood up. He put them down and went to the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth when he realized Serenity wasn't getting much attention. He filled the tub and took out Serenity. "*Yawn* Hello Sir Christian, how may I be of assistance?" Chris groaned, "Please, stop. I'm not royalty. Anyway I wanted to spend some time with you; I felt you weren't getting as much attention as the others." Serenity said, "Oh that is sweet Christian. So what would you like to talk about?" Chris thought and said, "Well how did you get out of the water when I met you?" Serenity replied, "I was with my group. We were happy in there; nobody bothered or tried to catch us. But, then most of my group grew into Mitotic and moved on. There were only a few of us left. A giant red Gyarados came up to us and ate my group. I was lucky; he hit me and threw me on land. I was there for minutes; I almost decided to just die there. But, you came. You saved me and gave me a chance. That is why I treat you the way I do. You're like my prince; I want to devote my life to you." Chris nearly cried at her words but sniffled and said, "That was beautiful Serenity. I never knew you were so grateful." Chris came up to Serenity and put his arms around her. "I will do what it takes for me to repay you, even die." Serenity said.

Chris gave Serenity some seaweed he bought in Floaroma to her. She ate in content. Chris left the bathroom and saw Max and Violet waking up. "Mmm, that was a nice sleep." Violet yawned. Violet stood up and stretched; she looked up and saw Chris in his boxers. She looked down and blushed at the sight of him half naked. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom saying, "I need to check my fur, be back!" Violet closed the door and sighed, "Arceus why am I like this? Why do I feel so weird when I see him?" Violet looked up and was startled to see Serenity in the tub looking at her. "What is wrong Violet? Is it about Chris?" Violet blushed and said, "No! It's nothing like that!" She thought to herself, 'I even blush at the talk of his name!' Serenity turned and said, "Oh good." Violet tilted her head and said, "What do you mean 'good'." Serenity looked back and said, "Good as in you don't have feelings for Sir Christian. He can't be with more than two can he?" Violet got a bit angry and said, "Well what if I do?" "Then that would mean I would have to convince my competition to let go." Violet got angrier and said, "Why would Chris be in love with a Female Feebas that looks like a male? I am better for him than you!" Serenity was about to talk back when the door quickly opened. Standing at the doorway was Max, "You guys are in love with Chr-!" Violet quickly grabbed him and covered his mouth. "Be quiet! Don't you dare tell Chris!" She closed the door and let go of Max. "What if I do?" asked Max. Violet's eyes turned redder and said, "Then so help me, I will tear out your lungs before you can speak!" Max wasn't startled by the statement but started to sob a bit. Violet and Serenity felt guilty and said, "Don't cry!" Violet hugged Max and said, "I'm sorry Max. We just don't want Chris to know right now." Max said, "Well you could've just told me nicely." Violet was frightened by seeing herself mad. She leaped on top of the sink and saw herself in the mirror. Her fur was standing and her eyes were red as lava. She calmed herself down and saw her fur become smooth again and her eyes become a regular red. She leaped down and kissed Max on the forehead, "Don't tell, please Max." Max stopped sobbing and much to their surprise he said, "Get me an oatmeal cookie, hot chocolate and a blanket and maybe I won't tell Chris." Serenity and Violet looked at each other; an imaginary beam of competition struck each other. They simultaneously said, "Deal." They left the bathroom and went back onto the bed. Serenity stayed in the tub thinking to herself how she can win Chris.

Chris saw Violet and Max and said, "Me and Char need some time alone. I'm going to put you back in your balls, alright?" Violet and Max nodded. They were withdrawn into their balls. Charlotte slowly woke up, "Hey Chris." Chris turned and said, "Hey, Char remember what we talked about in the shower?" Charlotte nodded and said, "So now that our parents agreed, we can… do it?" Chris nodded. They sat silent. "So how about you lead?" Chris asked.

Charlotte smiled and kissed Chris. Chris gently laid her down on the bed. They explored each other's mouths and moaned in pleasure. Charlotte gently pushed him to the side and got on top of him. She took of Chris' boxers and saw his member. She stood up, turned around and sat back down on Chris' chest. She leaned down and licked his manhood from base to the tip. Her wet sandpaper-like tongue pleasured him. Chris rubbed her legs, feeling the soft fur. He moaned as Charlotte took it inside her maw. Chris noticed a pink slit between her legs. He leaned in and spread apart the fur. He saw her clit and licked it. She moaned in pleasure and as she continued bobbing her head with the manhood, erecting quickly. Chris moaned louder and puts his tongue in her wet clit. "Oh god, that feels wonderful!" said Charlotte. Chris moaned, "Oh, I'm gonna-" He sprayed his juices in Charlotte's maw; she swallowed and licked the rest. Chris put his tongue deeper and felt it getting tighter. "Oh CHRIS!" She sprayed her juices on Chris' face. He licked the juices off and said, "Cherries and Mangoes."

Charlotte stood up from the position, Chris stood up. Charlotte backed herself on the wall. Chris kind of knew what do. He picked her up and grabbed hold of her legs and put them on his hips. She put her arms around his neck and looked down. She used her tail to position his penis on to her vagina. "Are you sure you want to this Char?" Charlotte let out a tear and said, "Today we become one." Chris then pushed into her, she moaned in pleasure. Chris felt something obstructing him from going any further into her. With a sharp thrust he broke her hymen, Charlotte cried in pain, "Oh god is something wrong?" Charlotte kissed him and said, "It's ok, I'm fine, just keep going." Chris smiled and gently went in and out of her; keeping a steady rhythm. Charlotte moaned and pulled him close to her body. Chris grabbed her breast and found her nipple; hidden in the fur. He suckled on it and made Charlotte cry his name. She folded her legs on his hips. He felt her walls constricting on his member, "Chris! Oh it feels so good, I-I-" She moaned and came, wetting his manhood. "I'm not far!" Chris said. He made one sharp thrust and came inside her, mixing her juices with his. He stood there, still holding her. They looked into each other's eyes and blushed. "That… was… wonderful." Charlotte panted. Chris kissed her and said, "We should wash up." He carried her, still inside her, into bathroom. They were startled to see Serenity, looking at them in amazement. Chris got her poke ball and drew her back in. "That was very weird." Chris said. "I would feel the same if I was her."

-Meanwhile at Chris' House-

"God knows what they are doing! I feel like this is a mistake but somehow this was right." Marco yelled.

Marco and Richard were in the living room talking about Chris and Charlotte's relationship.

"Now you know what Two-Face feels like." Richard said jokingly. "Why are you so worried Marco, they are happy together." Marco turned and said, "I wish I knew all the answers, then I wouldn't feel so much stress!" Chris' Mom came in with hot tea and stress pills. "Here _Marido_ (Husband), these will help you get some relief." Marco took the pills and took a sip of the tea, his and his son's favorite, Chamomile. "_Gracias."_ Chris' mom smiled and kissed him, she left the room afterwards. He sighed and sat down on the couch; pulling a lever that raised his legs. "I don't know what to feel, happy or afraid." Richard sat down and took a siesta next to him. "Marco, remember when we first met?" Marco looked at him and smiled.

-April 3rd 1984, 5:14-

_Marco was returning home from his date with Chris' Mom. It was raining and a bit humid. He passed an alleyway and heard a lot of thumping and groans. He looked inside and saw a lone Lucario fighting against a few thugs; there were 2 thugs on the ground, groaning in pain. Marco decided to help this Lucario out. He ran and punched a thug, knocking him out. The other two thugs ran to a trash can and grabbed a 2x4 and a switchblade. Marco backed onto the Lucario's back, "What's with these guys?" The Lucario looked at him and said, "A few guys thinking they can capture me and probably sell me, no me van a coger sin un pelea! (They are not going to get me without a fight!)" Marco smiled, "Pues peleamos! (Let's fight!)" The thug tried to hit Marco with the 2x4, but Marco sidestepped and punched his spine. The man cursed in pain and swung the board again, this time smacking Marco on the cheek. Marco kicked the man back. The Lucario punched the one with the switchblade in the gut and flipped him. The man got on his stomach and tripped the Lucario. Marco stood up and kicked the thug and punched him in the jaw, knocking him out. He noticed the man choking the Lucario and raising his switchblade to stab him. Marco acted quickly and used the 2x4 to knock the thug out, home-run style. "And He's OUTTA Here!" He offered a hand to the Lucario and helped him up. "What's your name?" "Richard. Thanks for helping me. What's yours?" Marco smiled and said, "I'm Marco. It's no problem; we should get out of here before they wake up." They ran away from the scene when the police came to the alley._

-Back to present-

"We were quite the team, huh." Marco said. "Yeah, do you remember what I told you in the bar?" Richard asked. "Yes." Marco said. "You wanted to find that special someone to be with for the rest of your life." Richard smiled and said, "And I did. 10 years…" Richard started to sob. "10 years and she's gone. At least we had something we wanted for those years." Marco silently cried a bit and smiled, "I shouldn't be so worried. They are happy together. I shouldn't make Chris do the same mistake I did. It's too late to try to fix for me." Richard closed his eyes and said, "I wish she could've been here to see her daughter grow from a happy little Riolu to a grown Lucario."

-Back to Chris, 1 hour later-

Chris and Charlotte were packing up to go to Hearthome City. They left the room and saw Jon come out of his. "Jon! How was your date?" Jon looked at them; he had bags under his eyes and looked tired, "Fucking horrible. She went on and on about this religious bull crap. I wouldn't complain if I had time to talk to her but, NO. She went on for minutes! When she left to go use the bathroom, I used that chance to get the hell out of there. I couldn't even sleep, it was like she was in my head, talking and talking." Chris and Charlotte laughed and were about to head downstairs when Jon said, "I also heard what was going on this morning. You guys should turn down the volume don't you think?" Chris and Charlotte blushed. Chris trying to change the subject said, "We're heading to Hearthome now, by the way how was your battle with Gardenia?" Jon smiled and showed them the badge he won.

The three left the center but were met by Grace. "What the HELL! What kind of man walks out on his date! Tell me Jon!" Jon ran away, grabbed a bike and went south. Chris and Charlotte grabbed a scooter, Chris driving and Charlotte the passenger. A man ran after them. Chris threw half of his prize money at the man. Grace yelled, "Don't fucking run away from me! I kissed you! Fuck you Jon, you sinner!" Jon turned and stuck his middle finger up at her, "Take your talking crap and shove it up your pussy!"

They went on the Bike Road where Grace couldn't go. "I thought she was sweet and shy." Charlotte said. Chris and Jon laughed. The scooter they stole had a map of Sinnoh. Charlotte took it and opened it and it had a full scale map of Sinnoh, in the back it had the cave system of Mt. Coronet. "Alright we're heading back down to Oreburgh. We make a left at the end of the road and go inside Mt. Coronet." Chris yelled over the scooter's sound, "Alright did you catch that Jon?" Jon looked at them and said, "Yeah, oh I forgot to tell you!" Jon reached on his belt and grabbed a Poke Ball. He opened it and out came a Staravia. "Finally! I'm in the sky again!" yelled the Staravia. He had a voice that sounded a bit like Seth Rogen only higher. "What's your name?" Chris yelled at the Staravia. "Rogue! What's yours?" Jon yelled, "I'm Jon, that's Chris and behind him is Charlotte!" Rogue flew to Charlotte and said, "Hey babe, how about we ditch this place and go somewhere?" Chris shooed Rogue and yelled, "Back off! She's my girl!" Rogue yelled, "Wow, second time I've seen a Human/Pokémon relationship. The last one I saw was 20 years ago! A Gardevoir and a Human!" Chris reached into his pocket and put his headphones on, he put his favorite song, Du Hast by Rammstein. "Where we headed?" asked Rogue. "Hearthome! We're going to have our next gym battle there!" Rogue saw the cave at the left of the end of the road, "I've been there before! Last time I saw the Gardevoir and Human, I know a shortcut in the caves!" Jon yelled, "Great!"

They slowed down and took a left into the cave. They stopped and looked around, had the same setting as Oreburgh Gate. Rogue hovered on to Jon's shoulder. "I think it's best we have something against all the Geodudes and Onix." Jon took out Mayweather. "Mayweather! Think you can help us get through here?" Mayweather chopped a rock in half and said, "Yeah, Jon. I got you, son." Jon started talking as if he was back at Johto. "Aight homes. Let's go." The 4 made their way through, Mayweather running and chopping Geodudes. "Make a right! Make a left at the second passage!" The 4 turned left but were stopped by an old cave in. "Last time I came through here was 10 years ago." Rogue said. "I got this brother!" Mayweather yelled. He punched through the cave in and eventually turned the rubble into sand. "Thanks Mayweather." Chris said. They continued and saw a light at the end. "Thanks Rogue!" Charlotte said. "Anything for you sweet cheeks." Rogue said seductively. Charlotte rolled her eyes and said, "Let's just get out of here."

They made their way out. They saw a water fall going in to a river, and a sturdy wooden bridge leading to the other side of the river. "Hearthome is just this way." Charlotte said looking at the map. Chris drove and said, "Let's hurry then!" They went down the bridge. They went and saw many lights; pink, white and grey. They then saw buildings, not as large as Jubilife's. In the middle of the back of the city was a Stadium. They saw a sign to their left.

_Places YOU Might Like:_

_Super Contest Hall_

_Relic Gym; Home of the Beautiful Fantina_

_Pokémon Fan Club_

_Amity Square_

_O'Reilly's Place; Best Bar and Restaurant in Sinnoh_

_Foreign Building_

"Let's check in, and then we can explore this City." They parked their vehicles and went inside. They checked into the Pokémon Center. The couple went inside the room and were surprised to see that it was bigger than the other rooms they stayed in. Chris and Charlotte set their stuff down. He saw that the time was 4:11pm. "Well let's check with the team." They went to the bathroom; it was bigger than the other Center's bathroom. Charlotte filled the tub with water and noticed it was a Jacuzzi. Chris took out his Pokémon. Violet leaped on to the sink and checked herself for any dirt in her fur. "Well, didn't know you cared so much about your fur." Chris said. Violet smiled and said, "A girl has got to look her best." Max looked around the bathroom, "This is big!" Charlotte smiled and said, "It is isn't it." Chris noticed a few buttons on the Jacuzzi. He turned one on and jets in the tub turned on. "OH this feels wonderful!" Serenity said. "Chris where are we?" asked Vex. "We're at Hearthome, for my next gym battle. But I think we should take a break. Let's take this day for R&R." The team mumbled in agreement. "Char and I are going to walk around. If you guys need anything I've got kibble and seaweed for Serenity." They were about to leave but were stopped by Max, "Hey guys, I need to tell you something." Violet ran and covered his mouth, she whispered, "What the heck? I'm going to get you the stuff." Max mischievously smiled and said, "You better." She let go and Max said, "I want to thank you guys for helping me save Mom." Chris and Char thought it was cute that Max thanked them. Violet asked, "Hey, can I come with. I want to get some stuff." Chris said, "Sure."

They went outside and went to a nearby store. "We meet here in 30 minutes alright?" Charlotte and Violet nodded and went to different parts of the store. Charlotte was grabbing a few bottles of water. Violet grabbed a basket and held it by her maw. She grabbed a box of chocolate powder and an oatmeal cookie. She went to the bedding aisle and grabbed a small blanket. Chris went to the meat aisle; he wanted to cook some steak for him and Charlotte. He noticed a chocolate bar on one of the shelves inside the fridge. He grabbed it and smiled.

-32 minutes later-

"So what did we grab?" Chris asked. "I got some water because we ran out from that encounter." Charlotte said. "I got a box of chocolate powder so we can probably make some hot chocolate. A cookie and blanket for Max." Chris smiled and said, "Wow Violet. It's like you're a big sister to him." Violet smiled and said, "Yeah." He paid for the things and they left the store.

-Meanwhile-

Frank was coming out of the bar. He was buzzed from the bottle of tequila he had. "Shit that was some weak ass tequila. I'm not even drunk!" He looked to his right and noticed Chris, Charlotte and Violet going into the Center. "Shit, they're here?" Frank knew he couldn't pass up this opportunity to kill them. He reached for the .44, Vlad gave him. He smiled but looked at the large revolver. He remembered what Vladimir said, "_Don't do anything to mess things up for the business. I know you Frank."_ Frank frowned and put away his .44. "Next time…"

-1 hour later-

Max was happily eating his cookie and gulping down his hot chocolate, not bothered by the heat. He had his blanket wrapped around him. "How did you know I love Oatmeal?" Violet smiled and said, "Call it a sister's intuition." Max cuddled next to Violet. Violet kissed his forehead. Chris went to the bathroom. "Serenity, is it true that you will evolve when you have shown enough beauty?" Serenity nodded and said, "Yes it's a fact. But I will never show enough beauty. I look too much like a man than woman." Chris put his hand on her head and said, "Don't feel so down, how about we show people how beautiful you can be." Serenity replied, "Thank you, but how?" Chris thought and said, "Well we can enter the contest at the Super Contest Hall. We can show them how beautiful you can be." Serenity replied, "Thank you Sir Christian." Chris smiled and said, "Guess I'm going to have to get used to being called that way by you."

Chris went to back to the room and saw Vex lying in a corner. Chris noticed he hasn't been giving much attention to Vex. He went up to Vex and said, "Hey Vex, what's going on." Vex looked at him and said, "Just here." Chris asked, "Vex, why do you want to go to the Dragon's Nest in Mt. Coronet?" Vex replied, "I wanted to go there because I thought I might find Sanctuary there. Plus I was hoping to meet someone there." Chris asked, "Who?" Vex sighed and said, "My Mother. She was a Salamence. She felt that she couldn't help me become as strong as the others. So she flew away, leaving me. This was a few years ago. I heard about the Dragon's Nest so I figured I could find her there." Chris said, "Maybe you can find her one day. You can return to her as strong as she hoped." Vex couldn't show his emotions but Chris knew that he was happy. Chris went back to Charlotte's side, she cuddled up to him. Max fell asleep in Violet's arms. Vex stared outside, looking at the horizon of Mt. Coronet. He felt he could see his mother again soon. Serenity said to herself, "Thank You Chris. For all you've done for me."

**This was a beautiful chapter. To tell you the truth, I worked on the lemon at 10:40pm, went to sleep, and then continued it in the morning eating breakfast. Hard to drink milk while writing a sex scene. But, I think the lemon was well written. I want to give a little back story for each of the characters. Sorry I took so long, 2 days to write this. My first chapter took a few hours to write. Well I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and send feedback.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you Solrac III for being a great reader and being very helpful with my story. Remember I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise. And it would be very helpful for readers to send feedback and reviews. I set my settings so people who do not have an account in this site can still send feedback. Thank you all for reading and continue reading my story.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Beauty and Strength

-March 8th 2012, 9:14am-

Chris woke up from a great sleep, spending time with Charlotte, Max, Violet, Serenity and Vex last night. Who looked down at the foot of the bed and saw Max in Violet's arms, like a cub resting with the mother bear. He looked to the left and saw Vex lying on his stomach asleep. He smiled at how happy everyone is. He stood up and went to the bathroom to shower. He saw Serenity floating in the Jacuzzi asleep. He didn't want to disturb her so he turned to leave the bathroom when he saw a wall shower in the corner of the bathroom. He took off his underwear and turned on the shower. Serenity slowly woke up and looked around. She turned to the left and saw Chris showering. She ducked and blushed at the sight.

-20 minutes later-

Chris turned off the shower, put on a towel and left the bathroom. "Wow, is that what it looks like down there. So… erotic…" Serenity whispered.

Chris noticed everyone was awake. Max was talking to Violet about life in Hoenn. Vex was talking to Charlotte about how dragon Pokémon are weak at certain things not most. Charlotte turned and smiled when she saw Chris. Chris grabbed his clothes and went to a walk-in closet to change.

"Violet, do you think you're going to meet your parents one day?" Max asked.

Violet sighed and said, "Personally, I want to, not because I want to see them. I want to make their lives a living hell for leaving me, young, alone and afraid. You're lucky you had a Mom and…" Violet stopped remembering his Father died.

"If I were you, I would pull their eyes out of their sockets and make them eat them. Then I would throw them into their own nightmarish realm that only Darkrai can summon."

Violet smiled and hugged Max, "I like you Max. You're like the little brother I will never have." Max hugged Violet back.

"So do you get it Charlotte? Gyarados cannot be critically hurt by grass types but are weak by electric types."

Charlotte smiled and said, "Yeah, I get it. Thanks Vex for sharing me your knowledge of your type." Charlotte stood up and went to the closet. Chris came out and was startled to see Charlotte.

"God, Charlotte. You scared me."

Charlotte smiled and said, "Well I just wanted to ask, what are we going to do for today?"

Chris replied, "I'm going to get a tux for the Super Contest with Serenity today. Then after we win, I'll get the team to go challenge Fantina. Plus before we leave I want to visit some of the places here, this city looks very nice compared to all the other cities."

Charlotte smiled and said, "You're very sure about yourself aren't you?"

"Yup! Let's go!" Chris said.

Chris and Charlotte went to the room. Chris said, "We'll be back, I have to pick up a few things, Violet, you're in charge."

Violet raised her chin high and said, "I'll do my best to hold the fort, Chris."

Chris nodded and went outside with Charlotte to go to a few department stores.

-Meanwhile-

Frank woke up from his couch and winced when he felt the hangover, "God, fucking, damnit. Knew I shouldn't have drunk those fucking Daiquiri's." He stood up and got a call from his daughter. He took the call and said, "Hello?"

"What the hell Dad! Your guys nearly fucking killed me in there! All I wanted to do was get to Eterna safe and sound, but you fucking had shown up and told them to open fire!"

"Grace, that was you? I didn't recognize you because you fucking had to dye your hair! And you didn't tell me what color it was!" Frank yelled into his phone.

"And I didn't recognize you because you had to mysteriously emerge from the darkness and have that jacket hair cut! First that, then a fucking Hispanic douche bag walks out on our date! I acted nicely just like Mom said, but noooooo, I get a fucking middle finger!" Grace yelled into her phone. A person in the background yelled at Grace to be quiet, Grace got madder and said, "Don't fucking tell me to be quiet, shit head!"

Frank laughed and said, "There was a lot fucks in that!"

Grace's face turned red and she yelled, "Don't start telling jokes! I get dumped and this is how you sympathize! God, oh shit!" She put clapped her hands together and whispered prayers of forgiveness for using God's name in vain. She then growled and yelled, " Damnit! If I had got my hands on him! *Grrrr* Fuck you Jon!"

Frank stopped laughing and noticed the name she spoke, he asked, "Wait a minute. Jon? Is he a 5' 9'', has a moustache and friends who are a Trainer and Lucario?"

"Oh don't get me started on them! They start fucking kissing each other and I try to convince the guy to stop or else he'll go to hell, he fucking points a gun at me! I tried to not aggravate him by yelling like this!"

Jon put his phone down, letting Grace go on her rant and looked out the window of his small apartment. He saw Chris and Charlotte walking down the street the clothing store. He noticed them kiss. "I now know your weakness kid. I'm going to make you fucking miserable." He walks out and makes his way to O'Reilly's Place.

-Back to Chris-

Chris and Charlotte were checking out suits that will look good for the contest. Chris found one he really liked; Red blazer, black vest, white shirt and a malt brown tie. He put it on and twirled for Charlotte to see. "I like it. It has a flare to it." Charlotte said.

"Great, let me check the price!" Chris looked at the tag; $200 to rent, $800 to keep. Chris looked in his wallet; $3,200. Chris widened his eyes for not realizing how much money he won in those two battles. He threw $400 at the man yesterday for the scooter. He set the suit on the counter and said, "I'll take it!"

-10 minutes later-

Chris and Charlotte were walking along when they saw a Crier, yelling, "Give these to your Pokémon and they will excel in Contests! Get these Poffins before they go!"

Chris went up to the man and asked, "Exactly what do these things do?"

The Crier said, "Poffins. They can help your Pokémon win a Super Contest. They can also help your friendship with one."

Chris tilted his head and asked, "How do I know these things work?" The Crier looked up and saw Starly flying by. He picked up a Poffin and held it up in the air. A Starly went down and ate the Poffin. After a few seconds it smiled and rubbed against the Crier's cheek, "See? I assure you they will work." Chris took a blue one and paid for it.

-3 minutes later-

Chris and Charlotte saw the beautifully designed, Foreign Building. They went inside and saw many people praying with their Pokémon. In the back of the Foreign Building was a stained glass picture of Jesus with Arceus in the background of Mt. Coronet. The people and Pokémon went silent as a Priest and his Gardevoir went on the pedestal. Chris and Charlotte sat down to listen, even though Chris had different views. The Priest spoke, "In memory of Sir Aaron, for saving the land of Kanto and maybe even all the Regions, we thank the lord for sacrificing the lives of him and his trustworthy Lucario to save the lives of many. We were blessed by his coming and heroicness upon the land. His fate was not legend, but history itself. Let the lord bless us with another like him, to save this land from a terrible evil in the future. We offer to give many thanks and loyalty to you!" He and the people mumbled a few words and soon spoke again, "As you may know. Many wish to hurt our loved ones and Pokémon. They wish to sell them like as if they were decorations for their home. But, now, it has come to my attention that a savior has come. He will protect our loved ones from the terrible evil. With his silver arrow of light and good, he will end these terrible events. We have not received word of his name or description, but we know he was bestowed upon us, as he and his Lucario will save this land, like many before him; Aaron and Lucario, Jacob and Mew, even Jesus himself and his companion Arceus. He will save this land, even if it means sacrificing himself! May we meet him one day and give him luck for his journey." The Priest and others mumbled a few words again and walked off. The Gardevoir stayed at the pedestal. She stepped down and noticed Chris and Charlotte. She widened her eyes and came running towards Chris. He was startled and stood up to get out but the Gardevoir took his hand.

"Marco… It's been so long." She said. Her voice sounded soothing and sweet.

Chris widened his eyes and said, "Marco? No, I'm not him, I'm Chris. Marco, well, he's my Dad."

The Gardevoir took a good look at Chris, she felt it was Marco but soon realized he was the savior. She nearly fainted and said, "A-are y-you our s-savior?"

Chris replied, "I don't know. My middle name is Savior in Spanish."

The Gardevoir took a step back and bowed, "It is an honor to meet you. My name is Alison, welcome to the Foreign Building."

Chris and Charlotte looked at her in curiosity. Chris pulled her back up and said, "Please don't do that, I don't want anybody crowding up on me… wait a minute… you mentioned my Dad right?"

Alison nodded and said, "He was my lover 30 years ago. He left telling me it isn't right. I wished I could see him again. But now I see he moved on and… well… made you."

Chris remembered what Marco said. He reassured Alison, "To tell you the truth. My Dad said it was a mistake leaving you. But now it's too late."

Alison let out a tear and said, "Well, I'm glad that he it didn't make such a big mistake, he had you anyways." She looked at Charlotte and said, "Who is this?"

Charlotte kissed Chris and said to Alison, "I'm Charlotte, I'm Chris' lover, soul mate, whatever. I'm just glad to be with him."

Alison smiled and said, "Well, the Foreign Building welcomes these types of relationships. You two look perfect for each other. Chris, can you tell me how you came to kill those evil men?"

"How did you even know about that?" Chris asked.

"A disciple volunteered to venture to Floaroma to get roses for a wedding yesterday. She heard the noise and saw you kill those Poachers and save that Sheldon and Typhlosion. You even interacted with them, like you can speak in their dialect."

"Well, I can understand them by this handy feature on my PokeDex." Chris said.

Alison looked back and saw the Priest calling for her. "I'd best be going. The council needs me." Alison hugged the two goodbye and walked to the Priest. Chris and Charlotte left the building to go back to the Center.

-Meanwhile-

Alx was focusing on his game of Chess with the old bartender. He moved his queen and said, "Checkmate!"

The Old Bartender shook Alx's hand and said, "You've gotten better. Good game Alx."

Alx lit a cigar and said, "Good game Carlos." Carlos left the room and Frank came rushing in.

"Alx, I know their weakness." Frank said. Alx sat silently to listen what Frank has to say. "They are in love with each other, we take the-"

Alx raised his hand and said, "Listen Frank, we already lost 20 good men trying to kill this kid. We're losing money, a lot. Even selling his Pokémon won't bring us back up to where we were 15 years ago. I'm sorry Frank, but just drop it will you?"

Frank made a fist and yelled, "I have waited 10 years for this! He humiliates me, points a gun at my daughter and makes her look like a fool! I-" He stopped to the noise of the door creaking open and footsteps coming in. He turned and saw men in uniform lined up parallel on the door, making a path for a man. The man looked like somewhere in his 30's, had 3 scars going from his jaw to his cheek, he a chiseled looking face and yellow eyes. He had long, white hair going down to his shoulders.

"Vell, hallo Mr. Alx. Good to finally meet you." The man said. His voice was a bit rasped and had a German accent.

Alx stood up and said, "Frank, this is our new customer, Franz Steiner. He has a business that might save our asses, He needs more men and firepower."

Frank wasn't excited to meet Franz but shook his hand and said, "Good to be doing business with you."

Franz smiled and said, "A pleasure, Mr…"

"Robinson, but call me Frank."

-Back to Chris-

Chris put on his tux. He showed it to the team; they looked in amazement on how it looked. Violet blushed at the sight of him dressing so nicely. "Are we ready Serenity?"

"Yes, Sir Christian. I will do my best." Serenity said.

"I think it's weird that we are going without any practice. But I'm sure we'll do great." Chris said.

He withdrew Serenity and said, "If you want, you guys can come and watch." They all stood up and wanted to come. "I guess that's a yes." They made their way to the Super Contest Hall. They entered and saw many people waiting for the competition to start. Chris went up to the front desk and said, "Hello, I'm here to compete in the Contest."

The Receptionist took out a file and passed it to Chris, "Sign here to enter, put the name and specie of the Pokémon you'll use, sign here to get tickets for your Pokémon and sign here if you want to sign up for our Newsletter." Chris made his John Hancock on the first two, put Serenity's name and specie, and gave it back to the receptionist. "Fancy signature, follow me." She led Chris to the competitor's area and called to escort Charlotte and the team to their seats. She went back to Chris and said, "It starts in 10 minutes, review on what you need for the competition and good luck." Chris looked around the room and saw a few people with formal wear and their Pokémon. Chris saw a hole in the floor with water and took out Serenity.

"This is it; I'm afraid, Chris, what if they don't like the performance?" Serenity asked.

Chris put his hand on Serenity and said, "Don't worry; I've seen these with Ma before. We have to show the judges anything that might please them." He took out the Poffin he bought and gave it to Serenity. Serenity looked at it and ate it, after a few seconds she felt closer to Chris and more confident.

"5 MINUTES TILL SHOWTIME." The announcer said.

A girl in a dress and had a Buizel next to her, walked up to Chris and Serenity. She said, "Ugh, what an ugly choice, looks like your gonna lose!"

Chris got mad and turned to Serenity, "Don't worry Serenity. We'll win this."

"I'm sure we will Sir Christian." Serenity said.

"SHOWTIME!" The announcer said. Chris saw the other competitors walk towards the stage, a river of water opened up on the floor, making a path for Serenity to get on stage. Chris and Serenity made their way on to the stage. Chris was temporarily blinded by the lights but adjusted to them and saw crowds of people yelling and whistling. He looked to the right and saw Charlotte and the team. Charlotte blew a kiss toward Chris. Chris smiled and caught it. "Welcome to the Super Contest! Where we test a Pokémon on its performance, beauty and battle against other Pokémon!" The announcer yelled. She turned towards the contestants, "First, we have Franklin Richard with his Mime Jr., Theo! Next we have 5 time winner of the Super Contest, Daisy Fields and her Buizel, Phelps!" She went on yelling the name of the other 5 contestants and said, "Finally, we have a Newcomer, Christian Teran and his Feebas, Serenity!" Some people looked at Serenity in disgust but were overshadowed by all the other people yelling and whistling.

"First Round, we test the Pokémon on their performance! They will be judged by Nurse Joy, Sukizo and Contesta! First up we have Daisy and Phelps, performing an act called Dance of Aqua!" Everyone clapped and sat silent to watch the performance. Daisy walked on to the stage and called for Phelps. Phelps ran on to the stage, Daisy jumped and Phelps did a Whirlpool. It wasn't fast so Daisy wouldn't get dizzy and drown. The water was clear and showed Daisy inside dancing. Phelps then picked up the Whirlpool with the tip of his snout and stood on one leg. Everyone clapped in amazement. Phelps threw the Whirlpool in the air and did an Aqua Jet towards it. The Whirlpool broke and turned to a mist, Phelps holding Daisy with his forehead and her posing. Everyone stood up and cheered.

"Amazing, truly amazing!" Nurse Joy said.

"Fantastic! Just fantastic!" Contesta yelled.

"Remarkable!" yelled Sukizo.

The judges gave her 8's and 9's. Daisy walked back with Phelps to the Competitor's Area. "Beat that." She said to Chris. Chris growled and looked at the T.V. to continue watching everyone else do their performances.

He went to the FX guy and said, "For me and Serenity, play Lux Aeterna."

-20 minutes later-

"Finally we have Chris and Serenity! They have not given us any information on the performance but I'm sure this'll be a good one!" Chris and Serenity went on the stage.

"Remember what we planned." Chris whispered to Serenity.

"Yes Sir Christian." She replied.

Lux Aeterna played, Serenity went into the water and with the momentum launched herself in the air. Chris ran to the right side of the stage. Serenity looked down and used a Dragon Pulse into the water. The water flew up; Chris sprinted, even though he had dress shoes on, into the water. Serenity used ice beam on the water, causing in to stay in the shape of a bowl facing the audience. Chris landed on the ice and broke some of it. Serenity fell and slid across the ice. Chris grabbed her fin and pulled her, launching her back in the air using the shape of the ice to his advantage. She was launched back in the air and she used water pulse in the air. Chris ran up to the top of the bowl. Serenity used Dragon Pulse on the ice, shaping it to look a bit like a serpent. She used ice beam on the water pulse. The water turned to ice and fell on the serpent-like ice, shaping it a bit more. She fell and used water pulse to give her something to land in. She then used surf to go towards the ice. She used ice beam inside the water, used dragon pulse to chisel the ice and made a head to the serpent-like ice; Serenity inside it. Chris did the finishing touches by using his shoe to shape the head. Everybody stood in amazement to what they sculpted; A Milotic made of ice, with Serenity as part of the head. Charlotte and the team were the first to cheer as everyone soon followed. Everyone up roared.

"Amazing! That Feebas as the Milotic's head is very beautiful!" yelled Nurse Joy.

"Fantastic texture and design! I am fantastically amazed by this!" yelled Contesta.

"Remarkable!" Sukizo said.

The Judges gave Chris and Serenity a 10 and 2 9's. Chris chiseled Serenity out of the ice and said, "I told you. We showed how beautiful you could be right?"

Serenity blushed and said, "Thank you Sir Christian. I cannot describe what I am feeling right now." Serenity's scales started turning crystal.

"Serenity you're glowing, it's beautiful." Chris said. The crystal scales glowed brighter.

"For the Second Round, we test the Pokémon's Strength and skill in Battle! Here are who are going against whom!" The Screen behind the Announcer randomized the order of the pictures. Daisy vs. Franklin, David vs. George, Joel vs. Samantha, Harold vs. Christian.

"I guess we're last again." Chris said.

-20 minutes later-

Chris beat both Harold's Flameon and Samantha's Absol. Daisy beat Franklin's Mime Jr. and David's Aipom. It was Chris vs. Daisy and Chris felt like he was going to win this. "This Contest is sponsored by Fyrestone Inn; their rooms are as warm as their fire stone. Folks, this is the last battle, who will win Chris' surprising Feebas, Serenity or Daisy's outstanding Buizel!" Chris and Serenity went on stage; everyone ooed and awed at Serenity's scales glowing crystal. He went on the left side of the stage. Daisy and Phelps walked over to the right side of the stage. "Begin!"

"Serenity, use Surf then use Ice Beam!" yelled Chris. Serenity pushed some of the water towards Phelps then froze it with Ice Beam, making a wall.

"Phelps, use Iron Tail to break the Ice!" Phelps swung at the wall; it cracked and started to open.

"Serenity use Dragon Pulse!" Serenity sent out a wave of energy at Phelps; shattering the ice and hitting Phelps. The Ice sprinkled across the stage, making everyone awe. Phelps rolled across the stage and stopped.

"Phelps use Aqua Jet- wait!" it was too late Phelps used his Aqua Jet and Chris saw his advantage in this.

"Serenity, use Ice Beam!" Serenity sent out a ray of ice and froze Phelps in his Aqua Jet. "Now use Water Pulse!" Serenity sent out a pulse of water towards Phelps, wetting the ice and causing Phelps to become confused.

"Phelps! Use Iron Tail!" Phelps' tail turned to steel but died down.

"Phelps is unable to battle! Chris wins!" Chris wrapped his arms around Serenity. Everyone cheered but stopped when they saw a woman walk across the stage. She had Violet hair in the shape of a rounded X, her eyes were the same color and she had a matching dress that glimmered in the light.

"Ah, I see you've won! Congratulations!" She said, her voice sounded French and seductive.

"Looks like we have a surprise guest, Fantina everybody!" The Announcer yelled, everybody stood up and cheered.

Fantina bowed and turned to Chris, "I have heard you beat both Roark and Gardenia, am I right?"

Chris smiled, "Not without the team!" He pointed to the left side of the audience, Charlotte and the others waved, hi.

"How about they come down, no?" Fantina said. Staff escorted Charlotte and the team downstairs on stage. Charlotte ran up to Chris and hugged him. Violet and Max walked in side by side. Vex made his way towards Serenity. "So this is your team, no?"

Chris said, "Yup, the best." Fantina examined the Pokémon, she looked at Serenity.

"That is a beautiful Feebas, her crystal scales are glowing. It makes her look fantastic." Serenity's scales glowed brighter. "How about a battle, here and now, since your Feebas didn't take any damage." Fantina asked.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Chris said.

"We are about to have a Gym Battle in our Super Contest! Will Chris win against the charming Fantina?" yelled the Announcer.

"Go Violet!" Violet leaped on the stage.

"Go Gengar!" yelled Fantina. She threw the Poke Ball and sent out a purple ghost Pokémon. "Use poison jab!" Gengar's hand glowed purple and swung towards Violet.

"Violet use Extreme Speed!" Violet quickly ran from the attack and hit Gengar from behind.

"Gengar use confuse ray!" Gengar sent a quick ray of confusion; it hit but didn't confuse Violet, instead messed up her fur a little. Violet looked at her fur and her eyes turned lava red.

"Violet use Crunch!" Violet quickly ran up to Gengar and crunched down on its arm. Gengar yelled in pain and tried to shake Violet out of her grip.

"Gengar use Shadow Claw!" The Gengar's fingers turned to claws and he slashed Violet's head. She wasn't terribly damaged due to the type advantage, but made her wince in pain. She let go and ran back to Chris. "Use Spite!" Gengar sent a ray towards Violet.

"Violet use Extreme Speed and hit Gengar with a shadow ball!" Violet zipped towards Gengar and used Shadow Ball to shroud herself. The Audience clapped for such a tactic. She hit Gengar and sent it skidding.

"Use Shadow Claw!" Gengar went towards Violet with its claws.

"Violet use Crunch!" Violet tried to grow her teeth again, but couldn't. "Shoot, the Spite. Violet use Night Slash!" Violet ran towards Gengar with her claws grown large and dark energy emanating. She swung as well as the Gengar, they clashed a competed each other for power. Violet gritted her teeth and put more energy. She made on final push and slashed the Gengar. The Gengar was sent rolling towards Fantina's feet.

"Gengar is unable to battle, Chris wins round 1!" yelled the Announcer.

"You may have beat Gengar but you won't stand a chance against Mismagius!" She sent out a Pokémon who looks like a Purple dress and hat.

"Violet, get back!" Violet ran back to the others.

Max ran to Violet and asked, "Are you okay Violet? He didn't hurt you much, right?"

"I'm alright. I had the advantage." Violet reassured Max.

"Go Vex!" Vex ran to the stage and got ready to fight.

"Mismagius, use Magical Leaf!" Mismagius sent out leaves of magic towards Vex.

"Vex, use Protect!" Vex put up a shield that blocked the leaves and stopped them. "Vex use Dragon Claw!" Vex grew indigo claws and ran to slash the Mismagius.

"Mismagius use Psybeam!" Mismagius sent out a ray dark circles and hit Vex. But it didn't stop him due to his shell. He jumped and slashed Mismagius. Mismagius backed up from the attack after getting hit.

"Vex use whatever move, I didn't get briefed on your moves." Chris said awkwardly.

"Dragon Claw, Zen Headbutt, Protect and Dragon Breath!" Vex said while charging towards Mismagius with a Zen Headbutt. He hit it and caused Mismagius to get off balance.

"Mismagius, use Psybeam!" Mismagius sent a ray of colors towards Vex. Vex stood his ground and absorbed the damage.

"That all you got?" Vex yelled.

"Use Dragon Breath!" Vex inhaled, waited a few seconds and exhaled blue Fire. The fire flew quickly to Mismagius and burned her. The Mismagius nearly fell to the ground.

"Don't worry, I have an ace up my sleeve. Mismagius, use Psywave!" Mismagius sent a hot energy wave at Vex, building size as it traveled. Vex stood his ground, thinking he wouldn't be caused so much damage. The Psywave hit and blew back Vex, much to his surprise. Vex skid backwards and winced in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Vex yelled.

"It's alright, use Dragon Claw!" Vex ran towards Mismagius, jumped and slashed her. She backed and floated there for a second. She fell face-flat.

"Mismagius is unable to battle! Chris wins Round 2!" Everyone in the Audience cheered. Chris and Charlotte jumped in joy.

"It's not over yet, so don't get too full of yourself!" Fantina made a Angelina Jolie pose and took out her last poke ball. "You won't expect this! Go Drifblim!" A Hot Air Balloon-like Pokémon appeared.

Vex ran back, Chris tapped the floor, signaling the FX guy to open the river and opened a tank that covered almost half of the stage, "Serenity, you're up." Serenity went into the tank and stretched from the size.

"I will win Chris." Serenity said.

Fantina smiled and said, "You have high hopes, Drifblim use Gust!" The Drifblim sent sharp winds at cut at Serenity. She tried to absorb the damage but was moved away by the currents the Gust is making.

"Serenity use Surf!" Serenity pushed the water and made a wave towards Drifblim. The water pushed Drifblim to the ground but didn't knock it out. It floated back up.

"You think some water will stop it? Drifblim use Minimize!" Drifblim sent a sharp beam and hit Serenity. To Serenity's surprise it didn't hurt.

"Serenity did you just get smaller?" Chris asked. Serenity got smaller by the second until she was only a few inches long, wide and high.

"Oh No!" Serenity yelled. Her voice was high and squeaky because of her voice box minimizing in size as well.

"It won't stop us! Use Dragon Pulse." Serenity let out a small pulse of energy towards Drifblim, it hit doing the same damage as a normal Dragon Pulse.

"Hmph, I thought that would psyche you out. Drifblim, use Ominous Wind!" Drifblim summoned a dark wind that pushed Serenity, because of her size it blown her away.

Chris knew how to use this to his advantage so he yelled, "Serenity use water pulse!" Serenity blew a small pulse of water and hit, confusing Drifblim as well. "Great now use Ice Beam!" Serenity shot a beam of ice and froze half of Drifblim.

"Drifblim, use Astonish!" Drifblim tried to follow the order but was too confused. It hit itself and broke the ice, leaving puncture wounds on its body.

"Serenity use Dragon Pulse!" Serenity threw the energy and fatally hit Drifblim. Drifblim closed its eyes and fell to the ground.

"Drifblim is unable to battle! Chris wins!" yelled the Announcer. Everyone in the audience stood and cheered. Chris smiled and waved to the crowd.

"Well, that was exciting, you earned this." Fantina said. She gave Chris 1500 dollars in prize money and the Relic Badge. She kissed Chris on both cheeks and said, "I have to run to the Center, I have another battle with someone else in 2 hours, _au revoir!_" She left the stage.

Serenity went back to normal size. "Whoa, that felt very weird." Serenity said.

Chris turned to Charlotte and the team and said, "Let's stick around here for another day. Then we'll leave." Charlotte was about to kiss Chris but was stopped, "Not here, too many people. Let's get back to the Center."

They went back to the center and took the next couple of hours to relax and converse.

**I have an ANNOUNCEMENT! The time I will be taking to write the story will be longer because of my final exams. The minimum time I will take writing a chapter will be 1 day. If I take longer it's because I'm studying, hanging with friends and spending time with Family. I thank you for your patience. I'm thinking of adding one more Pokémon to Chris' team. Which specie and please come up with a name that would fit the character. I would like reviews that will help me write better and I will choose which should be the Pokemon. Thank you everyone for reading and the story views passed 500 views; that is a BIG accomplishment for me. Almost forgot, 5,000+ words, A NEW Record, for me.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love the reviews that come in! Remember I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise. I posted a picture as the cover, if you like it review! If you don't feel free to send me some pics or art so I can change it. I like the idea of a Grovyle but, eh. I'm considering the Luxio, but the Pidgey… I like it. Maybe I should've been more specific.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 8: Change for the Better

March 8th 2012, 11:25am-

Serenity was in the tub thinking about the events happening today. "I cannot believe that many thought I was beautiful. I want to cry. Even Sir Christian thinks I had the potential to be beautiful, and I was… Thank You Sir Christian for everything you've done for me." Serenity cried and her scales glowed bright. She then fell asleep.

-March 9th 2012, 8:32am-

Chris woke up cuddled in with Charlotte. He saw Max lying in Violet's arms again. He saw Vex under the bed sleeping. Chris smiled at how peaceful everyone was. He thought about moving to Hearthome when he's older, then thought about marrying Charlotte. He smiled but was startled when he heard loud breathing in the bathroom. Fearing for Serenity he quickly but cautiously got out of the bed and into the bathroom. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He pushed it with more strength. He noticed something serpent-like with a light peach color, it was moving up and down as it breathes. He pushed it harder and fell on top of the serpent. It awoke and looked around.

"Wow, everything got smaller." Chris recognized the voice. She looked down to Chris, "Sir Christian, what are you doing down there?" Chris widened his eyes and lay there in shock; it was Serenity, she turned into a Milotic.

"S-s-s…" Chris stammered, he stood up and got a closer look at Serenity. He blushed and fainted.

Serenity caught Chris and blushed, "What happened? Wait, why do I have a tail, what happened to my fins and gills? What happened to my color?" She looked into the mirror and blushed brighter. She realized she grew into a Milotic, she examined her head and body, "Wow, I am amazing." She looked at Chris who was slowly coming to his senses. "Wake up my prince." She said. "Ugh, god I feel horrible… Serenity?" He looked at her and nearly fainted again, "Serenity, y-you're… I better tell the others." Chris got up and left the bathroom. Serenity tried to adjust herself so the others can fit inside.

Chris woke Charlotte up with a kiss, she smiled and said, "Morning my love."

"Morning beautiful… I've got a question." Chris said.

Charlotte sat up, stretched and yawned; Chris saw her fangs and thought that it was cute. Charlotte looked to Chris and said, "What's up?"

"Well, when we did it. I came inside you. Does that mean…" Chris said nervously.

"Daddy taught me that we Lucario are most fertile when we're in our heat. Chances of us having a pup are little." Charlotte said.

"Ok, also I was thinking, when we get older. Would you…" Chris said, he knelt down next Charlotte. She stayed silent but her eyes watered, "Would you want to get married?" Chris said hesitantly.

Charlotte jumped on Chris and gave him a long passionate kiss. She let go after several seconds and said, "Yes! I want you more than anyone Chris."

Chris smiled and said, "Great, I was thinking that we can live here in Hearthome. It's nice here and people will accept us."

Charlotte hugged Chris, "I'd love to Chris. I love you."

"I love you too Char." Chris said. He noticed Max and Violet watching them, Violet blushing and Max holding in his laugh.

"Are you really going to get married?" Violet asked.

Chris replied, "When we're older. We're going to live here when we get married, maybe get married at the Foreign Building."

Violet rested her head and said, "That's so romantic."

Charlotte stood up and helped Chris up. She said to Violet, "So you and Max are really getting along."

Violet put her arm around Max and said, "He's like the little brother I never had. I guess I love him like family, not family as in my parents, fuck them to hell. Dang, Max is rubbing off on me."

Max snickered and said, "Yup, I love you sis." Violet smiled and kissed his forehead.

Vex woke up and said, "What's going on. I need sleep."

Chris just remembered, "Oh yeah, come with me to the bathroom." Chris led Charlotte and the team to the bathroom.

Serenity moved her head down and said, "Hello everyone. I'm glad to see that you have gotten enough sleep."

Max and Violet stood in shock, Violet thought to herself, 'Shit how am I supposed to compete with that. No, I shouldn't lose hope.'

Charlotte went up to Serenity and said, "Wow, Serenity, you're gorgeous! I'm impressed!"

Serenity blushed and said, "Thank you Lady Charlotte, it means a lot coming from you."

Charlotte turned to Chris and asked, "So what are we going to do for today?"

"Let's stick around until noon, and then we head for Veilstone. I like Hearthome." Chris said. They nodded and got out of the bathroom.

-Meanwhile-

Frank was having a breakdown. There was a letter with the week's pay and something that said he was fired. He got madder when he realized he had Chris right in his hand but couldn't do anything. He looked to his left and saw the .44 on the desk. He picked it up and thought of what Vlad said. "Fuck it. I'm going to do it. I'm going to fuck them up-" He heard the doorbell. He went slowly up to the peephole. He heard panting on the other side, "Go and fucking jack off somewhere else crackheads!"

"Frank…" said the man. Frank recognized the voice and quickly opened the door, he saw Alx leaning on the wall to his left with a wounds on his stomach, right thigh and arm. Frank helped Alx inside and put him on the couch. Alx coughed blood.

"Alx, what the hell happened?" Frank said getting a first aid kit in the kitchen cabinet.

"Fr-F-Franz… they took over… *Cough*" said Alx. Frank took off Alx's shirt and pulled up his right pant leg.

"Franz. Why the hell would a customer do that?" Frank said while applying alcohol to the wounds. He went to the kitchen to grab a knife and heat it on the oven, "What else."

"He said something of a secret plan. Creating a new world order by forcing the population to do as he says. I don't know how the fuck he is going to do that but something tells me his soldiers have something to do with this, I tried reasoning with them but they didn't listen almost as if they were contr-AAH!" yelled Alx. Frank was using the heated knife to get the bullets out and close his wounds. He then wrapped a bandage around his thigh and arm and put some more alcohol on the stomach wound.

"There. You're all fixed up." Frank said. He took a look at the bullets; 7.62x54r NATO rounds. Nothing Alx sells. "Does Vladimir have anything to do with this?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he's been using the 'Art of War' to his advantage. Don't know how or what he does with it."

Frank remembered something from the Art of War. Deceive your Enemies with environment, weapons and soldiers. He went up to the .44 and examined it. He took out the bullets but heard a click. When he looked at the bullets, they looked like plastic. "Oh FUCKING SHIT!" Frank yelled. He dropped the plastic bullets, ran to get Alx and jumped out the window. The bullets exploded and destroyed the apartment. Frank looked back at the burning apartment; he didn't want to believe it, "No. No FUCKING NO! Fucking Vladimir set us up! He's working with Franz!"

Alx got up and rubbed his head, "So what does this mean?"

"We're fucked."

-Back to Chris-

The group was startled when they heard the explosion. Chris went outside to look; an apartment building was in flames. He saw two people in front of the building, they looked wounded. "Char, help me save those two!" Charlotte nodded and they ran to help. Charlotte grabbed the one on the right and Chris the one on the left. They went to an alleyway and set them down. Chris widened his eyes to realization who he just saved. He quickly took out his M1911 and pointed it at Frank.

"Whoa what the fu-… You…" Frank said. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I was about to ask you the same!" Chris said, pointing the .45 at Frank's head.

"Oh nothing, enjoyed a warm cup of coffee. Read the paper, had a chat with my daughter and, oh yeah, GOT MY HOME DESTROYED!" Frank said sarcastically.

"Serves you right, why did your apartment explode?" Charlotte asked.

"Our customers took our business. They betrayed us and want us out of the picture." Alx said.

"Is this what the church was talking about…" Chris mumbled to himself. "How do I know you're not lying?" Chris asked.

"Oh because I'm sooo trustworthy and MY HOME EXPLODED BY PLASTIC BULLETS!" Frank said.

"I'm not helping you two. Once I beat the Veilstone City Gym, I'm coming back to get more information. I want no answers kept to yourselves. If you do…." Chris pointed the .45 at their genitals, "You won't be able to use Pokémon anymore."

"You're bluffing." Said Alx.

"Try us." Said Charlotte.

-1 hour later-

Chris asked the team, "Are we all set?"

Violet leaped on to Chris' neck and said, "Ready."

Serenity slithered across the concrete, "Ready, Sir Christian."

Vex looked around and said, "Ready."

Max yelled, "Ready!" The group saw Jon and Rogue walking towards them.

"Alright let's go." Chris got on his scooter and Charlotte rode behind him. He withdrew Vex, Serenity and Max. Jon got on his bike and rode west into a road leading to another town. They zipped by the town and continued on the road for an hour.

-1hour later-

Chris looked up and saw a large blue building being taken down. "I think we're almost there." Said Charlotte. They rode for a few more minutes and saw risen ground with buildings on top of them and stairs leading up the ground.

"We're here." Chris said.

"Don't you think that town looked a bit sad with that tower?" asked Jon.

"Never mind that, let's check in." Chris declared. They went in and checked in to get checked in. Chris, Charlotte and Violet went into their room. Chris took out Max, Vex and Serenity.

Serenity slithered into the bathroom, she said, "I'm going to be inside the bathroom if you need me, I need water."

Max went to Violet's side and said, "Chris, can I stay here with Violet?"

"Sure Max, Charlotte, Vex and I are going to see what it is like here."

Vex looked up and said, "Me? Really?"

Charlotte looked down and said, "Yeah, we really want you to come along."

"Alright then." Vex said.

Chris, Charlotte and Vex left the center and saw Jon talking with a girl; she had blond hair with red tips, a round cute head, emerald green eyes and dimples. She had blue jeans, a white shirt and denim vest. Jon was flirting with her and she laughed. She gave Jon her number and hugged him before she left. Jon noticed Chris and Charlotte and jogged up to them.

"Who was that Jon?" Chris asked.

"Her name's Joann. I met her going to get some coffee. But man that coffee was delicious, anyway, she was nice. I figured out she wasn't that dumb blond you always see. I learned that the hard way just now, but we really hit it off." Jon said.

"You work quick Jon." Charlotte said.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm away from that bitch, Grace."

"I wonder what she's doing."

-Meanwhile-

Alx and Frank were sitting in the alleyway, seeing how much money they have left.

"I've got $1247.52, what about you?" said Frank.

"I got $2534.37. We can get an apartment and find a job probably." Alx said.

"Wow, I'm glad we don't have to live on the streets. We can get one down by the Admin's place and- holy shit." Frank said. He noticed Grace looking at the apartment in shock, she turned and her face turned red at Frank.

She went to Frank and yelled, "What the FUCK Dad! What happened to the apartment? What happened to my childhood home?"

Frank stood up and said, "Look Grace, we got fucked in the ass by our clients. They tried to get us out of the picture by killing us! Vladimir…"

Grace tilted her head in curiosity, "Vlad? B-but why?"

"Our newest client, Franz Steiner has something big planned." Alx said.

"Franz Steiner?" Grace asked.

"You know him?" asked Alx.

"He was a scientist for Cyrus before they shut down. He wanted to show how to go with his plan, but Cyrus disagreed. In fact, Franz went crazy on Cyrus and left. Now he's here, more powerful than ever." Grace said.

"I knew we should've done a background check on him. But, you had to FUCKING TAKE ADVICE FROM VLADIMIR INSTEAD THE GUY WHO WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR 10 FUCKING YEARS!" Frank yelled.

"WELL I WASN'T THE ONE WHO GOT HIS ASS HANDED TO BY A KID! How was life for the past 10 years? Hmm, Frank?" Alx asked.

-November 6th 2008, 3:14pm-

"_Frank, you have to find a job if you want the best for your daughter and I." Frank's wife said._

_Frank and his wife were in the living room of their apartment_

"_You don't have to tell me twice Karen. I want the best for Grace, but I don't want to get killed in the process." Frank said._

_Karen hugged Frank and said, "Don't worry, we'll get through."_

_-2 years later, same time-_

"_Karen! I'm home!" Frank yelled._

_He got home from work and noticed Karen wasn't in the living room. He saw Grace praying to the Crucifix. She had Black hair this time, "Sweetie, where's your mom?"_

_Grace turned and said, "I don't know, I just got back from school. I think she's at the grocery shop."_

_Frank noticed a note on the fridge. He looked at it, it read,_

_Dear Frank,_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't go on with this. We are near bankrupt and on the verge of losing our home. I've decided to move away to Kanto with the rest of our savings. It's not that I do not love you but I can't live thinking like this. Goodbye…_

_Sincerely,_

_Karen Robinson-Grayson_

_Frank went to tears and stomped his way to their room. Grace startled by his storm followed him. "Dad, what's wrong?" Frank looked at a wedding picture. They were young; 20 and 19. He cried but then threw the picture to the floor and stomped it. "Dad, what are you doing?" Frank grabbed all of Karen and his photos and threw them. He threw his engagement ring out the window and punched his mirror. Grace went up to stop Frank but he gave her a 'Leave Me Alone!' look. He threw down his painting of Karen._

_He looked at the last standing picture, "7 years. Happily married for 7 years and she just leaves me. Heh… Fuck all of that. Fuck all of it!" He went and grabbed a lighter and lit the picture on fire._

_Grace stood in shock of his breakdown. Frank left the apartment and went to the bar._

_-2 months later-_

_Frank was a full blown alcoholic after his wife left him and Grace. Grace was more aggressive but tries to calm herself, remember what Karen told her and look to God for answers. Frank told all his problems to Alx and a therapist but nothing seemed to work out. His life went downhill after that._

-Back to Present-

Frank's eyes turned red and he punched Alx in the face. Alx staggered a bit and punched him back. Grace got in between the two and pushed them away from each other, "Fucking Break it up!" Frank and Alx stopped and Grace said, "You two were best friend for 20 years! Fucking make up, damnit!" Frank let out a tear. Alx looked down in shame.

"What are we going to do." Asked Frank.

"We need help Frank. I think it's time to move on." Alx said.

Frank's face turned dark and asked, "Why, they ruined my marriage, humiliated me and pointed a gun at my daughter!"

"Because you provoke them. This all happened because you had to get revenge, I'm serious, we need help from them." Alx said. Frank stared at Alx. "Trust me Frank. We'll get through."

-Back to Chris-

Chris, Charlotte and Vex looked through most of Veilstone; the Department Store, the meteorites, the Team Galactic building now being demolished. They got to the Veilstone City Gym. Chris saw a girl with pink hair fighting with a Lucario. He was going to stop the fight but Charlotte stopped him and said, "They're not actually fighting Chris. I looked into their Aura, they are only sparring."

The Lucario was about to land a Force Palm on the girl but she pushed it to the side and landed a few jabs to the stomach. It staggered but used Bone Rush to trip the girl. She fell and the Lucario held an Aura Sphere pointed at the girl.

"Nice Work, Lucario! You did excellent today!" she said. She turned to her right and saw Chris, Charlotte and Vex watching them, "Hi there!"

"Hey, I almost thought you were fighting." Chris said.

She stood up and went to Chris. She said, "I'm Maylene, judging by your Lucario I think your Chris right?"

Charlotte asked, "You know him by me?"

"You two are nearly celebrities; you beat Daisy in the Beauty Contest with a Feebas! You made yourself a reputation in the Foreign Building by Alison! You even killed Poachers!" She said.

"Please don't say it out loud; I don't want to get arrested for being a Vigilante. How do you know Alison?" Chris asked.

"She's a friend of mine. She came to me for help to look for someone named Marco. Anyways, I'm looking forward our battle. I want to see how tough you guys are." She turned around and said, "Got to get back to training my Lucario, bye!" She left back to sparring with the Lucario.

"I think we should get back to the team."

-Back at the Center-

Max was watching T.V., wrapped in his blanket while Violet was getting some food for them and Serenity.

"Hey sis! You're on T.V.!" Max said to Violet. Violet set down the food and leaped next to Max.

"Hello I'm Henry Holton; today we're looking at newcomer and winner of the Super Beauty Contest, Christian Teran's highlights. First up, we have a clip of his groomed and talking female Umbreon, Violet." The clip showed Violet using the Extreme Speed and Shadow Ball mixed. It then showed when she and Gengar were clashing, Violet using Night Slash and Gengar using Shadow Claw. It then showed her winning the clash. "Amazing use of moves. It's true what they say, 'Size doesn't matter.'"

Max turned off the T.V. and turned to Violet, she was smiling. "I guess I'm famous, ain't I?"

"Yup. That was awesome!" Max said excitedly.

Serenity slithered out of the bathroom. She grabbed her seaweed and ate it. She asked the two, "Where's Chris?"

"I think he's coming back right now." Violet said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I want his opinion on my appearance." Serenity said.

"I'm not going to lie, you're gorgeous. But Chris is mine!" Violet said.

"I think he would want someone more mature and experienced."

Violet was about to pounce Serenity but then heard the door open. It was Jon with Rogue, "Sup I want to see how everyone's doing."

"We're good, what about you." Max said.

Jon was about to talk but Rogue said, "Jonny here is going on a date with Joann."

"Yeah, I just wanted to check on you guys and say hi… Oh here's Chris." Jon said. Chris, Charlotte and Vex came in.

"Sup Jon, Rogue. What are you guys doing?" Chris asked.

"I was checking on the others, I gotta run. I got a date with Jo." Jon said. He left to the park.

Chris and Charlotte sat on the bed and made out. Vex went on the foot of the bed and laid there. Max and Violet started eating and Serenity went to take a nap.

-1 hour later-

Chris stood up and said to the team, "Alright guys. Our next battle is against Maylene. Specializing in Fighting types. Violet, for your sake, you're going to have to sit this one out."

"I understand Chris. I won't do well against a Machoke." Violet said.

"Vex you're going up first, alright?" Chris said.

"Great, I'll try my hardest. Harder than my shell." Vex said

"Alright let's go." Chris said.

Chris and team left to the Gym, Jon coming out with Joann.

"You're up guys." Jon said.

Chris smiled and went inside the Gym with the team. They saw Maylene meditating with her Lucario. "Well hey there. Ready for our battle?" asked Maylene.

"Let's do it." Chris said.

Maylene and Chris went on opposite sides of the Dojo Arena. "Go Meditite!" she yelled. A white and blue Pokémon appeared and was floating while meditating.

"Go Vex!" Chris yelled. Vex ran to Chris' front and got ready.

"Meditite use Force Palm!" Maylene yelled. Meditite opened its eyes and quickly went up to Vex. It hit Vex with an open palm but only made Vex skid without losing his stance.

"Vex, use Zen Headbutt!" Chris yelled. Vex ran up to Meditite with psychic power emanating from his head.

"Meditite use Protect!" yelled Maylene. Meditite created a blue wall in front of it and blocked Vex's Zen Headbutt.

"Oh so you want to play that game?" Vex yelled. "You know what Chris, leave it to me!"

Chris hesitated but said, "Don't lose Vex."

Vex charged at Meditite with Dragon Claw. "Meditite, use Drain Punch!" Meditite punched Vex but was overcome by his Zen Headbutt. It rolled but soon levitated to get back on its feet. "Meditite use Confusion!" Meditite tried to get in Vex's mind to confuse him. Vex resisted and used Dragon Breath. It burned Meditite and it tried to roll out of the way. Vex followed the Meditite's movements. "Meditite, use detect!" Meditite went into Vex's mind to detect his next move. Vex couldn't show emotion but inside he was smiling. Vex pretended to charge with a Zen Headbutt. Meditite jumped to get out of the way. Vex stopped and leaped to claw at it with a Dragon Claw. Meditite fell to the floor and fainted.

"Meditite is unable to battle! Chris wins round 1!" Maylene withdrew Meditite.

"Alright that was unexpected. Go Machoke!" yelled Maylene. A cocky, purple Pokémon appeared and flexed.

Vex went back and nodded to Serenity. "Go ahead Serenity, you're up." Chris said.

"I will do my best." Serenity said. She slithered onto the Arena.

"Machoke use Brick Break!" Machoke ran to Serenity and got ready to chop her.

"Serenity, dodge it and use Water Pulse!" Serenity slithered out of the way and threw a pulse of powerful water. The Machoke was pushed down and started coughing.

"Wow, I didn't think it would be that powerful." Said Serenity.

"Machoke use Karate Chop!" yelled Maylene. The Machoke jumped and chopped down on Serenity.

"Serenity use Ice Beam!" Serenity looked up and shot the beam at Machoke. It froze the Machoke still in Chopping Position. It felled to the ground and got lodged in the floor. "Serenity use Dragon Pulse!" Serenity shot the blue energy pulse and shattered the ice. The Machoke groaned but stood back up.

"Machoke use Strength!" Maylene yelled. The Machoke used adrenaline to get bulked up with strength. He picked up Serenity and was about to throw her when she wrapped herself on the Machoke. The Machoke was choked by her Wrap. It soon fainted of loss of breath. Serenity unwrapped herself around the Machoke.

"Machoke is unable to battle! Chris wins round 2!" Serenity slithered back to Chris.

"Wow, you really are tough but I'm not going to give up that easily. Lucario, you're up." Maylene said. The Lucario went up to the arena and said, "I won't go easy." He had a calm but rugged voice.

"Charlotte, your next. Do your best, love." Chris said. Charlotte kissed him and went up to the Arena. Maylene was surprised that they kissed.

"Love only holds you back of your real potential, Charlotte." Lucario said.

"Love is what fuels me. Now shut up and let's fight!" Charlotte said.

Chris and Maylene simultaneously yelled, "Use Bone Rush!" Charlotte and Lucario made a Bone staff of their aura. They went up and clashed. They started swinging at each other, only deflecting each other's hits. Charlotte hit Lucario finally and made him skid backwards.

"Looks like training with Daddy really paid off." Charlotte said.

"Use Metal Claw!" Maylene and Chris yelled simultaneously. Charlotte and Lucario grew claws of steel and started slashing each other. Clink sounds were made by them deflecting each other's hits. They landed one hit on each other and skid backwards.

"You're pretty good." Lucario panted.

"You don't see what I have in store." Charlotte said.

"Use Force Palm!" yelled Maylene.

"Use Focus Punch!" yelled Chris. Charlotte and Lucario ran up to each other and charged their attacks. They punched each other in the face and rolled backwards. "Shit Char, are you alright?" Chris asked.

Charlotte got back and said, "I'm alright Chris." Chris noticed the left of her face was cut and bleeding.

"You know what, let's finish this!" Chris yelled.

"I couldn't agree more, Lucario use Drain Punch!" Lucario was about to hit Charlotte but noticed her eyes turn from red to blue. She charged a large Aura Sphere and threw it. Lucario tried to run from it but was hit. There was a huge explosion. The G-force threw back Charlotte and pushed back Chris and Maylene. Chris got up and caught Charlotte.

"Charlotte, what happened?" Chris asked.

"I-I don't know. Everything went black up until the explosion." Chris caressed her face. Lucario was in the wall, knocked out.

The ref got up and said, "Lucario is unable to battle! Chris wins!" Maylene got Lucario out of the wall and helped him up.

"Wow that was amazing! God, Volkner really is going to be happy after you battle him!" Maylene remembered, "Oh, I just remembered there was a tsunami that hit Sunyshore and Pastoria."

"What- Oh, come on!" Chris yelled.

"You can battle Byron while they get back on their feet." Maylene said.

"Where is that?" asked Chris.

Max came up to Chris and said, "Canalave, I think that's what it's called. It's right next to Jubilife! That's where we got off! The supply ship went there to drop off the goods!"

Chris smiled and picked up Max, "Then that's where we're heading. Actually I want to get to the Dragon's Nest up in Mt. Coronet before we go. I made a promise to Vex."

"Oh he's so cute! How did you get a Cyndaquil in Sinnoh?" Maylene asked.

"He got off from a Supply Ship that came from Hoenn, I found him on the way to Floaroma. I saved his mom from Poachers." Chris said.

"That was you who saved that Typhlosion? Wow, it's all over the news! I'm surprised that someone of your age did such a thing." She looked at Lucario and said, "I've better go and heal up Lucario, here's the reward." She gave Chris the prize money and the Cobble Badge to Chris and left with Lucario.

"Can we get back to our room, I'm a bit sore." Said Charlotte.

Chris smiled and kissed Charlotte. He said, "Alright, let's go."

Chris, Charlotte and the team went back to the Center. They took the rest of the day for R&R.

-Meanwhile-

There was a room full of computers and scientists. A man in clothes Sephiroth would wear was walking to the end of the room where there was a mechanical door. He went inside, where 9 more people were sitting around a long table. They all wore the same outfit and had different hairstyles and colors.

A woman with a scar across her face said, "Welcome back Franz."

Franz smiled, kissed the woman and said, "Guten (Good) to be back, Zale." Zale had long and flowing hair, red eyes and a skinny pentagonal head. He looked to the others and said, "I'm back everybody. Project Blitzkrieg is running again." He went to the back of the room and sat down. "Team Heil-Zhein, I have got a partner who will help us in our mission to create our new society." He turned to the wall that opened to a plasma T.V. It showed a picture of Vladimir. "This is Vladimir. He will provide us with troops in which we insert our chips into their cranium. I have got a side business that will help pay for the bodies. Once we have enough troops we can make our assault and create our new perfect society. We will destroy the un-pure and those who cause terror in this region and soon the world. Many have failed before us, Napoleon, Hitler, and modern day teams like Galactic and Rocket. I hope we will succeed, remember there are many consequences if we fail. We can succeed. We will not let the government of this broken society stop us. We will not obey!" The 9 stood up and clapped. The song Du Hast played. "Everyone out there, you have asked but we will not obey!" Franz yelled.

**Wow again 5000+ words. Music really inspired me for this Chapter. Reptile by Skrillex helped me write the battle scene and one of my favorite songs Du Hast by Rammstein helped me get ideas for Franz's speech. Continue to send me feedback and give me ideas on what should be Chris' last Pokémon. Thank you all for continuing to read this story. I've noticed that Chapter 6 got 100 more views, I wonder why.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you Dragonfang for the feedback. I will use a fraction of each of my reviewer's suggestions for Chris' last Pokémon. Remember I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise. Anyway, sorry for taking too long with this chapter. I just took some R&R, spent time with my sick mom, played a bit of Diamond. Oh and I'm moving to Georgia! Goodbye Newark, Hello Savannah!**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 9: A Change for the Worst

-March 9th 2012, 11:24pm-

Chris, Charlotte, Jon and Rogue are going down back to Hearthome to go get supplies for the journey. Chris and Charlotte on the scooter, Jon on his bike and Rogue flying by him.

"I wish we had some privacy again Chris. I really liked that." Charlotte said.

"Me too. Don't tell me you're in heat again." Chris said.

"It won't be long." Charlotte said.

"We're almost there!" yelled Rogue. The 4 sped up and soon got to the gates.

-30 minutes later-

The 4 stopped at the entrance and saw Frank, Alx and Grace sitting on a bench. Frank looked over to Chris, a beam of hatred struck each other. Frank stood up, Chris got off his scooter.

"Well… what did you want to know, kid?" Frank asked.

"What actually happened?" Chris asked.

"My home got blown up by some fucking plastic bullets. Probably one of Vlad's inventions. Our customers betrayed us and took our business. Alx said something about our customer Franz, having a big plan." Frank replied.

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden?" Charlotte asked.

"Because we were thinking, we help you out, you help us out." Grace said. Grace and Jon looked to each other. "We're sorry for any harm we've done. Dad wants to apologize for his actions. Sending hitmen to you and attempting to kidnap Charlotte. I'm still sorry for offending you Chris." Grace said.

Jon went up to Grace and said, "You are not right for me. I have found someone else."

"I understand." Grace said.

Alx clasped his hands together and said, "Well, now that we called it truce, we can get down to business." Alx went up to Chris and handed him a manila folder. "Here are the documents we found on the guys who tried to kill us. They-" Alx was cut off by a gunshot that came from behind them.

"What the fuck!" Frank yelled getting cover behind the bench. Uniformed men came out with F2000's and P90's. They went up to the group and started shooting. Chris, Charlotte and Jon got to cover. Alx led Grace to a safe location. Jon took out the MP5 from the ambush in Eterna.

"You still have it?" Chris yelled.

"Not just that! Apparently Veilstone Department Store sells gun parts and ammo! I bought like 7 mags!" Jon yelled. Chris took out his Silver M1911 and Charlotte started charging up an Aura Sphere.

Chris shot back and hit one of the uniformed men, it left a gash but it didn't stop him from shooting. "What the hell, he didn't even flinch!"

Charlotte shot her Aura Sphere and hit another one of the uniformed men. He was burned but didn't stop. "It's almost as if they are lifeless."

Frank got out the .44 and had real bullets. He shot one of the in the head, looking like a zombie. It stopped and collapsed to the ground. "In the head! Shoot 'em in the head!"

Jon and Chris simultaneously shot the uniformed men in the head. They stopped and collapsed as well. Charlotte shot an Aura Sphere at the last man in the head. It burned him all over. He stopped and blinked, "AAAH, MY FACE! IT'S BURNING!" He fell to the ground and curled up.

Frank got up and went towards the man. He kicked the man on his back and yelled, "Who the hell are you!"

The man started to cry, "T-they… they planted chips in every one of us! They strapped us down to put 'em in! I saw it! Once the chip was inserted, I-it was like they we're controlled. They ordered us to do things, and we followed. I was still here but it was like I wasn't in control."

He stopped when they heard sirens. He reached to the uniformed man with the giant hole in his head and took out something that looked like a piece of brain. The 4 got out of there and went to the destroyed apartment building. There was no one on the street and the fire was put out.

-Meanwhile-

"You know I want to see how they're doing." Marco said.

"Don't worry about it Marco. They're doing just fine I'm sure of it." Richard said.

Marco and Richard were relaxing on the couch. Chris' mom was out to Sandgem, getting groceries. "So what do we do?" Marco asked.

"_Yo no se… _(I don't know…)" Richard said. Marco got an idea and went to Chris' room. He came back with Chris' PS3. Richard tilted his head and said, "Really Marco? We don't even know how to play it." Marco went back to get a few games and controllers.

"We can try." Marco said. He looked to the stack of games; Battlefield 3, Syndicate, MW3, Black Ops, Killzone 3, Fallout New Vegas, etc. Marco grabbed Fallout New Vegas and said, "I think we could start with this one." He set up the PS3 and put in the game. "Chris told me all about this game. Something about a 'Courier' who gets shot in the head but survives and wants revenge. I don't even know why it's called Fallout.

Richard grabbed a controller and looked at it like it's some sort of space-age technology. He looked to the T.V. It went to a screen that had a man in armor and a .357 mag. Richard looked down and pressed the start button. He went to New Game. The first thing Marco and Richard saw was the moon zooming out to a casino, Lucky 38. Then out to a poster and outside. Robots crossing the street and men in military uniform walking drunk. It continued to zoom out and temporarily stopped to the same man in armor but with a giant .50 cal sniper. He shot and the camera followed the bullet. Richard and Marco leaned in almost as if it was a horror movie; trying to find out what's going to happen next. The bullet hit a gibbed a guy's head. Richard and Marco were startled but calmed when the screen faded black. The screen went to picture of a desert and a man saying, "War… war never changes…"

-At the Team Heil-Zhein HQ, in a secluded location-

Franz was observing the progress they were making with the troops. He snickered when he saw a man screaming. He noticed one of his teammates approach him. He had the same clothes as Franz and had Dark Red hair, teal eyes, a oval-ish head and burn wound on his eye, "Hello Franz, we are making great progress with the chips. They work 98.79% of the time. The 2.21% well..." He had a German accent as well. He pointed down to the observation. Scientists and troops put the man on a chair and strapped him down. The troop held him down and the scientist inserted the chip in the back of his head. The man stopped and widened his eyes. The scientists took cover as the man's head exploded. Franz laughed at the sight, as if he was watching Jackass.

"Well, Drake. As much as I like to see their heads explode, if we want more successful soldiers we need to fix that. I want results Drake." Franz said.

"Don't worry Franz, we will fix it. Oh and your package has arrived." Drake said. Franz pats his shoulder and left to get the package. He was met by another of his teammates. He was more bulky and large, white eyes, he had an X-scar on his face, a head that looks like the Hulk and was bald.

"Hello Jergen, how are the troops doing." Franz asked. Jergen grunted as a response and nodded. "Jergen… we have talked about this. I need words not grunts."

Jergen sighed and said, "Well, sir. We have created amazing progress with the training. The soldiers have shown fantastic results and will follow any order given. The Soldier count is at 2,361 and counting. We have multiple soldier and weapon providers." Jergen, ironically, had an elegant, British, butler-like voice.

"Great, Jergen. Where is my package?" Franz asked.

"As I recall, it is being held by Trailman." Jergen said.

Franz went out of the observatory and into the offices. He went inside a room with a man with a guitar and hat. "Trailman, have you seen my package?"

Trailman strummed his guitar and said, "Have it righty here." He had a Texan accent. He looked up, his face looks weathered, has a John Marston Hairdo, Black eyes, and puncture scars on his cheeks. He picked up and gave the package to Franz. The package was long and wide but not high.

Franz got the package and said, "_Danke _(Thank you)." He left the room and went to his quarters. His quarters had a queen sized bed, many elegant paintings, a small plate of incense and a desk with a computer on it. He placed the package on the bed and opened it. He smiled and picked up the item. He held up a High-Tech weapon that had blue bullets, a lock-on feature, 5 mags and a few boxes of Ammunition. He looked at the box; EMW-56. 10 shipped and delivered. Instructions in the Ammunition.

-Back to Chris, 30 minutes later-

"Wow this is a lot like Syndicate." Chris said.

"Yeah, awesome game. But as much as I want to talk about it, there's still the matter at hand." The Man said.

"So there's not only Franz, but 10 of them. Do you know their location?" asked Alx.

"No… they wipe the location from our memories from the time we get a mile away." The Man said. "By the way my name is Gordon."

"Well you should stay here and away from Vladimir or any of them." Grace said. Gordon nodded and left to the Pokémon center.

"I want to get to the Dragon's Nest in Mt. Coronet before we go anywhere. I made a promise to one of my teammates." Chris declared.

"Let's go." Jon said. Frank ran to the back of the apartment and took out something. A Dodge Tomahawk.

"Wow Dad! Is this what you spent your money on for the past week?" Grace said.

Frank chuckled and said, "Grace, I'm sorry but you can't come. This is going to be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. Ok?"

Grace nodded and said, "Ok, make sure to kill them good." Alx got on with Frank and put on a Helmet from the crank.

Frank yelled, "Let's go!" He drove towards Mt. Coronet at amazing speeds. Chris and Charlotte followed with their scooter and Jon as well on his bike.

-1 hour later-

They stopped at the entrance. Chris took out Vex.

"Chris, what is it?" Vex asked.

"Well, you wanted to see your mom right. We're at Mt. Coronet. I need directions up there."

Vex felt happy to see Chris keep his promise. "Follow me."

The group parked their bikes outside and went in.

-30 minutes later-

"Wow, and how do you know to get to the Nest?" Charlotte asked.

"Friends told me about it. I even memorized the map of the cave systems you guys had." Vex said. They continued until they heard thumping and grunts.

"YEAH! GET SOME!" yelled a voice. He sounded a bit like Patrick Warburton. They went around the corner and saw a Luxio surrounded by Geodudes and Zubats. He used spark to take down the Zubats and Double kicks to take out the Geodudes. "ANOTHER ADDED TO THE BODY COUNT! YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!" A Geodude used Rock Tomb to take down the Luxio and the other Pokémon swarmed around him.

"Vex use Dragon Breath!" Chris yelled, "Char, use Metal Claw!" Vex blew the blue fire and Charlotte clawed at the Pokémon. Most of the Pokémon ran away.

"Ugh… What the hell…" said the Luxio. He got up and looked at Charlotte. He examined her and growled seductively, "Well, pretty rare to see a heater here, cause babe you are hot."

"Sorry but I'm taken." Charlotte said. She went back to Chris and said, "And please get better pick-up lines."

"What's your name?" Chris asked.

"I'm Sai. Why you have to destroy my Streak!" yelled Sai.

"Just be glad we have the decency to save you." Jon said.

"Well where are you guys headed?" Sai asked.

Vex said, "We're going up to the Dragon's Nest. My Mother probably resides there."

"Can I come with? I've gotta see someone up there. It's partially the reason why I'm in here." Sia asked.

"Alright. Just please don't try to flirt with my girl." Chris said.

"OOooh… I've hardly seen a Pokémon and Human relationship. I've only seen Humans mating with Pokémon but they looked lifeless." Sai said.

"Are we going or not we're losing daylight?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Chris said.

-Meanwhile-

Franz was in a room that looked much like the War Room in the Pentagon. He turned to see another one of his teammates. He had the same clothes, Glasses, Hazel eyes, a pale face, scientist type head, a simple hairdo but colored pale blonde. "Hello Mr. Steiner, Apparently we have good news and bad news." He had an average white guy kind of voice. Franz asked, "_Ordnung _(Alright), what is it Gregory?"

Gregory cleared his throat and said, "Good news, we have a few new recruits. They will work as assassins for anyone that might get in our way." He showed a folder with the recruits information. "The First one calls himself 'Blade'. He has lots of finesse and skill. He specializes in technically anything sharp but we gave him a Gauss Gun just in case. The Next one is 'Boomer'. Big like Jergen and reckless. He specializes in anything explosive, we gave him the new handheld MIRV. The last is 'Fox'. She is cunning and clever. She specializes in ranged weaponry and uses the environment to her advantage. We gave her our version of the SVD Dragunov, modded with an adjustable scope, a flash suppressor, an extended magazine and a lighter material."

Franz smiled and said, "Great, now, what's is ze bad news?"

Gregory hesitated and said, "Well, apparently, Frank Robinson and Alx are still alive… The plastic C4 bullets were effective but Frank was quick. Sources tell us that He is working with 2 teenager and their Pokémon. He is currently in Mt. Coronet nearing the Dragon's Nest."

Franz snickered and said, "He has gone so low as to work with young. I think we should put one of these agents to the test. What's the minimum time we can get one of them there?"

"Approximately 20 minutes by Helicopter. We can use our improved Shinook to send him in. Who do you wish to send in?" Gregory asked.

"Send in 'Boomer'. Give him the armored robe and our SPRAWL MIRV." Franz said. He looked back at the screen and said, "You may leave."

Gregory nodded and left the room. Franz turned to screen to a Poke-Cam.

-Back to Chris, 30 minutes later-

"We're nearing the Nest. For some reason I can feel it…" Vex said.

The group was met by a Garchomp guarding the entrance. "What is your business here?" he asked. He had a voice deeper than Gabe's.

"I'm here to see my mother, her name is Victoria." Vex said. The Garchomp looked down and nodded.

"Don't cause any trouble." He said.

They went inside and saw many dragon Pokémon; small to large. They went in further and saw a Salamence talking with a Dragonite and a Kingdra. The Salamence looked to Vex and the others, it soon started to tear up.

"Mother…"

"Vector…" She said. She had a sweet voice. She and Vex went up to each other. She wrapped her arms around Vex. "Vector, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok mother. I'm here and I forgive you." Vex let go and looked to Chris and Charlotte. "Mother, these are my friends. Chris and Charlotte. Chris helped me realize my potential. He has more friends with him."

"Nice to meet you." Victoria said.

Chris and Charlotte smiled. Chris took out Max, Violet and Serenity. "I'm Chris, this is Charlotte. Here is the rest of my team."

"I'm Max and this is Violet!" Max said.

"I am Serenity. It's a pleasure to meet you." Serenity said.

"What you guys aren't going to introduce me? I'm Sai. Have you seen a small Shinx running around here?" Sai asked.

"I saw one with the Dratini over there." Victoria said.

Sai ran over to the Dratini and saw a Shinx jumping around. The Shinx stopped when it saw Sai. "Bro!" He had a male squeaky voice. He ran up to Sai and hugged him. "Sai! I thought I would never see you again."

"Hahaha! I thought I would never see you too Zai!" Sai said.

"Wow, everyone's happy. It's kind of a good feeling." Alx said.

"Yeah… feels kind of good. I don't know why…" Frank said.

Everyone felt happy for that moment.

-Meanwhile-

"Alright, what is the plan." Asked Boomer. Boomer looked a bit like Jergen on with a buzz cut and shorter. He was speaking through the microphone in the Shinook.

"There is no plan. All I want for you to do is destroy them." Said Franz.

"Sir, we are nearing the destination. 1 minute." Said the Pilot.

Boomer got his SPRAWL MIRV rifle and went to the back of the Shinook. The Shinook hovered and turned so the back is facing the Mountain. The cargo door opened. Boomer walked up and shot the MIRV at the Mountain.

-Back to Chris-

Chris and Charlotte finally had some alone time. They were making out on a cushion of leaves.

"God, Charlotte I love you so much." Chris moaned.

"I want this to last for an eternity." Said Charlotte.

Chris was moving his hand down her body until he reached her stomach. He was about to make the move when there was a muffled boom.

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, let's check it out." Said Charlotte.

They went out to see what was going on. Everyone was looking at one direction. The booms turned louder and the wall started to crack. The wall was blown open by a large man in a robe.

"Wow that used up my magazine. Better reload. Oh and where's Frank Robinson!" said Boomer as he reloaded.

Frank stood up and yelled, "What do you want?"

"Call me Boomer. I'm the last voice and explosion you'll hear!" He pointed the SPRAWL at Frank and shot. The rocket shot out and soon exploded into 10 more rockets. Frank took out his .44 shot 6 of them and jumped out of the way. A Dragonair shot a Dragon Pulse at Boomer. Boomer pointed the SPRAWL to the Dragonair and shot the MIRV. The rockets hit Dragonair and blew it into bits. The Dragon Pokémon were trying to fight Boomer. Victoria tried to get Chris, Charlotte and Vex to safety. Chris withdrew Max, Violet and Serenity.

"Sai, what's happening!" asked Zai.

"Stay here, lil bro! I'll be back!" Sai said. He ran to help out the Dragons. "Alright let's get some!" He shot a Charge Beam at Boomer. It hit but Boomer wasn't damaged, he pointed the SPRAWL at Sai. He shot and Sai dodged it. Sai looked back to the rockets, they were going to Zai.

"Sa-?" Zai was blown apart the rockets.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sai yelled. He went to the pile of blood. He picked up some of the blood and cried. "Zai! It should've been me! No!"

Chris grabbed Sai and said, "Sai we've got to go!"

"Zai! ZAI!" Sai yelled. He struggled to get out of Chris' grip. "Get off of me! Get off!" Sai yelled.

Boomer saw Chris running back to Victoria. Frank running as well. He smiled and shot the SPRAWL at her. Victoria saw the rockets and threw Vex and Charlotte off her back. The rockets hit and blew Victoria back on the wall. She was terribly wounded.

"Mother!" Vex yelled. He got up and ran to her. "Mother, why?"

She looked to Vex and said with her last words, "Vector my sweet. Please go. I love you and don't you forget that. You'll become strong. Don't let my past beliefs put you down. Please go now."

Boomer shot one more time at Victoria. Victoria pushed Vex out of the way. Vex could only watch as the rockets blow his mom apart. He laughed continued to shoot the Pokémon. Chris, still holding Sai, ran to the hole Boomer came through. "Come on! We've got to get out of here!" Charlotte ran to Chris. Frank grabbed Vex and ran to Chris, Alx and Jon as well. They looked down to see how far down it is.

"Trying to escape?" Boomer yelled. He shot the SPRAWL at them. Chris grabbed Charlotte and jumped. Frank, Alx and Jon followed. "Damn it!"

One of the rockets strayed and hit the wall behind Chris, knocking him out. Chris let go of Charlotte and Sai. "Chris! Chris wake up!" Charlotte yelled. She realized they were free falling to the ground below. "No, no, no! Chris, wake up!" Frank fainted when he saw that they were falling. Vex was let go.

"Arceus, take me to Zai…" Sai said.

Vex remembered Victoria's words before she was killed. '_I love you and don't you forget that.'_ Chris slightly woke up and saw Charlotte crying. He looked to Vex. Vex was glowing. Chris closed his eyes and said.

"No…"

**I hesitated to write this. I cried a bit at the thought of losing someone close. I used some references to one of my favorite games, SYNDICATE. I didn't want to write it but I had to. Will Chris survive? Will Franz win? Will Pepsi get banned? Find out in the next chapter of Move On. Lol, 80's kickstarters.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks Dragonfire20 for being a great reviewer, oh forgot to mention. WHOEVER OWNS A GIANT BLUE DRAGON, YOUR VEHICLE IS BEING TOWED! Remember I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise. I forgot to mention I did not create the following; Syndicate, MW3, Black Ops, Battlefield 3, Fallout New Vegas, etc. Its ok guys, something amazing happens in this story and I'm not going to tell you until you read the chapter. Kind of like NBA.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 10: A House Divided

-March 10th 2012, 11:46am-

Chris was lying unconscious in a pile of leaves. He was in the middle of a forest, surround by Sitrus Bushes and Cocoa Trees. He woke up to the smell of chocolate. "Mmmm… Charlotte…" Chris said. He shot up when he remembered what happened last night. He looked up and saw branches broken and sun shining. Chris remembered that Vex looked like he was about to evolve. He checked his belt, the balls were gone. He took out his phone; it was broken by the impact. He looked in his PokeDex, still good. He got up, but felt a sharp pain of broken bones. He looked around. The sun glistened on something on the ground. His M1911 was on the floor. Chris checked the mag, 8+1 rounds. Chris looked up and saw the mountain he fell from. "Damn, I'm lucky to be alive, I hope it's the same for the others…"

-Charlotte-

Charlotte woke up next to a river bank. She was cold and wet. She got up and heard sobbing. "Hello?" she asked. She went into the forest to check what it was. She looked to rock and saw blood on it. She went further in and saw a trail of blood. She reached to the end of the trail and saw Sai lying on the ground sobbing.

"Why… why him… it should've been me… I deserve to die…" Sai said to himself. Charlotte went to his side and saw a puncture wound on his side. She used aura to check his state of being. He was deeply sad. His ribs are broken and near puncturing his heart. Charlotte looked around for anything that might help the injured Luxio. She remembered something Richard taught her.

_-4 years ago-_

_Richard was teaching her how to use Aura. "Alright, Aura is our inner self. It's almost like our souls. We can use it to our advantage."_

"_What can we do with Aura, Daddy?" Charlotte said._

"_You can't use Aura as a weapon yet, hija. Instead of using it for yourself, you can use it for others." Richard grabbed a machete. He cut a piece of bark off of a tree. He then put his paw over it and used his Aura to heal the tree. "You see Charlotte. We can use our Aura to heal others."_

_Charlotte nodded and said, "Alright Daddy. I want to learn!"_

-Back to Present-

Charlotte put her paws over Sai and used her Aura to heal it. The ribs were in place and the wound closed up to a scar. She stopped and panted, "Oh… that was tiring."

Sai stood up and started to slash at Charlotte. Charlotte dodged it and said, "What the hell? I helped you!"

"NO YOU FUCKING DIDN'T! YOU TOOK MY CHANCE TO SEE ZAI AGAIN! I WANTED TO DIE!" Sai yelled.

"Stop! What do you mean?" Charlotte asked.

Sai started to sob again. "He was my little brother. The only family I have after Ma died. I left him in the Dragon's Nest because it was safe. It was 2 months since I last saw him. And now when I finally saw him…" He stopped and thought, his eyes turned dark, "You… you caused this… You led the killer there! So many Dragon Pokémon are dead now because of you and your fucking lover. If you weren't there they wouldn't have died! ZAI WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!" Sai shot a Charge Beam at Charlotte and hit. Charlotte screamed in pain and was paralyzed. Sai went up to her, examining her. He held her down and put his paw on her neck, took out his claws and said, "You made my little brother into a pile of blood. Now it's time to pay the price."

Charlotte started to cry but yelled, "HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL! I didn't want this to happen! I didn't even know this was going to happen! And don't think you're the only one! Vex lost his Mom! He hadn't seen her in 2 years! Please Sai, I lost someone too! My Mom died giving birth to me! If I hadn't been born, she would've still been alive! I wanted to meet her! I did a week ago…" Charlotte stopped crying and said, "Kill me. If you want revenge, kill me here."

Sai stood for a second. He retracted his claws and said, "I want revenge. But, you're not the right one. I… I'm sorry. It's just that Zai meant so much to me, I couldn't live without him. Without him I felt I wouldn't have purpose in life. But now, now I still have purpose. I will avenge my brother." He helped up Charlotte and said, "Get on my back, we need to get out of here." Charlotte nodded and squirmed to get on Sai's back. Sai then quickly ran to the east.

-The team-

Violet woke up and saw Max and Serenity sleeping. She noticed that they weren't in their balls. She saw the balls next to each of them. She looked up and saw smoke coming out of the mountain. She stood up and went to Max.

"Max, wake up." Violet said.

"Mrmm, 5 more minutes, Vi." Max muttered. Violet shook Max woke up and saw Violet. "Violet, where are we?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Chris isn't here." Violet went to wake up Serenity. "Serenity, wakey wakey." She sang.

"Lady Violet, where are we?" Serenity asked. She lifted herself up and looked around. 'I'm parched, I need water." She said.

"First we got to find Chris. I hope it has nothing to do with that guy who blasted into the Nest."

-Frank-

Frank woke up. He looked up and saw the sun. He looked down and saw that he was on a tree. He looked a bit to his left and saw Alx snoring. He tried to get down but felt a sharp pain in his side. He checked it and felt broken bones. Frank toughened up and cracked the bones back in place. He still felt pain but handled it. He climbed down and saw that Alx landed in mud.

"Lucky Bastard." Frank said.

"Mreh… Frank? What the hell happened?" Alx said waking up.

"I bet Franz has to do something with this, that guy had the same clothes Franz wore." Frank said.

"Should we try to find the others?" Alx said.

"No, I was thinking we could get a milkshake and find them there! Of fucking course we should!" Frank said.

"You and your sarcasm." Alx said. He looked up and saw smoke coming out of the mountain. "I bet no one would've survived that fall. We were just lucky."

"Pretty unrealistic. We should be on 'I Shouldn't Be Alive'!" Frank said. They both laughed and started walking.

-Vex-

Vex woke up and saw light emanating from himself. It died down. He banged the ground, knowing he could have turned to a Salamence and saved his friends. He wanted to cry but couldn't show emotion. He remembered his mom. She died saving him and his friends. "Why Arceus? Why her?" He cried.

He saw a few cracks on the floor below him. He stepped back and out came a Gible.

"Raaah! Finally, I'm at the other side!" He yelled.

"Who are you?" Vex asked.

"Wha- Oh! Well I should ask the same but I guess you asked first. I'm Dug. What's yours?"

"Vex. What are you doing here?"

"Again I should ask the same but, again, you asked first. I finally showed my Dad I'm strong enough to go alone by showing those Zubats who's boss. It took me 3 days to get here! What's your story?"

"I-… I just survived a fall from Mt. Coronet. The Dragon's Nest was attacked by a man with explosives. My… My Mother was killed. She saved me and my friends."

"No… No not the Nest! My Grandpa was a guard there!" Dug said.

"I'm sorry but it's destroyed…" The two took a moment of silence to honor the dead.

"I hope Chris' ok." Vex whispered.

Dug tilted his head and asked, "Chris? You know him?"

"I should ask the same. He's my trainer and friend. He saved me from Poachers. What's your story?"

"He 'was' my trainer. But I wanted to stay in Oreburgh. I helped him win the Coal Badge."

"Well, I need to go and find him." Vex was about to leave but Dug stopped him.

"Can I come? I want to see him again." Vex nodded and walked with him.

-At the Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz was looking at the Poke Cam. The lenses were covered in blood but the bodies of Pokémon were visible. He smiled and turned to see the recruits.

They bowed. Blade was skinny and mid-height; around 5'10". He had a short spike hair do, had brown eyes and had a skinny pentagonal head. Fox was skinny as well, but shorter; 5'6". She had short hair but with bangs, black hair, had blue eyes and a round head.

"I did as you asked, boss." Boomer said.

"Were you successful?" Franz asked he turned and pointed at the screen. "Because I do not see Frank Robinson or any of his associates with the bodies of Pokémon."

"Well, you see. They jumped out. Escaped from me but likely not escaped from death. Ha, they were stupid to j-." Boomer was cut off by another of Franz's teammates coming in and yelling.

"Franz! Franz, they are alive!" She had a japanese schoolgirl voice.

"Vat is it now Natsuki?" Franz asked.

She went up to Franz and said, "They are alive! Frank is still alive and so are the others!" She had a slender body and typical hot Japanese model face but with a mohawk colored blue with lavender highlights. She had two katanas on her hips and the EMW-56 on her back.

Franz looked to Boomer and punched him in the face, "_Wissen sie was das fur geschafte zu machen? Ich hatte schneiden sie lhre balle und machen sie sie essen! _(Do you know what this will do for business? I should cut your balls off and make you eat them!)"

"English Franz!" Natsuki yelled.

"This will destroy us! They will know what you have done! Now this will set us back by a month! We are going to have to gain trust again!" Franz yelled.

"Sorry boss! I was having so much fun! Plus I thought that fall would've killed them!" Boomer yelled closing his nose from the nosebleed.

"You know what, Blade you will have much better results. Go in by Jeep. The Shinook will make too much noise." Franz said.

"How about launching myself there?" Blade asked. He had a voice similar to Vulpes Inculta from Fallout.

Franz thought and laughed. "Vell, that would be suicide if someone didn't have the Chips you have been injected."

"Chips? No one said anything about chips!" Fox yelled. She had a Russian spy accent.

"Ven you have been recruited, you have each been injected with our latest invention. The Blitz Chip. It boosts your cell regeneration and gives you certain abilities no one else has. It will not control your mind like our other chips." Franz said. They nodded and Fox sighed in relief. "_Wunderbar_ (Wonderful), I can have that arranged by tonight Blade. Dismissed."

The recruits left the room. Franz looked to Natsuki, "How are the spies doing?"

"They are doing very well. They are separated to their targets. If anything goes wrong I have supplied them smoke grenades." Natsuki said. Franz nodded and left.

Franz went to the aircraft hangar and met with another of his teammates. "Fields, how are ve doing on the UAV drones?"

Fields had blonde hair, a back to the future hairstyle, yellow eyes, a jaw made of metal and was as tall as Franz. "Drones are coming out wonderfully. They follow their targets without trouble and shields are operational. We have hit them with the .308, .30-6 bullet, the .44, even the .50, nothing will penetrate their shields." Fields had a robotic voice.

"I see… Oh, I've noticed you have finally fixed your voice box." Franz said.

"That encounter with the Gallade was very unlucky. If I hadn't been sent to do a wild goose chase it wouldn't have happened." Fields said.

"_Ja ja_. Well that's behind us. I've got business to attend to." Franz said. He left back to his quarters. Zale was on the bed with lingerie on. She stood up and made out with Franz. "_Oh Zale, du bist so schon…_ (Oh Zale, you are so beautiful…)_"_

"_Es gibt mir mehr, als sie denken. _(There is more to me than you think.)" Zale said. She pushed Franz on the bed and took of her brassier. Franz smiled and took off his shirt. Zale got on his lap and made out with him.

-Chris-

Chris continued on. The forest was large. He soon found a river. Chris saw something on a rock in the middle of the river. It was the necklace he gave to Charlotte for Christmas. Chris felt a little bit of hope fade away, but he did not give up. He kissed the chocolate and put it on. He went down the river, thinking he might find Charlotte.

-Charlotte-

Sai stopped and looked around. "What's wrong Sai?"

"Someone's here." Sai said.

Charlotte checked the area of Aura. She saw 2. "There are two of them. I can't figure out what they are."

The two came out. It was a Luxio and a Jolteon. The Luxio looked to Sai and widened its eyes. Sai let down Charlotte and ran to the Luxio. The Luxio wrapped its arms around Sai and said, "Sai. We've been worried sick. Where were you?"

Sai licked the Luxio on the cheek and said, "Laura, I saw my brother."

Laura smiled and said, "Really? Where is he?"

Sai let go of her and looked down. The Jolteon stepped up and said, "Sai… Is Zai…?" Sai started to cry again.

"He's dead… He was killed by a guy with explosives. Not just that, Lou. He destroyed the Dragon's Nest." Sai said. Laura tried not to cry.

"Well… who is this?" She asked.

Sai turned and said, "This is Charlotte. I met her on the way up the Mountain."

Laura went up to his ear and whispered, "Is she your mate?"

"I wish. Her lover is a human." Sai said. Laura and Lou shivered in disgust. Sai sighed and said, "We're trying to find him and a few others. Please head back to the clan, it's too dangerous."

Laura nodded and left. Lou followed but looked back to Charlotte. He turned and shuddered.

"The nerve of some… Let's go, Chris is probably worried sick if he is still alive…" Charlotte said. She got back on top of Sai and he ran up the river.

-The team-

Violet, Max and Serenity were still walking. Serenity saw a river and quickly jumped in. "OH YES! Oh this feels so wonderful!" Violet smiled and was pushed in by Max. Max laughed at her. Violet surfaced and went back to land. She shook herself dry and laughed as well. Serenity splashed some water on them and laughed. They were playing with the water but stopped when they heard rustling in the bushes. It was Vex and Dug.

"Vex! Where were you?" Max asked.

"I thought I was going to grow but I guess the impact stopped me." Vex said.

"Wait, Dug?" Violet asked.

"Violet! Good to see you! You too Serenity!" Dug said happily.

"Great to see you too, Dug. Are you going to help us find Sir Christian and the others?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah…. If he's still alive…." Dug said. They started walking up the river whilst Serenity swam up the river.

-Frank-

"Are we lost?" Alx said.

"Nope, the river is behind us so we should be fine."

Frank and Alx continued eastward, trying to look for civilization.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

"Well Zale, that was _wunderbar_, but I must get back to work." Franz said putting on his pants and robe.

"_Ja, wir sehen uns spatter._ (Yes, see you later.)" Zale said.

Franz looked found a space of the HQ he has not seen before. It was a gun manufacturing factory. There were soldiers working as sweatshop workers, building guns. Running the operation was another of his teammates. Franz went to his side and watched the soldiers work.

"They can really work, no?" asked the teammate. He had a raspy French accent. His face was masked with an Anonymous Mask, he had a singed bedhead hair, it was colored a royal blue.

"I'm sorry about your face, Jaque." Franz said.

"I'll learn to live with it…" Jaque said.

"Why hasn't anyone told me of this?" Franz asked.

"It was a surprise for you. We don't buy guns anymore. We make 'em. Buying parts is a lot cheaper than buying the gun itself." Jaque said.

"Glad to see my team thinking for the better. Just inform me next time, _Ja_?" said Franz.

"Of course." Jaque said.

A man with knives holstered around his robe and inside came in and yelled, "Your breakfast is ready Franz! And it's DELICIOSO!" He had a new yorker Italian accent. He had a greased hair style, black. Green eyes and like Gregory, no scars.

"I hope it is, Francisco. _Nein,_ I know it is!" Franz said.

-Chris-

Chris felt the pain get much worse. He took off his shirt and noticed he was internally bleeding. He laid down a tree and tried to look in his backpack for something that might help him… Nothing. He got up but fell to the ground when he felt the pain. He looked up and noticed something with red eyes in the forest.

"Sleep…" it said. Chris felt suddenly drowsy and fell asleep.

-4 hours later-

Chris woke up. He was in a bed in a plain room. He checked himself and saw that his injuries are gone. He got up and went out of the room. The hallway was well decorated with paintings. He proceeded down the hallway and saw the living room. It had a nice couch with a few books beside it and a T.V.

"You're awake. I was getting worried." Something said in the kitchen.

"Alison? W-Where am I?" Chris asked.

"At my house. I found you trying to get up. I couldn't leave you there so I put you to sleep and carried you here." Alison explained.

"Oh alright… Wait, No! It's not! What time is it?" asked Chris.

"2:33pm, why?" asked Alison.

"Charlotte, the team, Jon and Frank! They are still in the woods!"

"But I saw Frank and Alx coming out of the woods and getting to the center. They are fine. I don't know about the others though." Chris found his clothes and put them on. He grabbed his backpack and holstered his M1911.

"I have to find them! I need to know if Charlotte is safe!" Chris said. Alison nodded and gave him a toasted sandwich. He left saying, "Thanks for healing me up and the food!"

-Charlotte-

"I'm starving!" Charlotte yelled.

"How do you think I feel? I haven't eaten in days!" Sai said back. Sai looked around and saw berries and fruit. He ran up to them and took a Sitrus Berry. Charlotte smiled and picked an Orange. They both ate in content. They then heard snoring in a bush nearby. They quietly approached the bush.

"ZZZZzzzz… Hmm… wha…?" said the man. Charlotte recognized him. It was Jon. He fell in the bush and somehow was saved from injury by falling on berries and fruit. "Mmm… It smells nice… Apples… Grapes…" He came to realization that Charlotte and Sai were standing above him. He jumped and said, "OH! God damnit Charlotte! You freakin' scared me!"

Charlotte laughed a little and said, "You're lucky to have landed on those fruits. Come to think of it, how does someone survive a fall by fruits?" They all laughed.

Jon got an idea and said, "I think we should find out where is civilization, I should bring out Rogue." He drew Rogue out. "Rogue, we need help."

"What the hell Jonny. All those juices on your back. What happened?" asked Rogue.

"Well you wouldn't believe us but we fell from Mt. Coronet and got separated." Sai said.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Rogue.

"I'm Sai. I was with your friends here when a big guy blew up the Dragon's Nest. I fucking want revenge." Sai said.

"Then Jonny boy, I'm your man." Rogue said. He shot into the sky and quickly noticed buildings to the northeast. "Follow me!" He yelled. Charlotte and Jon got on Sai's back and Sai started following Rogue.

-Frank-

"Oh its good to know we're not going to die!" Frank said.

He was lounging on the lobby couch. Alx couldn't feel more guilty.

"What's wrong Alx? We're fine!" Frank asked.

"What about the others? What if their dead or near death?" Alx said.

"Whoa, Alx, what happened? You used to not care so much about people and Pokémon." Frank said.

"Well that's because the business corrupted me. It made me want money and no more. Now that we're out of business, I finally know what it's like. To have real friends, not just you, Frank." Alx explained. He got up and left the center.

"Hey wait up!" Frank yelled.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

"How is the cannon coming, Fields?" Franz asked.

"Great, we can launch Blade into the forest and use it as a weapon in the future." Fields said.

"Vell done! I can't vait to see how _wunderbar_ it is going to be!" Franz said excitedly.

-Chris-

Chris was going to go to the forest but noticed people at the gates. They apparently were waiting for Chris. A man in a brown robe went up and yelled, "Oh thank the Lord and Arceus for this gift from the heavens! Sir Christian, our savior! For he will guide us to stop the evil that will control this world! From now to the future, we will help him in his quest to save us all!"

Chris was surprised and said, "Umm, hey? I'm trying to find my friends-"

"Ah, he must find his beloved, Charlotte and others! We will aid you Sir Christian, for you will repay us greatly in the future!" said the Priest.

Frank and Alx were startled by the scene the church were making. They went to Chris but the people noticed them.

"It is the evil ones! Kill them!" the priest declared. The people took out knives and staffs.

"Wait, wait! They are not the ones you seek!" Chris said, trying to calm the church.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" whispered Frank.

"Just play along." Whispered Chris. "They will aid me in my journey! The ones you seek to kill are a secret organization called…" Chris trailed off.

"Heil-Zhein." Alx whispered.

"HEIL-ZHEIN! They want to so called 'purify' the region and soon the world! They are the evil ones, not them! Now please help me find my Charlotte!" yelled Chris.

The Priest nodded and the church put away their weapons. Chris led the church into the forest to find Charlotte.

-The Team-

The team and Dug were going down the river. They noticed it getting lower as they go. Violet saw the vehicles parked at the cliffside. "There! I think we should get up there!" Violet yelled. They made their way up the cliff. Climbing rock for rock. Violet had no problem scaling the cliff by using Extreme Speed. Max got impatient and Flame Wheel'ed up the cliff. Dug dug into the cliff and upwards. Serenity launched herself up with a Dragon Pulse and Vex used Dragon Claw as leverage.

-20 minutes later-

The team soon got up the cliff and near the cave entrance. "Finally! That was tiring!" Max said.

"I must agree." Serenity said. They crossed the bridge and saw Chris and the church in the forest. Max and Violet ran to him. Serenity and the others followed. Max and Violet jumped in Chris' arms.

"Whoa, guys! Oh I missed you!" Chris said. He hugged the two. Violet blushed but didn't notice. The church awed at the affection. "If you guys survived that must mean the others did too!"

"Then let's hurry!" Frank yelled.

-2 hours later, Charlotte-

It was turning dark. Charlotte was getting worried that Rogue won't be able to see.

"You alright up there?" she yelled.

"Yeah sweetcheeks! I think we're almost-"

-Heil-Zhein HQ, 4 minutes before-

"Franz, we are ready to launch." Fields said.

"Great, load him up. I want them dead now!" Franz said.

Blade was carried into the cannon. The cannon looked like a Howitzer but uses slingshot tech.

"Are you ready to make the books?" yelled Franz. He was responded by thumbs up. "Ready to fire?" He asked Fields.

"Locked and Loaded, Franz!" Fields said. He aimed to the destination.

"Remember Blade, your objective is to eliminate the targets. No exceptions, no excuses." Franz said. He turned to Fields and said, "Fire in 3… 2… 1… GO!" Blade was launched and left a trail of light. Everyone clapped at the sight.

-Back to Charlotte, present-

Rogue was knocked to the ground by an unknown object. "Graah! What the hell was that?" The object fell and landed with its fist in the ground. He looked up and identified them.

"Well, looks like I'm at my destination…" he said.

"Who are you?" Charlotte asked.

"I am Blade. I am sent to destroy you all." He drew his sword. He flicked a switch and it soon had electric currents flowing through it. Charlotte made her bone staff and Sai got ready to fight. Jon ran to cover. 'I'll deal with the boy later. For now, I know you, Lucario, are the strongest here." He disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared behind Charlotte. He kicked her upwards and shot up. He spun and kicked her down to the ground. She flew to the ground and groaned in pain. Sai shot a charge beam at Blade. Blade caught the beam with his sword. He ran up to Sai and horizontally swung the sword. Sai jumped and used Double kick at Blade's face. He staggered and said, "Looks like I underestimated you." Charlotte clawed Blade from behind. It tore through his robe but didn't penetrate his armor below. Charlotte used an Aura Sphere and threw it at Blade. Blade shot to the left and dodged the sphere. He ran up to Charlotte and swung down vertically. Charlotte blocked it with her Bone Rush and used Focus Punch on Blade. It hit but didn't cause much damage. He jumped backwards and threw himself to the right, dodging Sai's Thunderbolt. He turned and swung at Sai. Sai dodged it but some of his fur was cut. He used Charge beam again and hit Blade. Blade laughed at the pain and disappeared again.

"Charlotte? Charlotte, where are you?" Chris yelled.

"Chris!" Charlotte yelled back. Chris emerged from the forest. Charlotte ran to him and kissed him. She saw the church behind him.

"Praise the Lord and Arceus! We have found her!" The Priest yelled.

Charlotte was worried and said, "Look, you have to leave now! He probably is coming back!"

"Who?" asked Frank.

"Its-" She was cut off when Blade punched her from behind and threw her to the left. Chris tried to punch Blade but he caught the fist.

"You shouldn't have done that." Blade said. He twisted Chris' arm and raised his sword to kill him. Blade was about to hit but Frank shot him in the face with his .44. Blade stood there and fell back.

"I-is it over?" asked Alx.

"I think…" said Sai.

A song emanated from Blade's robe; Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones. When the guitar finished, Blade shot up and swung at one of the church followers. A few seconds later the follower was sliced in half and blood sprayed from his body. The followers screamed and ran back to Hearthome. "Good luck! We're counting on you!" The Priest yelled running back to Hearthome. The hole in Blade's head closed up.

"For some reason, it feels good…" Blade said. Charlotte shot him with an Aura Sphere and left a gash revealing Blade's jaw. The wound closed up. "Franz was right. It does speed up the regeneration…" Blade disappeared and reappeared on a tree. Chris took out his M1911 and shot at Blade. Blade was hit but the wounds closed up again. Jon got out of cover and shot Blade, fully automatically. Blade screamed in pain. The wounds didn't close up.

"Keep firing at him!" Chris yelled. Blade attempted to dodge the bullets. He dodged a few but many got him. The many wounds didn't close. Blade got frustrated and swung at them. Chris was almost hit but Charlotte blocked Blade's attack. Sai shot the charge beam again at him. Blade got even more frustrated and somehow made clones of himself. The clones each were attacking Chris and the others. Chris dodged the clone's incoming attacks and shot at it rapidly. Charlotte used Aura Spheres and made more to throw. Sai was jumping and rolling trying to dodge the Clone's attacks. Jon ducked and rolled to dodge and shot at the clone. Frank used his .44 to deflect the attacks. He slowly but still fired fast for a .44 at the clone. The clones were damaged and soon turned back to Blade himself. Charlotte launched an Aura Sphere at Blade's head. It hit and nearly burnt him. Blade screamed and held his head.

"Fucking hell! Franz didn't say anything about this! I'm fucking going to get out of here!" Blade disappeared and reappeared on a tree. He quickly made his way north. Chris decided not to follow.

"Oh Chris! I was so worried!" Charlotte said. She leapt into Chris' arms and kissed him.

"Let's get the cycles and get back to Hearthome." Chris said. Frank got his Dodge Tomahawk, Chris his scooter and Jon his bicycle. The group went back to Hearthome.

-30 minutes later-

Chris got the group rooms. Chris and Charlotte went into their room. They made out passionately.

Charlotte cried and said, "Chris, I was so worried…"

"I was afraid you weren't alive."Chris said.

The moment was interrupted by Sai entering the room. Chris saw him come in and said, "There's a thing called knocking."

"Sorry it's just that I have something to ask…" Sai said.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Can I come with you two." Sai asked.

"What for-" Chris was interrupted by Charlotte.

"His brother…" She whispered. Chris remembered the pile of gore and blood Sai was crying over. Chris tried to hold back tears, he didn't know. Sai looked down and let out a tear.

"You know what… We'll make Franz pay for what he did. We'll stop him from continuing what he's doing. You can come, Sai." Chris said. Sai smiled and waited for Chris to capture him. Chris took out his last Poke Ball and threw it at Sai. Sai was pulled in the ball. The ball shook a few times and clicked. He let out Sai and said, "We'll find that bastard." Chris said.

-Franz-

Franz was sitting in his chair at the end of the table. He couldn't wait to hear the news that Frank and Chris are dead. Gregory came in.

"OOH! YES! FINALLY!" Franz said ecstatically. He stood up and hugged Gregory. Gregory was startled from his affection.

"Umm Franz?" Gregory said.

"Don't tell me! Oh finally operations can run smoothly! So _WUNDERBAR!_" Franz said.

"That's not the case Franz." Gregory said. Franz let go and tilted his head. Gregory hesitated and said, "Blade returned… Frank and the others are still alive. They nearly killed Blade."

Franz showed no emotion. He went to the Hospital section of the HQ. One of the nurses saw him barge in.

"Sir, Blade is in critical condition, he-"

"Is he awake?" Franz asked.

"Yes sir but-" The Nurse was interrupted again.

"Grand…" Franz said. He quickly made his way to the room Blade was treated in. He saw Blade in the bed watching the T.V. Blade noticed Franz and frantically tried to get out of bed. Franz caught him and slammed him back on bed by the throat.

"H-Hey, boss. W-what a nice surprise." Blade whimpered.

"Oh _Ja_, nice indeed. I was surprised that you did not FUCKING KILL THEM!" Franz yelled. His grip on Blade got tighter making him nearly choke.

"But, sir! T-the chip! It didn't-" Blade was interrupted by Franz gripping his throat even tighter.

"Did you remember what I said an hour ago? No excuses! I wanted them dead! _Aber wussten sie vervollstandigen meine aufgabe? Nein! _(But did you complete my task? No!)" Franz yelled. He let go of Blade, he gasped for air. Franz turned and chuckled a little. His chuckle turned to a laugh. His laugh turned more maniacal. Blade tried to laugh along. Franz turned back around and scared Blade. Franz's eyes were now bloodshot and pinkish. "This is… REALLY frustrating me… Let's see if Fox can complete the task you and Boomer failed to do." Zale came into the room.

"What's wrong here?" Zale asked. She looked at Franz and was scared to see his eyes bloodshot. Franz smiled and unexpectedly kissed her. Zale struggled but then accepted. Franz let go. He left the room going to his quarters. Zale asked Blade, "What happened?"

"He's mad."

**A lot of stuff has been going on. I really need to try and write a bit faster. But I don't want to put anything wrong in this story. Anyway, I would like to thank Dragonfang for his reviews and also damanlyguy. Plus damanlyguy, you were wrong about the evolution. LOL, I actually trolled you, I was going to make Vex evolve but then I though, hmm should I? Anyway, NEW RECORD; 6000+ words!**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your reviews! I love you guys! I noticed someone PM'd me, Lucariolover99. Thank you and I won't stop until the time calls for it. I am actually thinking of ending this story, but NOT NOW. Too soon. Remember I don't own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 11: From Hearthome with Vengeance

-March 11th 2012, 10:27am-

"Kill those Fiends, c'mon!" Marco yelled at Richard.

Marco and Richard were up for the past 2 days playing Fallout New Vegas.

"Which should I use; the Anti-Material or the .45?" Richard asked.

"Don't waste the .45; ammo costs a shit-load of caps! Use the Anti!" Marco said. Richard switched to the Anti-Material Rifle and went into VATS. He headshot'd 3 Fiends and wounded one. The Mysterious Stranger finished the job. "Yes! Level 23!" Marco yelled. They high-fived each other. Chris' mom came into the living room. She noticed that Marco and Richard were staring into the T.V. passing the controller. She went and turned off the T.V. Richard and Marco was shocked. "PRESS THE START BUTTON!" yelled Marco. Richard pressed the button and they both sighed in relief. They suddenly felt sleepy.

"Look at you two. You've been here for two days! Even Christian doesn't play as long!" Chris' mom yelled.

"It's so… fun." Richard said. He dozed off on Marco's shoulder. Marco tried to stay awake but quickly fell to his left, laying on the edge of the couch.

"Men…" Chris' Mom muttered. A storm brewed outside, raining heavily.

-Chris-

Chris and Charlotte woke up to the rain thumping on the window and thunder. Charlotte jumped and hugged Chris tightly. She then felt really hot when she hugged Chris.

"Don't worry Char. You've never been afraid of thunder, what's wrong?" Chris asked.

Charlotte recalled what happened yesterday between her and Sai. She said, "It's nothing Chris, just a little jumpy."

Chris gave her the serious look. "Charlotte, you and I know when we're lying to each other. I'm your friend… boyfriend. You can tell me."

Charlotte sighed and said, "Well, when we were separated… Sai attacked me." Chris got angry and was about to take out Sai. Charlotte grabbed him and said, "It's ok… He had a good reason to…"

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Sai blamed us for what happened at the Dragon's Nest. He wanted revenge. He was about to kill me but then felt that we were the wrong ones to blame." Charlotte explained. She kissed Chris and gently pushed him down on the bed.

"But Char-"

"It's ok Chris." Charlotte reassured Chris. She pulled down his boxers with her tail. Chris felt slight pleasure from the fur running down his member. Chris pulled her head closer to him. He sat up and ran his free hand down her body. He squeezed one of her breasts. Charlotte moaned to his touch. She slightly stood up and moved her paw up and down his manhood. It slowly erected. She positioned it to her clit.

"Are you in your heat?" Chris asked. Charlotte nodded. Chris continued to kiss Charlotte. Charlotte shuddered when she felt Chris prodding her. She sat down on it and felt cooler when it entered her. Chris felt much pleasure when he felt her hot vaginal walls. He began to thrust gently, keeping a steady rhythm. Charlotte gasped at every thrust. Chris began to thrust faster as he felt her walls constricting around his penis. Charlotte was about to scream in pleasure but Chris pulled her head in for a kiss. Chris took out member just before he came. Charlotte fell onto Chris' chest in exhaustion. Chris fell back on the bed. Charlotte crawled to the end of the bed and kneeled. She leaned over to Chris' cock. She licked it upwards, base to tip. Chris shuddered in pleasure. Charlotte licked and took it into her maw. She bobbed her head up and down.

"God, where did you learn this?" Chris asked. Charlotte chuckled and continued to suck. She then went deeper and felt his manhood in her throat. She went on for minutes. Chris gripped the sheets and moaned as Charlotte bobbed faster. Chris tried not to yell as he came in her mouth. She swallowed and licked the rest. Chris pulled her up next to him.

"I was waiting for a time like this again…" Charlotte said.

"It was only 4 days…" Chris said. Charlotte didn't jump when the next thunder came. She cuddled up next to Chris. They fell back asleep.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Zale was asking around if they had seen Franz. She jogged up to the door of his quarters. There were whispers and laughter inside.

"_Wir werden gewinnen. Ich werde gewinnen. *Laugh* Sie warden zerstort warden und nichts wird uns in den weg fur den abschluss unserer sending zu stehen. _(We will win. I will win. They will be destroyed and nothing will stand in our way for completing our mission.)" Franz muttered in the other side of the door. Zale opened the door and was scared to see that the room was torn apart; Bed sheets were everywhere. Curtains were torn, the computer had been stripped and the mirror was shattered. Franz was sitting in front of a picture of Adolf Hitler.

"Franz, what happened?" Zale asked. Franz turned and saw Zale.

"Ah Zale! Would you like a cup of tea?" He asked. He grabbed a teapot and a teacup.

"N-no thank you Franz." Zale replied.

He threw the items behind and shattered as they hit the floor. "The tea was shit anyway. What is it you came for?" He asked. Zale noticed his eyes were bloodshot and pink. His face was pale and his hands were jittering.

"I just wanted to check on you Franz. I'm worried." Zale replied.

"Oh don't be! I'm perfectly fine! In fact, I feel FANTASTIC!" Franz said. He went out of the room. He and Zale walked toward the recruits' room. He went inside and saw Fox, Boomer and Blade sleeping in their own separate beds. "Oh how beautiful. They look like bloodthirsty angels!" He went to Fox and lifted her up out of bed with one hand. Fox woke up and screamed when she saw Franz. "What are you scared for? Is there something on my face?" Franz asked sarcastically.

"N-no sir." Fox said. Franz put her down.

"_Wunderbar._ It's time for your mission!" Franz said.

"B-but it's raining out!" Fox said. Franz threw her and umbrella.

"Use it to your advantage then! _Tchuss!_ (Bye!)" Franz left the room and slammed the door.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was crazy." Fox said to Blade. She began to put on her clothes and grabbed her Sniper Rifle and bowie knife.

-Back to Chris, 3 hours later-

Chris woke up again to thunder. Charlotte slowly woke up. Chris got up from bed and said, "We should wash up. I feel sweaty." Charlotte smiled and followed him to the shower. Chris remembered and took out the team before he went inside the bathroom.

Violet and Max leapt up on the bed. Violet felt a wet patch on the sheet.

"Ugh, what is this?" Violet asked. She sniffed it and blushed bright realizing what it was.

"What is it, Vi?" asked Max.

"Nothing, just some juice." Violet said. Serenity chuckled knowing what it was. Sai looked out the window. He stared at the lightning striking. One strike made him remember Zai. He suddenly felt aggressive but calmed down and continued watching the rain. Vex went beside him.

"I know how you feel Sai…" Vex said. Sai looked down at Vex and then continued watching the rain. "I lost my mother. I was so happy for the first time in… well… a long time."

"I know that feeling. Seeing someone you care most about after a long time. But what I didn't expect was seeing him die." Sai said.

"Death is a hard thing to handle Sai." Vex said. "We can't control it, we may try to avoid it but sooner or later it's going to catch us." Sai felt moved from Vex's words. Another strike came and the image of Zai flashed through Sai's head. He saw Vex as Boomer and was about to attack. Violet then yelled, "You guys having fun there?" Sai looked behind him. His heart sank as he saw Violet. Her fur shining and her crimson eyes. He felt peace and happiness in her eyes. He looked back to Boomer. It turned back to Vex. Sai sighed and went up next to the bed.

"Hey Violet, what's it like to grow?" asked Max.

"Well, I don't know if I could put it in words. It feels like a sudden rush of pleasure. It felt great for me. It was almost as if I had more power." Violet explained.

"Oh." Said Max. Max laid on Violet's back. Violet smiled and laughed a bit. Sai felt more peace from her laugh.

"Wait where's Dug?" Vex asked.

Serenity looked outside and saw Dug with the Priest. He and the Priest were talking under a tree. "He's outside with the Father."

Violet looked to Sai and said, "I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Violet."

Sai felt stuck but then said, "Oh, um. I'm Sai."

"Well Sai, I noticed you talking with Vex over there what was that about?" Violet asked.

"Nothing, really… Please mind." Said Sai.

Violet tried to convince Sai and said, "Oh please?"

Sai really didn't want to talk about it but said, "Well it's about my brother."

Violet smiled and said, "Really, what's his name?"

"Zai." Sai quickly said.

"Oh, cute name! Where is he?" asked Violet.

"Look I don't really feel comfortable talking about this." Sai said.

"Oh Come on! Just a simple question! Where is he?" Violet asked. Another lightning strike came. Sai then saw everything as the Dragon's Nest. Around him he saw Boomer laughing, a Geodude, an Onix and a Golem. Bodies of Dragon Pokémon around him. Next to Boomer was Zai's body. Sai felt angry and pounced on Boomer. A geodude pushed Sai out of the way. Sai then used Double Kick on the Geodude. An Onix used wrap from behind. Sai struggled but then used Discharge to get out of the wrap. The Onix screamed and fell to the ground. A Golem used Dragon Breath on Sai. Sai smiled and used Charge Beam on him. He then pounced again on Boomer. He took out his fangs; electricity running through them.

"Sai what are you doing?" yelled Chris. Sai turned and saw Chris and Charlotte looking shocked at what Sai was doing.

Sai yelled, "Get out of here Chris! It's time to get revenge!" Chris ran and grabbed Sai, pulling him off of Boomer. "What the hell are you doing? The man who killed my brother is right there!"

"Wha- that's not him!" Chris yelled. Charlotte went to the Onix's side. Sai turned and was shocked. Violet on her back breathing heavily. Max on the floor with his snout broken. Vex and Serenity on the floor, twitching. Violet got up and went to Max.

"Max! Max, are you okay?" She asked. Max groaned. He coughed blood. Violet turned; her eyes were red as lava and her fur was standing. She pounced on Sai and used crunch on him. Sai screamed in pain. Charlotte pulled Violet off of Sai. "Did you see what he did? He attacked Max, Serenity and Vex and was going to kill me!" Sai stood in shock of what he did.

"No, it was that man! He was right there and I took the chance!" Sai said.

"I think we need a professional." Chris said. He and Charlotte tried to attend to the team.

-1 hour later-

Chris brought Sai downstairs to Nurse Joy.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, can you do therapy for Pokémon?" asked Chris.

"Why of course, follow me." She led Chris and Sai into a room with a lounge seat, a mat and a couch chair. She sat down on the couch chair. "Have your Pokémon lay on this mat." Sai lay down on the mat. Chris sat on the lounge chair. "Now tell me, what are the problems with…"

"Sai." Sai said. Nurse Joy looked surprised and jotted down a few notes. "I don't know what happened. I saw my most hated enemy and took the chance to try and kill him. Chris pulled me off of him, and then I saw that it was Violet."

"Has Sai experienced anything that might have traumatized him?" Nurse Joy asked.

Chris was about to explain but looked to Sai. He looked to Nurse Joy and said, "Well… yes."

"It's ok, everything you say in this room stays in this room." Nurse Joy said.

"My little brother… He was killed…" Sai said. Nurse Joy jotted down more notes.

"What happened?" Nurse Joy asked.

Sai was about to explain but Chris said, "His brother was killed by a Poacher. Sai tried to defend other Pokémon before this occurred. A stray bullet got him." Nurse Joy put her had to her mouth and looked shocked.

"Oh, I'm deeply sorry for you. Has Sai heard or felt anything that might have triggered this memory?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Thunder…" said Sai. Nurse Joy wrote down her last notes.

"Well Chris. It seems Sai has PTSD." Nurse Joy explained. Sai looked confused.

"What's PTSD?" asked Sai.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's a condition when you hear or feel things that trigger bad memories and cause you to react to the situation." Chris explained. Thunder struck again. Sai felt aggressive and was about to pounce. Chris caught Sai. Nurse Joy put down her clip-board. She put her hand on Sai's head.

"It's ok. Chris I'm going to give you medicine for Sai. If this doesn't work, call me and I'll see what I can do." Nurse Joy said. She wrote down a prescription and gave Chris a container of pills and a paper with directions.

Sai was about to cry again. Chris picked up Sai and said, "Thank you Nurse Joy." He left to his room.

Charlotte was finished reviving Serenity from the Discharge. Chris and Sai entered the room. The Team looked at Sai in hatred. Sai felt ashamed and whimpered. Violet was about to pounce on Sai when Chris got in front of Sai.

"Look at you all! Going to attack a sick Pokémon like that!" Chris yelled at them.

"He attacked us and nearly killed me!" Violet yelled back.

"He doesn't do it on purpose!" Chris said.

"Well there's no other explanation for what he has done!" Serenity said.

"Yes there is!" Charlotte yelled. She yelled so loud, Dug could hear it from outside with the thunder. Everybody stayed silent to what Charlotte has to say. "Violet, what were you asking Sai?"

"I-I asked him about his little brother. Normal stuff like what was his name and where is he." Violet said.

"Enough!" yelled Sai. Charlotte looked to Sai. Sai got mad and yelled, "You want to know where he is? HE'S DEAD! HE'S FUCKING DEAD! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOU FUCKING GOT YOUR ANSWER?" Violet looked down in shame. "ANSWER ME! ARE YOU HAPPY?"

"No…" Violet muttered.

"Can I go in my ball? I don't want to be with people who hate me now." Sai asked Chris. Chris nodded and withdrew him in his ball. Max went beside Violet and hugged her. Serenity stayed silent and put her head down. Vex didn't feel any emotion, he knew of Sai's problem and didn't bother to help out. Chris and Charlotte sat down on the bed. He set the ball on the drawer next to him. Chris put his arm over her shoulder; Charlotte leaned on Chris' chest. They all stayed silent.

Jon and Rogue came into the room, Jon asked, "What's wrong? I heard yelling in here!"

"Nothing's wrong…" Chris muttered. Jon noticed everyone was silent.

"Why's everybody so bummed out?" Rogue asked.

Chris and Charlotte got up. Chris said, "We're going for a walk."

"But, it's raining." Jon said.

"Exactly…" Charlotte said.

-Frank-

"What the hell was all that noise about?" Frank asked.

"I think we should check on them." Alx said.

Frank laid back on the couch and said, "Nah, It's over." Alx got mad at Frank for his selfishness.

"Why do you have to be so selfish?" Alx asked.

"What the hell do you mean?" Frank asked.

"I'm so tired of your shit Frank! You don't want to do anything for others! All you care about is yourself! You didn't even bother to check on your own daughter!" Alx yelled.

"God what's with all this drama? It's starting to bum me out." Frank said. He tried to go to sleep but Alx went up to him and punched him in the face. Frank stood up and asked, "Really? Are we going to do this?"

"If this bullshit keeps going then, yeah." Alx said. Frank chuckled and shook his head. He punched Alx in the face. Alx staggered and punched him in the gut.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz was making sure that everything is going smoothly.

"Prep the Jeep! We're about to send the last recruit!" Franz yelled.

Gregory came to Franz and tapped his shoulder. Franz turned and noticed Gregory had pills and a cup of water.

"What is this shit?" Franz asked. Gregory was scared by his bloodshot-pink eyes.

"I-its drugs Franz. We were worried about you so we went to the Hospital section and got a few of these."

Franz took one of the pills and examined it. "What kind of drug is it?"

"They are our latest breakthrough, Psycho Pills. Lowers your cerebral thought pattern so you wouldn't be so… crazy." Explained Gregory.

"Why not just give some Heroin?" Franz asked.

"Please Franz just take them…" Franz stared at Gregory for a couple of seconds. He snatched the pills and put them in his mouth. He took the cup and drank all the water in one gulp. He smacked his lips from the hydrating water. His eyes turned white again.

"Happy? Now back to the matter at hand. How long will it take for Fox to get to the ETA?" asked Franz.

Gregory smiled and said, "1 hour sir if the Jeep can go at 100 mph."

"_Wunderbar,_ Let's send her in."

-Back to Chris-

The rain slowed but was still considered heavy. Chris and Charlotte went outside and noticed the Priest and Dug.

"Hello Sir Christian, can you come with us to the Foreign Building?" asked the Priest.

"Sure. Oh, hey Dug! How's it going?" Chris replied.

"Great, I showed those Zubats who's boss! How's it been since Oreburgh?" asked Dug.

"Well I got 4 badges so far. But I think I'm going to have to stop the journey for a while. Something was up." Chris replied. Chris and Dug continued talking as they made their way to the Foreign Building.

When Chris went inside, he was overwhelmed by the followers coming to see him.

"He's here!"

"Oh our savior! Have me!"

"No have me! I'm prettier!"

"We will be with you until the end!"

The Priest 'Moses'd his way to the pedestal. Chris and Charlotte followed. Alison was at the pedestal. The Priest got on the pedestal and signaled everyone to sit down.

"Everybody! Friends, Family… Our savior, Sir Christian!" He introduced Chris. Chris and Charlotte waved.

"Be my love Chris!"

"Be mine!"

"Save us from the evil!"

One man in the background yelled, "I want you Christian!"

Charlotte went up and said, "Sorry ladies and… man… He's taken."

"Is he your lover?"

"Do you have intercourse?"

"Did you bear his child?"

Chris was surprised from the questions and things people are yelling. Alison signaled for everyone to settle down. The Priest was going to get ready to speak.

"For centuries, we have had heroes of all kinds! Big and small, man or woman. There was Sir Aaron and Lucario, Damion and Grovyle, Jesus and Arceus! Now there is another!" The Priest grabbed Chris' M1911 and raised it in the air, "He, his lover and his silver arrow of light, will save us all from the terrible evil! He will make sacrifices for the better of the world! The future rests on his hand and her paws! Even if they do not succeed they will continue to fight!" The Priest handed Chris back his M1911. He continued, "His name Christian Salvador Teran and his lover's name Charlotte! They will continue the work of many before! They will lead us to salvation!" Everyone looked down and muttered a few words. Chris and Charlotte were confused on what they were doing. The Priest clasped his hands and said, "Now, you may stay and pray if you wish! It is raining out and we the church want you to be healthy! May the Lord smile upon us all!" Everyone were either talking, praying or leaving. Chris, Charlotte and the Priest spoke of more matters.

-Fox-

"ETA is in 10 minutes, ma'am." Said the Driver.

"Wonderful, I need to set up." Fox said. She prepped her Sniper; an SVD Dragunov customized with a lighter material, 6x-12x zoom ballistic scope, a 15 round magazine with 7.62x54r, a bipod and a silencer. She got it ready and loaded for the kill.

"3 minutes." Said the driver.

"Just drop me off here." Said Fox. The driver stopped at a building. Fox got off and went inside. She made her way up the stairs to the roof. The roof had a nice view of Hearthome. She noticed the rain stopped, making it easier to track her targets. She looked to the Foreign Building and noticed Chris, Charlotte and the Priest coming out. She set up the SVD and placed the bipod. She estimated the distance of her target. "Let's see… Looks like around 200 meters… Heh, that's about 1/15 of my longest ranged kill. Wind… Northwest. Weather; Cloudy." She looked through her scope and zoomed in on Chris. She moved the SVD slightly upwards and to the right. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Target down in 3…"

-Back to Chris-

"Well it was a pleasure. We'd best be getting back to the Center." Said Chris.

"When are you two going to continue your journey?" asked The Priest.

"Tomorrow, we really didn't want to go out in-" Chris stopped. Charlotte heard a zip fly past her ear. She looked down to Chris' chest; there was a gaping hole and his heart was exposed and wounded. Chris' eyes rolled back, he fell back. Charlotte caught Chris and reacted to get him inside, the Center was too far. Everyone screamed at the sight of the hole in Chris' chest. Charlotte laid him down on the floor, Chris was mumbling to himself.

"God…. Arceus…. Keep Charlotte safe…. Please….."

"No you're not going to die on me!" Charlotte yelled. She was about to use her Aura to heal Chris. She tried as hard as she could to heal the gore but had no luck. Chris grabbed her paw.

"Charlotte…. I-I love you…." Chris muttered.

"I love you Chris. I wanted to marry you… Have children with you…. Please don't go…." Charlotte cried. Chris kissed her one last time before his grip on her paw loosened.

-Meanwhile at Chris' House-

Richard shot up. He felt a piercing pain through his heart. He groaned in pain. Marco woke up and attended to Richard.

"Richard? What's wrong?" Marco asked.

"I don't know… it's not a heart attack…. Something changed…"

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz was waiting for an update on Fox's mission. Drake came in the room. He smiled. Franz smiled and laughed. "One down, one to go…"

**Wow, this has gotten very dramatic. I hope I don't die in this story. My inspiration for this story is from one of my friend's grandfather. He had PTSD and was shot near the heart. It's ok for you to cry. Let it out. All I have to say is this is not the END!**

**Stay Loling,  
Supahlolman9**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am telling you guys, it's NOT over. Its k Lucariolover99 I'm not going to finish this story yet. It'll be a long time before I do that. Remember I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Second Coming

Chris' life was fading away. A few of the followers called for help. Charlotte didn't know what to do. His wound is almost as if it couldn't be healed. She tried and tried but made no progress.

"Please, Chris. Don't die on me." Charlotte said. She started to cry over him. Chris grabbed her paw again. Charlotte couldn't lose hope. She forced all of her Aura on Chris' wound. The bullet wound in the heart started to close. Charlotte tried hard to close the wound. She felt weaker as she put her Aura in Chris.

"Charlotte… don't… you'll die…." Chris muttered.

"I can't live without you. I'll die for you." Charlotte said. Chris cried silently. Charlotte felt even weaker as she closed Chris' wound. She chuckled as the wound closed up. Chris felt healed and rejuvenated. Charlotte fell to the ground. Chris got up and took Charlotte to the center. It was far. He ran as fast as he could. He nearly fell from the puddles on the ground. He somehow balanced and ran at fast speeds. The door was closed and Chris took out his hand as if he was a Football Player running through the opposing team. When he took out his hand he felt something launch from his hand. When he looked up the door was blasted open and burning blue. Nurse Joy and Chansey ran to put Charlotte on the wheelchair. Nurse Joy carried Charlotte on to the hospital bed and hooked her up to the Pulse Reader. Her pulse was faded but still there.

-Fox-

Fox was surprised. Chris didn't die. "B-but, that shot should've killed him! He should be dead now!" Fox moved her SVD to the northeast; pointing towards the Center. She set up the bipod and looked through the scope. She noticed the door was blast open and singing blue. She raised her rifle upwards and noticed that Frank was on top of Alx looking around.

-Frank-

"What the hell was that?" Frank asked. Alx pushed Frank off of him. He stood up and looked out the window. He saw something blue glowing at the door. He looked up and saw a shimmer coming from the building 230 meters away from them. Alx reacted.

"DUCK!" Alx and Frank ducked and heard a zip fly past. Frank looked up and saw a bullet hole next to him. He got out his .44 and shot the shimmer. "What the hell? You're going to shoot back with a pistol?"

"Yup!" Frank shot 6 times. The shimmer suddenly stopped. "Got him!" Alx was impressed of Frank's accuracy.

"Not bad… We should go check out downstairs." They went downstairs and saw Chris surprised and looking at his hands. They noticed Chris had a large dry blood stain on his chest. "Chris! What the hell happened?"

"I-I don't know. I just felt a sharp pain and then… numb… Charlotte saved me… She's on the brink of death for using too much of her Aura." Chris explained.

"Looks like there's a Sniper in Hearthome. Let's go Alx." Frank left the center to search for the person who tried to kill them.

"I'd better go too. Bye Chris." Alx said. He followed behind Frank.

Chris stared into his hands he went outside and to the back. He forced out his hand at the tree; nothing. He then thought of Charlotte; her smile, her fire red eyes. Everything about her. He then felt something launch from his hand again. He saw it, a blue ball of energy and Aura flying towards the tree. The tree blew up in blue flame and force.

-The team-

Violet reached to grab Sai's ball. She took it and examined it. She pressed the button it suddenly grew larger. She reacted and threw it. The ball opened and sent out Sai. He looked around.

"What, now because Chris left you're going to do as you please with me?" Sai asked.

Violet leapt from the bed and said, "Look Sai. We're sorry… I'm sorry. I-I didn't know about what happened. I can't imagine what you must've felt."

Vex walked towards Sai and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't try helping."

Serenity and Max stayed silent. Sai said, "Thanks. I understand your reason for being hostile." Violet went up to Sai and hugged him. Sai was hesitant but he hugged back.

-Jon-

Jon went downstairs and was shocked. The first thing he saw was the door blasted open and singing blue. He noticed Nurse Joy wasn't at the front desk so he decided to go and check where she is. He passed a few rooms when he found Nurse Joy in one.

"Nurse Joy, have you seen-" Jon saw Charlotte hooked up to a machine that is reading her pulse and another that is giving her oxygen. "What happened?"

"I don't know but usually Lucario don't get sick unless…" Nurse Joy trailed off.

"Unless what?" Jon asked.

"Unless they use too much of their Aura. If they use too much they may stay sick for weeks or even…"

Jon looked at Charlotte a last time before leaving the room to find Chris. He searched the Center for him. He decided to go and check if he's outside. Once Jon got outside he heard explosions coming from the back. He ran to the back of the center and saw Chris trying his newfound power. "Chris! What is that?"

"Dude, I think it's Aura." Chris said. He made another Aura Sphere in his hand and showed it to Jon. Jon was surprised he could do that. "I don't know how I got this."

"Chris, Charlotte needs you." Jon said.

"Is she awake?" Chris quickly asked.

"Well, no but I'm sure she might need you in the room with her." Jon replied. Chris ran into the center and into the room Charlotte was being treated in. When he got inside he felt a pressure throughout his body. He ignored it and went closer to Charlotte. He felt slightly more pressure as he got closer to Charlotte. He caressed her face and felt a spark. It didn't hurt but felt good.

"Chris… I have bad news… She may die." Nurse Joy said.

Chris started to cry and said, "She gave her life for me. But really, I can't live without her." He put both his hands on Charlotte; one on her stomach and the other caressing her face.

"Wait, what is that?" Nurse Joy asked. She noticed Chris' hands were turning blue and had energy coming from his fingertips and going into Charlotte.

Chris thought that maybe it would save her life. He positioned his hands as if he was ready to do a magic trick. More energy went into Charlotte. Chris suddenly felt weak as he gave Charlotte the energy. Chris stopped and panted from exhaustion. He looked up and saw that Charlotte was slowly coming to her senses.

"Am… Am I in heaven?" Charlotte asked.

Chris smiled and said, "Part of it." Charlotte was ecstatic to see Chris alive and well and so did Chris. They both hugged and kissed. Nurse Joy smiled from seeing their love with each other.

"Chris, I'm sorry I tried to sacrifice myself for you." Charlotte said.

"What are you sorry about? You saved my life and I guess I returned the favor." Chris said.

Charlotte noticed his hands faded blue. She realized what she had done.

"Chris, do you know how you got that?" Charlotte asked. Chris shook his head. "I used so much of my Aura on you I guess I passed some of my traits to you. Do you know what that means?"

Chris felt disgusted and said, "Ugh… that we're… brother and sister?"

Charlotte chuckled and said, "Not exactly. I've created a bond between us that cannot be broken. Daddy told me this has happened only 5 times in history. It's almost like we're married!"

"So that was the spark I felt when I touched you. Oh yeah and watch this." Chris said. He took out his hand, thought of Charlotte and created an Aura Sphere. "I can use Aura!"

"I guess those are the traits I passed on… Chris?" Charlotte asked.

"Hmm?" asked Chris.

"I don't want this to happen again. I want this to be over." Charlotte said.

"It's ok… Once Heil-Zhein are out of the picture we can lead normal lives here and maybe…" Chris trailed off. He placed his hand on Charlotte's stomach. Charlotte looked up to Chris and smiled.

"We need to get you out of those clothes." Charlotte said. Nurse Joy went back to the counter and was shocked to see the door blasted. Chris smiled and took off his clothes and got in the bed with Charlotte. Charlotte cuddled with Chris and sighed. Chris was falling asleep until Charlotte pulled him over her.

"Give it to me." Charlotte demanded. Chris chuckled and took off his boxers. Charlotte used her tail to pleasure Chris. Chris shuddered and kissed Charlotte. Charlotte broke away from the kiss and turned around; her stomach on the bed. She raised her butt in the air; Doggy Style. Chris took hold of her hips and prodded her. She moaned in pleasure and gasped when Chris entered her. He thrust gently and kept a rhythm. Charlotte moaned loud in pleasure, she took hold of her pillow. Chris squeezed one of her cheeks and rubbed them, feeling the fur run on his fingers. He felt her vaginal walls constricting so he went faster.

"Don't stop!" Charlotte demanded. Chris went faster as he felt the walls getting tighter. Charlotte yelled in pleasure as she came. Chris made one last thrust before he came. "OH CHRIS!"

Chris collapsed on the bed, still inside her. Charlotte felt exhausted.

"Oh, Charlotte… that felt even better than last time." Chris said. He wrapped his arms around Charlotte and pulled her close. He started to tear up.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

Chris kissed one of her ears and said, "I can't imagine life without you." Charlotte smiled and fell asleep. Chris felt drowsy as well and went to sleep.

_Chris woke up in a room, in a queen sized bed. He looked around and saw a picture of him and Charlotte. He smiled and went to the bathroom. He noticed himself in the mirror and examined himself. He looked older, had a full grown goatee, was skinnier and had gotten taller by 5 inches. He left the room and saw a hallway with 2 more rooms and stairs. He went downstairs and saw Charlotte cooking some pancakes. Chris smiled and went up to her. Charlotte heard Chris and turned around. Chris kissed Charlotte and said, "Morning beautiful."_

_Charlotte was taller by 2 inches. Her tail and ears were longer and she was more slender. She smiled and put the pancakes on three plates. "Three plates?" asked Chris. He noticed something coming down from the steps. A Riolu with a necklace that looked something similar to Chris' and had fire red eyes like Charlotte._

"_Hi Dad!"_

Chris woke up. This time it was real. He smiled at how good the dream was. He saw Charlotte still sleeping and cuddled in his arms. He looked down and saw that he was still inside of her. He pulled himself out and up from bed. He smiled at how beautiful Charlotte is.

"Had a good dream?" Chris turned and saw a silhouette of a woman in the shadow. Chris reached to his side and remembered he was naked and the M1911 was on his pants.

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

She came from the shadows with a bowie knife. "I don't know how you survived but I'm going to finish the job." Chris realized she was the one who shot him. "I'm Fox. Clever and Sly as a Fox." She swung the large knife and cut Chris' chest. Chris winced in pain and swung at Fox. Fox dodged it and used the hilt to knock him in the head. Chris fell back on the floor. Fox went up to Chris and put her boot on Chris' crotch. She leaned down and put her Bowie Knife on Chris' neck. "You should've died at the church. It would've been a lot more painless."

Chris closed his eyes. He saw himself with Charlotte. He hugged Charlotte but she faded away.

"No… NO!" Chris yelled. His eyes turned blue and he let out a powerful Aura Sphere. She was blasted through the walls and outside. She rolled but gained her balance. Charlotte woke up and saw the huge hole in the wall. Chris got up and put on his pants, shirt and button-up.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked.

"Heil-Zhein." Chris said. Charlotte got mad as well and her eyes turned blue.

"Why don't they just leave us ALONE?" She yelled. She got up from bed and walked with Chris outside. They saw Fox with the EMW-56. Charlotte yelled, "What's your shit? You people destroyed a sacred place, ambush us and nearly killed my mate!" Charlotte charged up a large Aura Sphere. Chris charged and Aura Sphere as well.

"We want you and Frank out of the picture. You two are dangerous for our plans. Don't think I haven't heard of you. You're the one that killed those poachers, won the Super Contest and beat 4 gym leaders in one go. I've also heard that you're the 'SAVIOR' that's going to destroy the evil. Our goal is to do what others before us couldn't. We will destroy the un-pure and create a perfect race." Fox explained. Chris and Charlotte got madder and shot their Aura Sphere's at fast speeds. Fox dodged it and jumped backward onto a tree.

"Is that all you got?" Fox mocked. She locked on to Chris and Charlotte with her EMW-56 and shot at all directions. Chris and Charlotte used Bone Rush to deflect the incoming bullets. Chris took out his M1911 and shot a few times at Fox. She took the hits and laughed. Her wounds quickly regenerated. Chris remembered about Blade. Something about a chip. Chris got an idea.

"Charlotte, aim for the head!" Charlotte charged Aura Spheres and shot them at a quick succession. Fox dodged the attack and shot a few more times at them. Chris shot his M1911 at her, this time the .45 ACP's were blue. He blinked and saw everything blue and purple. He looked to Fox and noticed something in the back of her head. It looked like a brain cell but more high tech. He realized that it was the chip Blade and Gordon were talking about. He used extreme speed to get close to Fox. Fox was surprised and disappeared. She reappeared at a tree a few yards away. Charlotte used Metal Claw to cut down all the trees. They all fell to the ground and made Fox fall.

-The Team-

"What was that?" asked Max. Sai looked outside and saw Chris and Charlotte fighting a woman in the same robe, the man who killed Zai wore. Sai went into a total rage and jumped out the window. Serenity and Violet followed. Max and Vex stayed inside.

Sai landed on all fours and shot a charge beam at Fox. Fox noticed the beam and bended backward to dodge.

"DAMNIT!" yelled Sai. Serenity shot a Dragon Pulse at Fox. Fox was blown backward. Chris jumped and held Fox down.

"YEAH! GET SOME!" yelled Sai. They went near Chris and saw Fox struggling to get out of his grip. Chris flipped her over and got on top of her.

"Chris? What are you doing?" asked Violet. Charlotte got mad and jealous.

"Just watch!" Chris said. His nails turned to metal and gotten longer. He stuck two of his fingers into the back of Fox's head. Fox screamed in pain. Chris got a hold of something and took it out. It looked like a bionic brain cell. He let go of Fox. Fox grabbed the back of her head and tried to flash away from them. She couldn't and instead fell over. Frank and Alx came out of nowhere and held Fox. Fox was turning unconscious from the loss of blood. When she went to sleep, Charlotte went to Fox and healed the back of her head. They took Fox to an apartment.

Chris pressed a buzzer and asked, "Gordon, you there?"

A voice in the speaker replied, "Yeah, come up." A buzz emanated from the door of the apartments, signaling they can enter.

"Get her inside quick, we don't want to be seen." Frank ordered. They went up one flight to get to Gordon's apartment. Chris was about to knock when Gordon already opened the door. He motioned inside, Chris and the others went inside.

"Wait, is that?" asked Gordon. Chris nodded. Frank and Alx grabbed a chair and set her down on it. They wrapped her with duct tape so she couldn't get away. She slowly came to her senses and struggled to get out.

"You can't do this! Franz gave me powers to fight and get away!" Fox yelled.

Chris held up the chip and asked, "Then what is this?" Fox widened her eyes when she saw it.

"T-that's m-my Blitz Chip…" Fox said.

"What's the Blitz Chip?" asked Gordon.

"A chip that stimulates the brain and regenerates tissue and skin cells. It also gives the host certain abilities, mine and Blade's are flash and Boomer had rock skin. Rock skin makes the user's skin as hard as rocks, no, even harder." Fox explained. She thought of when Chris took out the chip. She couldn't believe that now she's powerless.

"Boomer? That's his name?" asked Sai.

"Look, that's all I know. I can't go back now, Franz will kill me." Fox said.

Sai closed his eyes and said, "She's lying… there's something more that she's not telling us." Sai stepped up to Fox and asked, "What are you not telling us?"

"L-look that's all I know!" said Fox nervously. Sai chuckled and leapt onto her lap. He smiled and took out his Thunder Fangs.

"Do you want 14000 volts of electricity running through your body and frying you up?" yelled Sai. Fox was about to cry. "Answer the fucking question!"

"No!" Fox said.

"Then what are you not telling us?" asked Sai.

"T-they are building an army. An army that will make their assault in 3 weeks time. They give them the guns and the ok; they march out of the HQ and start a massacre. Franz wants to become the leader of the world and if you don't stop him… there will be no hope. The HQ is located in Snowpoint." Fox explained. Sai leapt down from her lap.

"Wow Sai, I'm impressed." Violet said. Sai chuckled.

Chris stood silent. He thought about what Franz is going to do. _Will the army come and help fight the Heil-Zhein if we don't succeed? What would the world look like if they don't win?_ He thought.

"Can I please go?" Fox said.

Chris looked up at her and said, "You nearly kill me and come in my room attempting to assassinate me? You're clearly mistaken." Chris took out his nails of metal. He went up to Fox and raised her chin up. "I'm sure it won't be quick. Waterboard!" Frank and Alx grabbed a towel and filled a bucket of water. Frank put the towel over face and pushed her head back.

"No stop!" Fox demanded. Alx poured the water on her face, drowning her. He finished the bucket. Fox shook the towel off. Chris turned and hugged Charlotte.

"Fry her." Chris said. Sai obeyed and used Charge Beam on Fox. Fox screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through her body. The water made it worse. Her skin soon started to burn and peel. She jerked up and craned her head. She fell back and lay dead. Gordon showed no emotion to the kill.

"That's for killing Zai." Said Sai.

Charlotte asked, "Is she dead?"

"She won't bother us anymore." Chris replied.

Chris raised Charlotte's chin up and passionately kissed her. Charlotte moaned and opened her maw. Chris opened as well and crossed tongues with Charlotte. Chris broke the kiss and said, "Now, 1 down, 2 to go." Chris went back to kissing Charlotte.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz waited for an update. He was watching a German movie with Zale. Gregory came in the room. Franz turned and smiled.

"They are dead. Hahaha." Laughed Franz. His laugh died down when Gregory looked down.

"Franz, they killed Fox. The teen survived…" Gregory said. Franz stood and showed no emotion.

"Franz?" asked Zale.

"Leave…" Franz said.

"But, Franz-" Zale was interrupted when Franz pulled her in. His eyes went back to bloodshot and pink, his hands started to jitter and his skin turned pale.

"I said, LEAVE!" Franz demanded. Zale and Gregory left the room. She closed the door and put her ear on it to listen to what Franz is doing. She heard thumps and shatters. The noise stopped. Zale pushed her ear more inward. She was scared when a fist broke through the door and pulled back. She looked through the hole and saw everything destroyed and broken.

Franz scared Zale when he put his eye in the hole. "LEAVE!"

Zale ran from the room. Franz sat on the torn couch. His pulled his hair and groaned.

"Why don't they just die?" Franz asked himself. He then remembered about the Army, "Heh, it's ok Franzy… they will die soon… very soon… 3 weeks until the assault."

-1 day later-

Chris and the others were leaving Hearthome and waved goodbye to the followers, the Priest, Alison and Gordon. Chris and Charlotte got on their scooter, Jon on his bike and Frank and Alx o the Tomahawk. They sped northwest into a forest, heading to Celestic Town.

**Oh my god, Becky, look I'm alive. LOL. I went to my 8****th**** Grade dance yesterday, it was awesome. Hella girls wanted to dance with meh. I danced nonstop. Someone asked me if there's a Supahlolgirl9, well of course there is… you're her, and you're still as perfect as the day we met. FALLOUT NEW VEGAS REFERENCE! Lol thanks for the reviews and keep sending feedback. If you have any questions for the broski, PM me.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	13. Chapter 13

**I would like for more people to review this. I've checked my email and saw many people favoriting and following my story but they do not review. Please guys review, it helps me a lot just knowing people out there want me to continue. Remember I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 13: In the Family

-March 12th 2012, 4:19pm-

Chris and the others were riding for 3 hours now. Charlotte was unusually asleep, unusual because of the noise the scooter and Frank's Tomahawk are making. Chris noticed the scooter started to sputter. Frank and Jon didn't notice and continued onward.

"Hey! HEY GUYS!" yelled Chris. He was about to call Jon but he remembered that his phone broke from the fall 2 days ago. Charlotte woke but was still a bit drowsy.

"Chris… what time is it?" asked Charlotte.

Chris checked his watch. "4:23pm." Charlotte felt sleepy from the energy she exhausted yesterday. Chris smiled and picked her up bridal style. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Chris' neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Chris took out Sai for help.

"What's up Chris?" asked Sai.

"I need you to pull the scooter please." Chris said.

Sai smiled and said, "Why don't you?"

"Don't you think it's tough to carry a steel type?" Chris asked. Sai shook his head and began tugging the scooter. Chris remembered that the scooter runs on electricity. "Sai, I just remembered! Use Charge Beam on the input of the scooter." Sai launched a beam of electricity to the input. The scooter started to turn on. Chris chuckled and proceeded towards the scooter. Sai continued to charge the scooter and was getting impatient. He let out more electricity on the scooter. The scooter overcharged and sped away. Chris was surprised to see the scooter drive itself. Sai laughed at Chris' reaction.

"Great now we're in the middle of the forest." Chris said. He looked down to Charlotte in his arms. "At least it's not so bad."

Sai looked around for anything that might be used as shelter for the night. Sai looked to the south and saw a cave. "Follow me." Sai said. Chris followed Sai to the cave. Once they got there Sai examined the cave; it was small but big enough for the three. Chris heard dropping noises around them. It was starting to rain.

"We'd better get inside." Chris said. They went inside the cave; Sai went to the corner and curled up there. Chris put down Charlotte. "I'm going to look for some firewood. Stay here."

Chris went outside and looked around for dead branches. He found a few and some berries to eat. He went back into the cave and put down the wood. He took out Max.

"Hi Chris!" Max said. Chris signaled for him to be quieter. Max saw Charlotte sleeping. "Oh, ok. What do you need?"

"I need you to start a fire. If that's not a problem." Chris said. Max smiled and used flamethrower on the wood. It burst into flames and created warmth inside the cave. Chris felt more comfortable.

"Can I go back, too rocky." Asked Max. Chris put Max back in his ball. He went to sit by Charlotte. Charlotte slightly woke up.

"Mmm. Chris, where are we?" asked Charlotte.

"A cave, why?" Chris said.

Charlotte chuckled, leaned on Chris and said, "Nothing." Chris put his arm around Charlotte and pulled her close. Charlotte noticed the berries Chris found. She took one and ate it in content. Chris took one and ate it as well.

"Chris, have you thought about what the world would be like if Franz won?" asked Charlotte.

"Yeah… I don't want it to happen. I want for us to live happy and not having to worry about some German trying to assassinate us." Chris said. Charlotte smiled.

"Chris, it's almost as if I want to have a pup with you already." Charlotte said.

Chris kissed her and caressed her. He said, "We will, and he or she will live in a world without worry." Charlotte and Chris fell asleep. Sai felt horrible.

"It should've been me… Zai I will avenge you… No matter what it takes."

-Back at Chris' house-

Richard was in his bed. He was sick for the past day. Marco attended to Richard. He gave him soup and medicine to help his sickness. Marco was about to give him a spoonful more when Richard jumped out of bed.

"Marco! It's gone the pain!" Richard said. Marco was happy to see his friend feel better. He stood up and hugged him.

"Glad you're okay Richard. Why were you sick anyway?" Marco asked.

"Hmm…" Richard thought for a few minutes and recalled something. "Marco, remember when we first met?"

"_Amigo_, you already asked me that." Marco said.

"Well, before I met you. 1 month ago, my best friend had died. I felt sick for a few weeks. I left my clan and headed to Hearthome. During the journey, something amazing happened to me."

_-March 1__st__ 1984, 10:21pm-_

_Richard was walking west of his clan. He felt sick and drowsy. He looked around and saw nothing but forest. He felt as if he had made a mistake. He went to nearby tree and leaned on it. The moon's glow shone beautifully in front of him._

"_This was a mistake… I shouldn't have left, I could've been better there. Why did you die?..." Richard started to cry. The moonlight suddenly turned blue. Richard noticed and got ready for anything that might be hostile. A familiar figure appeared before him._

"_W-who are you?" asked Richard. The figure became clearer; it was a Lucario. It had opened its eyes._

"_Richard… Don't be sorry…" said the figure. Richard recognized the voice, he went up to it and tried to touch it. He placed his paw on the Lucario's left shoulder._

"_Frederick…" Richard hugged Frederick. Frederick hugged back. Richard felt happy to see his best friend, his sickness faded away._

"_Richard, I came to you because I saw you were sick. If I hadn't come you could've died…"_

"_But Fred, why did you die?"_

_Frederick let go of Richard and said, "It was because my carelessness. Rich, you shouldn't blame yourself. Please, just move on."_

_Richard wiped his tears away and smiled. Frederick looked upward to the moon._

"_Arceus is waiting for me… Richard, my friend. Don't let yourself die because of me. Live life." Frederick patted Richard on his shoulder and turned. He raised his arms and faded away._

_Richard smiled knowing Frederick is in a better place. He continued going west until he found Hearthome._

-Back to Present-

Richard said, "Wow, I've grown really attached to that boy huh."

Marco chuckled and said, "I guess so."

-Heil-Zhein HQ, 2 hours later-

Franz declined Gregory about 15 times of taking the pills again.

"B-but Franz! You won't function well without them!" Gregory begged.

"I'm doing just fine without them! Now please leave before I kiss myself!" Franz said. Drake heard what Franz said and laughed.

"Drake! Where is Jergen? I must speak to him right later!" said Franz.

Drake laughed even harder and said, "Franz! *Wheeze* H-He's at the training facility!"

Instead of saying thank you to Drake, Franz said, "Shank Sue! Now where is that transvestite?" Franz went to the training facility of the HQ. He saw Jergen yelling orders at the mid-controlled soldiers. "Jergen, you tiny girl of a shrew! What is the Pig Count?"

Jergen noticed his eyes were pink and bloodshot and his skin pale. He ignored it and said, "Well Franz, if you meant Soldier Count then the number of soldiers we have so far is 7,238. We have recruiters all over the region, even in Hoenn, Johto and Kanto."

"Vunderbra! Now I need a piss!" Franz said.

"Franz you said _wunderbar_, incorrectly. Please leave I must continue the training." Said Jergen.

Franz left the facility and went to the lunch room. He got his favorite BLT with mayonnaise. He was about take a bite when he felt something strange in the bread. He set the sandwich down and examined the bread. He tore it and saw 2 pills fall out.

"Gregory!" Franz yelled. He slammed the BLT on his face before leaving the lunch room. Everyone in there stood silent and amazed at what Franz just did.

"What stage of insanity is he in?" Drake asked Jaque.

"He was at the stage of power-hungry, now he's in unintelligible."

-Chris-

Chris woke up when he heard footsteps coming from outside. He was about to get up but saw Charlotte still in his arm, sleeping. He kissed her ear and took out his M1911. The footsteps came closer. He pointed his .45 at the cave entrance waiting for someone to pop up.

The footsteps stopped. Chris got nervous that it might be Heil-Zhein. He was about to pull the trigger when he saw a Riolu peek inside. The Riolu stepped inside. Chris holstered his pistol and sighed in relief.

"Hi." Said the Riolu. He had a 10 year old voice. He had Fire Red eyes instead of Crimson but other than that he looked like a normal Riolu.

"Hey there." Chris replied. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kit. What's yours?" asked Kit.

"I'm Chris. You can come in." Chris said. Kit came into the cave and saw Charlotte. Kit felt scared and backed away. "What happened?" asked Chris. Kit pointed to Charlotte.

"Y-you're not going to try and catch me, are you?" asked Kit. Chris shook his head. Kit went up closer to Chris. "Who is she?"

"Her name's Charlotte." Chris said. Kit examined her.

"She looks like my mom." Kit said.

"Where is your mom?" asked Chris.

"Umm, that's the thing. I was looking for berries with my mom but I got lost." Kit said.

Chris felt sorry for the little Riolu. He said, "Do you need help getting back home?" Kit nodded. Chris picked up Charlotte again and withdrew Sai in corner of the shadow. "I'll help you get home."

"But, mom told me not to trust humans like you with the location of home." Kit said.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret." Chris said. He knelt down and said, "Hop on." Kit was hesitant but climbed on top of Chris. Chris stood up and started walking.

-20 minutes later-

Chris was getting tired of having to carry Charlotte. Kit saw blue lights in the distance. In the same direction, they were yelling Kit's name. Kit noticed one of the voices and jumped from Chris's back. He ran to the lights. Chris sped up and followed. Charlotte started to wake up.

"Chris, now where are… wait. That scent smells… familiar…" Charlotte said. Chris set her down. Charlotte and Chris jogged towards the lights. They went past a few bushes and saw Kit running to a Lucario that looked really similar to Charlotte. The Lucario hugged Kit and kissed his cheek.

"Kit, don't ever walk off okay?" asked the Lucario. She had a calm but stern voice.

"Okay Mom! I missed you!" Kit said hugging his mother. Chris and Charlotte thought the moment was sweet. The Lucarios saw Chris and got into a fighting stance. Some of them growled. "Mom-!"

The mother held Kit to her chest and said, "Don't worry, Kit. Let the adults handle this." The Lucarios surrounded Chris and Charlotte.

"Wait she is one of us! Get her away from this dirty human!" said a Lucario in the crowd. 3 Lucarios went to Charlotte. Chris got in front of her.

"You're not going to take Charlotte away from me!" Chris said. The 3 Lucarios laughed and ran up to Chris. Chris got in a defensive stance. They started punching Chris all over. Chris tried to land a few punches on them but was overwhelmed. One knocked Chris in the head with a Bone Rush. Chris fell to the ground groaned in pain.

"Pathetic human. Get her out of here!" ordered one of the Lucarios. Charlotte tried to resist but they grabbed her by the arms and legs.

"Chris! Chris!" yelled Charlotte. Chris tried to get up. He then saw everything blue. He looked up and saw many blue auras. He noticed one of the 3 Lucarios aura was darker than the others. Chris got mad and got up. He looked around and saw that the Lucarios around him were charging their Aura Spheres. Chris thought of Charlotte again and turned into a rage. Chris' eyes turned blue. All the Lucarios launched their Aura Spheres at Chris. Chris stood still.

"Chris No!" yelled Charlotte. She used Metal Claw on one of the Lucario and ran to Chris. The other two grabbed her.

"Hey! We're only trying to help!" yelled one. Charlotte could only watch as the Aura Spheres hit Chris. A blue explosion covered the area. Charlotte was about to cry when she saw blue light in the smoke. Chris spun his Bone staff, clearing the area of smoke. His face was weathered and his clothes were torn.

"Is that all?" Chris asked. Charlotte smiled seeing her love is still alive. He charged a giant Aura Sphere and looked at whom to launch it at. He saw the Lucario with the dark aura. "Charlotte, get out of the way!" Charlotte obeyed and jumped out of the way. Chris launched the Aura Sphere at the Lucario. The Lucario was about to jump out of the way but it was too late. The Aura Sphere was just inches to hitting him. The Aura Sphere stopped.

A voice in the crowd of Lucario yelled, "Enough!" it had a military like voice. A shiny Lucario came out of the crowd. "What is going on here?" He closed his paw and Chris' Aura Sphere faded away.

"Alpha Male! An intruder with a prisoner Lucario came here!" yelled the Lucario with the dark aura.

"An intruder you say? Felix, I do not believe that Lucario is prisoner." The Alpha Male looked to Chris. "Who are you stranger?"

"I'm Chris." Chris replied. The Alpha Male went up to Chris and examined him. He noticed his blue eyes.

"Where did you learn to use that power only we Lucario know how to do?" asked the Alpha Male.

"It's a long story." Chris said.

"Come to my home, we will discuss things there." The Alpha Male said.

"But sir! He-!" Felix was interrupted.

"Enough! Let go of the Lucario and everyone else, get back to life!" ordered the Alpha Male. The Lucarios dispersed into the forest. Felix let go of Charlotte. Charlotte turned, punched Felix and ran to Chris. Felix was about to attack but Chris shook his finger.

"Ah ah! You heard what the Alpha said!" Chris said mockingly. Felix turned and left.

-10 minutes later-

Chris and Charlotte went into the forest and found the clan of Lucarios. The area was full of tree houses, cave homes and tents. They went further and saw a tree house that was decorated. Chris believed that was where the Alpha Male lived. He and Charlotte climbed up the tree and went inside. The house was made up of wood and stone. There was a furnace with coal, chairs, tables and beds. The Alpha Male greeted them.

"Welcome, take a seat." Chris and Charlotte sat on some chairs. The Alpha Male took a seat in front of them. "What is your name female?"

"I'm Charlotte." Charlotte replied.

"Good to meet you two. I am sorry for my clan's hostility, we just make sure no humans try to take our kin away from us." The Alpha Male said. "I am Kinalo. I am the alpha male of this clan. Felix is my second in command." Kinalo leaned in and asked, "So where did you learn to use Aura, Chris?"

"I didn't exactly learn it, Kinalo. Charlotte shared me her traits after using her aura to heal me." Chris explained.

"You have each other's scent. Are you two mates?" asked Kinalo.

"Yeah, we were childhood friends. Then after 14 years, one thing led to another and we confessed to each other." Charlotte said.

"Ah, so you weren't abducted. Sometimes I don't know what Felix thinks. Thank you for your time. You may stay but do not cause trouble." Said Kinalo.

"Thank you Alpha." Chris said. He and Charlotte left the house.

When Chris and Charlotte climbed down the tree, they were met by Kit and his mom. Kit ran up to Chris.

"Chris! Mom wants to tell you guys something." Said Kit.

The mother stepped up and said, "I'm Denise, Kit's mother. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry if I caused any harm to you, we just don't trust humans like that." Chris understood and nodded. Denise looked at Charlotte, "You must be the Lucario Felix thought he was helping."

"I'm Charlotte. Umm I noticed your scent, it smells sort of familiar." Charlotte said.

Denise looked at Charlotte closely, "You look a little bit like…" Denise stopped and said, "Never mind, come to my home, I'll make you two dinner." Denise and Kit led Chris and Charlotte back to their home. Their home was a cave that looked like it was carved. The front had a wooden wall with a door. They went inside; the room had a stone carved couch, a table with chairs, a furnace connected to some sort of an oven and a 3 beds. "This house was my parent's home, they passed it on to me after brother left." She went to a hollow stone; inside it had some meat, lettuce, a few berries and gourds with water. She took out the meat and lettuce and started making dinner.

Chris and Charlotte looked around the cave home. It felt cozy and nice. They sat on the stone couch, Kit sat in front of them.

"Where did you come from?" asked Kit.

"We came from Twinleaf; we went on the Sinnoh League but got a bit sidetracked." Chris said.

"Do you have a mom and dad?" Kit asked. That question got to Charlotte. Chris hugged Charlotte and pulled her close to his chest.

"I have a Dad…" Charlotte said.

"What about a mom?" asked Kit. Denise noticed Charlotte's mood and signaled to Kit to stop. Kit got up and said, "I'm sorry." He went to his bed and relaxed there.

Chris caressed Charlotte, she felt like crying over her deceased mother. She said, "If only I got to meet her… face to face…"

Chris said, "I can't imagine what Richard felt when she died." Denise noticed the name and put the meat in the oven.

"Richard?"

Chris turned and asked, "You know him?"

"He's my brother. He left after his best friend died. He was sick for weeks. I thought he was…" Denise started to cry; Kit ran over and hugged his mom. Chris and Charlotte got up and attended to Denise. She wiped her tears away and said, "I'm alright… So I'm your Aunt?"

Charlotte smiled and said, "I guess so, Aunt Denise." Denise hugged Charlotte.

"Oh it's so good to know Richard is alive and well. How is he?" asked Denise.

"He's great." Said Charlotte.

"And his ma-?" Denise caught herself remembering how emotional Charlotte got when Kit asked them about their parents. Denise went back to the oven and took out the cooked meat. "Steak anyone?"

Chris and Charlotte sat side by side. Chris was surprised they have silverware. Denise let down plates with a part of the steak, lettuce and some berries. Chris took a bite and saw that it was cooked medium. He loved the taste.

"Wow Denise, this is amazing." Chris said. Denise smiled at his compliment. Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Kit said. He ran over and opened the door. At the door was Felix.

"Denise, I would like to-… He's here." Felix said. He looked at Chris with disgust.

"Lay off, Kilano said I can stay if I don't cause trouble." Chris said.

"May they give us some privacy?" Felix asked Denise.

"What do you mean?" asked Denise.

"It is that time of the month again for you Denise. I noticed the scent from outside." Felix said.

Denise got mad and pushed Felix out. She said, "Please leave, I'm having dinner with family."

Felix looked at Denise in amazement. He said, "Did you just touch the assistant of the Alpha Male?" He back slapped Denise inside. The spike on his paw punctured Denise's cheek. Charlotte got up and ran to Denise, so did Kit. Felix went inside and said, "Leave! You have no business here!"

Chris got up and said, "You better leave or I'm going to whoop your ass." Felix smiled and chuckled.

"What makes you think you can beat me?" Felix asked.

"I'll show you." Chris said. He ran at Felix at extreme speeds. Felix uppercutted Chris. Chris flew back. Charlotte got up and clawed at Felix. Felix used bone rush to block the attacks and hit her out of the way. Kit tried to punch Felix. Felix kicked Kit to Charlotte. Denise was backing up to the wall. Felix snickered. Denise got up and tried to punch Felix. Felix caught the punch and twisted her arm. He spun Denise around bent her over. He positioned himself on Denise.

"No! Don't!" Denise cried. Felix was about to rape Denise when Chris clawed Felix with his metallic nails. Felix got mad and used a dark aura sphere. The Dark Aura Sphere blew Chris outside. Felix let go of Denise and went outside. Chris got up and got ready to fight. The Lucarios outside backed away. Felix cracked his neck and got ready to fight.

"Leave." Felix said. Chris responded by creating the Bone staff and holding it towards Felix. Felix shook his head. "Dumb teenager. I don't care what the Alpha Male says about you, you are a plague to this clan." He ran towards Chris. Chris ran towards Felix with the bone staff. He swung vertically down at Felix. Felix dodged it. Chris dragged the Bone Staff and swung diagonally. Felix bended backwards and used Sky Uppercut on Chris. Chris flew backwards and hit the wall. He coughed up a bit of blood. Chris got up again and got in an offensive stance. Felix ran up to Chris and jumped. He turned his tail into steel and swung it Chris. Chris blocked it with his Metal nails. They competed for power. Chris felt weaker as he put more strength. His arms started wiggling from force. Felix yanked back and swung again. Chris couldn't match his strength and was smacked in face by the Iron Tail. He fell to the left. Felix stood over him and said, "Leave now while you're still alive."

Chris reached to his belt and grabbed his M1911. Felix noticed and chuckled. Kicked it to the side. He grabbed Chris and held him up with one hand. "You will see why I'm second." He charged a light in his paw. Chris struggled to get out of Felix's grip. Felix smiled and put his paw in front of Chris' head. The light shone brighter. Felix laughed. He was about to let out a Hyper Beam when it died down. "Wait, what?" Felix looked up and saw Kilano looking at him in anger.

"Felix! Put him down!" Kilano ordered. Felix did as Kilano said and put Chris down. Charlotte ran to Chris' side and examined him. He had several bruises and his ribs were broken. She started to heal him. Kilano jumped down from the tree and went to Felix. Felix stood still.

"Yes, Alpha Male sir?" Felix asked.

"I heard what you said! Just because you are second in command doesn't mean the rules of this clan don't apply to you! You are supposed to follow the orders of the Alpha Male and respect what the Alpha Male says!" yelled Kilano.

Felix looked down in shame, "Yes sir."

"I saw you going into Denise's home. What were you doing?" Kilano yelled.

"Denise was in her heat sir. I took chance to relief her from it. But the intruder attempted to stop me." Felix explained. Kilano was enraged and punched Felix. Felix staggered and felt intense pain as his jaw was broken.

"You dare invade the home of my mate?" Kilano yelled. The Lucarios and Felix were surprised; they didn't know Kilano's mate was Denise.

"Y-your mate?" asked Felix. Kilano punched Felix in the gut and used Close Combat on him. Felix was powerless against the shiny Lucario. He made one final blow and sent Felix rolling and hitting a rock.

"Felix! You will be executed for rape!" yelled Kilano. Felix tried to get up and run but Chris got him.

"Trying to run?" Chris asked. Felix struggled to get out of Chris' grip. Kilano walked towards Felix.

"Please great Alpha! Spare me, I swear on Arceus this will not happen again!" pleaded Felix. Kilano punched him again. Chris held Felix up. Charlotte grabbed Chris' M1911 and gave it to Kilano.

"This weapon is suitable. Does anyone want Felix alive?" Kilano asked. Everbody stood silent. "It's a no, then!"

"Alpha, if you kill me, you will have nothing but weak Lucario here. No one will be as good as me for second. You will drive this clan to the ground if you kill me. You don't want that, do you?" asked Felix.

Kilano smiled and said, "Worth it." Felix expected a different answer, he jerked around to get away. Felix started hyperventilating from shock. Kilano pointed the M1911 at Felix's head, "Goodbye Felix, don't worry about your position, I will give it to someone more responsible."

Felix screamed. Kilano silenced Felix by giving him a straight shot in the head. The exit wound splattered on the ground. Chris let go of the dead body. Denise and Kit ran up to Kilano. Kilano hugged the two.

"Denise, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept this a secret. I am afraid the clan would not respect me for showing weakness." Kilano said.

"It's alright Kilano. He's gone." Denise said. Much to Kilano's surprise, the clan clapped at him.

"They respect me? After trusting a human in the clan and showing my weakness." Kilano said.

"Why wouldn't they Uncle? You showed them that you are not only strong and leading but you are caring as well." Charlotte said. Kilano smiled and kissed Denise. Chris and Charlotte hugged.

-1 hour later, in Kilano's tree house-

"Chris, I would like to thank you for defending my beloved Denise. I am in your debt." Kilano said.

"Alpha, it's no problem. And thanks anyway. If it weren't for you I would've been killed by that heartless bastard." Chris said.

"I would also like for you to be my new second. You've shown that you are determined to fight for the ones you love. I admire that." Kilano said.

Chris smiled and said, "I would love to. But I have to decline, I can't stay. I have to do something that will determine the fate of this region and maybe the world." Chris looked to Kit and said, "I think someone else would fit the position." Kilano smiled and went to Kit.

Kit said, "Dad you were awesome! Who's going to be the second?"

Kilano said, "Son, you will be that. From now on you and your mother will live here with me. You and I will lead this clan to greatness." Kit smiled and hugged Kilano. Kilano picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Dad." Said Kit.

"I love you Son." Said Kilano.

Kilano looked to Chris and said, "At least let me show you the ways of Aura. You looked like you struggled against Felix."

Chris smiled and said, "Alright Alpha, tomorrow." He got up to go to Charlotte and Denise. Charlotte was healing Denise with her Aura. Chris put his hand on Charlotte's paw.

"Maybe if we worked together, we can heal her without feeling so tired." Said Chris. He and Charlotte focused their Aura on Denise's wound. It healed quickly.

"Thank you two. You two will become great heroes one day, I just know it." Denise said.

Chris and Charlotte kissed and hugged.

"I can't wait to see what's in store for us in the future." Chris said.

**Blah blah blah… Lol srry just wanted to put that. Just to say, I updated Chapter 12 because of what Nod Lucario said in his review. Thanks Nod! Also I have learned something in the past month of writing, when life gives you Lemons you don't make lemonade, you write a sexual scene that has to be so detailed people can imagine it. I love Cave Johnson. Please review this Chapter and PM me if you have any questions. Don't be shy, I don't bite. I feel really good knowing people love my writing. Please favorite and follow this story, I gots to go's. BROFIST!**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	14. Chapter 14

**First of all I would like to thank Wheat Thins for keeping me focused on this story. I would like more reviews, please guys don't be shy. I really have nothing more to say except the disclaimer. Remember I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 14: The Missing, The Insane, And the Hidden Village

-March 13th 2012, 10:27am, Jon-

Jon, Frank and Alx finally got to Solaceon Town. Jon tied his Bike on a nearby pole and took out Rogue. Frank parked his Tomahawk next to a tree.

"We finally made it. I feel sleepy…" Jon said.

"Yeah, let's go get a room somewhere here." Said Alx.

"This place looks fucking old as hell!" Frank said.

"It's better than encountering more Heil-Zhein." Said Jon.

Jon, Frank and Alx went to a house called 'Goodman's Inn'. Jon noticed the place had retro décor. Jon went to the front desk to check in. Behind the counter was an elderly woman, "Hello. Welcome to Goodman's Inn. I'm Jane Goodman, how can I help you?"

Frank whispered to Jon, "She sounds like a customer service provider."

Jon didn't think it was funny and said, "Can we have 3 rooms?"

Jane replied, "I don't know can you?" Jon and Alx laughed, Frank was annoyed that they laughed at her and not him. Jane gave them 3 keys each.

Jon realized she gave Alx a key and said, "Wait that key is actually for…" He turned and saw that Chris and Charlotte weren't there. Jon looked around and was worried. He paid for the rooms and went outside to look around. He didn't see Chris' scooter.

"Where is Chris?" asked Jon.

"Don't worry, he's pulled through lots of times. He's alright." Alx reassured Jon.

-Chris-

Chris woke up in bed with Charlotte. He looked around and found himself in Denise's Cave house. He looked around and saw that no one else was with them. Charlotte woke up.

"Morning, love." Charlotte said.

Chris played with her ears and said, "Morning, my fire."

Chris got up and went through his backpack. He got his spare clothes since the others were bloodied and torn. He put them on, his spare duster jacket, a blue button-up and black shirt and his black jeans. Charlotte got up and noticed Chris was wearing her necklace.

"Isn't that my necklace?" asked Charlotte.

Chris just remembered he had it since the fall. He smiled and took it off. He went behind Charlotte to put the necklace on. Once he put it on he hugged Charlotte. She smiled and put her paw on Chris' hand. She suddenly felt the need to vomit.

"Chris I've got to-!" She got out of Chris' embrace and ran to the back of the house. She let it all out. Chris ran to help Charlotte. Charlotte panted and said, "I need water." Chris nodded and went inside to get a gourd of water. He ran back and gave her the water. She drank it all in a few swallows. She sighed after drinking it. "That's never happened."

"Probably because of all the Aura you've been using." Chris said. Charlotte got up and noticed Chris' hair. It had streaks of blue.

"Chris, did you get highlights?" asked Charlotte.

Chris was confused and asked, "No, why?" Charlotte pulled a hair off of Chris. He felt a slight sting. Charlotte showed Chris his hair. The hair was a dark blue. Chris pulled another hair off of himself; it was black. "Wow, that's weird."

Charlotte smiled and said, "I like it. It suits you." Chris smiled and kissed her; he tasted a slight bit of vomit and gagged. Charlotte laughed at him and said, "C'mon it's not so bad!"

Chris sucked it up and said, "I think Kilano is waiting for me." He kissed Charlotte again and said, "Go to Denise, see you." He left to Kilano's tree house. Charlotte went to see Denise at the lake.

Chris climbed the tree and was met by Kilano at the doorstep.

"Are you ready to start your training Chris?" asked Kilano.

Chris replied, "Been ready."

Kilano stopped Chris from entering his home. Kilano turned him back and said, "Great, the first part of your training is to stop yourself from impact."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"I mean that sometimes when Lucarios are in a situation that involves, falling on a sharp object, or from a high altitude, they use their Aura to save themselves. You, Chris, have been given the power of Aura. Now you must save yourself from this." Kilano pushed Chris off of the tree.

Chris panicked and screamed.

"Wait for the right time!" yelled Kilano. Chris calmed down and waited until he was feet away from hitting the ground. He focused and put out his hand. He focused his Aura into his hand and let out a small Aura Sphere. It created a small explosion and the G-force lifted him. He positioned himself to land on his feet. He looked up to Kilano.

"You could've given me a Heads-up!" he yelled. Kilano jumped down and laughed.

"You survived anyway! Now for the second part, Combat." Kilano said.

Chris smiled and asked, "Great, what are we going to do?"

Kilano led Chris to a plain. Chris was amazed from the beauty of it; the sun shining, grass blown by the wind and trees giving off a pleasant scent.

"This is beautiful." Chris said.

"This place will help your Aura. It gives off peace that we Lucarios wish for." Kilano said. Kilano led Chris to a nearby tree. "Strike this tree with the bone staff."

Chris nodded and created a bone staff from his Aura. He struck the tree; it broke off some wood but didn't damage the tree much. Kilano sighed. He went to the tree and struck it with his own bone staff. It was cut down and fell to the ground.

"We have much training to do Chris."

-Charlotte-

Charlotte got to Lake Valor and saw Denise admiring the view of the lake with Kit. Denise noticed Charlotte and got up to greet her.

"Hello, niece. How are you?" Denise asked.

Charlotte hugged Denise and said, "Good Aunt Denise." She looked to Kit. "How's my little cousin doing there?" Kit smiled and ran to Charlotte.

"Hi Charlotte!" said Kit excitedly. Charlotte knelt down hugged Kit.

"Charlotte I would like to thank you for healing me and, well, coming here. I feel a whole lot better now that I know brother is still alive." Denise said.

"Chris and I were actually going to Solaceon Town to make our way up to Snowpoint. But, Chris scooter sped away from us and now we're here." Charlotte explained.

Denise smiled and said, "Well I'm just glad. Let's go take a swim!" Kit smiled and jumped inside the lake. Charlotte walked her way in; the water was cool and pleasant. Kit splashed water on to Charlotte. Denise to a seat in the shallow part of the lake, watching Charlotte and Kit play.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz was walking into the Rec. Room. He felt the need to look through Drake's stack of video games. He took out Call of Duty Black Ops and put it in the PS3. He sat down and picked up the controller. He went to play some Zombies and found the classic maps part of Zombies; _Nacht__der__Untoten__, __Verrukt__, Shi no __Numa__, __Der__Riese__._

"Hmm, Night of the Undead, Asylum, what the hell does that mean? I must ask Natjucki later! And, ooooooh! The Giant! Sounds fancy!" He picked Der Riese. He heard a 'Chk' noise repeating and fading away. Then a deep voice said a status check.

"Power levels critical… shutting down now."

A German yelled, "There is probably on big switch here that powers EVERYTHING! We Germans are very efficient!"

Franz laughed and said, "I agree!"

-1 hour later-

"I love this game!" Franz yelled. Round 39. He killed a horde of zombies with the HK-21.

"Their heads are so bloody! So _WUNDERBAR!_" Richtofen yelled. Franz laughed. He heard footsteps behind him. He heard them, paused the game and turned around. He saw Jergen, Trailman, Gregory, Natsuki, Zale, Drake, Jacque, Francisco, and Fields come into the room. Gregory had the pills, Zale had some tape and Fields had a clamp.

"What is this?" Franz asked.

Drake spoke, "Franz if you don't take these pills we're going to ha- WAIT!" He ran up to the T.V. and pointed to the 39 on the screen. "WHAT THE FUCK! ME AND GREG PLAYED TOGETHER TO TRY AND GET FUCKING HIGHER THAN ROUND 25 AND YOU REACH ROUND 39 ON NO MAN'S LAND!"

"Drake! Get back to the subject!" Gregory said. Drake calmed down and walked back to the other 7.

"We are going to have to force you Franz." Drake said.

Franz stood up and said, "I understand you are all my friends and you are all trying to help. But I am perfectly fine! I don't need those pills!"

Jacque went up and said, "Look Franz, just take the pills and this could all be over."

Franz got mad and yelled, "I can't think straight with those pills! I can't react as well to situations! Slowing my thought pattern will only hurt me more than it will help!"

Zale went up and said, "I love you Franz. Just do it." Franz looked at the 9. He took the pills and looked at them. He sighed and took them. His eyes turned back to normal for a moment but turned back to pink.

"Sweet Bessie! What the hell happened?" asked Trailman.

"Those pills are going to hurt me one day. _Freunde_ (Friends), don't kill me." He walked out of the Recreation Room and went back to his quarters.

-Chris, 2 hours later-

Kilano was watching Chris become more powerful with his Aura. Chris swung his Bone staff at a tree and cut it in half.

"Wonderful, Chris! You are making great progress with your Aura!" said Kilano. He stood up and cut some trees into the shape of humans. "Use what you have learned on these dummies!"

Chris smiled and with finesse swung his bone staff at a dummy and followed it by vertically cutting a dummy in half. He grew his metal nails and slashed a dummy's head off. He used an Aura Sphere on one and burned it. He took out his M1911 and shot 3 times; 1 in the eye and 2 in the forehead.

"Excellent work, Chris! I have a question." Said Kilano. Chris holstered his M1911.

"What's up, Alpha?" asked Chris.

"How do you battle without letting those glasses of yours break?" Kilano asked.

Chris just remembered his glasses. He took them off and examined them. They were dirty but clear enough for Chris to see through. He chuckled and wiped them clean. He put them back on and said, "I can't believe I forgot about these."

"Chris, to tell you the truth, I spared you from my clan because I felt a light aura in you. Felix and the others couldn't see it but I did." Kilano said. He pat Chris' shoulder. He chuckled and said, "I'm honored to have met you Chris."

Chris sighed, "Kilano. I need to tell you this. I'm being tracked down by an organization called Heil-Zhein. If they know I have relations with you and the clan they'll kill you all." Kilano frowned and looked down.

"Chris, if that does happen. Help us. We will fight to the end have a chance to succeed but with you, I'm sure we'll make it through." Kilano said. He walked a few feet away from Chris and got in a fighting stance. "Let's put your combat skills to the test. Fight me."

Chris hesitated and said, "Are you sure about this Alpha?"

"We need to see if you've made progress. Just hitting trees won't put you to the test. Now c'mon and lets fight!" Kilano yelled.

Chris took off his button-up and got in a fighting stance. Kilano ran to Chris and did a jump kick. Chris blocked it with his bone staff. Kilano jumped off of his bone staff and shot an Aura Sphere at Chris. Chris swung his bone staff like a baseball bat and hit the Aura Sphere away. Kilano used bone rush on Chris and swung vertically down. Chris put his bone staff up and blocked it. He slashed Kilano with his metal nails. Kilano dodged it by jumping backwards. Chris shot his own Aura Sphere at Kilano. Kilano dodged it but Chris sped up to Kilano with the extreme speed and swung at him. Kilano was tripped and fell on his back. Chris got on Kilano and pointed his palm on his head. Kilano laughed.

"You've truly did it! I've trained many Lucarios in my time but you! You have beaten, no, surpassed me! I'm proud!" Kilano said. Chris stood up and helped Kilano up.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Natsuki went into the War Room. She saw Franz in front of a screen flipping through cameras across Sinnoh. She went up to him and said, "Franz, I have great news."

Franz turned around, his eyes were still pink but his pupils were lifeless. Natsuki was scared but sucked it up and said, "We have located the teenager our spies have located them and called in 50 troops they will be there in 20 minutes. I have information on him." She gave Franz a manila folder. He looked into it.

_Name: Christian Salvador Teran. Age: 14. Sex: Male. Ethnicity: Hispanic (Mexican). Bio: Originated from Twinleaf. Owns a Silver-plated M1911 fitted with a Flashlight and Laser Pointer. Has Romantic/Sexual relations with a Lucario named Charlotte. Has unknown abilities encountered by recently deceased Recruit and Assassin, Liara 'Fox' Howard._

"He's all alone! We can finally get rid of him!" Natsuki said excitedly. Franz smiled; his eyes turned back to normal. He hugged Natsuki and started jumping. Natsuki jumped as well and laughed. Trailman entered the war room and was surprised to see Natsuki and Franz jumping and laughing.

"I reckon to ask why you locos are jumping?" asked Trailman.

Franz stopped jumping and asked, "Trailman my Texan friend! What do you need?"

Trailman was glad to see Franz was back to normal and said, "Fields wants to see you in the hangar."

Franz made his way to the hangar and was met by Fields.

"What's the news Fields?" asked Franz.

Fields couldn't smile because of his metal jaw but said, "Glad to have you back Franz. I have a surprise for you!"

Fields led Franz to a line of Jets and Aircraft. Franz smiled and awed at the number of aircraft.

"They are not finished yet, they'll take another 4 weeks to finish but still impressive isn't it?" Fields said.

"_Ja_ it is! How many are there?"

"475. Consisting of F-18's, A-10's, B-2's, AH-6's and 1z's." said Fields.

"How did you get all of these?" asked Franz.

"Some other spies infiltrated the Johto Region Air Force HQ and copied the blueprints. Our parts are forged in the weapons manufacturing facility." Fields explained.

Franz smiled and went up to an A-10 Thunderbolt. He examined it and saw some parts were missing. The Gatling gun was missing and the thruster was unfinished. He climbed into the cockpit of the A-10. He felt exhilerated from being inside the cockpit.

"I would like to show you something else downstairs in the warehouse." Said Fields. He helped Franz out of the cockpit and led him to the warehouse. Franz saw rows of missiles and warheads. Ranging from Big to Small, from skinny to wide. "This warehouse consists of JDAM's, TOW's, and many others. We have copied blueprints from the Kanto Region Air Force." Franz grabbed Fields face and kissed his cheek.

"I am loving this!"

-Back to Chris-

Chris and Kilano were walking back to the clan. They were met by an exhausted Lucario.

"Jason what's wrong?" asked Kilano.

"Sir, I've seen many humans coming! They all have weapons with them!" said Jason.

"How many?" asked Kilano.

"50." Said Jason.

Chris felt like this was his fault. He's going to cause the clan to die.

"Get all the females and kin to safety!" said Kilano.

"Yes sir!" said Jason.

Kilano turned to Chris and asked worriedly, "What do we do Chris? We are only half the number they are! We may not stand a chance against firearms! What will happen to Denise and Kit?..."

Chris thought for a second. "We will not end up like King Leonidas. What will we do?…" He saw lemon bushes around them and rocks of sulfur. He looked to the left and saw vines.

-4 months before-

_Chris was playing Portal 2. He was nearing the end of the game when he heard Cave Johnson._

"_Alright I've been thinking. When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade! Get mad! I don't want your damn lemons! What am I supposed to do with these? Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give Cave Johnson lemons! Do you know who I am? I'm the man who's going to burn your house down – with the lemons! I'm going to get my engineers to invent a combustible lemon that'll burn your house down!"_

-Back to present-

Chris got an amazing idea.

"Kilano! Get 10 of the lucarios, I have an idea!"

-20 minutes later-

Chris watched as the Lucarios made the Combustible Lemons. They all stopped once they heard footsteps.

"Everybody, in position with the Lemons." Whispered Chris. Each Lucario took 10 Lemons. Kilano took some as well. Chris jumped on a tree and waited until the Heil-Zhein are in the trap.

-Charlotte-

Charlotte and Kit watched as 2 Lucarios sparred. There was tribal music going with the fight.

"What's with the music?" asked Charlotte.

"Mom says that music helps us do better in situations. We fight better as we move to the music." Kit said. Charlotte thought of probably getting an Ipod to listen to music while fighting.

Everybody stopped when Jason was running to them.

"Everyone! Evacuate the females and kin! Humans are here!" Jason yelled. Charlotte grabbed Kit and ran to shelter. Denise got in with them. All the female Lucarios took shelter in burrows in the ground. The males stayed out to fight.

"What's going on?" asked Kit.

"I don't know. But I bet it's not going to look pretty." Charlotte replied.

-Chris-

Chris and Kilano saw as the first 10 of the Heil-Zhein enter.

"Hold. Just ten, wait for the others to come out." Chris whispered.

As seconds past, more and more Heil-Zhein troops entered. It was only 2 minutes as all 50 of the Heil-Zhein marched in. Chris smiled and asked, "Does everyone know the plan?"

"Yes Chris." Said Kilano.

"Wonderful. NOW!" yelled Chris. All the Lucarios threw their Lemons at the Heil-Zhein. The Lemons hit and burst into flames. It was only a matter of seconds before their mind-control chips burned off. They all screamed in pain. Some opened fire on Chris and the Lucarios.

"Drop!" yelled Kilano. Everyone dropped from their positions and started fighting the Heil-Zhein. Kilano ran to the clan to call for more men.

"Males! We fight!" Kilano yelled. The Lucarios screamed war cries and ran to Chris' position. Kilano ran to the shelters. He found Denise, Kit and Charlotte. He kissed Denise and hugged her and Kit.

"I'm glad you're safe Kilano." Said Denise.

"I'm ecstatic to know you're safe." Kilano replied.

"Is Chris okay?" asked Charlotte.

"I know he is. He is fighting against some humans who call themselves, Heil-Zhein or something." Kilano said. Charlotte got up and ran out of the shelter. Kilano caught Charlotte by the tail and asked, "Where are you going young female?"

"Chris is out there fighting those savages. It's my fight too you know. I will fight by my lover's side no matter what." Charlotte said. She pulled her tail from Kilano's grip and ran to the fire caused by the Lemons. Kilano kissed Denise and hugged Kit before following Charlotte to the fight.

Chris fought against many of the Heil-Zhein troops with ease. He turned and saw a Heil-Zhein trooper pointing a TAR-21 in his face. He was about to pull the trigger when Charlotte used her Aura Sphere and blew him out of the way.

"I'm glad you're here." Chris said.

"You can't survive without me!" Charlotte said. Chris picked up the TAR-21 and ran around the Heil-Zhein troops. He hit one with the buttstock of the gun and shot his head. He put his palm out and lauched an Aura Sphere at another. He shot the TAR-21 at more Heil-Zhein before his Magazine ran empty. He ran up to one and punctured his eye with the barrel of the gun.

Charlotte used bone rush on 2 Heil-Zhein and launched 2 Aura Spheres at them. She turned and kicked a Heil-Zhein in the head. She swung her bone staff on to the man's spinal cord and broke it. She used metal claw on a Heil-Zhein and cut his face off. She grabbed a Heil-Zhein, pulled him close, pulled the pin off of a grenade on his belt and pushed him back on to a crowd of Heil-Zhein, exploding and creating a red mist.

Kilano used Jump Kick on a Heil-Zhein and lauched an Aura Sphere on his heart. He looked up and swung his bone staff at another Heil-Zhein verically; cutting him in half. He then saw a crowd of Heil-Zhein pointing their guns on Kilano. Kilano put his hands in the air and knelt down. He snickered and charged Hyper Beams on both. He shot it and turned a crowd of Heil-Zhein into dust. He turned and used Iron Tail on a tree, making it fall on more Heil-Zhein and saving his fellow Male Lucarios.

The battle was over. Lucarios rushed to put out the fire. Chris and Charlotte smelled Lemon in the air. Kilano laughed and went up to them.

"Chris, I don't know what you were thinking when you said Combustible Lemons but that was fantastic!" Kilano said. He hugged Chris and Charlotte and said, "Thank you two. You have saved my mate from rape, helped me realize that family is more important and saved us from a slaughter! All in 2 days! How can we ever repay you?"

"Well, you can find our scooter?" Chris asked.

"What's a scooter?" Kilano asked.

"A metal thing on wheels." Chris said.

"Oh, we got one over by the lake! Funny thing is that it was speeding down here and started to slow until it reached a tree over by Lake Valor." Kilano said.

Chris widened his eyes and said, "You had our scooter for these days and haven't told us. I'm disappointed." Charlotte laughed knowing he made a Fallout 3 reference.

"Well it wasn't so bad now was it? You've now become more powerful with your Aura and become famous in this clan. You are always welcome Chris." Kilano said. He turned to Charlotte and said, "Niece. You keep this guy alive, will you?"

Charlotte chuckled and said, "I will Uncle Kilano."

-10 minutes later-

"Goodbye Kit, be a good leader." Said Charlotte. Kit smiled and nodded. She looked to Denise and said, "Aunt Denise, I hope to see you again."

Denise nodded and said, "I hope so too, Charlotte." She hugged her and turned to Chris, "Chris goodbye and take care of Charlotte." Chris kissed Charlotte and nodded. Chris took out Sai.

"What's up Chris. Oh and look what we have here! A light in the darkness." Sai said trying to flirt with Denise.

"Sorry but I'm taken. Good one though." Said Denise.

"Sai we need you to quickly charge the scooter." Chris said. Sai shot his charge beam at max electricity. Chris and Charlotte got on the scooter. They waved goodbye to the clan and sped away. Chris withdrew Sai just before.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Natsuki and Franz were doing yoga. Natsuki was trying to find a way to calm Franz and keep him from his insanity. They were just about finished doing Sun Salutations when Gregory came in.

"Sir, I have bad news." Gregory said.

"Please keep it low Gregory. Me and Natsuki are trying to calm ourselves so we won't be so stressed."

"Apparently our spies saw that Chris had help from a clan of Lucarios. He has warned them about us and somehow killed all 50 of our troops using… Lemons…" Gregory said.

Franz tried to keep calm and was stretching and balancing. "Well, if someone knew about the clan, he would've been dead by now am I right?"

"Yes Franz, good work keeping your temper." Said Natsuki.

"I try." Replied Franz.

"We have discovered his unknown power is actually Aura. We have seen a difference in him, he has highlights of blue, ha can use moves Lucarios can use and use Aura to his advantage for weapons. He is now a dangerous force to be reckoned with." Gregory said. Franz opened his eyes, they turned pink again. He fell and started jerking around.

Natsuki got out of her yoga and said, "Oh god! He's having a seizure!" Natsuki held Franz down. Gregory called for the nearest help. He saw Jergen.

"Jergen! Come quick!"

Jergen went into the room and saw Natsuki holding Franz down from his seizure. "Don't worry, I'll handle this!" He reached to his side and grabbed a towel. He wrapped the towel and twisted it. He put up Franz's head and laid him on the towel He turned Franz to the side. Franz started vomiting. After 5 minutes Franz regained consciousness and spat out the rest of the vomit. He stood up and flipped over a table.

"How the hell- no he can't have such a power! No human has one, except… No! He can't! It's not possible!" yelled Franz as he went down the hallway.

"What stage of insanity now?" Natsuki asked Jergen.

"I belive he's in denial. 90% chance he's probably going to to end up in a corner, rocking, and denying the facts." Jergen said.

**Well, th-th-th-th-th-that's all folks! Lol, what inspired parts of this chapter for me is Cave Johnson, Richtofen and LEMONS! Well actually Richtofen idea was from Nod Lucario. I'm a gamer man! You got a PS3? Add me; gilberto_teran. Used to be my cousin's. Thanks Solrac III for ripping off the title of Narnia. If you've got an Iphon or any smartphone or tablet, check your mail if you have me on your Alert List.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	15. Chapter 15

**Man, I feel so good knowing people are out there supporting me. Bronies, I am sorry if I have offended you with my bio. Even though we furries do not see eye to eye with bronies, it's good to know that beside the differences you like this story. Thanks! Remember I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: We meet again…

-March 14th 2012, 11:42am-

Chris was focusing on trying to get to Celestic Town, trying not to fall asleep. Charlotte was hugging Chris and sleeping. He felt a slight sting with her spike on his back but he didn't mind. He saw a few buildings in the distance and knew it was Celestic. He went faster on his scooter to try to get there. He saw a Dodge Tomahawk and a bicycle at the entrance and knew Jon and the others were there. He soon saw Jon on his phone talking with Joann.

"I know babe. Yeah, we're safe. It's alright Chris can make it through alright I'm sure of it." He looked to his left and saw Chris slowly braking in front of him. "I'll call you back babe. Alright, I love you too. Bye." He closed the cell phone and hugged Chris. "Bro, I was worried! Where've you been?" Chris signaled for Jon to keep it low that Charlotte was sleeping.

"My scooter ran out of battery so I took out Sai to charge it but he overcharged it and it drove off. Then we ended up in a clan of Lucarios, apparently Charlotte had relatives. I saved the clan from Heil-Zhein. Fifty of them with the help of the Alpha who's Charlotte's uncle." Chris explained.

Jon smiled and said, "Well I'm glad you two are safe. You look tired, don't worry I saved you a room in Goodman's inn." Chris parked his scooter and picked up Charlotte, bridal style. Jon led Chris to Goodman's and to his room.

Chris was exhausted and put down Charlotte in bed. He took off his clothes and climbed into bed as well. Charlotte moved around and cuddled Chris. Chris smiled and kissed her forehead. He fell asleep.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz had frequently gone to the bathroom to vomit. He felt sick. He stayed in his quarters and stayed there for hours in bed. Natsuki and Zale went in to give Franz soup.

"What is that?" Franz asked.

"Gregory and Jergen put together some ingredients with Antioxidants, Vitamins, Proteins, Carbs, and sugar. All into a soup." Zale explained. Natsuki picked up the spoon and fed Franz.

"We need you well for the day of the assault. You are the leader. You will lead this organization and Army to success." Natsuki said. Franz smiled and kept taking the soup.

"I appreciate that my associates want to me well. I may come out of this fever but that won't take away my sickness or insanity. I need Christian and Frank dead. Christian mostly, he seems to be more of a threat having Aura abilities." Franz said.

"We have trained Boomer and Blade to be proficient enough to kill them. If that doesn't work we'll have to wait and see what they have in store for us." Zale said.

"What do you mean?" Franz asked.

"They are coming to our location. Fox revealed us to them before being electrocuted to death." Natsuki explained.

Franz eyes turned pink and yelled, "That fucking white whore! She deserved to be killed! Now they know of our location and are coming to stop us!" He pulled his grey long hair. Natsuki held Franz down.

"Franz, calm down. We are already setting up a defense perimeter. No one will be able to get in." said Zale. Trailman came into the room. He had an IPad in his hands.

"Franz you need to see what Fields is working up down there." Trailman said. He put the screen in front of Franz. Franz saw live camera footage of Fields testing his invention. It was a tank on legs. It responded to every one of Fields commands. Fields opened the warehouse door and told it to go outside. It was cold and snowy outside. The walking tank walked outside. Fields grabbed the camera and went outside as well. He yelled to the tank to shoot at some targets, invisible due to the weather. The tank turned slightly to the right and shot at a target. It hit and caused a large explosion. Fields looked into the camera.

"Franz, this is the WT-30. It shoots 40mm grenades, 57mm and even 155mm for long range. This will protect us and help in the Assault in 4 weeks. Two more weeks to finish the Aircraft and making all the Walkers. Hope you enjoyed Franz."

Franz smiled and his eyes turned back to normal. He hugged the three.

"Send in Boomer again. He will not fail and if he does, Blade will finish the job."

-Back to Chris-

_Chris was back in the house. He and Charlotte were older again. For some reason Chris felt the need to go to work. He ignored it and went back to spending time with Charlotte. Just then, a Helicopter blasted a hole in wall and shot at them. Chris saved Charlotte and got to cover. He saw a button behind the couch and pressed it. He and Charlotte were plunged into a dark abyss, falling nowhere._

Chris woke up and was panting. Charlotte woke up noticed. She kissed him to make sure he's alright. He stopped panting.

"Chris what's wrong?" asked Charlotte.

"I saw ourselves getting shot at by a Heli. I saved us from it but somehow ended up falling." Chris explained.

Charlotte put her paw on Chris' face and said, "It's alright Chris. Just a dream." Chris smiled and cuddled with her. Chris just remembered about the team and took them out. Max and Violet looked hungry. Serenity and Vex were calm. Sai was mumbling to himself.

"Chris I'm hungry!" Max said. Chris got up and went into his backpack. He looked through his stuff and found the kibble. He grabbed two handfuls and fed Max and Violet.

Serenity went over to Charlotte and asked, "How are you doing Lady Charlotte?"

"I'm fine Serenity. Thanks for asking. How about you?" asked Charlotte.

"I feel rather dehydrated. My scales feel too dry." Said Serenity. Charlotte got up and went to the bathroom with Serenity. She filled the tub of water so Serenity can hydrate her scales. Serenity dipped herself in the warm water and exhaled with relief. She looked to Charlotte and saw she was about to vomit. "Lady Charlotte, are you alright?"

"Yeah Serenity, I'm-" Charlotte rushed to the toilet and vomited inside it. Serenity was calm about the situation. '_Why is this happening?' _Charlotte thought to herself.

"Lady Charlotte, do you have a sickness of some sort?" asked Serenity.

"No, I don't. Chris thinks it's because of all the Aura I've been using that it's making me weak." Said Charlotte.

"I think I have a theory Lady Charlotte, would you like to hear it?" asked Serenity. Charlotte nodded. "Lady Charlotte, come here." Charlotte went closer to Serenity. Serenity took out her tail and felt Charlotte's stomach. Charlotte quickly backed.

"Whoa, you think I'm…" Serenity nodded. "It can't be. When I was in heat, Chris didn't come inside of me, and symptoms of pregnancy don't start until the first week! Unless…" Charlotte thought of the first time they made love. Charlotte felt like crying. Not because she was devastated but happy. Serenity reassured Charlotte by giving her a smile.

"It's ok Charlotte. Isn't this what you wanted?" asked Serenity.

"Yeah but not now. I didn't want it to happen until Heil-Zhein is out of the way!" Charlotte said. Serenity nodded. Charlotte left the bathroom. She went to Chris and asked, "Chris, can I go and buy some things."

"Sure Charlotte." Chris said. He gave Charlotte $50. Charlotte left to the store to buy a test.

Sai was in the corner mumbling about his deceased brother Zai. Violet noticed him and went to him. Sai noticed Violet but continued.

"Hey Sai." Said Violet.

It took a few seconds for Sai to reply, "Hi…"

"Sai, I'm still sorry about what happened at Hearthome." Said Violet.

"It's alright. Nurse gave Chris some meds so it won't happen again." Sai said.

Violet sat down next to Sai and asked, "What was it like?"

Sai sighed and explained, "Well, Nurse Joy thinks that thunder causes me to attack. When I hear it, everything turns into what happened in the Dragon's Nest. Bodies of Dragon Pokémon everywhere. But one is what I care about… Zai. My little brother. I need to get revenge on the man who killed him! Boomer, that's what that bitch said his name, was."

"Pretty cool you did that to her." Said Violet.

Sai chuckled and said, "She deserved it." Violet noticed Sai had bags under his eyes.

"Sai, you look tired." Said Violet.

"I haven't been able to sleep for days. Knowing that my little brother was killed." Said Sai.

Violet yawned and said, "You could sleep, you know. If you are going to get revenge then get some sleep so you can be awake if Boomer comes back or something." Sai smiled.

"You're right. Let's get some sleep." Said Sai. He felt drowsy and went to sleep. Violet smiled and cuddled next to him. Sai felt unorthodox about it but ignored the feeling and slept.

Vex was talking to Max about his adventures before that day in Floaroma. Max was awed to the stories Vex told him about.

"I was powerless against that Steelix, but luckily I learned to use protect to keep myself from being killed. The giant Steelix bashed its head down on me and soon got dizzy. I used that to my advantage and clawed him. I brought him down to the ground. It was a tough battle but I got through it." Vex said.

"Wow! Is this when you were smaller?" asked Max.

"Yeah. It was hard living like that. You were lucky to have parents who were there for you." Said Vex.

"I'm sorry about your mom Vex. By the way, she called you Vector. What's with that?" asked Max.

"I didn't like the name she gave me. I changed it to Vex, simpler yet nice." Explained Vex. Max smiled and yawned.

"I'm glad Mom's ok." Max said.

-10 minutes later-

Charlotte was returning from the store with a bag at hand. She tried to conceal it from Chris. She was about to go into the bathroom when Chris came up behind her.

"What you got there Char?" asked Chris.

Charlotte nervously said, "Nothing, just some towels." Chris shook his head.

"Charlotte, just tell me what did you buy." Said Chris.

"Look Chris, I'll tell you later." Charlotte said. Chris reached into the bag and grabbed what was a box. Charlotte tried to get it out of his grip but Chris had yanked it. Chris was surprised to see what it was. A box of Pregnancy tests. The room went quiet.

"Char… are you?..." Chris asked.

Charlotte let out a tear and said, "You're going to be a Dad." Chris cried and hugged Charlotte. "I'm not sure if I'm actually pregnant yet Chris. I'm going to take the test." Chris let go of Charlotte and nodded. Charlotte went into the bathroom to take the test.

-10 minutes later-

Chris was pacing back and forth, waiting for an answer. Charlotte came out. She started to cry in joy and hugged Chris. Chris cried as well.

"I love you Char." Said Chris.

"I love you too Chris." Said Charlotte. Chris felt her stomach, it was curved slightly.

"How long?" asked Chris.

"About a week I think. Only 1 month and 2 or 3 weeks to go!" said Charlotte.

Chris was surprised and asked, "1 month?"

"Yeah. I'm a Pokémon remember?" asked Charlotte. Chris chuckled and kissed her. He rubbed her belly. Max went up to Charlotte.

"Charlotte, can I feel?" asked Max. Charlotte knelt down and nodded. Max put his paw on her belly. It was slightly curved but unnoticeable. Max felt weird feeling Charlotte's stomach. He smiled and stopped.

"What do we do? We've only got 3 weeks left, maybe more if we're lucky." Said Chris.

"We can get to Snowpoint and settle there so I can have our little Riolu. Don't worry Chris. Heil-Zhein is probably affected dramatically from what we've done. We'll probably have enough time to save this region and have our pup." Charlotte said.

"I'm surprised we haven't thought about going to the police or even the military." Chris said.

"Well we made it on our own didn't we? I wonder what Daddy will think if he finds out I'm pregnant." Charlotte said.

"We'll make our way to Snowpoint tomorrow. For now let's relax." Chris said.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz wasn't able to get out of bed. He sent Drake to order Blade and Boomer to assassinate Chris and Frank. Drake went to the two.

"Alright, I'm here to brief you because Mr. Steiner is not feeling well today." Drake said.

"We know Drake,-" Blade was interrupted by Drake.

"Ah ah ah! That's MISTER Meyer to you two. Now Boomer will be the first to be sent in. He will be dropped off by Shinook. Blade, a jeep we have modified by lowering the engine sound, will drop you off 50 meters away. Do not end up like Fox." Drake explained. He led Boomer to the hangar where a Shinook was waiting. Blade went downstairs to the garages. There was a jeep waiting for Blade. Blade and Boomer got on their vehicles and went off.

-Back to Chris-

Chris was about to go outside to explore the town when he heard Charlotte whimpering. Chris turned and kissed Charlotte.

"I'll be back Char. Don't worry." Chris said.

"Take Sai with you. I don't want you to go out alone." Charlotte said. Chris nodded. Chris went to Sai and saw that he was sleeping with Violet. He gently woke up Sai.

"What's up Chris?" asked Sai silently.

"Can you come with me? Charlotte doesn't want me to go alone. I didn't want to disturb you and Violet." Chris said. Sai smiled and nodded. He got up and covered Violet with a nearby blanket. Chris and Sai went out and saw Frank and Alx walking around and talking.

Chris and Sai walked a bit more and noticed the crater in the middle of the town. The crater was carven into steps. They went down the steps and saw a cave. They went inside and saw markings on the wall. Chris went up to them and examined them. It resembled Dragon Pokémon surrounding a light.

"Pretty huh." Said a voice in the entrance. Chris turned and saw a girl with long jet-black hair, a curved body, and a cute face. Her voice was gentle.

"I guess." Chris replied.

The girl offered a hand. "My name is Diana. What's yours?"

Chris shook her hand and replied, "Chris. This is Sai." He introduced Sai.

"Well nice to meet you Sai." Said Diana.

"You too." Said Sai. Diana was surprised and fell on her butt.

"Y-you can talk?" asked Diana.

"What's so surprising about it?" asked Sai.

Diana got up and said, "I just never met a talking Pokémon." She looked to Chris and said, "Those markings are of the 3 Legendaries. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. They surround something that created the universe."

"Sounds pretty cool." Said Chris. They went back outside and continued to chat.

-Boomer-

"ETA in 10 minutes, Boomer." Said the Pilot.

"Awesome. Time to finish what I've started." Said Boomer.

The Shinook sped past the snowy region of Sinnoh and past the large mountain. It had to fly past thousands of acres of forest.

-Blade-

"ETA in 15 minutes Blade." Said the Driver.

"Good." Replied Blade.

"What's all this about anyway?" asked the driver.

"Unfinished business." Replied Blade.

"What kind of unfinished business?" asked the Driver.

"You shouldn't be so nosy. You'll lose a limb that way." Blade threatened the Driver.

The Driver sucked his teeth and said, "Just wanted to make small talk."

-Charlotte-

Charlotte was in bed thinking about the pup Chris and her are going to have. She put her paw on her belly and started rubbing. She smiled and thought, 'Don't worry my sweet. We will lead a normal life.'

Violet was checking out the window, trying to see if Chris and Sai are coming back.

"Whatcha doing Vi?" asked Max.

Violet turned and said, "Nothing." She thought about how she got a blanket over her earlier. She asked Max, "Hey, who put that blanket on me?"

"I think it was Sai. He looked really relaxed after waking up and I guess wanted you to have a good sleep as well." Max said. He chuckled and said, "But that's just a hunch."

Violet blushed and smiled. She continued looking out the window and saw Chris and Sai coming up from the crater with a girl. She tried to focus on who she is.

"Max can you see who that is?" asked Violet. Max leapt to Violet's side and looked out the window.

"It's a girl." Said Max.

"Yeah but what is she doing with Chris?" Violet asked.

"Talking I guess." Max replied.

"Yeah but about what?" asked Violet.

Max looked at her with a 'Are you Serious' face and asked, "How am I supposed to know? I don't have Mightyena Ears."

"I'm worried." Violet said.

-Chris-

"I wanted to ask. Why do you have blue highlights?" asked Diana.

Chris didn't want to tell her he had Aura abilities and said, "I thought they would look pretty cool. Don't you think?"

Diana smiled and said, "Yeah they look nice. I'm guessing you have a Lucario since you are wearing blue and black."

Chris chuckled and said, "Yeah."

Diana went up to Chris closely and whispered seductively, "I think a guy with that color is sexy…"

Chris backed up and said, "Ok! Well I got to get back to the inn!"

Diana took hold of his duster jacket and asked, "What's the rush? We were just having a nice conversation."

Sai got annoyed with the girl and said, "Look, he needs to get back."

Diana looked to him and said, "What exactly he needs to do?"

"Give him his medication!" said Chris quickly.

"Then let me give you something for the road." Diana said.

-Charlotte-

Charlotte looked out the window and saw a girl trying to kiss Chris. Chris tried to get away but she yanked him close and kissed him. Charlotte was devastated and her eyes turned blue. She made her way outside to confront the girl.

Violet, Vex and Max were scared to know what was going to happen. Serenity came out of the bathroom and asked, "What happened? I heard stomping!"

-Chris-

Chris broke out of the kiss and pushed her back.

"What? You reject me?" asked Diana.

"Look girl! I've already got a girl, alright, and she-" Chris was cut off by Charlotte pushing him back and confronting Diana.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Charlotte.

"Oh you must be the Lucario. Where is this 'girl' of his? He must be lying." Diana said. Charlotte smacked Diana. Diana held her cheek and was shocked to be smacked by a Lucario. Everyone outside went silent and watched them. Diana looked to Chris and asked, "Are you just going to let that Animal smack me?"

Chris got mad, his eyes turned blue and he pulled her close by the shirt. He said, "Don't you ever call Charlotte an Animal! She is just as much of a person as you are!"

"Whoa how did your eyes turn that color?" Diana asked.

"Don't you freaking try and change the subject here! You call my girl an Animal?" asked Chris.

Diana chuckled and asked, "A Pokémon is your girlfriend? That's fucking sick!" She pushed Chris back and smacked him. She said, "You should be ashamed of yourself for going as low as to fucking a Pokémon! You are sick!" Chris turned his head back to Diana with angry eyes. He put up his M1911 and pointed it at her.

Diana chuckled and asked, "Really? Your bluffing, you sick motherfu-" She was cut off by Chris shooting her in the shoulder. Diana screamed in pain.

"I don't do this to girls. But, bitch, you pissed me off." Chris said. Everybody outside stood quiet. Chris looked to the crowd and yelled, "Anyone want to say something?" Everybody stayed quiet. Chris looked back down to Diana, she was crying and holding her wound. Chris knelt down and said, "Maybe you shouldn't have came on to me like that. I tried to push you away but oh no. You had to have me." Chris got up and said, "Let's get back to the inn." Chris, Charlotte and Sai were about to get back to the inn until they heard Helicopter rotors. Everybody looked around to see where the noise was coming from.

A Shinook flew to the middle of town. It let down a rope and let down a large man with a robe and a rifle. The man jumped off 5 feet and landed on his feet.

"Alright! Where are you?" He yelled. Sai recognized the face.

"Boomer." He whispered to himself. Boomer faced to Chris.

"You Chris, right?" asked Boomer.

Chris stood still and whispered to Charlotte, "Get inside the inn. Don't get hurt, I don't want you or the pup hurt." Charlotte kissed him and hugged him. She let go and ran back to the inn. Chris yelled, "What do you want?"

Boomer snickered and said, "Finish what I've started in the Nest. Don't know how you survived a fall like that but you are not getting out of here alive." Boomer pointed his SPRAWL MIRV rifle at Chris and shot. Chris stood his place and used bone rush to deflect the rockets. Chris took off his Duster Jacket and button-up and threw it to the side.

"Sai." Chris whispered. Sai looked to Chris. "Do it for Zai." Said Chris. Sai nodded and looked back to Boomer. He shot a Charge Beam at Boomer. Boomer stood his ground and took the hit. Electricity surged through Boomer's body but Boomer absorbed it. He laughed and shot the SPRAWL at Chris and Sai. They jumped out of the way. The rockets continued to the inn.

-Frank-

Frank and Alx were deep asleep. They drank down loads of alcohol earlier and were asleep for hours. The rocket hit the wall and left a hole in the wall. Alx was startled and he screamed. Frank gently woke up as if it were any regular day.

Frank yawned and asked, "What's going on?"

Alx hyperventilating and his heart pumping fast said, "THERE'S A FUCKING HOLE IN THE WALL!"

Frank put on his shoes and got up. He replied, "Well let's do something about it." He grabbed his .44 Magnum and went through the hole in the wall. He looked around and yawned. Boomer and he exchanged looks. Boomer smiled and shot his SPRAWL at Frank. Frank shot his .44 at all the rockets. They all exploded 10 feet in front of him. Chris took the chance and ran up Boomer. He swung his bone staff and hit Boomer's face. Boomer's head was forced to the left but he turned back and laughed. He then used one hand to choke Chris and pick him up. Chris forced himself to get air but couldn't. He then launched an Aura Sphere at Boomer in point-blank range. The force made Boomer let go of Chris and skid back. Chris fell back and was helped by Sai. Sai looked to Boomer and ran up to him. He jumped and used double kick on Boomer's face. He then went in and bit Boomer with Thunder Fangs. The teeth didn't penetrate the skin and bounced off. Boomer chuckled and took out his MP412 Rex on Sai.

"Sai get away!" Chris yelled. It was too late. Boomer shot Sai. Sai fell to the ground.

-The team-

Charlotte was in bed sleeping, yet wondering what is going to happen to Chris. Violet was looking out the window and saw Sai bite Boomer. She knew Boomer had to be killed from that and she smiled. But she noticed Boomer chuckle and pull out something. He pointed it at Sai and shot. Violet stood in shock. She then went into tears. Max leapt up next to Violet.

"Violet? What's wrong?" asked Max.

Her eyes turned to a lava red and her fur stiffened. She looked up and said, "Nothing." She then opened the window and looked back to Max, "Stay here."

Max nodded and hugged Violet. Violet leapt outside and ran to Chris.

Chris ran to Sai. Boomer chuckled and pointed his SPRAWL at Chris. Chris noticed but Boomer pulled the trigger. For some reason the barrel of the MIRV was knocked away from Chris and shot to the left of Chris.

"What the hell?" said Boomer.

Chris looked around and caught a glimpse of Violet running in lightning speeds. Violet lunged at Boomer with a Night Slash. Boomer was caught off guard and was cut. It left a large cut on his cheek and was slowly regenerating. Boomer shot at Chris with the SPRAWL. Violet ran and shot Shadow balls at the rockets. She missed one. The rocket was heading straight for Chris. Chris blocked the rocket but was sent rolling back by the g-force. He rolled and hit his scooter. His scooter fell and thumped on the ground. The impact opened the crank and let out a few stuff. Chris got up and saw one thing that caught his attention. It looked like a large needle. Beside it was a note.

_Dear Chris or Charlotte,_

_ Sorry if I was unable to give this to you sooner but you were about to leave. With the little time I had, I quickly went to researching the chip. I knew this was a threat so I invented something that might help. It's a chip extractor. Just insert it through an opening leading to the host's brain and it will do all the work. Bad thing is you got to get up close to do it. It is the best I can do, put it to good use._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Gordon Jacobs_

Chris grabbed the chip extractor and looked back to Boomer. Boomer was about to shoot again when he was taken by surprise again. Violet slashed Boomer's face, breaking his rock skin. Boomer got frustrated and caught Violet. Violet struggled to get out of Boomer's grip. Boomer laughed and took out his MP412. Frank tried to shoot Boomer but his skin was still too strong for the large bullets. Boomer shot his MP412 at Frank. Frank got shot through his shoulder and leg. He fell and winced in pain. Boomer looked back to Violet and pointed the MP412 to her head. Violet cried but kept her serious face. Chris tried to get up but felt his ribs were broken. Boomer laughed and was about to pull the trigger when something bit his neck.

Everyone stood in shock of who it was. Boomer let go of Violet. Boomer tried to get whatever was on his back off. It kept biting and sending electric currents through his body. It soon paralyzed Boomer.

"NOW CHRIS!" yelled Sai. Chris smiled and ran to Boomer. He ignored the pain of his ribs and continued.

Boomer tried to get away but Sai kept him down. Chris tilted Boomer's head to the side and slammed the extractor inside Boomer's ear. Boomer screamed in pain when he felt something crawling through his brain. It soon grabbed something in the back of his brain and yanked it back to the extractor. Chris pulled the extractor out and gagged when he saw the Blitz Chip all bloodied and full of earwax. Boomer got up and reached for his SPRAWL MIRV Rifle. Sai pushed him to the ground. Boomer fell and was kept down by Sai. Serenity, Vex, Max and Charlotte went outside. Serenity shot a water pulse on Boomer's face to keep him awake.

Sai leaned down to his ear and said, "You killed my brother. The one I truly cared about." He pretended to have a watch and said, "Oh would you look at the time…" Sai took out his Thunder Fangs and said, "It's payback time." Boomer screamed to his fate. Sai bit down on Boomer's neck and sent electric currents throughout him. The water worsened the electricity. Boomer yelled and screamed in pain. He soon started crying and his skin turned cracked and burnt. He then craned his head and fell back silent. Sai took out his fangs from Boomer's neck. Chris patted Sai's head.

Sai turned and smiled to everybody. Everyone else smiled. Frank winced to the shots he took. Charlotte put her paws on the wounds and healed them.

Violet went up to Sai. Sai noticed Violet and said, "You really don't have t-" He was cut off by Violet kissing him. Sai was startled but soon accepted. Chris and Charlotte admired the moment. Max looked away. Serenity felt happy for the two. Violet broke the kiss.

"I do have to thank you. If you weren't there I would have been dead." Said Violet. Sai smiled and hugged Violet.

-Blade-

Blade witnessed the whole event. His friend being killed because of his carelessness. Blade felt alone now that Fox and Boomer are dead.

"It's up to me… I will finish it. Don't worry my comrades, I will exact revenge."

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz was still in bed. He felt a bit better but could not get out of bed. The big British, Jergen came into the room.

"Please don't tell me its bad news." Franz said.

"I'm sorry Franz. Phillip 'Boomer' Newman is dead. He was killed after having his chip extracted." Gregory explained.

Franz didn't want to hear the bad news and asked, "Is Blade functioning?"

"Yes he is still alive. He witnessed the whole event." Said Gregory.

Franz banged on the drawer next to him. He turned back to Gregory and asked, "Why didn't he do anything about it?"

"I don't know Franz. Nevertheless, I believe he is planning something. According to his closeness with Phillip and Liara, there is a 90% chance his combat effectiveness will be enhanced." Jergen explained.

"Oh you and your statistics, Jergen. Why you can't be like all the other big people. Like Arnold Schwarzenegger, he is big and cocky! Why can't you be as badass as he can?" asked Franz.

"I know your fondness of Arnold Schwarzenegger but that is hardly the case Franz. We have also seen you will stay in bed for another month. We can continue building but we cannot continue operations without you." Jergen said.

Franz felt aggravated and his eyes turned pink again. Jergen pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Clamps kept Franz down in bed. Franz struggled to get out but could not.

"Franz, calm yourself. You need to learn to take in bad news." Jergen said. Franz did as Jergen said and calmed down. Jergen let the clamps go and released Franz. He called for Francisco, "Francisco! Get Franz some more of the Soup!"

"Yes Jergen!" replied Francisco in the background. Jergen went out and left Franz inside the room. Franz was mad that he has to stay in bed for another month. But he knew it was for the best.

**I love Syndicate! A lot of references from the game. Also nyancat0-0, NO! Bad Nyan Cat, bad! Shame on you wanting me to be raped by a female Umbreon! Bad! Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I made a clan/platoon with my Friend on BF3 and COD. Brotherhood of Steel. EPIC! Anyway sorry! Be patient for next chapter. It will need a lot of thinking through. Going to need everything in my arsenal. Let's see… Ak-47, M4A1 Carbine, G36C, MP5k, FGM-142 Javelin, AKs-74u… oh wait wrong arsenal. Lol.**

**Stay loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for those reviews. Wow at the first 30 minutes of Chapter 15 being put out, 5 reviews came in. I thank you for being so loyal. Also Nyancat0-0, I don't hate, I appreciate. I appreciate your idea but it's not going to happen. Thecolbertreport, you're right. I did make myself crazy only to protect Charlotte. Therefore, I'll do something about it. Remember I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 16: Whiteout

-March 15th 2012, 11:12am-

Chris woke up to sound of knocking on the door. He looked around and saw Max curled up at the foot of the bed. Vex sleeping in the corner and Sai and Violet sleeping together. Chris smiled to how peaceful everyone was. He gently got up; trying not to wake Charlotte. He went to the door and opened it. It was Diana.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Chris said.

"Can I come in?" Diana asked.

"No." Chris replied.

Diana sighed and said, "I'm sorry for yesterday. That was totally out of my criticism."

Chris sighed and said, "Well, I'm sorry for shooting you yesterday."

"It's alright." Diana said.

"Are you sure you're okay because now I'm feeling really bad for shooting a girl." Chris said.

"I'm fine Chris. I don't think Uncle is fine with it but oh well." She looked back and said, "I've got to go. Bye."

"Bye." Chris said.

He closed the door and went back to bed with Charlotte. He smiled and caressed her face. He looked down to her stomach and let out a tear. Charlotte moved a little bit and put her arm over Chris' chest. Chris went back to sleep.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz was sleeping in bed. He felt no better than yesterday. Gregory walked in the room and tried waking Franz up.

"Franz, I have good news." Gregory whispered.

Franz groaned and asked, "What is it Gregory?"

"We completed our Army. The Soldier count is 10,000. We have given the front battalion load-outs of AKs-74u and SPAS-12 CQC Shotguns. For the others, we gave them MG36's, M240B's, M60E4's and M4A1 Carbines. We also have Snipers in case the SRA try to kill our troops. They each have a Barrett M107 .50 Caliber Sniper Rifles. Now all we need is for the Aircraft and Walkers to be finished and you need to get better." Gregory explained.

Franz smiled and sneezed. He said, "Well then wait. I'm not going to get better for the next month."

Gregory nodded and said, "I understand Franz. We also received word that there is a chance that today, Christian and Frank will be travelling to Snowpoint City. Blade will intercept them."

Franz smiled and laid back down on his bed. He whispered, "_Wunderbar…_" He went back to sleep.

-Chris, 2 hours later-

Chris and Charlotte woke up. Chris smiled and said, "Hey, gorgeous." Charlotte smiled and kissed him.

She then slapped him and said, "Don't do that again."

Chris chuckled, rubbed his cheek and asked, "Which one? That I shot a girl or I got kissed by one other than you?"

"Both. Learn to say no sometimes, Chris, and please don't defend me like that. It's just taking things too far. Like that time with Grace." Charlotte said.

Chris kissed her and said, "Alright." He got up and got 3 bowls from his backpack. He filled each one with kibble and set them down. Sai and Violet woke up gently.

Sai looked to Violet and said, "Morning."

Violet smiled and replied, "Morning. How did you sleep?"

Sai stretched and said, "Perfect now that I exacted revenge and found my love. I can finally rest in peace now that Zai is avenged and I'm not alone." Violet smiled and hugged Sai.

Max woke up and yawned. He leapt down from the bed and to the bowl. He ate a little and said to Violet and Sai with his mouth full, "Guys, stop making out over there and come and eat!" Sai and Violet chuckled and went over to the bowls as well. Max noticed Vex laying in the corner. "Aren't you going to eat Vex?"

Vex looked to Max and said, "I'm in my 2nd stage of growth. I must endure hunger before becoming a full grown Salamence."

Max frowned and said, "Why?"

Vex got up and walked to Max's side. He explained, "I can't eat. I have nowhere to insert food. Once I become a Salamence, I'll eat acres of food before returning to a normal diet."

Max returned to eating and said, "That must suck."

"It does." Vex replied.

Chris went to the bathroom with seaweed at hand. He went inside and was met by Serenity in the tub. Serenity was hydrating her scales again and splashing in the water, despite her size. Chris got wet and laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir Christian. I was just getting myself wet." Serenity said.

Chris blushed at the explanation, thinking of how erotic it sounded. He chuckled and said, "It's alright." He held out the seaweed to Serenity and said, "Here, eat up." Serenity smiled and took the seaweed.

She ate the seaweed and asked, "Thank you, Sir Christian. When are we leaving Celestic Town?"

"Soon." Chris said. He started to tear up a bit.

Serenity went close to Chris and asked, "What's wrong Sir Christian? Are you upset?"

"No. I'm just happy that I'm going to have a kid." He hugged Serenity. Serenity blushed and smiled. "I'm a bit young to have a kid, don't you think?

Serenity shook her head and said, "No Sir Christian. You will do just fine. You have the things that are needed for this child. A caring mother and father, and a lot of attention from me and the others."

Chris let go of Serenity and wiped his tears away. "Thank you Serenity." Serenity nodded and gently pushed him out of the bathroom.

-1 hour later-

Chris was dressed and ready to go. He grabbed his stuff and went outside with Charlotte and the others. He saw Jon coming towards them with a Buizel next to him.

"Who's this?" asked Charlotte.

Jon shrugged his shoulders and said, "I just caught her down by a small lake. She looked weak so I caught her and brought her to the Pokémon Center."

The Buizel looked up and said, "I'm Breeze. He helped me out after I got beaten by some Staravias." Her voice sounded like a petty white girl's voice.

"I'm Chris. Who saved you was Jon." Chris said.

Breeze hugged Jon and said, "Thanks."

"Should we go Jon?" Charlotte asked.

"I heard that it's going to get pretty snowy in other side. We might as well leave our bikes." Said Jon.

Chris sighed and said, "Frank isn't going to like this."

-10 minutes later-

"WHAT! I'm not going to leave my Million dollar Motorcycle!" Frank yelled.

"Look it's for the best Frank. You don't want your bike to get weathered by the elements, don't you?" Jon asked.

Frank pouted and started to walk with them. They hid their bikes in bushes so no one would steal them. They proceeded to Mt. Coronet.

-Blade-

Blade watched their every move. He saw them go inside the mountain. He followed them inside silently. It was a large cave and had many passages leading to other parts of Mt. Coronet. Blade jumped on to the stalactites and used them to stay above Chris and Frank.

-1 hour later-

They reached the end of the cave to what looks like an exit. Outside was snowy and cold. Chris was standing 15 feet away from the exit and he still felt cold. Jon reached into his backpack and grabbed coats. He tossed 2 to Frank and Alx and 2 to Charlotte and Chris. He put one on and pulled out Scarves and mitts.

"Wow you really were prepared, weren't you Jon?" said Chris. Jon chuckled and wrapped the scarf around his neck. Chris and Charlotte put their coats on. Chris' was black and red while Charlotte's was blue and black. Once everyone was ready for the snow, so they went outside. Chris felt warmer with the coat. Charlotte went close to Chris to keep him and herself warm. Frank grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his pocket and drank. Alx reached for it and had some as well.

"How long is it going to take to get to Snowpoint?" asked Chris.

"Probably 2 hours or so." Alx replied. Chris hugged Charlotte tightly to get warmer. Charlotte smiled and hugged as well. Chris decided to take out Max. He drew Max and saw that snow melted around Max.

"Hi Chris! Where are we?" asked Max.

"We're trying to get to Snowpoint and we need your help. Can you keep us warm with that flame?" Chris asked. Max nodded and continued walking with the group. They felt so much better now that they have a fire in between them. Max's flame created a radius of warmth and light in the snowy region of Sinnoh.

-Blade-

Blade's robe had a useful attachment that creates heat for the wearer. He could hardly see through all the snow coming down. He closed his eyes and opened them again. His eyes turned black and suddenly everything is thermal. He saw a thermal reading four meters away from him. He followed the heat signature and used flash get there faster.

-Back to Chris-

Chris felt something was up. He ignored the instinct and continued onward. They saw that the snow rained more heavily until it looked completely white. Chris and Charlotte could feel the air get colder. Max even felt cold from the snow. Frank noticed it that they were caught in a blizzard.

"We need to get out of here before we freeze to death!" Frank yelled. They went faster and went north. Chris used his Aura to see where they were going. Then he noticed something, a dark presence in the area. He stopped and turned around. He saw an Aura in a tree and took out his M1911. Turned on the flashlight since he can't see well.

"What's wrong Chris?" Charlotte asked.

Chris cleaned his glasses and said, "Someone has been following us." He pointed his M1911 at the direction of the Aura and shot. He heard a few branches move away. Chris ran after the sound, Frank followed.

"We'd best see what's going on." Alx said.

They followed Chris and Frank's footmarks in the snow. They eventually caught up to them and saw Blade in front of them.

"Blade." Charlotte said.

"We meet again. You have killed my comrades. Now…" Blade said. He took out two large swords and disappeared into the snow. "YOU WILL DIE!" He echoed. Chris got ready to fight. Frank got out his .44, now frosty. Chris went into Aura vision and looked around to see where Blade was. He noticed a faint Aura to his left and quickly ducked. Blade nearly decapitated Chris; only cutting a millimeter of his hair. Blade quickly disappeared back into the snow.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz was watching the live feed of Chris and Frank going against Blade. He got nervous and called for Fields. Fields came rushing into the room.

"What's wrong Franz?" asked Fields.

Franz bit his nails and said, "I'm getting very nervous, Fields. What if he loses again?"

Fields sat down next to Franz and thought. Jacque came into the room as well.

"What is it Jacque?" Franz asked.

"I want to send something for Blade in. Just in case." Jacque said.

"What is it?" asked Fields.

"You'll see…" Jacque said mischievously. Jacque went into his walkie and said, "Drop it"

-Back to Chris-

Chris and Frank were still trying to dodge Blade's sneak attacks. They were getting more faster by the strike. Chris felt an Aura to his right and sidestepped. Blade came in a millisecond after, nearly missing Chris' eye by centimeters. Blade disappeared into the snow again. Blade thought of how to let Chris' guard down. He then noticed Charlotte and the others. He smiled and disappeared again.

"What the fuck?" Frank asked.

"I don't know." Chris said. They then heard rotors coming from above. They then heard the sound fading back north. They saw a crate dropped from the UFO. They quickly got out of the way of the crate. They crate dropped on the snow. Chris and Frank stayed back. The crate then broke apart and revealed a metallic inside. The metal folded down and revealed a long rifle. Chris approached the rifle. Once he was 5 feet in, he felt Blade's aura again. Blade knocked Chris back and took the long rifle. He disappeared back into the forest.

Blade examined the rifle. It was 7 feet long and had an open slit 3 feet of the gun. He examined it further and noticed a scope. He looked through it, nothing. He noticed a button on the right side of the gun. He pressed it and the slit started releasing blue pulses of electricity that went back and forth. He looked through the scope, again; it was thermal. He smiled and pointed the rifle at Chris.

Chris noticed a blue light emanating from the forest. He went into Aura vision and noticed Blade was holding it like a gun. Chris widened his eyes and tried to dodge it. The gun let out a blast of blue electricity and hit Chris. Chris' coat was burnt off and the electricity coursed through Chris' body. Chris yelled in pain. Frank pointed and shot at the blue light. Blade reacted and dodged it. Charlotte did not want to see Chris get hurt and put her head in Jon's coat. Chris felt the electricity fade away. He panted from the pain. He saw another blue light on the right. Chris threw himself on to the floor to dodge the blue pulse. Chris got back up and felt a frostbite coming to his hands. Chris created an Aura Sphere to keep his hands warm. Frank quickly reloaded and shot at the blue light. Chris got his hands warm and shot the Aura Sphere at Blade. Blade dodged it and sighed. He saw the blizzard was going down to just snowing. He was exposed. Chris smiled and quickly ran to Blade. Blade flashed out of the way and onto a tree.

Chris recognized the rifle and said, "So you've got a Rail Gun! That's pretty awesome!"

Blade shot the Rail Gun at Chris again. Chris dodged it and laughed.

"Too bad it's slow as hell!" Chris said. Blade got frustrated and shot again. Chris sidestepped out of the pulse' way. Chris laughed and shot an Aura Sphere at the tree. The tree fell and so did Blade. Blade got back up and aimed for Chris' head. Chris smiled and shook his head. Blade knew he was going to miss because of the slowness of the weapon. He then saw Charlotte, Jon, Alx and Max in the sidelines. Blade smiled and disappeared.

"Where the fuck is he now?" Frank asked.

"I don't kno-" Chris stopped when he saw Blade on a tree about to shoot Charlotte. Chris quickly tried to get Charlotte out of the way. "Charlotte!" Charlotte looked to her right and saw Blade firing the Rail Gun at her. Charlotte had no time to react. Chris jumped and pushed Charlotte onto the snow. The shot missed and nearly hit Alx's toes. Blade started to rage.

Charlotte laid in shock of what almost happened. Chris was panting from seeing that Charlotte was almost killed.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine." Charlotte replied.

"What about the pup?" Chris asked.

She smiled and said, "It's just fine." Chris nodded and got up from Charlotte. He looked back to the tree. Blade wasn't there.

"Now where is he?" Chris asked. He then felt someone behind him and a sharp object poking his back. He looked behind his shoulder and saw Blade standing there with one of his swords on Chris' back.

"Congratulations. You have just won a ticket to-" Blade was cut off by Alx tackling Blade to the ground. He held Blade down.

"Now!" Alx yelled.

Chris took out the chip extractor. Blade recognized it and tried to flash out of there. Chris held Blade's head back like a barber and stuck the extractor into Blade's eye. Blade screamed in pain. He felt something going through his brain and pulling something out. Blade continued to scream. The extractor found the chip and pulled it back. Chris took out the extractor from Blade's eye and saw the chip. Blade held his now torn apart eye in his hand. He started hyperventilating from seeing his eye. He looked back up to the group. Frank went up to Blade.

"Oh look what happened to your eye! Oh maybe to even things out I should do the same to the other!" Frank said. Blade started to crawl away when Frank grabbed the collar of his robe. He pulled Blade back and stuck the .44 on his eye. "I think I should do it!"

"No please don't!" Blade pleaded.

"Oh I think I want to!" Frank said.

"No please!" Blade pleaded again.

"Alright I'm going to ask you a series of questions. If you get these right, you'll walk out of here." Frank said. Blade nodded. "Who's the bitch here?" Blade didn't want to say anything. Frank pushed the .44 into his eye and asked, "WHO'S THE BITCH?"

"M-me!" Blade said.

"Correct! Now, who's the dick sucker?" Frank asked.

"Me…" Blade said.

"Wow you're good at this. Final question, Who's your daddy?" asked Frank.

"Walter Scott." Blade said. Frank shot Blade in his eye and yelled, "WRONG ANSWER!" He emptied the barrel into Blade's head. The blood made the white snow, red. Frank turned and headed north. "Let's get out of here before the Mightyena come to eat." The others followed. Chris held Charlotte close in worry and in cold.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz threw the IPad across the room and broke it.

"_Das ist großartig! Nun sind alle meine Rekruten sind tot, und sie sind für uns kommen! Oh, wir besser haben einen guten Plan, um gegen jene zu verteidigen fickt._ (This is great! Now all my recruits are dead and they are coming for us! Oh, we had better have a good plan to defend against those fucks.)" Franz said angrily. He then coughed loudly and felt pain in his head. He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"I need tea…" Franz said. "NATSUKI! CAN YOU BRING SOME OF THAT ZEN TEA?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll bring you some Franz!" Natsuki said in the background. Franz could only wait until either he gets better or Chris and Frank make their move.

-Back to Chris-

It was getting dark faster than usual, caused by the clouds. Another blizzard suddenly came. Max was feeling cold, even though he is a fire type. Chris drew back Max and held Charlotte tightly. He then lost sight of Jon and the others. He tried to use his Aura vision but felt exhausted from using it too much.

"Great." He said.

"What now?" asked Charlotte.

"We need to find shelter or else we'll freeze." Chris said. Chris saw a cave in the distance. "Come on." Chris and Charlotte went toward the cave. It was hollow and offered protection from the blizzard. The cave was still cold and had a few icicles at the entrance.

"I can't feel my legs." Charlotte said. Chris picked up Charlotte and entered the cave. He put Charlotte on the wall and sat next to her. Charlotte started rubbing her legs, trying to get them warm.

"Let me help." Chris said. He created a small Aura Sphere and held it in between to Charlotte's legs. It created heat and soon got Charlotte's legs out of the frostbite. Charlotte sighed and kissed Chris.

"Thanks." Charlotte said.

"My pleasure." Chris replied. Chris went into his backpack and took out bread, cheese, ham and a few berries. He started to make sandwiches for the two of them.

"Chris?" Charlotte said.

"What's up love?" Chris asked.

"What will we call him/her?" asked Charlotte.

Chris gave Charlotte a sandwich and a few berries. He thought and said, "I always wanted to name my son after one of the best models of weapons created in the 1800s. At least a middle name; Winchester."

Charlotte replied, "Eh… We can probably make it a middle name. How about a first name?"

"Hmmm…" Chris thought for a few seconds and said, "How about… Charles?"

Charlotte smiled and kissed him again. She replied, "I like it."

"What if it's a girl?" asked Chris.

"I want to name my daughter Jessica or Aurora." Charlotte said. Chris smiled and leaned back on the wall. Charlotte leaned on his chest. Chris remembered that he packed a blanket. He took it out and put it over themselves. Charlotte snuggled in with Chris.

Chris kissed her fore head and said, "I want our child to become great."

"What are we going to tell our parents?" asked Charlotte.

"I don't know how I'm going to break the news to them. Pa might lecture me on why I shouldn't have impregnated you." Chris said.

"Are you saying it's a bad thing?" Charlotte asked.

Chris raised her chin towards him. "Char, I want this. If I didn't want you to have a pup, I wouldn't have had sex with you in the first place."

"Wait, you wanted me to be pregnant?" Charlotte asked.

"No. I'm saying I wouldn't have taken a risk of making love with you without the protection." Chris said. "Don't take it the wrong way Char. You know how much I love you. As a mate, lover and even more than that. We have been friends since you were born. I couldn't think of any other way to spend life without you Char. You are my everything."

Charlotte smiled and made out with Chris. They passionately kissed for a few minutes. Charlotte broke the kiss and said, "Thank you Chris. For being in my life."

"Come to think of it, how did we get from getting to shelter to showing how much we love each other?" Chris asked.

"Oh shut up." Charlotte said. They continued making out until they fell asleep.

**Snow battle scene was inspired by the boss battle between Snake and Crying Wolf. I'm sorry Nod, I have no idea what you mean. Even though I love Bethesda I cannot seem to know what you are talking about. I'm sorry for taking 3 days to post this. I was getting ready for my graduation. Oh yeah, forgot to mention, I GRADUATED! Everyone have a happy, 3 guys 1 hammer free summer. God that video was ruthless.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks Straight-Edge Disciple and good luck on your next stories. Hoping to read them soon. Nod Lucario I do play Elder Scrolls games. I just haven't played Oblivion. I have played from my big bro's stack of old ass games, which contained the first 3 elder scrolls also Doom and Duke Nukem. I'm not going to say anything about your guess though. Anyway, Remember I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 17: The Snow has eyes

-March 16th 2012, 10:23am-

Chris and Charlotte woke up to the sun shimmering on the icicles. Chris yawned; Charlotte groaned and leaned on Chris' chest.

Chris smiled and said, "C'mon, if we don't get out of here the blizzard's going to come back."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Chris neck and said, "Carry me please." Chris nodded and got hold of her legs and back. He got up and carried Charlotte out of the cave. He saw that it was lightly snowing and the snow was 4 feet. He took out Max.

Max yawned and asked, "What is it?"

"Can you lead the way so you can melt the snow?" Chris asked.

"Sure." Max replied. He proceeded north and blew a Flamethrower to melt the snow in front of him. Chris followed Max north on the path he was making. In the distance, he saw Blade's body still in the snow, the blood stayed wet in the snow. The Rail Gun was gone. Chris looked back to Max.

-…-

'I'm sorry friends… I couldn't do it… I was too slow… God… Send me to hell… where I belong…'

He heard footsteps and was shocked. He was still alive. He got up and felt around his body. He wondered why he couldn't see. He felt a broken ball in his hands. He felt around it; it was mushy and dry. He then remembered the last thing he saw. Frank standing over him. Shooting him in his eye. He felt his face and found a hole and a mushy object next to the hole. He felt it and it fell out. He felt a small hole in the hole the object fell out of.

"Am I… blind?" He asked himself. He heard more footsteps around him.

"So we retrieve the body and…" The voice stopped. He heard more footsteps slowly coming towards him. "B-Blade?"

-Chris, 2 hours later-

Chris was getting exhausted and cold. Charlotte woke up and chuckled. "You can let me down Charming." She said. Chris chuckled and let her off his arms. She stretched and yawned.

"Hi Charlotte!" Max said.

"Hey there Max." Charlotte replied.

"Let's keep going, I see some buildings." Chris said.

The 3 kept going and finally found Snowpoint City. Chris was glad to have gotten there after a cold night. Chris saw Jon in front of the Pokémon Center sitting and drinking something in a mug.

"Yo Jon!" Chris yelled. Jon looked around and saw Chris, Charlotte and Max. He got up and went to the 3.

"You guys finally made it." Jon said.

"Yup, it's great to be on concrete and not on snow." Chris said. He drew back Max into his ball.

Charlotte noticed the mug and asked, "What is that?"

"Oh, it's hot chocolate." Jon said. Chris and Charlotte widened their eyes and licked their lips.

"Where did you get it?" asked Chris.

"Nurse Joy is giving them out. Making drinks by the hour." Jon said. Chris nodded and ran with Charlotte inside. Chris saw Nurse Joy offering Hot Chocolate to people around the Center. Nurse Joy noticed Chris and Charlotte.

"Hello, would you like some Hot Chocolate?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Oh would I!" Chris said. He and Charlotte grabbed a mug and drank. Charlotte moaned to the warmth and taste of Chocolate. She licked her lips to how good it tasted.

"This is the best chocolate I've tasted." Charlotte said.

"Doesn't match my Mom's but it's still good." Chris said.

"It makes me want to…" Charlotte trailed off. She started to rub against Chris.

Chris grabbed Charlotte and asked, "Hey Nurse Joy, can I have a room?"

Nurse Joy gave them a key card and said, "That boy already checked you in. Your room is upstairs, and the last room on the right."

Chris nodded and led Charlotte to the room. Once they were inside, Charlotte pushed Chris on the bed and got on top of him.

"When was the last time we did it?" asked Charlotte.

"4 days ago. Wh-..." Charlotte hushed Chris and took off his Jacket, Button-up and shirt. Chris chuckled and kissed Charlotte. Charlotte wrapped her arms, even her tail, around Chris. Chris took off his pants without breaking the kiss. Charlotte ran her paw down Chris' chest and onto his crotch, making Chris shudder. Chris broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck. Charlotte moaned in pleasure and grabbed his head. Chris got hold of one of her breasts and slid his fingers around her nipple. Charlotte pushed Chris back and turned around. She sat on Chris' lap. Chris continued to kiss her neck and squeeze her breasts. Charlotte pushed down Chris' boxers and caressed his member with her tail. Chris shuddered and moved his hands down to her legs. Charlotte gently grabbed Chris' head and kissed him over her shoulder. She soon started to get wet. Chris felt her juices dripping on his legs. His member soon erected and rubbed against Charlotte's clit. Charlotte reached down and positioned it to prod her vagina.

He slowly pushed inside her. Charlotte moaned as he went deeper. Chris started to thrust in rhythm. Charlotte gasped as he went in and out. Charlotte bounced on his cock, making clapping noises. Chris went faster, making Charlotte grab his wrist and moaning louder. Chris moaned as he went in deeper by the thrust.

"Chris, faster!" Charlotte demanded. Chris obeyed and thrust faster and deeper. Charlotte was about to moan loader when Chris kissed her. Chris felt he was going to explode. Charlotte had a muffled orgasm and came. Chris made a thrust going as deep as he could and came. Charlotte's eyes rolled back in her head in pleasure. They both fell back on the bed.

"That was amazing." Charlotte panted.

"I hope this doesn't hurt the pup." Chris said. Charlotte chuckled and fell asleep. Chris caressed her face and went to sleep as well.

-Blade-

Blade did not know where he was going but had a hunch. He heard engine running, tires on snow, and he felt bumps. He felt he was in a vehicle. He heard footsteps approach him.

"Harrison 'Blade' Scott. I am amazed you have survived a .44 to the face, no, the EYE!" a voice said in front of him. He had a deep and gentle voice. He felt that the person in front of him was offering something. What was it? A hand, an object?... A weapon? Blade took out his hand and felt that the person in front of him gave him a fabric. "I am Dr. Norman. I am one of the scientists who created the Blitz Chip. Put it on, people would freak if they see you with no eyes." Dr. Norman said. Blade felt the object and figured it was a blindfold. He wrapped it around his eyes and tied it on the back of his head. "You are probably wondering where you are. We are in a BMP, camouflaged with snow and nature, being carried to the HQ. Mr. Steiner will be very surprised you survived." Blade stayed silent. "Man of few words… 3 of the spies found you near Lake Acuity. They called in a LAV just in case Christian and Frank might be around."

"Were they trying to retrieve my body?" asked Blade.

"And he speaks! Yes they were. Your pulse signal was very weak that it showed up dead. We also saw that Christian has a device that took you and your friends' chips right?" asked Dr. Norman.

Blade remembered Chris jamming the device into Boomer's ear. After a few seconds, it took out the chip. Blade then remembered Chris ramming it into his eye, tearing it apart and crawling through his brain. "It crawled through our brains and took out the chip. It was horrible."

Blade felt that Dr. Norman sat next to him. "Describe it." Said Dr. Norman.

"It was an intense pain. He just rammed it into any opening leading to the brain. He put it into my eye. I could not even tear when it was inside. I felt it… Crawling inside my brain. Squirming around, trying to find my chip. When it did, it just yanked it back. I saw my own eye in my hand. I couldn't even describe the hurt of seeing my own body part in my hands. Then Frank came in front of me and pushed his gun in my other eye. He asked me a series of humiliating questions and shot me. I thought I was dead because after that… everything felt numb." Blade explained.

"They thought they had killed you right?" asked Dr. Norman.

"What do you think?" asked Blade sarcastically. "By the way, where is that Rail Gun?"

"Oh that, it has been retrieved by another spy who found you. He called in the other spies and… well, here you are." Said Dr. Norman.

"Doctor, we are arriving." Said a voice in the far right.

"Good. Mr. Steiner will be very pleased." Dr. Norman said.

-Back to Chris-

Chris woke up to knocking on the door. He was about to get up but felt he was, yet again, still inside Charlotte. He started to pull out when Charlotte let out a whimper.

"It's ok Char." Said Chris. He pulled himself out, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He went to the door and opened it. Standing there was a group of giddy and peppy-looking girls. Consisting of white blondes and brunettes.

"Oh, my gosh! It's him!" said one.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" said another.

The girls squealed, Chris felt a little freaked out by the group.

"Are you Chris?" asked one.

"Umm, yeah?" Chris said.

The girls squealed again. The same one asked, "So you are the one who beat Daisy and beat 4 gym leaders in one go?"

"Yeah." Chris said. The girls squealed even louder this time. They pulled Chris out of the room and surrounded him. Chris did not like to be in the center of attention and freaked. "Grah! What do you want?"

"I want you Chris!" said one.

"Have me Chris!" said another.

"Are you asian Chris?" asked another.

"What? What kind of question is that?" Chris asked. He tried to hold his towel as the girls jumped around him.

"HEY!" The girls stopped. Charlotte got out of the room and pushed the girls away.

"What do you think you're doing? You're just a Pokémon. *White girl Scoff* He's ours!" said a blonde.

"Who said you own me?" Chris asked, fixing his towel.

One girl came up to Chris and seductively said, "Don't you want all of us?"

Chris backed into the room with his hands up. The girls followed him. Charlotte pushed the group away. One of the girls grabbed Charlotte and pushed her away. Charlotte resisted and slapped a girl. Charlotte went back into the room and pushed the door to close. The girls stopped her and pushed the door back open. Chris yelled, "Leave me alone!"

"We want you Chris!" said a girl.

"Be my boyfriend! I'm rich and gorgeous!" said another.

"I already have a girlfriend, no more than A girlfriend!" said Chris.

"You can always have more!" said another.

"I bet we're hotter than her!" said another.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU FUCKING WHITE ASS WHORES!" yelled Frank across the hallway. "HE'S ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU'RE LOOKING AT HER!"

The girls looked to Charlotte. "That's your… Girlfriend?" asked a girl.

"Yeah, so what?" said Chris.

"Girls!" yelled a voice from the stairs. An older woman came up. She had long blonde hair, dark brown eyes, curved body and expensive looking clothes. Her voice was soft. "What did I say? I told you not to go ahead!"

"Yes Ms. Benfield…" said the girls.

Frank got a look at Ms. Benfield. He put on his shoes and went out.

"I'm sorry they caused you trouble. They watched the Super Contest everyday and saw you beat Daisy so I brought them on a field trip. We just got here a few days ago from Kanto. I'm Karen."

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz had to get in a wheelchair and have a blanket over him to move around. He made his way to the interrogation room with Jergen.

"How did he survive?" asked Franz.

"The .44 bullet nearly hit the right side of his cranium. He is lucky if you ask me. I don't think anyone in history survived an Anaconda to the head.

They went inside and saw Blade sitting behind a table. Franz wheeled over the other side of the table.

"Hello, Blade." Said Franz

"Hello Franz." Replied Blade.

"Tell me what happened?" asked Franz.

"You saw everything, I know it. Christian stuck a device that crawled through my brain and pulled out my chip. Then Frank went up to me, asked me a series of humiliating questions and shot me in the eye." Said Blade.

"Luckily he missed the other 5 shots." Said Franz. "Let me take a look."

"You wouldn't like it sir." Said Blade.

"I've seen more gore than that in my days, let me see." Franz said. He wheeled next to Blade. Blade sighed and untied the blindfold. He took it off. Franz had a straight face for a couple of seconds and soon his eyes turned pink. "_Oh Gott, das ist das Schlimmste, was ich je in meinem Leben gesehen habe!_ (Oh God, that is the worst thing I've ever seen in my life!)" Yelled Franz. "Jergen! Get me a bag before I-" Franz vomited on the floors. "_Gott_! (God!) I thought it was just a messed up eye or something! But, no! IT'S A HOLE! PUT IT BACK ON, PUT IT BACK ON!" yelled Franz.

Blade quickly put the blindfold back on. Franz wheeled out of the interrogation room and said to Jergen, "Jergen, can you do the rest? I need to brush my teeth."

-Back to Chris-

Karen looked to Frank and was surprised.

"F-Frank?" said Karen.

Frank went out of the room. He got a good look at Karen's face. He started to cry.

"Karen? Why? Why did you leave us?" asked Frank.

Karen started to cry but harder. "I was scared. I didn't know what to do. Frankie I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I left."

"You left me and took the money. You left me and Grace without anything to pay for food or rent or bills. Do you know what kind of hell that was? We were on the verge on living on the streets. We would've done anything to get by if it weren't for me and Grace pitching in to pay. She had to work the nights." Said Frank.

"Frank… Where is Grace?" asked Karen.

"She's back at Hearthome with a friend." Said Frank.

"Frank, I'm sorry I put you and Grace through this. I didn't know what I was thinking. You could slap me for all I care, please forgive m-" Karen was cut off by Frank who gave her a long kiss. Karen accepted and hugged Frank. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, "Karen… let's pick up where we left off." Frank said. Karen pushed Frank away. "Wait what happened?"

"Frank it's just that…"

"Karen where are the girls? God they can be a handful!" said a man climbing the stairs.

Frank looked over his shoulder and asked, "Who is he?"

"Oh, this is Derek." Karen said.

Frank looked back to Karen and asked, "And what is he supposed to be?"

"I'm Derek Benfield. You are?" asked Derek.

"Frank Robinson. I'm her husband." Frank said.

"Husband? You must be mistaken; her last name is Benfield-Gardener. I'm her husband." Said Derek.

Frank looked to Karen and asked, "He is your husband?" Karen looked away. Frank grabbed her arm and said, "We've been married for 7 years and now you decide to go away, bang a fucktard and come back thinking everything is going to be okay?"

"Frank, I-" Karen was interrupted by Frank.

"You what? What did you expect? You thought I was dead or something? Or did you forget all of those fucking years we had together! You had a child with me and decide to go get another bastard to fuck!" Frank yelled. Chris and Charlotte felt the vibe and decided to back into their room and close the door.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that, bitch! Who you calling a bastard and fucktard?" Derek asked angrily.

"You motherfucker!" yelled Frank.

"Come at me bro!" yelled Derek. They went up to each other and started swinging. The girls tried to get Derek away. Alx came out of the room and held Frank back.

"Don't hold me back!" yelled Frank.

"Stop being so aggressive Frank!" yelled Alx. He looked over his shoulder, saw Karen and said, "Hey Karie."

"Hello Alx. Good to see you again. How's business?" Karen said.

"Oh, just got robbed of the poaching business by some crazy German guy and one of my clients. The apartment exploded and that same German person now is sending assassins to us. Nothing out of the ordinary." Alx said.

"Oh…" Karen paused and realized, "Wait the apartment exploded and you are being hunted down?"

Frank and Derek calmed down and were let go. Frank looked to Karen and said, "Yeah. For the past week. We've killed them all of course."

Karen widened her eyes and fell back. Alx and the girls caught Karen in time. Karen came to her senses and asked, "You k-killed them?"

Frank smiled and said, "Yeah what else were we supposed to do?"

One of the girls stupidly asked, "With what? *White girl scoff*"

"Well with this." Frank took out his frosted .44 magnum. The girls eeked and ducked down. "What? Don't worry the safety's-" Frank put pressure on the trigger and shot the ceiling by an accident. The girls, Karen and Derek screamed. "Whoops."

"Put that away please." Alx said. Frank holstered the magnum. Nurse Joy came rushing up the stairs and looked around until she saw the gaping hole in the ceiling.

"What happened?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Don't worry ma'am. It's alright." Frank said. Nurse Joy made the 'I got my eye on you' gesture to them. Frank chuckled. "Chris! Charlotte you can come out!"

Chris slightly opened the door and looked at the girls. "Don't you come crowding me again or else!" He opened the door and went into the hallway with Charlotte. He was fully dressed with his button-up, black shirt and jeans. He eyed them cautiously.

"Do you have Violet and Serenity with you? *White girl scoff*" said one of the girls.

"Just introduce yourselves to me." Chris said.

The girls nodded and got in a line.

"I'm Jane. 14 years old." Said Jane.

"I'm Lana. 13 years old." Said Lana.

"I'm Katie. 15 years old." Said Katie.

"I'm Patricia. 14 years old." Said Patricia.

"And I'm Jeniffré. 14 years old." Said Jeniffré.

"Alright, Jane, Lana, Katie, Jennifer." Chris said back to the girls.

"Jeniffré! Emphasis on the E." said Jennifré.

"Right… Okay here is Violet and Serenity. I'm going to have to take out a third one because of how Violet feels about him." Chris said. He took out Violet, Serenity and Sai. Violet went to Sai's side and cuddled with him. She then realized the girls in front of her and got behind Sai.

"Who are they Chris?" asked Violet.

"They are your and Serenity's fans." Said Chris.

Violet looked to Sai. Sai smiled and said, "It's okay babe." Violet kissed him on the cheek and walked up to the girls. The girls started to squeal.

"Oh, my god! It's actually her!" said Jane.

Serenity examined the girls and said, "I am Serenity. A pleasure to meet fans."

"You're Serenity? Wow you're *White girl scoff* Gorgeous!" said Jeniffré.

"Yes I have grown out of my younger stage. It wouldn't have been possible without Sir Christian." Serenity said blushing.

"Yup. She was ugly as hell!" yelled Frank. Everybody looked at Frank with a dead stare. "Okay sorry…"

"I'm Violet. I was Chris' first Pokémon." Said Violet.

"Oh my god! You were so awesome! *White girl scoff*" said Katie.

"Who is he?" asked Lana.

"I'm Sai. Violet's…" Sai didn't know what to call himself as since they haven't mated yet.

"Let's just say he is her love." Charlotte said.

The girls made an audience 'Oooh' sound. "Does Serenity have a boyfriend? *White girl scoff*" asked Jane.

"No." Serenity said.

Frank and Derek continued arguing.

"She's my wife! We've been married for 7 years!" said Frank.

"Well I didn't see a ring on her finger!" said Derek.

Frank looked to Karen. Karen was about to cry again. Frank looked to her hands. She didn't have the 20 karat Diamond ring he got her nor the wedding ring.

"Karen… Did you?" Frank asked.

"No Frank! I didn't! It's just that…" Karen trailed off.

"It's just what? You thought by getting rid of that expensive ass ring I bought you, you'll be able to marry again? Start fresh! Is that it? Karen you already had someone! Me! And to top it off you had a Grace to take care of!" Frank yelled. He grabbed her wrist full of bracelets and uncovered something below those wrists. Karen tried to cover it back up. Frank got a glimpse and immediately knew what it was. "Karen… Did he hit you?"

"What the hell are y-" Derek was cut off by Frank punching him in the jaw. Derek fixed his jaw and swung towards Frank. Frank bended backward and dodged the incoming hit. He kicked him in the face 2 times. Derek caught the last one and flipped Frank. Frank quickly got up and got back in a fighting position. Derek did an uppercut. Frank staggered back on the wall and regain balance. Derek was coming in for another hit but Frank did a roundhouse kick to the head. Derek fell to the side and slowly got back up. Derek grabbed a nearby broom and swung it at Frank. Frank ducked and punched his gut. Derek lost his breath and Frank made a powerful uppercut. Derek fell backwards but was still conscious. He laughed and said, "Karen was good. She can really show a guy a good time. Too bad I had to correct her when she said no." Frank got mad and took out his .44.

"You hit my wife and marry her only to have her be your piece of fucking meat? I'll kill you!" Frank yelled. He pointed his Magnum at Derek's head.

"No Frank!" Karen yelled.

"You guys realize we're in a public place to be yelling, right?" asked Chris.

Karen pushed down the gun. Frank looked to Karen. He put away his .44 and punched Derek in the face, knocking him out.

"Karen what happened?" asked Frank.

"Well when I got to Kanto he helped me. Gave me a home, helped me with a job. We started dating. After a while, it got serious. One day, I was at home and Derek came in."

_-October 15__th__ 2010, 9:22pm-_

_It was getting dark in Rota. Karen was about to get some cereal and eat while watching Lifetime. She heard the door open and someone coming in. She looked down the hallway and saw Derek. He had something in his hand._

"_Hello Derek." Said Karen._

"_Hey Karie. I wanted to ask you something." Derek said._

"_What is it?" said Karen sitting on the couch._

"_It's been 9 months and well…" Derek trailed off. He uncover a condom and said, "Let's do it."_

_Karen did not want to have sex. She thought of going back to Sinnoh to see Frank and Grace again. __"Umm… Derek… I actually am thinking of going back to Sinnoh. I don't want to do this"_

"_What?" Derek said._

_"Sorry Derek... I'm dumping you." Said Karen. She expected Derek to leave. Instead, Derek came up to her and slapped her. Karen fell to the floor and spilled her cereal. Derek grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up._

"_You are not leaving me! After all I've done for you, this is the thanks I get?" He hit her again making her fall on the couch. He pulled her back up. "I wanted to marry Karen. But no, she decides to leave suddenly!" He threw her to the wall. Karen felt pain in her back and started to cry._

"_Derek stop!" She grabbed a plate and hit Derek in the face with it. Derek looked back to Karen and backslapped her. She fell backwards and started backing onto the wall. Derek pulled her up and turned her around. "No Derek!" Derek pulled down her and his pants down with one hand while the other held Karen. Karen kicked around trying to get out of Derek's grip. Derek threw her on the couch face first and got on top of her. She started screaming to get out. Derek pulled down her panties and his underwear. He positioned himself at her clit and vigorously thrust in. _

"_We will get married and you are not leaving me."_

_Karen cried for Derek to stop but he kept going. Derek ruthlessly thrust. After a while, Karen gave up._

_-1 month later-_

_Derek and Karen got married. Karen had to make a fake smile since he threatened to kill her if she said anything. Every night he made hard sex that made Karen cry. All she could think is why she left Frank._

-Back to Present-

Frank hugged Karen. Karen cried louder bring the other's attention to her.

"It's okay Karen. He won't hurt you no more…" Frank said. Karen kissed Frank.

"I'm sorry Frankie… I shouldn't have left you." Karen said crying.

"Let's wash your face and grab something to eat, okay?" asked Frank. Karen nodded and followed Frank to his room.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz was sitting in his bed doing a Rubik's Cube. Trailman came into the room.

"Hello Trailman. What brings you to my quarters?" asked Franz.

"Well Franz, you might want to grab the wheelchair and see this." Trailman said. Franz nodded and got in the wheelchair next to the bed. Trailman pushed Franz towards the Training Facility. They went inside and were met by a knife flying to a target on the wall. Franz looked to his right and saw Blade surrounded by dummies. One dummy made noise and Blade sliced the dummy in half. The other dummy made a noise and Blade sliced two horizontally.

"What happened?" asked Franz.

"Dr. Norman created a modified version of the Blitz chip. Containing both the Flash application and Rock Skin application and a little something-something Doc added. Apparently, Blade responds to sounds and feeling. Jergen says it will give him an advantage and a disadvantage in combat." Trailman said.

In a matter of seconds, Blade sliced and diced the dummies.

"Training Sequence Dismissed." Said a synthetic announcer. Blade holstered his sword. Franz clapped slowly.

"Good work Blade! You are ready to go out again right? Yes he's ready!" Franz yelled. Blade turned to Franz's direction and walked slowly up to Franz.

"Sir, I'm not doing it." Blade said.

"What do you mean Blade?" asked Franz.

"I mean I don't want to have a near death situation again! I nearly got killed 2 times and I have no eyes!" Blade yelled. He pulled off his blindfold, revealing the empty holes, his eyes used to be in. Franz looked away. "Look at me! I have no eyes! Do you know what it feels like to have empty wind in there? I'm not doing it again!"

Franz sighed and asked Trailman. "What do we do?"

"I think I have a solution!" Dr. Norman said.

"What is it Doc?" Trailman asked.

"Our spies retrieved DNA of each of the deceased assassins. We may be able to clone them and use them to kill Christian and Frank!" Dr. Norman explained.

"You mean… I get to see them again?" Blade said.

"See them? Ha! In your case, you can't!" said Dr. Norman. They, except Blade, laughed. "Please put your blindfold back on. Jokes aside, yes you will be able to. We just need a week to do so."

"Alright then get to work!" Franz said. Dr. Norman nodded and left to the science facility. "As for you Blade. You can go back to your room. We can discuss things tomorrow." Franz and Trailman left the Training Facility.

Blade felt his way to his room. He felt around and found a bed. He smiled and laid down.

"Good luck comrades."

**Guys I'm sorry to say this but… I won't be able to write for some time. I'm moving and someone decided to leave my awesome yet seemingly obsolete computer to my cousin. I am probably going to get a new one but first I have to get settled in. Sorry about this.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9…. WAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I don't want to leave this computer!**


	18. Chapter 18

**-In the Planet Express-**

**Professor: Good News everyone!**

**Fry: What is it Professor?**

**Professor: A New Chapter of Move On! Apparently Supahlolman9 is using another computer!**

**Everyone: Woohoo!**

**Sup peoples! I'm using different computer to type, I just can't leave you guys. Just found out that this story has more than 5000 hits! OMG! EXCLAMATION POINT SPAM! Yeah, so anyways, sorry if last chapter caught you off guard but what has to be done, has to be done. Remember I do not own Pokémon nor the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy…. YEEEEEEEEESS!**

Chapter 18: Iron-shank Redemption

-March 17th 2012, 12:42pm-

It was a seemingly normal day for the group. What they do not know is that their mistakes will come back to them.

The group was outside watching Frank beating up Derek. Jon was on his phone talking to Joann. Chris and Charlotte got back from the nearby Apple store getting a new IPhone for Chris and IPod for Charlotte. Violet and Serenity were getting a lot of attention from the girls. Violet felt uncomfortable and kept close to Sai.

Frank just got finished beating up Derek for raping his wife. He pulled out his .44 and pointed it to Derek's head. Derek's eyes widened and he started backing to the wall. Chris and Charlotte were watching while Alx was comforting Karen.

"Are you ready to die?" asked Frank.

"No!" Derek yelled.

Frank was about to pull the trigger when sirens came in the distance. Frank lowered his weapon and looked to the direction of the noise. Everyone noticed and turned to the sirens. They made out blue and red in the distance. They were police jeeps. They braked in front of the group.

Officer Jenny got up and pointed her Glock 17 at Frank.

"DROP THE WEAPON!" Jenny yelled.

Frank threw it to the side and put up his hands to show surrender.

"Cuff 'em!" she yelled.

A group of officers from the other jeeps came out and went to the group. The officers threw Frank to the ground. Some others pushed Charlotte away and tackled Chris to the ground. They threw Jon's phone to the ground and pushed him to the ground. They gently got Karen away and vigorously tackled Alx. Charlotte ran to the officers on Chris and tried to get them off.

"What are you doing?" asked Karen.

"Frank Robinson! Christian Teran! Alexander Foreman! Jonathon Rivera! You are all under arrest for Assaulting Officer's family, handling weapons without a permit, poaching and laundering illegal weapons! Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law!" yelled Jenny.

"Hey I have a permit!" Chris yelled.

"Check him!" yelled Jenny.

The officers checked his pockets and threw the M1911 to the side. They continued and found Chris' wallet. They found the permit and held it up.

"He's permitted, ma'am!" said one of the officers.

"He's still under arrest for assault!" yelled Jenny.

"What I didn't… oh…" Chris realized.

"Stop!" yelled Charlotte.

"Get everyone else out of here!" Jenny yelled.

Some other officers pushed back Karen, Derek, Charlotte, the girls, Violet, Sai and Serenity. They pulled up Chris, Frank, Alx and Jon and got them into an Armored Car.

"Don't worry Char! We'll get through it!" Chris yelled before they closed the doors on the car. They drove off. Charlotte went into tears and dropped to her knees. Violet, the girls and Karen comforted her.

"It's ok Charlotte." Karen said.

"It's not okay!" Charlotte yelled. "Where's Serenity, I need her…"

They looked around and saw the Serenity was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" asked Sai.

-Serenity-

Serenity slithered past the officers and got under the Armored Car. She wrapped herself on a pipe just before it drove off.

"Don't worry Sir Christian, I'll get you out of this." She said to herself.

-Chris-

Chris was trying to stay calm. He didn't want a criminal record. It'll ruin him.

"Alexander?" asked Jon.

"Shut up." Alx said.

"Great. We're finally off to jail. We were so close too. Plus, I was just about to finish off Derek, that son of a bitch." Said Frank.

"What do we do? Charlotte is a week pregnant and the birth would be in 2 months." Chris said.

"If we're lucky, we'll get a trial." Alx said.

"Shut up back there! I'm trying to listen to fucking Guns 'n' Roses!" yelled the Driver.

"Kiss my ass!" yelled Frank.

"Okay!" yelled the passenger officer.

Everybody stopped talking to the officer's answer.

"Hey what am I here for?" Jon asked.

"Handling Firearms without a Permit." Said the officer.

"What guns?" asked Jon.

Chris gave Jon the 'Are you serious' face.

"That MP5 in your pack!" said the Driver. "Now shut up and listen to some Rolling Stones!"

The Driver put in a Rolling Stones disc and started listening to Sympathy for the Devil. He bobbed his head to the music.

-4 hours later-

"Alright we're here!" said the Driver.

Everyone looked out the window and saw they were getting on a boat. They were still near Snowpoint. Chris' heart sank thinking he's getting shipped off somewhere, leaving Charlotte. Frank started to hyperventilate and try to get out.

"What's wrong Frank?" asked Jon.

"I can't fucking be near WATER! I got to get out here!" yelled Frank. He got up and went to the armored window leading to the driver. "Hey!" He yelled. "I can't be here! Where are we going!"

"Iron Island Correctional Facility. It was recently built from the money that was supposed to go to schools in Sunyshore!" said the Driver.

"You guys are assholes!" Chris said.

"Hey, I don't make the rules! I just follow. If I wasn't a cop I would've had a drink with you guys!" said the Driver.

Everyone felt the vehicle rock to the water. Frank hyperventilated faster and fell to the floor of the vehicle.

-Charlotte-

Charlotte was sitting in the bed, crying her eyes out. Violet and Sai were trying to comfort Charlotte. Max forced himself out of the ball.

"Why is Charlotte crying? Where is Chris?" asked Max.

"Chris is going to prison. Does that answer your question?" asked Sai. Max nodded and leapt into Charlotte's lap. Charlotte got a glimpse of Max and hugged him tightly. She continued to cry.

"Don't worry Charlotte. He'll get out of there. I know it." Violet said.

-Serenity-

Serenity saw water and stealthily slithered into it. She saw that the vehicle was on a boat and leaving the port. She wrapped her tail tightly to a hook and let herself be dragged to the destination.

-March 18th 2012, 8:12-

Everyone except the officers was sleeping. The Driver decided to be a troll and honk the horn, waking everyone up.

"Hahaha! We're here!" said the Driver.

Chris groggily looked out the window and saw a rocky island; on top was a building with watchtowers and a tower in the middle. The boat docked at a port nearby. The 4 were pulled out and chained together. The officer pointed his Remington 870 at the four.

"Move!" yelled the officer.

The 4 did what he said and followed a path leading up to the facility. More officers came to guard the four. Chris saw the gates. The gates opened for them.

-…-

'As I saw the new prisoners walk in, I knew there was something special about that boy. That boy with the weird blue highlights. I could tell from his body language that he was scared; he was sweaty but trying to keep a straight face. He has friends, I could tell. Everyone looked to them almost as if they were meat for the dogs. They do the same thing, them police. Lead the prisoners to their cell, then after a few years they do the rehabilitation test. See if they were 'rehabilitated'…'

"Bluman. Your test." Said the officer.

-10 minutes later-

"So. Ellis Roy Bluford. Do you feel that you have been rehabilitated during this period?" asked the tester.

"Rehabilitated is just another fancy word so you can be sitting in that desk and feel important. There is no such thing as rehabilitated. You only try to forget the past. Nevertheless, the truth is you cannot escape the past. All you can do curl up in a corner, try to forget and live the rest of your life that way. If you think that this has helped me in anyway, then you are all some dadgum dumb asses."

The tester stamped on his file, UNREHABILITATED.

-Chris-

"Get in there!" yelled the officer. He pushed Jon and Chris into an empty cell. Chris tried to get back out.

"Hey! Can I at least make a call?" asked Chris.

"Your phone is in evidence! You can make calls at 1!" yelled the officer.

Chris finally snapped and started to cry. He sat on the bed and curled up there. Jon sat on the cot next to it.

"I can't be here! I can't!" Chris said.

"This is fucking going to ruin me in the future. Man, why did they have to pass that law." Said Jon.

"What law?" Chris asked.

"Adolescents can be arrested and serve at least 5 years." Jon said.

Chris punched the wall and continued to cry.

-20 minutes later-

The cell doors opened and let out the prisoners. The guards led the prisoners to a court outside. The court had a workout facility, a Basketball court and a fence leading a large rocky field. A prisoner ran from the big group, jumped the fence and sprinted into the field. An officer on a watchtower pointed his M21 EBR at the prisoner and shot. The man fell the ground as a red mist came from his back. Everyone went to their activities. Chris sat on a bench while Jon went to the basketball court. The prisoners at the basketball court pushed back Jon and continued playing. Frank and Alx tested their strength at the workout facility.

"How can they take this so lightly?" Chris asked himself. He then saw a middle-aged black man coming to Chris. Chris felt scared and raised his hands.

"No need for the hostility, kid." Said the man.

"W-Who are y-you?" Chris asked.

"Name's Blu. Yours?" asked Blu.

"Chris. What are you here for?" asked Chris.

"Drug dealing and money laundering. Serving a life sentence. You?" asked Blu.

"I assaulted an Officer's relative. I think her name was Diane. She said something about her uncle holding a grudge." Said Chris.

Blu's eyes widened and said, "Diane? The Warden's niece? God damn you must be joking."

"She was coming on to me. She called my girlfriend an animal so… yeah." Chris trailed off.

"With what?" Blu asked.

"A Silver Plated M1911 with a laser sight and Flashlight." Chris said.

"Nothing like the power of a .45 auto in your hands." Blu said.

"Yup." Chris said. "Do you think you're going to get out?"

"On good behavior maybe. But, really, I don't think I would adapt to life out there. I've already served 10 years. I don't know what there is outside. Nobody's waiting for me out there" Blu said. "You got someone?"

"Yeah. Her name is Charlotte." Chris said.

"What ethnicity?" asked Blu.

"Well… She's a Lucario." Chris said.

Blu wasn't surprised and said, "Love is a powerful feeling isn't it?"

"You know it." Chris said. He noticed a group of guys going towards Frank and Alx. "Who are they?"

"They're the Brothers. They are probably going to do a number on those fellas over there"

-Frank-

"99…100" Frank panted. He put down the dumbbells and walked to the lift. He saw a group of guys coming towards him and Alx. "Alx…"

Alx got finished doing pull-ups and said, "Yo."

"We got company." Frank said. A big cocky looking guy came up to Frank and Alx.

"You the new meat?" asked the condescending man.

"Who's asking?" asked Frank.

"Dogs. That's me. Now are you?" asked Dogs.

Alx put out his hand and said, "I'm Alx, nice to meet you!" Dogs took his hand and raised him in the air. He slammed him down on the ground. Frank ran up to Dogs.

"What's your fucking problem?" asked Frank.

"Don't do it Frank." Said Alx.

"I think I can tak-" Frank was cut off by a punch in the face. The punch felt like a large rock with pebbles on it. Frank flew to the workout equipment and was knocked out. Dogs turned to Chris. He walked towards Chris.

"Looks like it's your turn." Blu said.

"I love it when steak arrives." Dogs said.

"Look man I don't want any trouble." Chris said.

"Well you got it. What you going do about it. Cry in your cell like this morning?" Dogs asked. The Brothers laughed. He put his large hand on Chris' shoulder and raised his other hand. Chris reacted and let out an Aura Sphere into Dogs stomach. The Aura Sphere hit and burned Dogs. Dogs fell to the ground and screamed in pain. The Brothers looked to Chris and ran away.

"W-what a-are you?" asked Dogs.

"I'm Big Chris!" Chris said, making a reference. Blu laughed. Officers went to Dogs and got him on a folding bed.

"What happened?" asked the Officer.

"He's a freak! He's a fucking Freak!" yelled Dogs.

"He heated up a dumbbell and dumbly branded himself with it." Blu said.

Amazingly, the Officer believed Blu and left.

"What the hell was that?" asked Blu.

"Umm… An Aura Sphere." Chris said with a bad poker face.

"How did you get that?" Blu asked.

"Charlotte saved me and created an Aural Bond between us. She passed some of her traits to me." Chris said.

Blu laughed and said, "Wow. You're alright kid."

Jon ran to Chris and asked, "What happened?"

"I showed them whose boss." Chris said.

Chris, Blu and Jon went to Frank and Alx to see if they were alright.

-4 hours later-

Chris and Jon were in their cell. They just got back from lunch where everyone stayed a distance away from Chris. Chris saw the time and called for an Officer.

"Officer! Can I make the call now?" asked Chris.

The Officer opened the cell and closed it when Chris came out. He led Chris to some phones.

-Charlotte-

Charlotte was in the bed trying to think of the good times she and Chris had. She heard the phone ring. She picked it up.

"H-hello?" Charlotte asked.

"Char?" Chris said.

Charlotte started to cry in joy. "Chris! Oh Chris, where are you?"

"In prison. We still haven't gotten word from the Warden if we're going to stay." Chris said.

"Chris, I'm glad you're okay. I have to say that Serenity isn't here!" Charlotte said.

"What where is she?" Chris asked.

"I don't know!" Charlotte said.

"Finish the call, the warden needs you." The Officer said.

"Char, I have to go." Chris said.

"Okay Chris. Promise me you'll get out of there." Charlotte said.

"I promise Charlotte. I love you." Chris said.

"I love you too Chris." Charlotte said.

-Chris-

He hung up the phone. The Officer gently pushed Chris to the warden's office.

-3 minutes later-

Chris went inside. He saw a man with grey hair and glasses sitting behind a desk.

"Hello, Christian Teran. Sit." The Warden said. Chris sat down. "So… do you know why you're here?"

"Yes." Chris said. The Warden slammed his hand on the desk and yelled, "Why did you assault my Diane?"

"I'm sorry for what I did. I apologized to her and she accepted!" Chris said.

"Well I'm not as forgiving. You will spend a life's sentence here and that's final!" The Warden yelled. Chris' eyes widened and he got mad.

"You can't do that! I'm fucking 14!" Chris said.

"I just did. Take him away!" The warden yelled.

"No!" Chris yelled.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Gregory rushed to Franz' Quarters. He barged in when Zale and Franz were making out. Franz broke the kiss and gave an angry look to Gregory.

"What is it Gregory?" asked Franz.

"Franz, they are arrested. They have been shipped to the I.I.C.F. What do we do?" Gregory asked.

Franz smiled and said, "Let them rot. Once I get better, we first make sure they're dead."

-1 month later-

Chris has been sitting in the corner of his bed, thinking about Charlotte and the pup she's going to have. Blu has been a good friend to Chris, listening to his problems and how he and Charlotte spent time. Blu told Chris about his life and how he had to subject to Drug dealing to make money. Jon made a name for himself when he beat up one of the Brothers. They called him 'El Fuerte Mexicano.' Frank and Alx got more buff from workouts. Frank more than Alx.

"Christian, you've got a visitor." The officer said.

"Thanks Mike." Chris said. He got up and followed the officer to the warden's office. "Why are we going to the warden?"

"I just follow orders." The officer said. He opened the door for Chris. First thing Chris saw was a White Military Officer with a Major badge on his shoulders and an M9 9mm pistol holstered. He had jet black hair and blue eyes. A few war scars here and there.

"What's up warden?" Chris said.

"Christian Teran. This is Major Harold Jacobs. He would like to have a word with you." Warden said smiling evilly.

"Hello Christian. I am Major Jacobs, but you can call me Harry. I think you met my brother." Said Harry.

"And who might he be?" asked Chris.

"Gordon Jacobs. I had not heard from him for over a year until he finally called me. He told me about you. I'm here to get you out of here, with your friends." Harry said.

"Wait, that's what this is about? Not you execu-" Warden was cut off.

"Shut it Warden! All you care about is fucking revenge!" Harry yelled.

"That is no way to talk to an Officer! What makes you think you can take a prisoner from here?" asked Warden.

"I think the S.R.A. thinks so! General Heather Mays gave me permission! I'm getting them out!

"I should've done this a month ago!" Warden yelled. He went into his drawer and grabbed Chris' M1911. He pointed it at Chris and shot. Harry punched Warden and caught the M1911. Chris reacted and broke the cuffs. He used Bone Rush to deflect the bullet. Warden took out his .45 Peacemaker and pointed it at Harry's head. Harry went into surrender.

"You're corrupted Warden. All you want is to kill anyone in your way. If I got here a day late, this kid would've been dead." Harry said.

"You protect someone you don't even know than an Officer! A prisoner! He shot my niece!" Warden yelled.

"To tell you the truth warden, I tracked this kid. I saw what he did. In addition, man, your niece is a slut. I've examined her. She has fucked every boy in Celestic. She even got together with some girls. I would've done the same." Harry said. Warden put pressure on the trigger but contained himself. "And Warden, you forgot one thing."

"What is that?" asked Warden.

"You don't point a gun in front of an Experienced officer's face." Harry said. He quickly got up and twisted the revolver. He then jerked it out of Warden's hands and pointed it at Warden. Warden raised his hands in surrender. "Get Jenny in here officer."

"Yes, Major Johnson." The officer said. He left to look for Jenny.

"Christian." Said Harry.

"Yeah, Major?" asked Chris. Harry took out his 9mm and pointed it at Warden. He threw both .45's at Chris. Chris caught them and smiled.

"You're getting out of here." Said Harry.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz felt a whole lot better. He's still sick but he can move around. He still had to eat the soup.

"Fields!" Franz yelled.

"Yeah Franz?" asked Fields.

"Are the Aircraft ready?" asked Franz.

"Yeah!" replied Fields.

"Get one of them for a test run!"

"Which one?" asked Fields.

"Something that will destroy anything on the ground!" Franz said.

Fields went to the hangar and got a Trooper inside the cockpit of the A-10 Thunderbolt. Fields tested the GAU-8 by seeing if it will spin. He tested the wings and missiles as well. He turned on the interface HUD and put a helmet on the Trooper.

"Trooper 9103, you will destroy the Iron island Correctional Facility and kill Christian Salvador Teran, Frank Grand Robinson, Alexander Chester Foreman and Jonathon Nicholas Rivera! Do what it takes to kill them!" yelled Fields over the engine.

The Trooper slowly drove the A-10 to the runway. He went into full throttle and went out of the Hangar and into the sky.

-Chris-

Jon got a permit from Jenny to handle the MP5. Frank also got a permit to handle his .44. Chris was putting on his clothes and talking to Blu.

"You're getting out." Blu said.

"Finally, I might be able to see Charlotte again. This is the best day of my life!" Chris said. He then looked to Blu. He looked sad. "Blu, what if I convince-"

"No, kid. I don't know what it's like out there. I'm good in here. Good luck." Blu said. Chris hugged Blu goodbye.

"You've been a great friend Blu." Chris said.

"You too kid. Now get out of here." Blu said. Chris nodded and let go. He was about to walk out when he heard booms. Everyone stood still to see what it was. Another boom came after another until the roof of the facility came crashing down. Chris saved Blu from falling debris. He got a glimpse of a jet.

Harry looked up and already knew what it was. "Thunderbolt! Get down!" Everyone ducked. The A-10 came and shot the GAU-8 Minigun. It destroyed the wall and killed some inmates. Chris got Blu to cover. The A-10 came for another run and shot 'Dumb' missiles. The missiles collapsed the wall and destroyed half of the facility. Sirens came on and cell doors opened for everyone to evacuate. Chris led Blu away and towards Harry and the others.

"Come on! There is an LAV outside!" Harry yelled. He led the group out and towards the port. The A-10 came around and continued shooting towards the group. He nearly missed them.

"Where did this guy get his shooting skills from? The Imperial Academy?" Frank joked.

The A-10 noticed they were going towards the LAV and shot missiles at it. They hit and destroyed the group's only way out.

"Shit, we're fucked!" Alx said. The group then felt something come from under them.

"Not just yet!" Serenity yelled.

Chris was glad to see Serenity and hugged her. "Serenity! Oh, I missed you!"

Serenity blushed and said, "I missed you, too. But no time we need to get you off of this island!"

Serenity carried the group into the water and started swimming. "Hang on! This may get bumpy!" She yelled. Everyone firmly held on the serpent. The A-10 came back around and shot at Serenity. Serenity dodged the bullets.

"Hold your breath's everyone!" yelled Serenity. Everyone inhaled and held their breaths. Serenity swam under the water. Nevertheless, it didn't stop the A-10. It came back around and shot at the water. It hit Serenity but she didn't stop.

Chris saw the blood coming from Serenity. His eyes turned blue and shot the A-10 with an Aura Sphere. He missed. The A-10 was coming back around. Chris waited for the right moment. He charged his Aura Sphere until it was as big as a beach ball. Then he went into Aura vision. Everything went slow. The A-10 was coming towards the group. Chris aimed the Aura Sphere and shot. The Aura Sphere quickly hit the wing of the A-10. The missiles caught on fire and exploded, destroying the A-10. Chris saw they were coming toward Canalave Port.

-1 hour later-

Serenity got to Canalave port and stopped. Frank, Alx, Jon, Harry and Blu got off. Chris pulled Serenity out of the water. Serenity lost a lot of blood.

"Serenity!" Chris yelled.

"Sir Christian…" Serenity panted. Her eyes were slowly closing.

"No Serenity! You're not dying on me!" Chris yelled. He put his hands on Serenity's wound and started healing. He felt weak and stopped. The wound was nearly closing but still bleeding.

"Don't just stand there! Get a doctor!" Chris yelled.

Blu and Jon ran to the Center to look for someone to help.

"Sir Christian, I would give my life for you…" Serenity said. Chris started to cry and hugged Serenity. Serenity held Chris' head and caressed him. "Sir Christian, I-I love…" she stopped breathing and her head fell on his chest. Chris held her head and looked down in sadness.

**I loved Shawshank Redemption and decided to make a reference. Franz fails again in trying to kill me, lol! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I love you guys! (No Homo.) I really don't have anything say… Fuck you Pepsi, I love you Coca Cola.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	19. Chapter 19

**My new house looks epic! I have my own private study to continue writing, as a present for graduating! In addition, I have to say sorry for the cliffhanger. Everyone loves Serenity. Therefore, I am going to give you guys a treat this chapter, because I love you all so much. I have nothing more to say. Remember I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 19:

-April 25th 2012, 3:34pm-

Chris was sitting next to the E.R. He was horrified to see Serenity dying in his arms. All he heard in the room was, "CLEAR!" and then electrical surges. Chris could not listen to it. He felt that it was his fault for letting Serenity get hurt. He began to lose hope when they stopped trying to revive Serenity. He started to cry. He then heard beeps.

"She's alive!"

Nurse Joy came out and smiled to Chris. Chris started to cry in joy.

"Can I see her?" asked Chris.

"Yes you may." Nurse Joy said. Chris got up and went inside. He saw Serenity and felt ecstatic. He ran up to her and hugged her.

"Serenity, I thought you were dead!" Chris said.

"Sir Christian, I won't die knowing you will mourn over me." Serenity said. She raised Chris' chin with her tail.

"Serenity, I shouldn't have done this. It's my entire fault." Chris said.

"No, it's not. Sir Christian I have something to say." Serenity said.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Sir Christian, I… I love you." Serenity said.

"I love you too Serenity." Chris said, not knowing what Serenity meant.

"No Sir Christian. I love you more than you know." Serenity said.

"What do you me-?" Chris was cut off by Serenity kissing him. He accepted and caressed her face. Serenity broke the kiss and blushed. So did Chris. "Serenity…"

"Sir Christian, I know that Charlotte is your true love. You have been so good to me. You have saved me from death. I wanted to show my love for you." Serenity said.

"I love you too Serenity. But, Charlotte is the one." Chris said. Serenity nodded and looked down. Chris raised her head. "You can show your love to me for now. But, once we get back to the others…" Serenity nodded. Chris kissed Serenity again, this time with more passion. They kissed for more than 7 seconds and then broke.

"Did you know Violet had feelings for you as well?" Serenity asked.

"Really? God I would've had my hands full!" Chris said. Serenity blushed brighter and chuckled.

-10 minutes later-

Chris and Serenity came out and saw the others.

"So she lives." Blu said.

"Luckily." Chris said.

"That A-10 that tried to kill us was from the Johto Region Air Force. The weird thing is that it didn't have the Johto emblem on it." Harry said.

"I think I have an idea on who it is." Chris said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"We have been trying to get to their base for a week but we got arrested. It's a secret organization called Heil-Zhein. During the time we spent in prison I figured out it means Salvation-10 in German." Chris said.

"Your brother was controlled by them. We saved him by burning the chip that was controlling him. He helped us out by giving us something for it." Alx said.

"Why didn't he tell me before?" Harry asked himself.

"I believe he didn't want you to go after them alone. It's suicide. So he must have sent you to us." Serenity said.

"So now what?" asked Blu. "Where are we? I don't remember this being here."

"We're at Canalave City. Far away from their base in fucking Snowpoint." Frank said.

"It'll probably be a week before we get there." Chris said. He noticed in the group of people a guy and his Lucario. They noticed Chris.

"_Hijo!_"

"Pa?" Chris asked. Marco ran towards Chris and hugged him.

"Oh it's good to see you!" Marco said. He then noticed Frank and took out his M1911.

"Whoa Pa. Its okay, he's with us." Chris said.

"10 years." Marco said. Richard caught up with Marco and panted.

"How… do I let…. A human be faster…. Than me?" Richard panted.

"Richard!" Chris said. He hugged the Lucario.

"Chris! It's great to see you!" Richard said. He felt pressure between him and Chris. "What is this that I'm feeling? Chris?"

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Are you my nephew or something?" Richard asked.

"Oh, no. Someone already has that position." Chris said. He then created an Aura Sphere in his hands. Richard's eyes lit up.

"You can control Aura?" Richard asked.

"Yeah. Pretty easy after Alpha Kilano taught me." Chris said.

"Kilano? The Alpha Male of my clan?" Richard asked.

"Yeah. I met your sister. She is mates with the Alpha and had a Riolu named Kit. I saved the clan with Lemons." Chris said.

"Oh I'm glad to hear that." Richard said. He then realized, "Wait, where is Charlotte?"

Chris hesitated and said, "Well, I got arrested and got separated from her in Snowpoint."

Marco's eyes widened. He slapped Chris' head and yelled, "Arrested? What did you do?"

"It's okay. He won't have it on his record." Harry said.

"Who are you?" Marco asked.

"I'm Major Harold Jacobs. I got your kid out of prison. I owe him." Harry said.

"Oh, and I have to break some news to you." Chris said.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"Charlotte's pregnant. 1 month and a week." Chris said.

Marco slapped Chris' head again. He yelled, "What did I tell you? I knew I shouldn't have given you permission! Now, you're burdened with a pup at an early age! Do you know how much of a responsibility is one? You don't even have a job or a home! I'm not going to let you live back home with it!"

"Pa! It's alright. The pup will have the attention it needs and I'm going to get a home in Hearthome. Plus I got more than 5000 dollars from prize money." Chris said.

"Well then, you are going to buy one now so you can get your and Charlotte's stuff." Marco yelled.

"I don't like it but yes Chris. You and Charlotte are going to have to move out." Richard said.

"Alright then." Chris said.

"_Adios hijo._" Marco said. He and Richard left to the Acura and drove off to Twinleaf.

Chris turned and said, "We should get going if we want to get to Snowpoint."

"When we get there, I'll call for reinforcements." Harry said.

Chris nodded. The group started walking.

-Charlotte-

Charlotte was still sad. She hadn't heard from Chris for over a week. Her stomach was more pronounced. She felt a few kicks in her stomach. Her eyes lit up.

"Violet, Sai! The pup is kicking!" Charlotte said. Violet and Sai went to Charlotte. Violet put her paw on Charlotte's belly. She felt kicks. Violet smiled but then noticed a quick succession of kicks.

"Why were there two simultaneous kicks?" asked Violet.

Charlotte felt the kicks. "Charlotte…" Sai said. Charlotte looked to Sai. "I've seen this before in my clan. Simultaneous kicks. You're going to have twins." Charlotte felt like the happiest Lucario in the world.

"I wish Chris was here." Said Charlotte. "Thank you guys."

"You're welcome." Violet said. She and Sai went in the bathroom.

Violet laid down on the mat and yawned. Sai cuddled next Violet.

"Hey Sai." Violet said.

"Yeah?" asked Sai.

Violet used her tail to pleasure Sai. It caught him off guard. "Wha- What are you doing?"

Violet pushed Sai on his back. She got on top of him and smiled. "I'm so hot." Violet said. Sai looked down and saw her vagina was swollen.

"Are you in heat?" Sai asked. Violet smiled and made out with Sai. Sai held Violet by the waist. Violet continued to pleasure Sai. Sai shuddered. His member erected and touched Violet's clit. Violet gasped when she felt it.

"Oh Sai." She said. She got off Sai, turned around and raised her tail. Sai got up and got on top of Violet.

"Are you sure babe?" asked Sai.

"Just do it." Violet said. Sai nodded and slowly pushed in. He felt her hot walls around his member. Violet gasped in pleasure. Sai went deeper and felt a wall. "It's the hymen. Break it." Violet demanded. Sai sharply thrust in and popped her hymen. Violet yelped in pleasure. Sai went in and out of Violet. Violet gasped every time he entered. Sai went faster as he felt her hot walls constricting around his member. He went deeper with every thrust. "Sai, you're so big!" Violet said. Sai got hold of her waist and went faster, he felt his knot pop in her. Violet started to yelp his name as he re-entered her. Sai could feel Violet was about to come. She screamed and sprayed her juices on Sai's member. Sai felt more ease with the sex. He thrust deep and upwards making Violet scream Arceus. Sai figured he found the sweet spot and made sharp upward thrusts, lifting Violet off the ground as he thrust. She screamed feeling Sai's penis go upward inside her. Sai made one last sharp thrust before he came inside her. Violet shuddered feeling his hot semen inside her. She felt her clit get cool. She and Sai collapsed on the bathroom floor.

"How was that?" Sai asked.

"Amazing." Violet said. Sai rubbed her chest and licked her neck.

"We're mates?" asked Sai.

"You know the answer." Violet said. "I need a bath." Sai pulled himself out.

"Did you guys have fun in there?" asked Charlotte from the other side of the door. Sai and Violet blushed.

-Chris, 4 days later-

The group finally made it to Hearthome. It was getting late so they checked in the Center. Chris got inside his room with Serenity. Serenity slithered next to him.

"Serenity, are you dehydrated?" asked Chris. Serenity nodded. Chris kissed Serenity and led her to the bathroom. He filled the tub with water. Serenity dipped inside and sighed. Chris smelled himself and quickly turned away from his smell. "Hey Serenity."

"Yes Sir Christian?" Serenity asked.

"Do you mind if I get in there?" Chris asked.

Serenity blushed and said, "N-not at all."

"Just say if you feel uncomfortable, okay?" Chris asked. Serenity nodded. Chris undressed and put his pistol holster on the counter. Serenity blushed brighter when she saw Chris' jewels. She made room for Chris. He got inside the tub and sighed in relief. "This feels great…"

"The water is at a perfect temperature." Serenity said. She slithered next to Chris and laid back. "Chris?"

"Hmm"

"I would like to thank you for letting me show my love to you for these past few days. I have never felt happier in my life." Serenity said.

Chris kissed Serenity and said, "It's my pleasure." Serenity smiled and laid on Chris' chest. "What will I do without you Serenity?"

"Continue life. Live happily with Charlotte." Serenity said.

"No Serenity. Not like that. You saved me. You risked your life for me. I love you Serenity." Chris said.

"I love you too Chris." Serenity said. "I'm going to miss a time like this when we get to Snowpoint."

Chris felt bad for Serenity. She had no one else. He kissed her and rubbed her serpent body. Serenity shuddered in pleasure. "You know what?"

"Yes Sir Christian?"

"It might go against everything I believe in, but you only have me in your life, so…" Chris hesitated but said, "Would you like to go into another level of… love?" Serenity felt happier than she was already.

"Yes Sir Christian. If it is what you wish." Serenity said.

"No Serenity. It's under your terms. Do you?" Chris asked.

"Then yes. I would love to show you how much I care for you." Serenity said.

'It's going to be weird doing a fish.' Chris thought. Serenity wrapped herself around Chris gently, without constricting. She kissed Chris and gently rubbed his member with her body. Chris felt pleasure as he felt her scales rubbing against his member. Serenity broke the kiss and went down his body. She stopped near his manhood. She looked up to Chris. Chris nodded. She then took the member in her mouth. Chris shuddered in pleasure when she took it in. Serenity bobbed her head and took in the whole cock. Chris moaned as she sucked on his member. Serenity twisted her mouth around his penis. Serenity moaned when she felt the tip of his member touch her throat. Serenity bobbed her head faster. Chris felt he was going to explode but held it. Serenity saw the look on Chris' face and bobbed faster. Chris couldn't hold it any longer and let go. He sprayed his juices in her mouth. She swallowed the cum and licked her mouth. Chris fell back in pleasure. Serenity slithered upwards. Chris noticed Serenity's scaly vagina.

"May I?" Serenity asked. Chris nodded. She lowered herself so her clit is on Chris' penis. Chris moved his penis so it is prodding her womanhood. Serenity gasped and blushed. Chris started to push in. Serenity yelped when Chris broke her hymen. Chris went slowly and thrust in. Serenity felt jolts of pleasure as he went in. Serenity kissed Chris. Chris held her serpent body and pulled her close. He started to thrust faster, making Serenity moan. Serenity screamed as Chris went quick with the thrusts. He went in sharply making Serenity yelp Chris' name. Chris made one final thrust before coming. Serenity made an orgasm and sprayed her juices on Chris. She fell on to Chris' chest.

"Sir Christian… Thank you…" Serenity panted. Chris kissed Serenity and fell asleep in the tub with her.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

"Why is it that can never kill them?" Franz asked in the War Room. He was having a meeting with the scientists and members of the Heil-Zhein. "Is it because we are not strong enough? *Cough* Excuse me…" Franz bended down and loudly coughed. "Where do we go wrong? *Cough*" Franz banged his hand on the table. "I believe now that we are ready, we should start the Assault!"

A scientist stood up and said, "Are sure sir? I mean you are quite sick and we need everyone at their healthiest to-" Franz took out an Walther PPK and shot the scientist with deadly accuracy in the head. The scientist's head became dog mush and blood sprayed all over the scientists behind.

"Anyone else?" asked Franz. Everyone sat silent. "Dr. Norman?"

Dr. Norman stood up and said, "Mr. Steiner, the clones are being created at an alarming rate; Ten per minute. If we keep this up, we can have more than 100,000 troops for the assault, beating the Region's Marine Corps, Army, Air Force and Naval Forces." Dr. Norman pressed a button. The screen behind Franz showed to be a countdown. '13 DAYS 23 HOURS 59 MINUTES 53 SECONDS.' It said. "In 2 weeks, Mr. Steiner will be healthy and we will make the Assault. Does that seem fair?"

Franz smiled and nodded. "Meeting dismissed, and clean up the body." As everyone was leaving Franz pulled Blade back.

"I need to have a word with you Blade." Franz said. He sat Blade down and sat next to him. "We need to find Christian and Frank's weakness. Can you tell me what you have noticed about them?"

Blade took off his blindfold and rubbed his holes. He put it back on and said, "During my second fight with them I noticed something about him. When I came to attack the Lucario he saved it from me. I also noticed what they were talking about. Something about a pup."

"I believe that Lucario is Charlotte from Christian's file. She is pregnant and so far powerless for now." Franz smiled and said, "Blade, do you think we can… take her?"

Blade showed no emotion but said, "I believe so. The teenager will be devastated if she is taken away, especially with the pup on the way."

Franz stood up and said, "I will send a few clones to capture her."

-Charlotte-

Charlotte's belly was bigger. Her breasts filled with milk. She was watching T.V. and turned to the news channel.

"Breaking News, the Iron Island Correctional Facility has been destroyed in an attack made by an A-10 Thunderbolt. The Johto Region Air Force had nothing to do with the attack. We have counted over 1000 deaths and the police have yet to find survivors. I'm Matt Lauder, PNBC."

Charlotte started to cry again. She lost hope of Chris returning to her. Violet and Sai came to comfort her.

"Chris!" Charlotte yelled. She cried louder. Max came to Charlotte with a blanket. Charlotte wrapped herself with the blanket and continued crying. Max hugged Charlotte. Violet started to cry as well. Sai heard something coming from outside. He quickly stood up and got in a fighting position. Charlotte sniffed and asked, "What is it Sai?"

"There's someone-" Sai was cut off when the window shattered. He felt something his shoulder. He looked to it and saw a dart. He pulled it out and suddenly felt drowsy.

"Sai?" Violet asked. Sai fell to the ground. Violet leapt to his side. He was still breathing. She then felt something hit her neck. She immediately fell to the ground.

"Violet!" Max yelled. He was about to go to her when Charlotte caught him. She pulled the Cyndaquil close. "Charlotte what's happening?"

Charlotte wiped away her tears and said, "I-I don't know." They then saw a cylinder being thrown into the room. Charlotte pulled Max close and braced herself. The cylinder exploded and flashed the room, blinding and deafening Charlotte temporarily. Charlotte screamed in pain of the sound. Max noticed Boomer come in with an M32 MGL. He threw Max to the side and grabbed Charlotte. Charlotte struggled to get out of Boomer's grip. Max tried to save Charlotte but Boomer shot a beanbag round from the 6 Cylinder Grenade Launcher at Max. It hit and sent Max rolling to the wall.

"MAX!" Charlotte yelled. Max struggled to get up. He felt angry.

"You will all burn in hell!" Max yelled. He started glowing white. Charlotte could see and hear again. Boomer was carrying her to an AH-6 Little Bird. He jumped on and slammed his hand twice on the wall. Max began to change form as he jumped outside.

"GIVE CHARLOTTE BACK!" Max yelled. He turned to a Quilava. He opened his mouth and sent Lava at the AH-6. It nearly hit but the AH-6 was quick to dodge it. "NO!" Max fell to his knees and started to cry. "I'm sorry…"

-Chris-

Chris woke up with Serenity in his arms. He smiled and slowly got up, trying not to wake Serenity. He then heard his phone ring. He saw that it was an unknown number. He thought it was a telemarketer and wanting to prank them, he picked it up.

"Hello?" Chris asked.

"C-Chris?"

"Charlotte?" Chris asked.

"You're alive!" Charlotte said. Chris heard crying in the phone.

"Charlotte how are you doing? How's the pup?" Chris asked.

"They're- No, no! I want to talk to him!" Charlotte yelled. Chris heard screams coming from the other side of the line.

"Hello Christian…" said a German voice.

"W-Who are you? What did you do with Charlotte?" Chris asked.

"She'll be fine… maybe… Anyway, I am Franz. Heh heh. You may know me as one of the members of the Heil-Zhein… I have a proposition for you." Franz said.

"What is that?" Chris asked.

"If you don't get in our way… She will be returned to you in a few weeks. However, if you do… She gets it…" Franz said.

"You fucking better not hurt her. If you do, I'll come over there and kill you all!" Chris yelled into his phone.

"We will take good care of her. We might even help deliver the pup, oh I mean, pups." Franz said.

"P-pups?" Chris said.

"Think about it…" Franz said. He hung up the phone.

Chris dropped his phone and stared into space. "Pups…"

Serenity woke up and sighed in content. "Sir Christian, that was amazing. Thank you for that." Chris made no movements, making Serenity worry. "Sir Christian is something wrong?" She slithered next to him and examined his facial expression.

Chris finally said, "Charlotte's going to have pups."

Serenity smiled and said, "That's wonderful. How is she doing?" Chris dropped to his knees and burst into tears. Serenity lowered her head so it is at the same level of Chris' head. "Sir Christian what's wrong?"

"Charlotte's… been kidnapped!" Chris said while crying. Serenity gasped and shook her head.

"No. It can't be. How did you find out?" Serenity asked.

"Heil-Zhein called. If I go anywhere near their base, Charlotte's dead. I won't even see Charlotte give birth." Chris said. He hugged Serenity and continued crying. Serenity also started to cry.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

"He won't bother us any longer!" Franz said. Everyone cheered. Blade sat in the corner shaking his head. "We can continue operations and in 2 weeks we start the Assault!" Everyone left to their duties. Franz went to Blade. "Blade."

"What is it?" Blade asked.

"Follow me." Franz said. Blade stood up and put his hand on Franz's shoulder. Franz led Blade to the Hazardous Material Containment Facility. Franz went to the second door on the right and opened it. Inside was Charlotte with cufflinks that look like electric wires, three chairs, a table and a cot. Franz sat Blade down and sat down as well.

"Who ar-… Blade? I thought you were dead!" Charlotte said. Blade took off his blindfold showing the holes he has for eyes. Charlotte tried to get away and screamed in fear. Blade put the blindfold back on.

"So… Charlotte. You have pups coming right?" Franz asked. Charlotte nodded. "Well, you are going to stay here until we make the Assault. If Christian comes anywhere near us, those cuffs of yours will send 1500 volts of electricity into your body. Even you being a Steel type, will not be able to handle such power. Don't let yourself get killed because your mate or whatever gets near."

"How are you going to know he's coming?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm glad you asked. We have cameras set up throughout the facility. If they catch the slightest glimpse of Christian, Frank or anyone else here to save you… Zap!" Franz said. Franz smiled, stood up and left. Blade stayed inside the room with Charlotte. Charlotte tried to get out of the cuffs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Blade.

"What would you know? You have no eyes." Charlotte said.

Blade sighed and said, "First of all, I have no eyes because your mate took out my left eye and your other friend took out my right. Second, before that day, I've seen what happened to new subjects when they try to get out. They either cut off their hands and become totally useless, or the electrical system turns on and fries them. So if you want, you can keep going and have the possibility of those or you can stop." Charlotte stopped and sighed.

"Why do you guys want to kill us?" asked Charlotte.

"To tell you the truth… I don't know. I only followed their orders because I thought the pay would be nice and it would be easy. Now he has gotten both my friends killed… because of him. I don't blame you. You and your friends did it in self-defense." Blade said.

"You could've left us alone." Charlotte said.

"Franz saw Christian as a threat. He was friends with Frank and had Aural Abilities. He killed 50 troops with lemons. To everyone else… he's…" Blade trailed off.

"_Un Salvador._ (A Savior)." Charlotte said.

"Exactly." Blade said.

"What's going to happen in the day of the 'Assault'?" asked Charlotte.

"Franz has created an Army of 100,000 troops and clones. All under his and the other 9's command. Fields, he's in charge of vehicles. Gregory, he's in charge of intelligence and technologies. Jergen, he trains the troops and clones, and sees if they are satisfactory. Drake, he used to supervise us before we went into the field. Natsuki, she is more all around. Zale, Franz's lover. She surveys the entire facility. Trailman, from his specialization in weapons, he tests them. Jacque, head of the weapon manufacturing plant. Francisco, specializing in knives and blades, he cooks. Finally, Franz. Franz Steiner, former scientist for Team Galactic and leader of the Heil-Zhein, he leads the entire operation. The Assault was set back 2 months because of your friends." Blade explained.

"I didn't think that Chris would create such trouble for them." Charlotte said.

"You think?" Blade said.

Charlotte laid back and felt kicks in her belly. She smiled and said, "They're kicking."

Blade showed no emotion. He thought, 'She's innocent in all of this. She and that kid wanted nothing to do with this- NO! I shouldn't feel mercy. It makes me weak. But, Franz is crazy. He would kill an unborn with its mother to take over. Why am I thinking like this? Drake said to complete our missions with no mercy, no regret. But, GAH! I can't stop!' Blade started to get headaches.

"Something wrong?" Charlotte asked.

Blade calmed down and said, "Nothing."

"Blade… what's you real name?" asked Charlotte.

"It's classified. We do not call each other by names." Blade said.

"Who is we?" Charlotte asked.

Blade sighed and said, "My friends…"

Charlotte looked down and said, "Boomer and Fox?"

"Yes…" Blade said. "I want to see them again. But, Dr. Norman said that clones will not recognize me."

"I want to see Chris again." Charlotte said. "It's been a month since I last saw him. A week since we talked. Then I got to hear his voice again."

Blade sighed and said, "Do you want something to eat?"

Blade could not see it but Charlotte was smiling, she said, "Yeah, thanks." Blade got up and felt his way to the cafeteria.

-Chris-

Chris was sitting in bed when he heard a few knocks on the door. He got up to open it. At the door he saw Gordon with Alison and Harry.

"May we come in?" asked Alison.

"Yeah." Chris said.

They walked inside and sat down in a nearby loveseat. Chris noticed Gordon had his arm wrapped around Alison.

"Are you and Alison… dating?" Chris asked.

"For a month now." Gordon said happily.

"How did you guys meet?" asked Chris.

"We met at O'Reilly's. We both order scotch on the rocks." Alison said.

"We really hit it off. She's so kind and beautiful." Gordon said. Alison smiled and kissed Gordon.

"I don't mind Gordy being in love with a Pokémon. It's his choice." Harry said. He leaned forward and said, "So we need to brief and discuss the plan to infiltrate the Heil-Zhein HQ."

"We are not going. Chris said.

Harry tilted his head and asked, "What did you say?"

"I said we are not going." Chris said.

"Chris, we need to get in there and eliminate them. We need you Chris." Harry said.

"I fucking said we are not going!" Chris yelled. His eyes turned blue.

"Christian Salvador Teran, if we don't do this lives will be lost, we may lose the region don't you understand that?" yelled Harry.

"I don't care what we lose, I care about Charlotte! She's in danger if we go anywhere near that place!" Christian yelled standing up.

Harry stood up as well and yelled, "Christian I can bring you back in prison if I want to! You won't even be able to see her again!"

"I don't care! As long as she's safe!" Chris yelled.

"Stop it both of you!" Gordon yelled. Chris and Harry turned their attention to Gordon. "Whoa I didn't think you would pay attention… Oh well, You two need to think! Chris what happened with Charlotte?"

Chris started to cry and said, "She got taken by those fucking Heil-Zhein. If they catch us, she and the pups will die."

Alison gasped and let out a tear to the thought of newborns being killed. Gordon said, "Harry, don't you understand? Chris cares dearly for her. She will be in danger if they see us."

"Well then they won't catch us." Harry said.

"But how?" Chris said.

"I won't tell you unless you're with us on this. You have gone so far Christian, you can't stop now. I know you wish you could." Harry said. To lighten the mood he continued, "'Cause there ain't no rest for the wicked…"

Chris wiped away his tears and said, "Til we close our eyes for good."

"Wonderful." Harry said. He brought out classified blueprints and spread it on the coffee table. It was named Unknown Facility.

-The team-

Vex forced himself out of his ball. He noticed Violet and Sai on the floor sleeping and a Quilava on the bed crying.

"Who are you?" asked Vex.

"I'm Max, you know that Vex." Max said.

"You grew?" Vex asked.

"Yeah." Max said.

"What happened?" asked Vex.

"They took Charlotte. Those bastards took her. They put Sai and Vi to sleep and flashed us. I tried to kill them but they got away." Max explained.

Sai and Violet soon came to their senses and woke up. Violet yawned and stretched. She noticed Max and asked, "Who's this?"

"Max." Vex said.

"Wow Max look at you!" Violet said. Sai yawned and licked Violet's ear making her giggle. They then realized, "Wait, where's Charlotte?"

"They kidnapped her." Vex said. Max cried louder. Violet leapt to his side and hugged him. He was a little bit taller than she was now. Max wrapped his arms around Violet and cried.

"We failed to protect her while Chris was away." Sai said. "We need him to save her. We can't go in their territory, hell, we don't even know where they are."

"All we can do for now is wait." Vex said.

-Charlotte-

Blade came in with a steak, some berries and rice, and a cup of chocolate milk. He set the food on the table. Blade was about to leave when Charlotte tugged on his robe.

"Umm… Can you… stay?" Charlotte asked.

"I guess." Blade said. He felt around for a chair and sat down. "I'm guessing you can't eat because of the cufflinks."

"Yeah." Charlotte said.

Blade felt around for the fork and stuck it in the steak. He took out his combat knife and cut a bit of the steak. He picked it up with the fork and motioned it toward Charlotte. Charlotte opened her maw, bit down on the steak and ate.

"It's kind of weird to have blind person feed me." Charlotte said.

"It is unorthodox." Blade said cutting another bit of the steak. Charlotte grabbed the chocolate milk and drank. "What is it like?"

"To what?" Charlotte asked getting the other bit of steak from the fork Blade was holding.

"To love." Blade said without hesitation.

"Well, I can't explain it. It's really complicated. But, I guess love is feeling choked up. When you talk the person you like, you get… stuck. Just looking into their eyes and seeing what's inside. Then when you finally tell them how you feel it's a feeling of… fulfillment. If they reject it's like the whole world coming down on you. But if they accept, it's… wonderful." Charlotte said.

"I had that feeling with Lia- Fox a few years back." Blade said. "But she rejected." They both chuckled slightly.

"How can I know that what you are telling me is true, Blade?" asked Charlotte.

"Because I'm the only one who forgives." Blade said.

"I don't know what you mean." Charlotte said.

"I forgive you all. I forgive you for everything you've done to us. I understand you didn't want to be in this situation." Blade said. Charlotte looked at the time. '10:32pm' "It's getting late. Get some rest." Blade said. Charlotte was surprised that Blade knew the time. He stood up but Charlotte tugged his robe again.

"Can you please stay?" Charlotte asked. Blade sighed and sat back down.

"Can't you sleep alone?" Blade asked.

"I don't feel safe in here. I guess you are the only one I can trust in here." Charlotte said. She went to the cot and lay down. Blade leaned back on the chair. "Thank you Blade. I guess once a person gets to know you, you're not all bad." She got a blanket, wrapped herself in it and slept.

'She trusts me. After all I've done to them, she trusts me. Is she just saying that or does she really mean it? This is confusing. I guess it's ok.' Blade thought. He sighed and slept on the thought.

**Well guys, review if you liked the double lemon feature. God this room smells lemony. Hey Nod Lucario, I guess Franz is starting not to be SOL. What will Chris and Harry come up with? Will Blade come to good? Will I get a new computer? Will Coca Cola kill Pepsi? Will I stop with these 80's Kickstarters? Hell no! Find out in the next Chapter of Move ON!**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sup peoples. I have a friend doing a Dead Space fan-fic and I would like for you after reading this chapter to check it out. Anyway thanks Nod Lucario for the review. Haven't heard from Solrac in a while, I was in need of a chapter title. Remember I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise. Oh and by the way, thank you Lucariolover99 for noticing the typo. I have, 'in The Shining tone', Corrected it.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 20: Taken

-April 30th 2012, 10:47am-

Chris was getting ready to leave for Snowpoint. He looked into his phone and saw a picture he and Charlotte took 2 months back. They had each other's arm around each other and smiling to the camera. Chris smiled and let out a tear. He took his M1911 and put it in its holster. He grabbed the .45 Peacemaker Harry gave to Chris after incapacitating the Warden at Iron Island. He examined it and took out the barrel. He took out the bullets and examined them. They were slightly larger than the .45 ACPs his M1911 had. There was a knock on the door.

Chris did not take his eyes off the ammunition and said, "Come in."

Harry came in. He was dressed in his jungle urban camo uniform and had a scarf on his neck and sunglasses.

"You ready Aura kid?" Harry asked.

"Aura kid?" Chris asked still not taking his eyes off the .45 Long.

"Yeah, since you can control aura like Lucarios." Harry said.

Chris looked up and asked, "What's with the uniform?"

"I'm supposed to wear it." Harry said. He noticed Chris had .45 Long ammo in his hands. "Looks like you need Ammo."

"Yeah." Chris said.

"We can grab some ammo later. Right now we need to go over the plan again." Harry said.

"Don't we need everyone in here?" Chris asked.

"I told the others to get in here in 15 minutes." Harry said.

Chris nodded and put the bullets back in the Peacemaker. He sat down in front of Harry. Harry took a seat on the couch and sighed. Chris was in his phone looking through photos.

"Who exactly is Charlotte?" Harry asked.

"She's everything to me." Chris said.

"Is she a… Lucario?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Chris said.

"What makes her so special to you?" asked Harry.

"We were childhood friends. We did nearly everything together. I want to marry her once we get older. We're having… pups together." Chris said.

Harry raised his eyebrows and asked, "Pups? You two had sex?"

"Well yeah. She's already a month and a half pregnant." Chris said. He sighed and said, "If only I can see her give birth to them."

"Don't worry kid. We'll get her out." Harry said.

-Charlotte-

Charlotte woke up uncomfortably. The bed was too hard for her. She saw Blade still sleeping on the chair. She got in a sitting position and stretched. She tried to stretch her arms but remembered she had cufflinks on. Blade woke up and yawned.

"Good morning." Charlotte said.

"Morning. I believe your sleep was uncomfortable." Blade said.

"This cot is too hard. My back hurts." Charlotte said.

"Well. Get used to it for now." Blade said.

"How did you sleep?" Charlotte asked.

"Ii couldn't tell if I was still dreaming or awake. Now I know I'm awake." Blade said. Charlotte giggled.

"What's for breakfast?" Charlotte asked.

"I'll go check." Blade said. He got up and felt his way out the room. He closed and locked the door behind him. He started to walk but bumped into someone in front of him.

"Who is this?" asked Blade.

"It's Drake, looker." Drake said.

"Looker?" Blade asked.

"Ironic isn't it. I call you Looker because you can't see." Drake said.

"Yes it is." Said Blade.

Drake looked over Blade's shoulder and asked, "Why didn't you come to your room last night?"

"I was keeping Char- the prisoner company." Blade said.

"Don't you know what could've happened when you were asleep? She could have killed you. She could've wooed you or worse…" Drake shuddered but Blade did not notice.

"It's alright sir. Please show me to the cafeteria. I need some breakfast." Blade said. Drake led Blade to the cafeteria and helped him get food.

"Wait why do you need two plates?" asked Drake.

"We don't want her to starve with those pups on the way, do we?" asked Blade. Drake patted Blade on the shoulder and left. Blade grabbed the two plates and used his back to feel his way to the Hazardous Material Containment. He opened the door and closed it behind him. "Breakfast."

"Good I'm hungry!" Charlotte said.

Blade set down the two plates and sat to eat. Charlotte had two blueberry pancakes with some eggs, bacon and sausage, and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Why are you nice to me?" asked Charlotte.

Blade swallowed his mouthful of eggs and said, "I don't know. Just felt that… I don't know."

Charlotte chewed and swallowed a slice of her pancake. "It's just weird after all that we've done, we're I guess… Friends?"

Blade coughed on his bacon and said, "Friends?"

"Yeah, friends." Charlotte said.

"Never thought of it that way." Blade said.

"Do you think of me as a person or just another Lucario?" asked Charlotte.

"Both. You can make choices as a person but you have the instincts and abilities of your species." Blade said.

"Sometimes I wish I was human." Charlotte said.

"Why?" asked Blade.

"Well, because I want to do stuff like you do. I met a Gardevoir named Alison, she can do almost everything like humans but still has to be careful that idiot trainers try to capture her." Charlotte said.

"Something tells me that's not the only reason." Blade said.

Charlotte sighed and said, "I'm tired of everyone looking at us like we're freaking aliens or something. If I were human, they wouldn't look at us like there's something wrong with us."

"If you were human, people would still look at you two like aliens with that belly of yours." Blade said.

"What's wrong with that?" Charlotte asked rubbing her belly.

"Well, we 'humans' shun people who have children at an early age. We think of them as burden-carriers and shit. But, in your case, where you are a Pokémon and not human, it's normal." Blade said.

"Wow, now that you say that, I don't want to become human." Charlotte said with a smile. Blade chuckled a bit. "How big is this place?"

"That's classified." Blade said quickly. "How are your pups holding up?"

"That's classified." Charlotte said jokingly. Blade laughed at her saying that. Charlotte smiled but then sighed and said, "I miss him so much."

"Christian?" asked Blade.

"Yeah, I can feel his Aura like he's close but yet so far away." Charlotte said, rubbed her arms.

-Chris-

"The Hoenn Region Marine Corps will send us two marines and a few explosives. C4, Claymores shit like that." Harry said. He took out the blueprints of the Heil-Zhein HQ. "Blu, you will set the C4 charges in the warehouses and set Claymores at doorways. Frank and Alx will create a distraction and lead the scientists and troopers away. Jon, the marines and I will go in through the ventilation system and take out guards with silenced MP5s and P99s."

'What will I do?" asked Chris.

"You? You're going through the front door." Harry said.

Chris' eyes widened and turned blue. "Are you FUCKING kidding me? If they see me, they will kill Charlotte!"

"That's the thing. They will not see you. Blu will set up jammers at the towers surrounding the facility. They will have a range large enough to disable all the cameras in the facility." Harry said. Chris calmed down and sighed in relief.

"Wait, what about me?" asked Serenity coming out of the bathroom.

"You?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I would like to assist you all in saving Lady Charlotte and defeating the Heil-Zhein." Said Serenity.

Harry thought for a second and looked at the blueprints. He soon had an idea, "Serenity, what moves do you know?"

"Ice Beam, Water pulse, Dragon Pulse and Wrap, why?" asked Serenity.

"You can disable the generators in the facility by freezing them. With enough cold, it will leave the a quarter of the facility disabled." Harry said.

"How did you get all this anyway?" asked Blu.

"Glad you asked." Harry said. He took out a laptop and opened it. He went to a webcam and called someone. A live camera came on, it was a man who looked like he was in his fifties. He had a stubble, was bald and had wrinkles on his forehead. He was dressed in the same uniform as Harry but had a badge with four silver stars and a Gyarados on the bottom of the badge.

"Hello Major." Said the man.

"Hello General." Said Harry. He looked to the others and said, "Guys, this is General Heather Mays.

"Heather?" asked Frank. He fell back an started to laugh and wheeze.

"Do you want to be put in the middle of the water again, soldier?" asked Heather.

Frank stopped laughing and said, "N-no sir."

"Now, the Sinnoh Region Army has not heard of such a terrorist organization." Heather said.

"General, the Heil-Zhein had not made public appearances but sent their soldiers to assassinate these people. From the intelligence I have collected, they have been building an Army to fight against us and take over the region." Harry said.

"My father had served the military and fought German bastards in Kanto. This organization must have been planning this for years if they had built an army. We have received word that the Johto Region Air Force had some hacked documents and blueprints for their aircraft and missiles. Looks like these guys had come prepared. I can't believe how careless we were." Heather said.

"Well general, with all due respect, the Army should have been more alert." Harry said.

"General, I've fought against these guys. They mean business. They sent assassins to kill me and almost did. Freaking 7.62 to the lungs." Chris said.

"I do not believe that someone as young as you could have survived something like that. Must've been a miracle." Said Heather.

"More than a miracle." Chris said.

"The Hoenn Region Marine Corps are sending their troops to Snowpoint. They will arrive in 4 days. Be there Major." Heather said.

Harry saluted Heather and said, "Yes sir."

Heather saluted back and said, "Good luck to you all." He ended the call.

"We should get going if we want to get to Snowpoint." Serenity said. Everyone grabbed their stuff and left the center towards Celestic.

-The Team-

Max was anxious and played with his hands trying to find something to do. Violet was cuddled with Sai on the bed. Vex was looking out the window and people watching. Max remembered that day.

-_Flashback-_

"_MAX!" yelled Charlotte. Max felt pain in his stomach trying to get up. He felt a sudden burst of rage._

"_You will all burn in HELL!" yelled Max. He got up and ran after her. He started to glow white. Boomer was carrying Charlotte to an AH-6. He jumped on and tapped the wall of the helicopter signaling to go. When Max got outside he changed form and turned to a Quilava._

"_GIVE CHARLOTTE BACK!" He yelled. He opened his mouth and sent a blast of lava towards the AH-6. The helicopter noticed it and dodged the lava. "NO!" it flew to the northeast with Charlotte, Max failed to save her. "I'm sorry…"_

-Back to Present-

Max remembered the direction the helicopter was going. He got up and started walking towards the door. Violet noticed Max.

"Where are you going Max?" asked Violet.

"I'm going to save Charlotte." Max said.

Violet got up and ran to Max. She stopped him at the door and said, "Max, you don't even know where she is."

"I know where she is! We can't just sit here and pray to Arceus that she will come back. I'm going after her." Max said. Violet thought about it and then stepped to the side.

"I love you little brother." Violet said with a smile.

"I love you too, sis." Max said. He walked out and outside.

He looked to the sky and thought of where Northwest might be. He figured it out and started running towards that direction until a trainer stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey! A Quilava! I might be able to catch it!" the Trainer said. "Go Houndoom!" he threw the ball but Max caught the ball and slammed it to the ground. It broke and released the Houndoom.

"Thank you for helping me." The Houndoom said.

"Go fucking away before we turn you to deep fried!" yelled Max. The Trainer ran away crying. Max turned to the Houndoom. "What's your name?"

"Francis, yours?" asked Francis.

"Max." Max said.

"You saved me from that fucking idiot trainer. How can I help you?" asked Francis.

"I'm trying to save a friend of mine from some evil people. She's a Lucario and her name is Charlotte." Said Max.

"Alright then, lead the way."

-The Next Day, 11: 37am-

Chris and the others were walking towards Celestic through the woods. Chris then felt familiar Aura's to the distance. He signaled for the others to stop. He continued on and saw the clan of Lucario. He signaled for them to come up.

"Boo!"

Chris screamed and fell back. A Riolu came out from the bushes laughing. "Hi Chris!" Chris recognized the Riolu and realized it was Kit. Kit ran to Chris and hugged him.

"You're related to these Lucario?" asked Blu.

"Kind of." Chris said. He turned to Kit and said, "Hey Kit. Where is your mom?"

"Mom is at the tree house with Dad." Kit said. He let go of Chris and got up. Chris got up and chuckled. Kit jumped on Chris' shoulders. "Who are they?" asked Kit.

"They are my friends." Chris said. He waved for the others to come. They made their way into the village.

"I have never seen a place like this. My sister would be so mad for me discovering a village of Pokémon." Said Harry. Apparently, the Lucarios in the village noticed Harry and the others and dropped what they were doing. The males got in a fighting position and started to growl. Harry reacted and took out his M4A1, fitted with an ACOG scope, fore-grip, and a laser sight.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Chris. Kit held on Chris' head in fear of the rifle.

"What do you think? They are about to attack us!" said Harry.

"Stop!" Chris yelled. He lowered Harry's barrel and looked at him angrily. "Sorry everyone! Don't worry, they're with me!" Everyone listened to Chris and returned to their work and activities, some kept a watchful eye on the others. Chris turned to Harry and said, "Next time we end up in a village, I'm taking that away."

"OOOOOooh! You just got owned by a teenager!" said Frank.

They walked towards the decorated tree.

"The Alpha lives here. Stay down here and don't make any trouble." Chris said. Kit held on Chris. Chris used his Aura Sphere on the ground to launch himself upwards.

"Damn. I wish I could do that." Alx said.

Chris landed on his feet when he got to the tree house. Kit jumped off of Chris' shoulders and ran inside.

"Dad, look who I found!" yelled Kit. Kilano was doing his daily overwatch. He turned and smiled when he saw Chris and Kit. Kit ran up to Kilano and hugged him.

"Welcome Chris." Said Kilano.

"Hello to you too, Alpha." Chris said. Kilano went up to Chris and offered his paw. Chris took it and shook it. "You know what, come here!" Chris said smiling. He pulled in the Shiny Lucario for a hug. Kilano accepted. Chris then felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Ok maybe I went overboard." Chris said. He let go and rubbed the part where Kilano's chest spike stabbed him. Kilano put his paw on Chris' chest and healed it with his Aura.

"It's good to see you again Chris. Where's my niece?" Kilano asked.

Chris' smile turned to a frown. "She was kidnapped."

"What? Kidnapped? How?" asked Kilano. Kit started to cry and hugged Kilano.

"The people who invaded the clan captured her." Chris said. Chris then sucked it up, stood proudly and said, "But we will save her and defeat those German Bastards!"

"I hope so Chris." Kilano said.

"Kilano! Lunch is read-. Chris!" Denise was surprised to see Chris. She ran to him to give him a hug.

"Not again…" Chris said. Denise hugged Chris. Chris felt the spike go into his chest again.

"Denise!" said Kilano.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chris." Denise said. She let go of the hug and put her paw on Chris' wound to heal it. Denise chuckled and kissed Chris on the cheek. "How are you doing Chris?"

"I'm fine. But it's Charlotte we need to worry about." Chris said.

"Why is that?" Denise asked.

"The evil bastards that invaded my clan captured her." Kilano said.

"But, don't worry me and some other people down at the bottom of the tree will save her." Chris said.

"Wonderful. Now come for Lunch, you look hungry." Denise said. Chris was about to come to the dining room but then saw Serenity coming up the tree.

"Sir Christian, I was getting worried." Serenity said.

Chris smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'm fine Serenity." He kissed her to reassure her.

Denise came back, just when Chris broke the kiss. "Hurry, Lunch is getting cold. Oh, we have another guest! Great!" Chris led Serenity into their dining room. Serenity was surprised they could cut wood into furniture. Denise served them a hot soup made of beef, vegetables, cilantro and a corncob on the side. Chris tried the soup and instantly fell in love with it.

"Denise! This soup is amazing!" Chris said.

Denise smiled and said, "It's Swabuck meat, carrots and green beans."

"I put corn!" said Kit proudly.

"I'm sorry but do you at least have any seaweed?" asked Serenity.

"Oh yes. I've got to ask, would you like Magikarp?" asked Denise.

"Yes please." Said Serenity. Denise left to the kitchen to get Serenity her food.

"So Chris, who are your friends?" asked Kilano.

"Well, they're human. I hope that's no problem." Chris said.

"Any friend of yours is welcome here. Just don't make any trouble." Kilano said. "You realize they can come up?"

"Oh no, that didn't cross my mind." Chris said. He got up and went outside. "Hey guys! You can come up!"

"Great! It's getting creepy down here with everyone staring at us!" Harry yelled. Frank, Jon, Alx, Blu and Harry started climbing the tall tree. It took about 10 minutes for them to climb to the treehouse.

Harry was met by Kilano at the edge of the house.

"Hello human." Said Kilano.

"Hello shiny." Said Harry.

"Kilano, this is Major Harold Jacobs. Harry, this is Kilano, the Alpha Male of the clan." Chris said. "These are Frank, Alx, Blu and Jon. Frank and Alx used to be poachers, Blu was a good friend of mine during our time on Iron Island, and Jon is my 2nd best friend."

"Wait who is your best friend?" asked Jon.

"Duh, Charlotte man.!" Chris said.

"Isn't she your mate and shit?" Blu asked.

"Well yeah, but she is still my best friend. No matter what." Chris said. He turned to Harry and Kilano and said, "Kilano, Harry has a plan to save Charlotte."

"Chris if it's not a problem, may I hear your plan? I do not allow my family to be captured and I don't want you to mess up." Kilano asked.

"Sure Alpha, Harry will go over the plan." Chris said.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz was sitting in the War Room eating a schnitzel and watching the security footage. Drake came into the room. Franz noticed and turned to him.

"Hello Drake. How are things?" Franz asked.

"I think Blade is going to be a problem now." Drake said.

"Why is that?" asked Franz.

"I've overseen him. He has been spending a bit of time with the Lucario in Cell 2-B in the Hazardous Material Containment Facility." Drake said.

"So?" Franz asked.

"Blade might side with her." Drake said.

"I don't really believe Blade would do that. I've seen how he was with Boomer and Fox. They spent a great deal of time together. Now that they were killed, Blade couldn't side with them." Franz said.

"You're probably right Franz. Maybe I've been a bit too protective." Drake said. Franz nodded and turned around to continue looking at the security footage. Drake turned and walked out. Franz looked at the countdown timer; '9 DAYS 11 HOURS 19 MINUTES 29 SECONDS'. Franz turned to a camera that overlooks the facility. He noticed a Quilava and a Houndoom approaching the facility.

Franz pressed a button on the desk nearby and said into a mic, "Natsuki! Alert the troops at the front gates!"

"Alright Franz." Natsuki said through the mic.

Natsuki pressed a button that sent a wave signal towards the troops at the front gates.

-Max-

"I think I see it." Said Francis.

"Yeah, me too." Max said.

Max and Francis melted the snow around them and stood to make out the buildings. They saw a few towers surrounding the buildings. They saw 5 troopers in uniform coming towards them with AA-12s on their backs and shock batons.

"I think we are going to have a fight on our hands." Francis said.

"Of course." Max said.

They got in a fighting stance. The troops stopped 10 feet in front of them.

"Are they going to use other Pokémon against us or what?" asked Francis.

"I highly doubt it." Said Max.

Two of the troopers ran towards Francis and Max. Max sidestepped from the incoming attack and used Crunch on his side. Francis leapt onto the trooper and used Metal Claw to grip his shoulders. Francis started to chomp down on the trooper's chest. He ripped out one of the trooper's ribs out and jumped off him. The trooper staggered but kept trying to fight.

"That was supposed to kill him!" exclaimed Francis.

"They don't feel pain! It's the head you need to go for!" said Max. The trooper came around and swung his baton at Max. Max jumped and used Flame Wheel on him. He hit the trooper dead center in the chest, making his suit start to burn off. The trooper swung vertically downward at Max and hit him in the head. Max felt a jolt of pain as the baton sent electric currents through his body. Max opened his maw and used Lava Plume on the trooper. It hit and burned the Trooper's skin and flesh off. Max jumped and used Flamethrower on the trooper's head. The chip burned off and the trooper regained his mind. He started to scream as the lava burned his flesh. Francis used Zen Headbutt and hit the Trooper in his family jewels. The trooper didn't stagger and swung his baton down on Francis. Francis felt the pain but looked up and used Flame Burst on the trooper, making him explode into chunks of flesh and bone. The other troopers took out their AA-12s and aimed at Max and Francis. Francis got in front of Max and used Flame burst on them. The burst blew apart the trooper in the middle and it's G-force killed the others. Max and Francis ran inside the facility. Max grabbed one of the AA-12 and took their ammo.

"We're inside!" yelled Francis.

"But, it's not over!" said Max.

Clones of Boomer and Fox appeared around the facility. There were about 20 of them. Boomers were armed with M320 GLMs and M32 GLMs. Fox's were armed with Krinshkov (AKs-74u) and Dragunov. Francis used Flame Burst on the crowd of Boomers. It hit but did hardly any damage due to their Rock skin. Max pointed and shot the AA-12 at the Fox's. The Fox's flashed out of the way and shot at Max and Francis. Max got to cover and Francis leapt out of the way. Boomers shot their grenade launchers at Max and Francis making them get blown out of cover. Max slowly got up and fired blindly into the crowd. A few Fox's and Boomers were hit but they regenerated quickly. Max tried to shoot some more but found out he was out of ammo. The Boomers and Fox's stopped and split into two lines, making a path to the entrance.

"Well, you've gotten this far." Said a large man going through the path.

"Who are you?" asked Max.

"I am Jergen. One of the ten Heil-Zhein. You are coming with me." Said Jergen.

"We are going to kill you!" Francis yelled.

"We are going to have to do this the hard way. Boomers, please incapacitate them." Jergen ordered. The Boomers switched their 40mm for beanbag rounds. They aimed and shot at Francis. Francis attempted to use Flame Burst to destroy the incoming beanbags, but they hit them. Max felt the beanbags hit all around his body. He screamed and fell to the ground. Francis was hit in the head and was knocked out.

"Ch-Charlotte…"

-2 hours later-

Max woke up by water being splashed on his face by a Gyarados. Max's eyes widened and he screamed in fear. He was strapped in a vertical table and had straps that made Max feel weak.

"Help! Help!" yelled Max.

"No one will help you." Said a German voice.

"W-Who are you? Where's Francis?" asked Max.

"He's in containment. You stumbled upon our facility. How _wunderbar._ We will put you in containment but first, tell me, who are you and how did you learn to speak?" asked the German voice.

"Who's asking?" asked Max.

"I am Franz Steiner. Who are you?" asked Franz.

"M-Max." Max stuttered.

"Now, tell me how did you stumble upon this facility?" asked Franz.

Max quickly thought of a lie and said, "Me and Francis were walking, trying to find some food or berries. Then some guys came to us and attacked. We reacted, that's all."

"Hmm… you are lucky. In these files it says a cargo ship from Hoenn arrived here after Canalave." Franz said. "Release him!"

The floor closed and trapped the Gyarados. A Boomer and two troopers came to Max and undid his straps. They did not remove the other straps.

"Hey, can't I go?" asked Max.

"You've seen too much. With that mouth of yours, you'll go to the police or the military. We are putting you with the Lucario." Said Franz. Max got angry and opened his mouth to send lava. He tried but for some reason could not. "Oh, I forgot to mention, those straps disable you from using your abilities." The Boomer held Max by his arms and the two troopers held Max by his legs. Max struggled to get out, but then a man with a robe and glasses came to Max and put a anesthetic mask on Max. He felt sleepy and blacked out.

-…-

"WAKE UP!"

Max woke up to the yell. He saw Charlotte beside him and shaking him.

"Ch-Charlotte?" asked Max.

Charlotte hugged Max and said, "Max, oh I was worried!"

"I tried to save you." Max said.

"It's ok Max." Charlotte said.

"Wait, how did you know it was me?" asked Max.

"I know you Max." Charlotte said happily.

Max hugged Charlotte and started to cry. "I'm sorry Charlotte. I'm sorry."

Charlotte petted Max and said, "It's ok Max. Chris will get us out of this."

Max wiped his tears and asked, "How's the pups?"

"They're just fine. It is almost time. Probably another week or so." Charlotte said.

"I hope Chris saves us by then." Max said.

**Walcroft: Good job. Get ready for the next Chapter.**

**Lol. Really, I was disappointed with Modern Warfare 3. The multiplayer started to suck. I used to be a COD fan like you, then I took an EA to the PS3. I still like Black Ops. Send me feedback and reviews. C'mon guys! I see you favoriting and following this story. Why not put a review? It's just a few seconds of your time doing it. I mean, I take hours to write a chapter and I'm doing it for you guys. Anyway, yeah like Walcroft said, 'Get ready for the next Chapter.' I need to finish something with Sub-Zero.**

**FINISH HIM!**

**Punch to the gut. Elbow to the back of the head. Slam him to the ground. Jump and stomp his head into mush.**

**FATALITY!**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Nod, *puts arrow to the knee joke away* I would like to pay off my bounty. *Gives 100000*. So anyway I forgot to mention last chapter, my friend's Dead Space fan-fic is called Dead Space by Lazyguy366. Also, CELEBRATING 1000+ VIEWS FOR THIS STORY! THANKS GUYS! Nothing more to say except the disclaimer. Remember I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 21: Sympathy

-May 1st 2012, 10:26am-

Chris woke up in a bed next to Kit's. He examined the room and saw Serenity was in a tub filled with water. Chris got up and stretched his arms. He looked back at the bed and sighed.

"I miss waking to Charlotte." Chris said. He went to Serenity to wake her. "Serenity. Time to wake up."

Serenity moaned and opened her eyes slightly. "Good morning, Sir Christian."

"Morning, Serenity. How did you sleep?" Chris asked.

"Heavenly." Serenity said stretching around. She kissed Chris. She looked to Kit; he was wrapped in a fur blanket. "He looks like an angel."

Chris smiled and went to Kit to wake him up. "Hey Kit. It's morning."

Kit opened his fire red eyes. He smiled and got into a sitting position on the bed. "Hi Chris!"

"Inside voices, Kit. It's time to get up." Chris said. The Riolu nodded and climbed up Chris onto his shoulders. "Do you really have to do that?"

"You're tall!" Kit said. Chris laughed and got him off his shoulders. "Aw!" Kit groaned. He blinked and made puppy eyes.

"I got to get dressed first. Alright?" Chris said with a smile. Kit smiled and nodded. Serenity giggled a bit to their interaction.

-10 minutes later-

Chris walked to the kitchen with Kit on his shoulders. Serenity slithered to the living room. Chris went inside and saw Kilano making out with Denise. Chris covered Kit's eyes and widened his eyes. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much Denise." Kilano said.

"I love you. More than you know." Denise said.

Kilano smiled and looked to his left only to see Chris with a surprised look on his face and covering Kit's eyes.

"Oh, Chris! I'm sorry, we were just-"

"No need to explain Alpha. I do the same with Charlotte." Chris said. He uncovered Kit's eyes.

"What were you and mom doing?" asked Kit.

"We were just showing how much we love each other." Denise said. She grabbed a pan and some eggs and started cooking. "We're having eggs and ham for breakfast."

"Yay!" Kit said raising his arms in the arm. He nearly fell off Chris' shoulders when Chris grabbed his arms.

"Don't fall Kit." Chris said.

Everyone laughed but the moment was interrupted by the sound of rotors. Chris put down Kit and grabbed his .45 and M1911. He made his way outside and looked up. It was a Shinook with a star and a picture of Ho-oh with its wings wrapped around the star. Chris heard yelling at the bottom of the tree. He looked down and saw Harry waving to position the cargo helicopter. The Shinook opened its cargo door and dropped a large box. The box dropped on the ground and made dust fly in the air. The Lucarios and Riolus on the ground were startled and hid. Harry waved the Shinook. It flew away. Chris jumped and shot an Aura Sphere on the ground to land safely.

"What the hell was that?" Chris asked angrily to Harry.

"Don't worry Aura kid. A good friend of mine from Johto flew in here with a box of ordinance." Harry said.

"What do you mean ordinance?" Chris asked.

Harry smiled and went to the crate. He slammed his hand on it and it opened. Inside were boxes of ammo, weapons and explosives.

"Inside this crate, are AK-74Ms, Carl Gustavs, Berettas, Mp7s and Uzis, you know. Plus we got some attachments like foregrips, red dots, holos, silencers, stocks, and many more. The ammunition in here is 7.62x53s, 9mm Parabellum, 10mm, 40mm even 75mm." Harry said happily. "Hey everyone! Come on out, I got a present for you guys!"

The Lucarios and Riolus slowly made their way out of their hiding places. They approached the crate and examined it. Harry grabbed an AK-74M and put in a clip. The AK-74M was painted blue and black. He pulled the cocking mechanism back and gave it to a Lucario.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Logan." The Lucario said.

"Well Logan, meet the AK-74M. Made by the genius Russian, Mikhail Kalashnikov and modernized ever since. Uses the 7.62 NATO round. Use this to defend yourselves, alright?" Harry asked. Logan nodded and examined the gun. He accidentally fired the gun and got startled. "It's alright, it's alright! You just fired it. Look let me show you." Harry positioned the gun on Logan so the stock is on his shoulder and put his paw on the hand guard. "Never touch the barrel when you fire it. It gets really hot." Harry turned to the others and yelled, "Stand back everyone!" The Lucarios and Riolus backed away from Harry and Logan.

"Alright, now I'm going to put some targets for you. I'm going to teach each and every one of you to use these weapons." Harry said. He ran and grabbed some empty bottles from his bag and placed them on a rock. "To see how well you are for now, shoot the bottle on the left. Raise your gun; aim all the dots on the gun towards the bottles and fire." Logan raised the AK-74M. He found the iron sights and saw the dots on it. He pointed the dots at the bottles and fired. He didn't expect for the gun to bounce back and fell on his butt. He missed the bottles by a foot. "Well, it's alright." Harry said. He helped up Logan and positioned the AK on his shoulder again. "Hold the gun firmly, so that you can manage the recoil." Harry said.

Logan raised the gun and pointed it at the bottle. He held the gun firmly and shot. He managed the recoil and hit the bottle at the base. It shattered into small pieces.

"Great job Logan." Harry said with a bigger smile. He put the safety on the AK and pushed Logan into the crowd. He looked around and saw a female Lucario. "You there! Come here!"

The Lucario looked around and then turned back and asked, "M-me?"

"Yeah you. Get over here." Harry said friendlily. The Lucario stepped up to Harry timidly. Harry put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you scared?" The Lucario nodded. "What's your name?"

"Isabella." The Lucario said.

"Well Isabella, I'm going to show you how to use a gun. Not as big as his but with the same damage it could be done with it." Harry said. He went into the crate and grabbed an Uzi. It was also painted blue and black. He put an extended magazine in it; 40 rounds, and pulled back the cocking mechanism. He gave it to Isabella. Isabella took the SMG and examined it. "This is the Uzi. Made by Major Uziel Gal from Kanto in the 1950s. Uses the 9mm Parabellum round; Small but powerful. You see the little spike at the end of the gun. Those are the iron sights. We'll talk about red dots and holos later but for now use this to aim your gun. Aim it at the bottles and fire using the trigger." Harry explained. Isabella raised the Uzi and looked into the sights. She fired and surprisingly hit every target. Harry was amazed and said, "Beginner's luck." He put the safety on the Uzi and put Isabella back into the crowd.

He looked around for another volunteer. He saw a slightly larger Lucario and smiled. "You! All the way in the back! Come up!" yelled Harry. The Lucario walked up to Harry. It was at Harry's height. "Wow you're big. Great!" Harry said. He went in the crate and grabbed a Blue Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle. He put in a rocket and put it on the Lucario's shoulder. He placed his right paw on the top of the launcher and his left paw on the grip. "What's your name?"

"Martin." Said the large Lucario.

"Well Martin. Get ready to show these people the power of the Carl Gustav!" Harry said happily. He gently pushed Martin into position. "Firmly grip the rifle so that it won't fly out of your hands when you fire it. Put your paw on the safety trigger on the top of the Gustav and fire at the rock." Harry said. "Look into the sights and fire at that rock."

Martin did as Harry said and pointed the Carl Gustav at the large rock. Martin took a deep breath and fired the Carl Gustav. The rocket hit and destroyed the rock, shattering it into gravel. The Lucarios and Riolus behind clapped at the sight. Harry showed Martin how to hold the Gustav when not firing and pushed him back into the crowd.

Chris went up to Harry and said, "Can I see you for a second?"

Harry nodded and turned to the Lucarios and Riolus and said, "Logan, teach to use the Rifles. Isabella, teach to use the SMGs. Martin teach the larger Lucarios to use the Launchers!" Chris led Harry to Denise' old cave house.

"What are you doing?" asked Chris.

"Teaching them to use those weapons." Harry answered.

"For what?" asked Chris.

"I thought it would be good for them to learn." Harry said.

"That's not good enough. Why?" asked Chris.

"Meh, No other reason…" Chris stared at Harry annoyed. Harry's smile turned to a frown. He sighed and said, "Kid. What if we don't win?"

"I never thought of what would happen." Chris said.

"I mean, I can't live with myself knowing that we failed and many will die. I want them to be able to protect themselves if we lose." Harry said. They heard gun fire and explosions and quickly ran outside. They were amazed to see what happened.

Logan led a group of Lucario to fire their AK-74Ms at the dummies made of Aura. Isabella led a group of Lucario and Riolu to fire SMGs and pistols at the dummies. Martin led a group of Lucario to fire the launchers at rocks. Even a Riolu picked up the Carl Gustav and fired it with deadly accuracy at the rock. Frank, Blu, Alx and Jon woke up and scared Chris and Harry.

"What's all the noise?" Alx asked.

"I just taught a clan of Pokémon to use guns." Harry said.

"Well, looks like any trainer that tries to catch a Lucario here is dead meat." Jon said.

"HELP! HELP ME!" cried a voice outside.

"Speak of the devil." Blu said. They went outside and saw a small group of Lucarios surrounding a young trainer. The trainer was scared for his life as the Lucarios pointed their guns at him. Chris ran towards the group.

"Stop! Stop!" Chris yelled. The Lucarios, for some reason, lowered their weapons; guerrilla style, and made a path for Chris in an organized fashion. Chris ran to the trainer. "Kid, you better leave and try to avoid this place." The Trainer nodded and ran away. Chris turned to the crowd, "Alright! We need some rules if you are going to be using these things!"

"You are certainly right!" yelled Kilano jumping off the tree house and landing next to Chris. "My people! We must not hurt innocents! Only those who threaten us! Those who threaten us are people that want to take us away and sell us, kill us or abuse us! People like that young person who stumbled upon this village, are innocent! They may not want to hurt us, but be friends with us! We can't hurt those kinds of people! Please, restrain yourselves! Do not use these weapons for just yourselves but for the people around you."

The Lucarios and Riolus murmured in agreement and shame.

"Now that everyone knows. Please use these weapons to protect others. Don't use them for selfish reasons." Kilano said. "Now I want all the weapons to be put away and only used for when the time calls for it." Everyone went to their houses to put their guns in hidden places. Kilano stopped Logan, Isabella, Martin and 2 other Lucarios. "You five. I will have you protect the village. You seem very proficient, I want you to keep the guns to patrol and keep this village safe."

"Yes Alpha Male!" they said simultaneously.

Harry walked to the crate and grabbed a large box. He brought it over to Kilano and gave it to him.

"What is this, human?" asked Kilano.

"For you to protect yourself and your family." Harry said.

Kilano took the box and opened it. Inside was a Blue and Black .50 Cal. Desert Eagle.

"This is the Desert Eagle. The most powerful pistol in history. Be careful, this thing packs a punch." Harry said. Kilano took the large pistol and examined it. He made a dummy out of Aura and shot the Deagle with one hand at the dummy. He hit it 5 times in the head.

"I can handle it. Thank you, Major Harold." Kilano said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Harry said. He turned to Chris and said, "Kid, we should get going if we want to save your girl and eliminate the Heil-Zhein."

Chris nodded and turned to Kilano. Kilano led him up to the tree house to say goodbye.

"Hi Chris!" Kit said happily. He climbed up Chris' leg and got on his shoulder.

Chris smiled and said, "Hey Kit." Chris sat down and put Kit next to him. "Kit, I have to go, okay?"

"But, why?" Kit asked.

"I have a job to do. Please Kit, do your best to protect your mom and clan." Chris said.

"But, what about dad?" asked Kit.

"He can take care of himself. But if the time calls for it, protect him as well." Chris said. Kit nodded and hugged Chris. Chris hugged back. He gave Kit a small noogie before standing up. He went to the kitchen and saw Denise in an apron roasting some ham.

"Hey Denise." Chris said.

"Lunch is almost ready, okay?" Denise said.

"No, I'm here to say goodbye for now." Chris said.

"I understand Chris, please bring Charlotte back to brother safely. But first let me give you something." Denise said.

"What is th-" Denise surprisingly kissed Chris on the lips. Chris soon after accepted and shut his eyes. Denise caressed his face as she kissed him. After 15 seconds, Denise broke the kiss.

"That was for saving me from Felix. I wanted to do that for at least a month now." Denise said.

"You didn't have to do-" Chris again was cut off by Denise kissing him again.

She broke the kiss after 7 seconds and said, "I just wanted to do that again."

Chris smiled and hugged Denise, careful not to hit her chest spike again.

"Goodbye Chris."

"Goodbye Denise."

-10 minutes later-

Chris and the others waved goodbye to the clan. They continued to move on to Celestic.

-Charlotte-

Charlotte was sitting on the cot with Max to her side. Blade entered the containment and closed the door behind him. Max got up in fighting stance and started to growl.

"Weren't you supposed to be dead?" asked Max.

"I got better." Blade said. "Cover your eyes Charlotte."

Charlotte covered her eyes. Max asked, "What are you about to do?"

Blade untied his blindfold and took it off. Max widened his eyes and screamed in fear when he saw where Blade's eyes used to be. Max started to cry and hugged Charlotte. Blade put his blindfold back on.

"Did you really have to do that Blade? He's young!" Charlotte asked.

"He wanted to know, so I showed him." Blade said. "Anyway, I brought lunch." He went into his robe and pulled out three paper bags.

Charlotte comforted Max and grabbed two of them. She handed one to Max and opened the other one. Inside was a great looking sandwich with mayonnaise, ham, havarti cheese, lettuce, tomato and many more sandwich ingredients. She grabbed it and took a bite of it.

"Ch-Charlotte? W-why is h-he al-live?" asked Max still in tears.

"Frank missed." Charlotte said. "Don't worry, he won't hurt us."

"How do you know?" asked Max wiping away his tears.

"Because I felt it's the wrong to do." Blade said eating his magikarp sandwich. "Eat up. You don't want to starve, do you?"

Max grabbed his lunch. A PB 'n' J with an oatmeal cookie. Max smiled and ate in content. He then felt suspicious and asked, "Why are you so nice to us all of a sudden?"

"Maybe it's good to have someone to talk to, don't you think?" Blade asked. "By the way, how did you learn to talk? Plus I have no idea of what Pokémon you are, because of… well, you know."

"I'm a Quilava. I don't know how I learned to talk; I guess Chris' pokedex has some sort of after-effect." Max said.

"Well, what they used to talk to Francis was a lot more painful." Blade said.

"How painful?" asked Charlotte.

"They had to put a chip in him. It was a 50/50 chance the chip rejected him and blew his head up. I didn't feel any blood splatter on me." Blade said.

"Good." Max said.

"What kind of chip is it?" asked Charlotte. Blade stayed silent and continued eating. Charlotte sighed and said, "It's classified."

Blade went into his head and spaced out for a minute.

'Hey man. C'mon tell her.'

'Shut it brain! I'm not saying anything, she could use the information against me.'

'You're not just going to sit there and continue eating that damn Magikarp, are you?'

'What else am I supposed to do?'

'Talk. Just talk man.'

'I don't know what to talk about.'

'Talk about, *hums 'The New kids on the Block'* the Right stuff!'

'I don't know what 'the right stuff' is!'

'Just improvise man, I'm going to go watch some porn.'

'Yeah you do that.'

Blade snapped back to reality and sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Blade. Charlotte's eyes lit up as she nodded. "Franz calls them the _Gedankenkontrolle _Chips. Translates to mind control. Once inserted, painfully into the host, it will take over the brain of the host and leave it's part in the far back corners of the cranium. They respond only to the Heil-Zhein and scientists that have Level 5 access. Dr. Norman, the person who escorted me back here, is one of them. Happy?"

"Well, kind of. I really want to know what your name is." Charlotte said.

"My real name is Har-" Blade stopped and felt electricity run through his body. He could not move and fell to the ground. Charlotte and Max screamed. At the door was Drake, a few troopers and Dr. Norman.

"I knew he was a traitor." Drake said.

Dr. Norman stepped inside and crouched down to Blade. "I really hoped you hadn't said those classified files. Especially to the enemy." He grabbed something from his pocket and pulled it out. It was a needle.

"What are you doing?" asked Blade, not being able to move.

"Just something to put you to sleep. I'll see you in 3 hours." Dr. Norman slammed the needle into Blade's neck and injected the sedative. Blade immediately fell unconscious. Dr. Norman stood up and demanded, "Get him to the interrogation room!" The troopers grabbed Blade from his arms and legs and carried him out. Dr. Norman followed behind. Drake stayed in the room.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Charlotte.

"Drake. That's all I'll say. Now you tell me," Drake flashed up to Charlotte and held her by her neck to the wall. "Why shouldn't I kill you?"

"My pups, they're-"

Drake tightened his grip and yelled, "I don't give a shit about your offspring! You turn one of ours against us! You know too much!" He reached in his robe and grabbed a .357 Magnum. He shoved it inside Charlotte's mouth. "Now, I'm going to ask again, why shouldn't I kill you?" Charlotte started to cry but could not talk because of the barrel being stuck into her throat.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" Max yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Drake yelled.

"Drake!"

Drake turned to the door and saw Franz at the doorway. He turned back to Charlotte and said, "Hey Franz, how's my friend, huh?"

"Drake, put the down the gun. She's vital to our operation. If you kill her now, Christian will seek revenge. Now, put down the gun." Franz said.

"_Freund. Sie konnte uns toten. Sind Sie sicher, dass ich sie nicht umgebracht? _(Friend. She could kill us. Are you sure you don't want me to kill her?)" Drake asked in his native tongue.

"_Sie töten sie. Wir scheitern. _(You kill her. We fail.)" Said Franz.

Drake sighed and put away his revolver. He took his hand off Charlotte's throat, giving her breath. He walked out of the room. Franz looked to Drake and back to Charlotte and Max.

"You two are lucky. If you weren't so vital to our operation I would've had Drake rape you and Francisco cook you into stew." Franz said before leaving. When the door closed, Charlotte burst into tears and hugged Max.

"Don't worry. He's gone." Max said.

-Blade, 3 hours later-

Blade felt being sat on a chair in a slightly colder room. He felt cufflinks on his wrists and his arms behind a chair. He heard footsteps come into the room.

"Is he awake?" asked Franz.

"Let's check." Dr. Norman said. He heard footsteps approach him. They stopped and he felt a punch in his gut; emptying his lungs of air. He gasped to breath and coughed up a little blood.

"Ah, he is awake." Dr. Norman said. Blade heard footsteps go farther away from him and the sound of a chair, screeching on the floor. He heard more screeches coming closer; believing they sat down and are pushing themselves closer to him.

"Blade. Harrison 'Blade' Scott. You made a terrible mistake telling her all these classified files. You told her about us, about the chips and nearly told her your name. She could use that information against us. Do you understand?" asked Dr. Norman.

"I understand. However, what I don't understand is why are you so worried. She's locked up tight. In addition, Christian cannot do anything about it. He gets near you kill her. Isn't that correct?" asked Blade.

"Well, you do think. I like that Blade. However, if you ever mention Level 5 files ever, there will be consequences. You've already said enough." Dr. Norman said. Blade heard them get up and walk out the room. He heard more footsteps walk in and take the cufflinks off his wrists.

-Franz-

"I feel that Drake may be correct. What if he does turn on us?" asked Franz.

"Mr. Steiner, there is a 30% chance he will. However I like the 70% better. If he does turn on us, I have installed something in his chip." Dr. Norman said.

"Installed what?" asked Franz.

"Electric pulse emitter; it sends jolts of electricity to the host. The volts of electricity are equal to a Zebstrika and a Luxray combined. If had prolonged use, the electricity will make his brain into thanksgiving." Dr. Norman said with a smile. They both laughed maniacally.

-….-

'They are going to kill me. No I can't let this happen!' Blade thought.

'Then don't let it happen! I can't be fried man!'

'Well then we won't! We will not let them! Plus you got me in this mess telling me to talk!'

'Well she was hot!'

'Wai-wha? Hot? Are you kidding me? She's a fucking Lucario I don't do that type of shit! Plus she's pregnant!'

'Whatever man.'

'How are we going to get out of this predicament?'

'Wait, what are you talking about 'We'? I'm your brain man!'

'There's no time to think about that now!'

'What are you talking about I'm the Brain! I am supposed to think! You know what, you're on your own; I'm going to talk to Heart.'

'Fine then, I'll lay low for now.'

-2 days later-

Chris and the others finally made it to Celestic Town. They saw Diane playing with a Pikachu. Chris felt anger rush in and he went towards her. Diane noticed Chris and smiled.

"Hi Chris! How's it going?" Diane asked.

Chris' eyes turned blue and he said, "Don't act stupid! Your uncle had me arrested for something that I'm not going to mention but you forgave me for it!"

"Uncle Wayne arrested you? Goddamn, I knew I shouldn't have told cousin Lacy. It's alright though isn't it?" asked Diane.

"Yeah, oh and your uncle was arrested." Chris said.

"Oh no! Did they take away his favorite gun? That was Daddy's before he…" Diane drooped her head. The Pikachu came to comfort her. Chris eyes went back to normal.

"I'm sorry…" Chris said drooping his head. He took out the Colt .45 and gave it Diane.

"Th-this is my Dad's gun. He said his father's squad mates gave it to him after learning his father was K.I.A. in the Olive Jungle War. He treasured it and with his dying breath, gave it to Uncle Wayne." Diane began to cry. Chris hugged her nearly letting out a tear. "Th-thank you."

"I'm so sorry." Chris said.

Diane broke the embrace and wiped her tears away. She shook her head and gave the gun back. "I can't take this. It's bringing too many emotions. Take it."

"B-but, Diane. Your father would've wanted to give this to you." Chris said.

"But he gave it to his brother. The only thing I had to remember him by were his words to me before Uncle Wayne went to him. He told me, 'No matter what happens. I will always love you. To the end of time and beyond.' I wished he were still here today." Diane said. "Just take it Chris. I don't want to remember that day. The only thing I want to remember were those words."

"Thank you Diane." Chris said. Diane gave Chris a kiss on the cheek and left to her house with Pikachu.

"What happened?" Blu asked coming to Chris' side.

"Nothing. Let's go get some rooms." Chris said turning and walking to Goodman's Inn.

-Charlotte-

"I hope he's okay." Charlotte said sitting on the cot.

"What do you mean? He's our enemy!" Max asked.

"Well, he wasn't now! He told me all these secretive things and almost told me his name! No enemy would've done that!" Charlotte said.

"Well they are probably 'chipping' him now! He might come back and kill us! Or worse!" Max said. They turned to the sound of the door opening. In walked Blade rubbing his temples. Max screamed and yelled, "He's going to kill us!"

"I'm not going to kill you! Quiet down!" Blade said. Max calmed down but still kept himself alert.

"What happened?" asked Charlotte.

"They gave me a warning. If I say any more they'll electrocute me to death." Blade said.

"That's horrible!" Charlotte said.

"I just need some time to think." Blade said. He felt around for a chair and sat down. Charlotte got up and hugged him. Blade blushed when he felt her breasts rub up against his cheek.

'Score, man.'

'Shut up!'

'Whatever, Heart says she looks pretty but says she's hotter.'

'I don't care what she- wait, how do organs have genders?'

'Hey man, I'm your brain but I don't know.'

Blade snapped back to reality and shook his head. He then remembered Charlotte was smothering him and he blushed brighter. Charlotte's eyes widened and she blushed as well when he shook his head in her breasts.

She jumped back, covered her breasts, and yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

'Wow, you even motor boated her. Are you sure you aren't into her?'

'Stop getting me in trouble!'

Blade snapped back to reality again and stammered.

"No- it's just- well I- God damn it!" Blade yelled getting frustrated.

"What is it? Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" asked Charlotte.

Blade stopped for a second and took deep breaths. He inhaled and said, "Look, it's nothing."

"Nothing? You motor boated me!" Charlotte yelled.

"I don't know what's going on with me!" Blade yelled stomping out of the room.

Max stayed silent and curled up on the cot. Charlotte went on the cot and sighed.

"I wish Chris was here. We wouldn't still be in here." Charlotte said looking up at the ceiling.

"I hope Vi isn't worried."

-The Team… what is left of it-

"Where is he?" asked Violet pacing the room.

"Maybe he's still not there, babe." Sai said.

"He has to be, it's been 2 days!" Violet said.

"Don't worry Vi. Chris is probably on his way here right now. Heck, I think he's probably going to get here in at least 4 days. After that, we can focus on seeing if Max saved Charlotte or probably… you know what, not going to say it." Sai said.

"Well, this is very stressful." Vex said lying in the bed.

"Then go order a fucking massage or something!" Violet yelled.

"Violet, stop it!" Sai yelled.

"Stop what?" Violet yelled.

Sai got angry and went into the bathroom. He came back with a mirror in his maw. He threw it down at Violet's paws.

"Look at yourself!"

Violet saw herself in the mirror. Her fur was standing up, her eyes were lava red and it looks like she rolled in dirt. Violet gasped at the sight of herself.

"See? Violet you need to calm down. Stop getting so stressed, this is not the one I mated with." Sai said. Violet calmed down, her fur went down and her eyes became crimson again. She went to Sai and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Sai. I just don't want to know what is happening to Max. He's like a little brother to me." Violet said.

Sai held her tightly and said, "I know that feeling. I wished it was me that was killed not Zai. He was just a little Shinx."

"I'm very hungry." Vex said.

"Well, you're a Shelgon. You can't eat until you grow." Sai said.

"Don't you think I know that? Damn just thinking about all the things, I can eat when I turn to a Salamence. Fruits, Vegetables, Meats… People…. Pokémon…." Vex trailed off and stayed silent.

"Let's play the waiting game. If they don't get here in four days we're going after Max and Charlotte." Sai declared. Violet and Vex nodded in agreement. Sai went to the drawer to take his pills.

"How much longer do you have to take those things?" asked Vex.

"I don't know. I can't tell if I'm cured or something if we haven't heard any thunder. I'll ask Chris when he gets back." Sai said.

-Chris-

Chris was laying in bed in the room they purchased. He was thinking about Charlotte; all the good times they had, the pups. He then remembered of when she told him she was pregnant. That really got to his head and made him start to sob. He sat up and put his face in his hands.

"Sir Christian are you alright?" Serenity asked, coming out of the bathroom. She slithered next to him and raised his face off his hands.

"Oh Serenity." Chris said, still crying. He pulled in Serenity for a hug. Serenity caressed Chris' face with her tail, comforting him.

"Is it about Lady Charlotte?" asked Serenity.

"Yeah." Chris said.

"It's ok Sir Christian, we will save her. I know we will." Serenity said. She kissed Chris and wiped his tears away. Chris broke the kiss and stood up. He looked out the window and saw Jon trying to call someone. He looked to his left and widened his eyes. Chris looked to the same direction and saw a blonde haired girl. She ran to Jon and jumped on him. Jon got a hold of her and they kissed. Chris figured it was Joann, Jon's girlfriend. Chris smiled to how happy the couple were. He went back to the bed and sat on it. Out of the drawer, he took out the .45 and the M1911.

Serenity slithered onto the bed and looked at the guns. "You know, there's a reason it's called 'The Peacemaker.'" She said.

"Then once we get there…" Chris spun the barrel and said, "Time to make Peace."

**Alright, now I'm getting pretty rusty with conclusions. It was kind of corny. Oh well. First I want to say to those offended by the first few chapters that spoke of religion, I'm sorry. I apologize for them but I'm not changing them. Second of all, Lucariolover99, you keep misspelling **_**Wunderbar**_**. It's a U not an O. It sounds like an Energy Bar. WONDERBAR; HAS 5 GRAMS OF FAT, 250 GRAMS OF CARBS, 200 CALORIES, EVERYTHING TO GET YOUR DAY GOING! Nevertheless, I'm not complaining. It gives me an idea. Oh, I just got Garry's Mod, anyone want to play? Anyway Review, send feedback, shit like that.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	22. Chapter 22

**O RLY, Nod. Dude I played snake eater when I was little and I remember kind of what happened. I can always play MGS3 on my PS3 but kind of in the middle of Mass Effect 2. After the mission escorting that guy (forgot his name), Snake encounters some girl carrying boxes and loses that guy. Then a big guy with electricity comes in chanting 'Kuwabara'. After that he grabs the boxes, the girl was carrying. Snake then gets beat up by her and is thrown off the bridge. Now gift me Left 4 Dead 2! Gorrilaz, first of all Vex turned into a Shelgon when he was shielding himself from the Poacher's guns. If you want more information on my characters, go on my profile and check out the Character bios. Anyway I have nothing more to say except the disclaimer. Remember, I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 22: 

-May 4th 2012, 3:41am-

_Chris was in a plain similar to the one who trained in with Kilano. It was cloudy and dark and there was nothing but the sound of the wind. He saw two roads appear in front of him, one leading to light and one leading to darkness. He went down the road to light and saw Charlotte with her hands outward. She had an orb in each hand. Chris smiled and started walking towards her. He then heard storms in the distance and looked to the direction of the sound. The darkness was moving into the light and taking over. Chris panicked and started to run to Charlotte; the darkness surrounding them quickly. Chris reached out to her. Charlotte smiled as the darkness took her in as well._

"_NO!" Chris yelled._

Chris bolted upwards, sweating and panting. He looked around, and realized it was just a dream. He looked at the time; 3:53am. He sighed and fell back to the bed. He tried to close his eyes and go to sleep but he couldn't. He heard the bathroom door creak open and saw Serenity yawning and slithering out.

"Sir Christian, I heard groans. What is wrong?" Serenity asked.

"Nothing, just a dream." Chris said.

"Great, now I can't go to sleep." Serenity said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Serenity." Chris said.

Serenity kissed Chris and said, 'It's alright. Maybe this is a sign that we should get going."

"Yeah, come on." Chris said. He got up and pulled up his pants.

-10 minutes later-

Chris got his pack and walked to the door. He opened the door and jumped when he saw Harry at the door. He was dressed in his uniform and was about to knock on the door.

"Oh! Harry you scared me." Chris said.

"Sorry, just wanted to wake you. We got to go, I just received intel from some C.I.A. agents that intercepted a radio call. The Heil-Zhein are going to start the assault in 4 days!" Harry said.

"Shit, we better get going!" Chris said. "Let's go wake the others."

Harry, Chris and Serenity walked to Alx and Frank's room. They were about to knock when the door creaked open. Chris looked inside and saw Frank and Alx, knocked out on the bed with beer bottles in hand.

"Freakin' drunks." Harry said.

"I've got an idea." Chris said. He grabbed headphones from his pack and put one in Frank's ear and one in Alx's. He connected the headphones to his phone and put in The Pride by Five Finger Death Punch. He pressed the play button and Frank and Alx screamed when they heard "WELCOME TO, THE PRIDE!" at full volume. Chris laughed and took the headphones.

"What the hell was that?" asked Frank taking a sip of beer.

"Five finger death punch, TO THE EAR! Get up, we got to go now." Chris said.

"Great."

-5 minutes later-

Chris was going to wake Jon while the others woke Blu. He tried the knob and found it was unlocked. He opened it and saw Jon with Joann; both naked and without a sheet. Chris blushed tiptoed up to Jon. He shook Jon until his eyes started to open.

Jon groaned and widened his eyes when he saw Chris. He was about to yell when Chris covered his mouth.

"Be quiet. We're leaving right now." Chris said. They then heard Joann moving and groaning. Chris silently ran to the closet and hid.

Joann groaned and said, "What's wrong, Jon?"

"Nothing, Jo. Look, me and my friends have got to go." Jon said.

Joann sat up and asked, "Why? You and I were having such a great time."

"Yeah but, it's really important."

Chris looked out the closet blinds and watched as they talked. He then felt something crawl up his leg. He looked down and saw a Joltik crawling up. He was startled and moved about until he fell out of the closet. Joann screamed but Jon kissed her silent and got some sheets to cover her.

"Who the hell is he?" Joann asked, breaking the kiss and covering herself.

"This is Chris." Jon said.

Chris got up and brushed off the dust in his clothes. He cleared his throat and said, "Sorry about the rude entrance. I'm Chris." He offered a hand.

Joann took it and shook it. She asked, 'What were you doing in that closet? And why do you have blue highlights?"

"Well I needed to wake Jon so we can leave. Then you started to wake up and so I acted quickly. I wasn't watching you guys like some fucking stalker." Chris said.

"You better. I'm guessing you found Sparky." Joann said.

"Sparky?" Chris asked.

"My Joltik. My cousin Elesa gave him to me as a gift." Joann said. She turned to Jon and kissed him. She broke the kiss and said, "Come back to me Jon."

Jon got up and put on his clothes. He caressed her face and said, "I promise."

He grabbed his pack and blew a kiss to Joann. They left the room and went into the hallway.

"Let's get going." Said Harry.

-Charlotte, 6 hours later-

Charlotte woke up to the sound of Blade's voice.

"Charlotte. Charlotte." Blade whispered.

"What is it?" asked Charlotte yawning.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn't know what I was thinking." Said Blade.

"It's alright Blade. Oh, I've been counting down the days, only three days left till I see Chris again." Charlotte said with a smile. "Maybe he will see his kid's birth."

'What do I do?'

'Dude, you know you care about her man! Get her out of this hellhole!'

'I can't do that they'll kill me!'

'Do it for good.'

'I'm supposed to be terrifying and ruthless!'

'Man, I'm tired of living here. I don't even like killing. What I don't get is why you do?'

'You know. Thanks Brain. You may be some fucking annoying ass shit but you're MY annoying ass shit.'

"This may be hard for you to believe but…" Blade inhaled and exhaled, "I'm going to try and get you out of here." Said Blade.

"Really!" Charlotte said.

"Quiet down. I don't want the others to know. I'll see what I can do, okay." Blade said. Charlotte smiled and nodded. Blade nodded and left the room.

"Max. Max wake up." Charlotte said.

"I don't want to." Max said.

"Max, Blade is going to try and get us out of here." Said Charlotte.

Max shot up and said, "We can get out of here?"

"Quiet! Yeah we can, but only after Blade tells us to." Charlotte said.

-6 hours later, Chris-

Chris and the others went through the treacherous cold. They saw buildings and had suddenly more hope.

"We're here!" yelled Blu.

"Finally." Said Frank.

They made their way to the Pokémon Center. Chris ran upstairs to his room and Serenity followed. Frank looked around and saw Karen getting a ticket to go back to Kanto with Derek and the girls. Frank ran to them.

Karen looked up and her eyes shun. She smiled and ran to Frank. They both kissed passionately.

"Frank! I thought… I would never… see you again!" Karen said still kissing.

Frank broke the kiss and said, "Time to finish what I've started."

Frank ran to Derek and jump kicked him in the face. Derek staggered and fell in the water.

"Fuck you for hitting my wife!" Frank said giving the bird.

Chris went to his room and went inside. Violet looked up and instantly smiled.

"Chris!" She yelled. She leapt onto Chris, making him fall backward.

"Whoa! Vi, I missed you too!" Chris said, hugging Violet.

"Hey Chris." Said Sai smiling.

"Sai, did you do your best to protect the team?" asked Chris.

"Chris, Max went after Charlotte. We think he's been captured as well." Sai said.

Chris got up and said, "No. No, why couldn't he wait?"

"He felt guilty for letting them take Charlotte away so he went over there by himself." Vex said. "And good to see you again."

"You too, Vex." Chris said.

"Oh and I have to tell you something." Said Violet.

"What?" asked Chris.

"Sai and I are mates." Violet said smiling. Sai kissed Violet and wrapped an arm around her.

"Good for you guys. Also, Vi, Serenity told me everything." Chris said. Violet's eyes widened. "It's okay. We're way past that, aren't we now?" asked Chris.

"Way past it." Said Violet.

"Chris, I've been taking these pills for the past month and they're almost gone. Am I healed?" asked Sai.

"Don't know let's check." Chris said. He took out his phone and searched for the sound of thunder. He played it and put it to loud volume. The thunder sound through Sai. Sai flinched and opened his eyes. He saw the cave again. He shook his head and looked around. Piles of Dragon Pokémon everywhere. He saw Zai on the ground and Boomer looking straight at Sai. Sai felt rage and was about to pounce when Chris caught him.

"Sai! Sai, calm down!" yelled Chris. Sai felt even more aggressive and bit down on Chris' hands. He used Thunder Fang and sent currents of electricity through Chris' body. Chris pushed through the pain and kept his grip on Sai.

"Sai stop you're hurting him!" yelled Violet. She shook Sai.

Sai closed his eyes tightly and opened them. He realized it was an illusion. He stopped biting Chris and cried. Chris fell back and gasped for air. Serenity picked up Chris and brought him to the bed.

"Sir Christian, are you alright?" asked Serenity.

"Yeah, thanks Serenity. I guess the meds didn't really work." Said Chris.

"I'm sorry Chris. I just-" Sai was interrupted.

"Don't worry Sai. I know you didn't mean it." Said Chris. "I'm just going to lay here for a couple of hours."

Serenity went to the bathroom to hydrate herself. Violet cuddled with Sai at the foot of the bed. Vex continued to lie down.

Harry got a room and went into his pack. He took out a laptop and put on a desk. He opened it, turned it on and went to a web-cam. A face appeared on the screen. It was General Heather.

"General." Said Harry saluting.

"At ease, Major. The HRMC are sending the marines on board a Shinook. They will arrive tomorrow." Said Heather.

"Yes sir." Said Harry.

"Prepare yourself, you never know what you might encounter." Said Heather. "Good luck."

Heather closed the web-cam. Harry closed his laptop and got up. He took off his uniform shirt. He took off his cap and went inside his bag to look for something. He took out a Poke Ball with Digital Green Camo. He opened it and released an Infernape. It was a female, had medium sized breasts that are covered with the chest plate, and had strong calves and biceps.

"Hello Harry." Said the Infernape.

"Hello Fyra. I'm still getting used to your new… figure. I mean like after four years you-"

"What do you need?" asked Fyra interrupting Harry.

"I need you to help me." Said Harold.

"Anything, Harry." Fyra said.

"I need to make sure I'm good when I'm fighting hand-to-hand. Get prepared in the next 3 days. Can you help me do that?" asked Harry.

"Of course." Said Fyra.

Harry hugged Fyra and led her outside. He felt cold but didn't mind. He led Fyra into the forest. He looked back to make sure they are far away from Snowpoint. He stopped when he couldn't see buildings.

"This is a good distance." Said Harry.

"Shall we?" asked Fyra. She got in a fighting position with one arm out.

"Let's do it." Harry said. He got in a fighting stance as well.

Fyra ran to Harry and jumped with one leg out. Harry blocked the kick and pushed back. Fyra swung her leg out at Harry. Harry caught it spun her around. Fyra caught the ground with one hand and kicked Harry upwards. Harry lost balance but regained it after. He swung his fist out to Fyra. Fyra ducked and uppercutted him. Harry moved back to dodge the upper cut and kicked her upwards. Fyra was sent flying but got back on the ground. Harry put up his fists again and chuckled. Fyra ran to him and started to kick him in all directions. Harry blocked them but as overcome and started to move backward. Fyra kept kicking and then jumped and roundhouse kicked Harry. Harry ducked and tripped her. Fyra created momentum to spin back on her feet. Fyra smiled and zipped up to Harry. She upper cutted him in the gut. Harry lost his breath and gasped for air. He looked up and saw Fyra going to swing one more time. Harry ducked and grabbed her leg. Fyra tied her legs on Harry and spun. They both fell to the ground. Harry then just realized what just happened. Fyra soon did as well. Harry's face was in Fyra's womanhood.

"H-Harry?" said Fyra blushing.

Harry blushed, and raised his head up. "Yeah?"

"Did that just?"

"I-I don't know." Harry got up and dusted off his clothes. "We should probably get going."

Fyra got up as well. She nodded and followed Harry back to the Center. Harry closed the door when Fyra entered the room.

"Listen I have no idea what just happened there! I mean it was just normal sparring an-" Harry was cut off by Fyra kissing him. Harry was shocked but then felt a spark in it and accepted.

"Harry I wanted to do this for two years." Fyra said stopping to take a breath.

"Then you should've told me by then." Said Harry. He picked her up by her legs and continued to kiss her. He backed on to the bed and lay down with her. Fyra then pulled off his pants and underwear. Harry took off his shirt and opened her breastplates, revealing her round breasts. Harry licked from her stomach to her chest, making her moan in pleasure. Fyra used her tail to rub around his member. Harry brought her head in to kiss her again, careful not to burn himself with her flame. He reached down her waist and rubbed her clit. Fyra erected Harry's member and positioned it to her wet vagina. Harry grabbed hold of her waist and pushed inside her. She moaned in pleasure and yelped when he broke her hymen. Her insides felt hot and spicy. Fyra sat up and went up and down on his manhood. Harry held her waist with one hand and with the other rubbed her breast. She leaned forward and kissed Harry. Harry rubbed her butt and squeezed it. He went faster with his thrusts, making her hyperventilate. "Fyra, you're so hot!" Harry said. She felt herself reaching her climax. She screamed and sprayed her juices on Harry's member, lubricating it. Harry grabbed her waist and went as fast and sharp as he could with the thrusts, making her breasts bounce. Harry made one last sharp thrust before he came. Fyra gasped and craned her neck back. She collapsed on Harry and gasped for air.

"I love you Harry." Said Fyra.

Harry kissed her ear and said, "I love you too Fyra."

Blu and Jon were roaming the streets of Snowpoint.

"So, nice weather we having." Said Blu.

"It's cold." Said Jon.

"Just trying to make a conversation." Said Blu.

"Let me start then. Why back on Iron Island, did you not accept Chris' offer to get you out?" asked Jon.

"I've been in prison for ten years. They moved me and 300 prisoners to Iron Island once it was finished. Prison was like home to me. I don't know what changed since I've been gone." Said Blu.

"Lots of things changed. Team Galactic is no longer a threat. Legendaries are now confirmed real. Lots of new stuff." Said Jon.

"I don't even know what's 'in', I used to know everything that was happening out here." Said Blu.

"Don't you have a family?" asked Jon.

"Only family I had were Gramma and Jackie, my sister. But now she's gone to Unova and living life. Gramma has gone crazy and been put in intensive treatment. I've got nobody." Said Blu.

"You know what Blu. Here." Jon tossed a poke ball to Blu.

"A Poke Ball?" asked Blu.

"You can use it to catch a Pokémon. Make a friend." Said Jon.

"I know what it does but, really?" asked Blu. Jon nodded. "How many you got?"

Jon took out his five poke balls and released them. Out came Mayweather; now a Machoke, Breeze, Gabe; now a Garchomp, Rogue and a Kadabra named Al-Qura. "Gabe was my first Pokémon. He helped me win my first gym battle along with Mayweather, my Machoke. Rogue is a good friend; he helped me navigate throughout Sinnoh. I saved Breeze from some Staravias. I got Al-Gura when we were traveling to Hearthome."

"You know you love us!" said Rogue.

"I'll lend you Al-Qura to catch your first Pokémon. Try getting in the forest or go near water. Anywhere you c-" A Gyarados splashed upwards out of the water and roared.

"I'll try to catch this one!" yelled Blu.

"Al-Qura's moves are Psychic, Confusion, Reflect and Teleport!" said Jon.

"Alright! Al-Qura use Psychic!" yelled Blu. Al-Qura brought up his hands and closed his eyes. He got the Gyarados in a Telekinetic force and slammed it on shore. The Gyarados got up and used Hydro Pump. "Use Teleport!" Al-Qura clasped his hands together and disappeared. He reappeared about a meter away. "Use Confusion!" Al-Qura used his mind to confuse the Gyarados. The Gyarados roared and slammed itself on a nearby boat. The Gyarados shook its head and heated itself up. It then opened its mouth and let out a jet of hot water. "Use Reflect!" Al-Qura made circular motions and created a barrier that looked like a mirror. It reflected the brine and made it hit the Gyarados. The Gyarados roared in pain and panted.

"Use the ball!" yelled Jon.

Blu threw the ball at the Gyarados. The Gyarados was sucked inside the ball and dropped to the ground. It shook a few times and clicked.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Blu.

"We got to get it back to the Center so it can heal. After that you can let it out again." Said Jon. They made their way back to the center to heal the Gyarados.

-Heil-Zhein HQ, 3 DAYS, 9 HOURS, 19 MINUTES, 2- SECONDS UNTIL THE ASSAULT-

Everyone was prepping for the Assault that will start in three days. Franz was supervising the whole operation. Fields was making sure the jets and helicopters fly normally. Gregory was prepping the Drones; setting their targets and making sure their barriers work correctly and making sure the Walkers work correctly. Jacque was supervising the gun manufacturing. Trailman tested every gun they made to see if they'd jam or explode. Natsuki made sure the Soldiers and Clones had their weapons ready. Jergen set the Clones' and Soldiers' targets. Drake surveyed the facility, making sure there are no more intruders. Zale supervised the team of spies through cameras. Francisco was happily cooking food for the team. Drake left the room and went upstairs to Franz.

"Franz." Said Drake.

"Yes, Drake?" asked Franz still watching the whole operation.

"You ready for the Assault?" asked Drake.

"I'm feeling a lot better thanks to everyone. I thank you all." Franz said with a smile.

"Can we please kill that Lucario and Quilava?" asked Drake.

"Drake, I'm a man of my word. I do not give promises only to break them. The pregnant Lucario will be given back to Christian and the Quilava will be released. The Houndoom is staying as my pet. They remind me of the devil with those horns. Whatever they do to try to sabotage the Assault… kill them." Franz said. "FRANCIS COME HERE!" Francis walked in and sat down by Franz's side. "Good boy. Drake can you please bring some kibble, don't want Francis to starve." Drake left and looked back over his shoulder. Franz knelt down and scratched behind Francis' ear. Drake was disgusted and went to the cafeteria.

-Charlotte-

Blade entered the room with some food for the three. Charlotte rubbed her belly, knowing she is close to giving birth. Max quickly got up from bed and went to the table to eat. Charlotte tried to get up but Blade kept her down.

"Don't move. You'll feel tired if you get up with the pups on the way." Said Blade.

"Okay." Said Charlotte. Blade gave her food. Charlotte ate it but then felt sick, she started making gagging sounds. Blade gave her a bag and Charlotte threw up in it. Blade patted her back. "Thank you." Charlotte said wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I'm craving for some zucchini cake."

"I'll get some." Blade said.

He left to the cafeteria to get her some Zucchini cake.

"Zucchini cake?" asked Max.

"I don't know! It's weird what happens to girls when they're pregnant." Said Charlotte.

"For some reason, I thought staying here would have been like torture. But with Blade, it's like staying at a hotel." Max said laying down on the cot.

"With a horrible bed." Charlotte said. Max smiled and chuckled.

They saw many soldiers and scientists running back and forth with papers, guns, and sticks.

"What's happening?" asked Charlotte.

Blade returned with a chocolate cake. He felt around for the door. He opened it and fell inside, nearly dropping the cake.

"Oof! Did I drop the cake?" asked Blade.

Max picked up the plate and said, "Nope, and this is chocolate cake."

"You can't send someone without eyes to get cake." Said Blade. Max gave the cake to Charlotte. She took a fork and was about to get a piece of cake. She then thought about it, threw back the fork and stuffed her face in the cake. "Look, I'm trying to figure out how to get this chip out of my head. At least disable the electricity application. After that, I can try and get you two out of this shithole." Said Blade.

"Alright Blade." Charlotte said getting her face out of the plate of chocolate cake.

-Chris-

Chris woke up with Serenity laying next to him. He smiled but then thought about what he said to her in Canalave. He got up and stretched. Violet and Sai woke up and yawned.

"Is it morning?" asked Violet.

"Nope, just 5:36." Said Chris looking into his watch.

Serenity woke up and yawned. "Good afternoon everyone." Said Serenity.

"What should we do for now?" asked Sai.

"I was thinking about having a battle with Jon." Chris said.

"Sounds good." Said Vex stretching. Chris got their Poke Balls and went outside with them. When he went into the hallway, he decided to check what Harry was doing. He tiptoed to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. He made his nails into metal and made them longer. He stuck his index finger inside the keyhole and shook around. He felt something click and took his pinky and stuck its nail above the other. He twisted it and unlocked the door. He opened it and was surprised. He saw a female Infernape on top of Harry, both naked. He closed the door and pretended he didn't see it, but he can't get it out of his mind.

"What's wrong Chris?" asked Violet.

"What has been seen, cannot be unseen." Said Chris. "Let's go."

They went to the lobby and saw Jon with Rogue, Gabe, Mayweather, Breeze and a Kadabra.

"Yo Jon!" yelled Chris.

He got Jon's attention. "What's up!"

"Want to have a battle?" asked Chris.

"Hell yeah! Let's do it!" yelled Rogue.

Jon and Chris went outside with their Pokémon. They went in opposite directions about a three meters far.

"Alright!" yelled Jon.

"Wait! I only have four, man! Max got kidnapped!" yelled Chris.

"I'll let Al-Qura sit this one out!" yelled Jon.

"Oh, so he wouldn't get beat up by Violet?" yelled Chris.

"Shut up and let's do this! Go Rogue!" yelled Jon. Rogue flew from his shoulder and onto the field.

"Go, Sai!" yelled Chris. Sai ran onto the field and got in a fighting stance.

"Rogue! Use Aerial Ace!" yelled Jon. Rogue flew upwards and went in full speed toward Sai.

"Sai use Charge Beam!" yelled Chris. Sai charged up his electricity and let it out at Rogue. Rogue reacted and rotated to dodge the incoming beam. He cut Sai's face with his wings. Sai gripped his cheek and growled.

"Fucking hell!" yelled Sai.

"Don't be hating!" yelled Rogue.

"Rogue use Fly!" yelled Jon. Rogue flew upwards in the air and into the clouds.

"Good thing I aced Science! Use Charge Beam!" yelled Chris. Sai charged up his electricity and shot a beam of it into the clouds. The electricity ran through the clouds and eventually hit Rogue. Rogue screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Is he down?" asked Sai. He slowly went up to Rogue.

"No Sai, do-"

"Use Close Combat!" yelled Jon. Rogue opened his eyes and started thrashing Sai. Sai was overcome and tried to endure the hits. Rogue made one last hit and sent Sai flying backwards. He panted and coughed a bit. Sai got up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You bitch!" yelled Sai.

"Rogue, finish him with Steel Wing!" yelled Jon. Rogue turned his wings into metal and flew towards Sai. Sai kept his ground. Rogue hit Sai but Sai didn't move, Rogue's wing didn't go through.

"Big mistake." Sai said silently. He used Discharge and sent electricity into Rogue. Rogue screamed in pain of it.

"Sai, stop!" Chris yelled. Sai stopped his discharge and rubbed Rogue's wing off his arm.

"Shit. Rogue you need some rest." Jon said. He drew Rogue back into his ball.

"Sai, get back." Chris said. Sai limped to Violet and fell at her paws.

"Alright, go Breeze!" yelled Jon. Breeze leapt onto the field.

"I'll do my best Jon!" said Breeze.

"Go, Violet." Chris said. Violet leapt onto the field and growled. "Vi, use Shadow Ball!" Violet opened her maw and generated a ball of dark energy.

"Breeze, dodge it and use Aqua Jet!" said Jon. Violet released the ball towards Breeze. Breeze leapt to the side and sped towards Violet in a jet of water. She hit and sent Violet rolling backwards. Violet got back on her paws and got in her stance again.

"Use Crunch!" said Chris. Violet ran towards Breeze and grew large fangs.

"Breeze, use Ice Beam!" said Jon. Breeze shot a beam of ice at Violet. It hit and froze Violet in her tracks. Jon smiled thinking the round was won. They were surprised when the ice started to melt, quickly. Violet's eyes turned lava red and she crunched down the ice. She broke out and crunched on Breeze's arm. Breeze screamed in pain as blood started to come out. Violet let go and ran back to Chris.

"Violet use Shadow Speed!" Chris said.

"What the hell is that?" asked Violet.

"That move that made us win so many times!" said Chris.

"Oh, ok!" said Violet. She used Extreme Speed, speeding towards Breeze and surrounded herself in the Shadow Ball.

"Breeze, use Water Pulse!" said Jon. Breeze opened her maw and sent out a circular pulse of water towards Violet. It hit but Violet endured the hit and splashed through the water. She hit Breeze and sent her rolling back to Jon. Jon was left shocked and gaping mouth. "Alright then… Come back Breeze." He withdrew her into her ball.

"Violet, get back." Chris said. Violet walked back to Sai and cuddled with him. "You're up Serenity."

"Yes Sir Christian." Serenity said. She slithered onto the field.

"Mayweather, show 'em who's the boss. (bau5)" said Jon. Mayweather punched into his hand and walked to the field.

"Serenity, use Water Pulse!" said Chris. Serenity sent out a circular pulse of water to Mayweather.

"Mayweather, dodge it and use Charm!" said Jon. Mayweather shook his head and dodged the water pulse.

"Do I have to?" asked Mayweather.

"Yes, you do…" said Jon. Mayweather sighed and straightened his posture. He opened his mouth to speak but sang 'Ave Maria' in an amazing voice.

"Aaaaaaveeee Mariiiiiiiiiiii-iia! Yoooooooohavenmiiiiiil!" Chris started to cry to the song. Violet mouthed the words 'I love you' to Sai and kissed him. Vex showed no emotion. Serenity started to cry as well and let her guard down.

"Now! Use Karate-Chop!" said Jon. Mayweather stopped singing and chopped down on Serenity, catching her off guard.

Chris continued to cry but said, "Serenity, *Sob* use *Sniff* Ice Beam." Serenity opened her mouth and shot a beam of cold to Mayweather. Mayweather had no time to react and was hit by the ice beam. His right arm froze but he broke the ice with his muscles. He looked back at Serenity and smiled. "Serenity, use Surf!" Serenity summoned the cold water and sent it to Mayweather. Mayweather put up his arms to endure the wave. He was hit by a rock that got caught in the wave and stumbled, letting the wave take him. It stopped and let Mayweather fall to the ground. He slowly got up and shook the water off.

"Mayweather, use Vital Throw!" said Jon. Mayweather ran to Serenity and picked her up. Serenity struggled to get out of his grip but Mayweather held to her tightly. He jumped up and threw her to the ground. "Now use Submission!" Mayweather was still in the air; he span around and punched downward to Serenity.

"Serenity, use Dragon Pulse!" yelled Chris. Serenity picked up her head and opened her mouth. She charged up a purple wave of energy and released. It hit and sent Mayweather flying backwards. Serenity panted and fell back, still awake.

"Got to hand it to you, bud. Pretty epic." Jon said withdrawing Mayweather. He snickered and shook his head. He grabbed his final ball. "Chris, didn't want to have to do this. GO GABE!" He released Gabe onto the field. Gabe roared into the air.

"Ho-ly shit." Chris said.

"Chris, I can do this." Said Serenity getting up. Chris nodded.

"Chris, meet the new Gabe." Jon said with a smile. Gabe roared again towards Serenity.

"Serenity use Dragon Pulse!" Chris said. Serenity sent out the wave. Gabe sidestepped and dodged the pulse.

"Gabe use Dragon Rage!" Gabe opened his mouth and launched a fast moving ball of fire to Serenity. It connected and sent Serenity skidding back.

"Serenity use Water Pulse!" Chris said. Serenity sent out a pulse of water to Gabe. It hit but hardly did any damage to Gabe. He stood his ground and smiled.

"Gabe finish her with Dragon Rush!" Jon yelled. Gabe's head appendages glowed blue and soon engulfed him in blue energy. He charged at a great speed to Serenity and hit her head on. Serenity was sent flying back to Chris' feet.

"I tried Sir Christian." Serenity said.

"You did well." Chris said. He put Serenity in her ball. "Sai, think you're up for it?" asked Chris.

"Born to." Sai said. He walked to the field.

"Sai use Double kick!" said Chris. Sai ran up to Gabe and kicked him. Gabe hardly flinched and looked to Sai. Sai felt intimidated and fell back.

"Gabe, use Dual Chop." Jon said. Gabe put up his fins and slashed at Sai with them. Sai took the hits and started moving backward as Gabe slashed him. Gabe made one final slash and sent Sai flying backward. Sai landed back to Violet.

"Shit, he hits hard." Sai mumbled still laying down.

"Vi?" asked Chris.

"Sai and Serenity had the disadvantage because they were hurt more. I'll beat him." Violet said. She walked back on the field and shivered when Gabe gave her a cold look.

"Gabe, use Dragon Rage!" said Jon. Gabe launched a ball of fire towards Violet.

"Violet use Shadow Ball!" said Chris. Violet opened her mouth and sent a ball of dark energy to the Dragon Rage. They clashed and competed for power. Violet felt pressure come in front of her, so she tried to push it. So did Gabe. They pushed into each other's attacks. Gabe roared and made a sharp push, making the Dragon Rage engulf the Shadow Ball and hit Violet. Violet was sent rolling back. She slowly got up and turned angry.

"Vi, use Night Slash!" Chris said. Violet disappeared. Gabe looked around for her. She reappeared and slashed Gabe's face. Gabe hardly flinched and looked down to Violet. "Violet, get out of there!"

"Gabe use Dragon Rage again." Jon said. Gabe opened his mouth and launched a ball of fire near point-blank at Violet. Violet tried running from the ball but got hit and was sent flying back to Chris. Chris looked shocked and widened his eyes.

"You mad bro?" asked Jon.

"Did you put Gabe on steroids?" asked Chris.

"Nope, he's all natural." Jon said patting Gabe's dorsal fin.

"I'm getting tired of seeing all my friends go down to only one. Chris, I'll win." Vex said. Chris nodded. Vex walked to the field with Gabe. They looked at each other and exchanged the same emotion.

"Gabe use Dragon Rage!" Jon said. Gabe launched another ball of fire to Vex.

"Vex use Protect!" said Chris. Vex put up a barrier to protect himself from the fire. The fire evaporated after it passed through Vex. "Vex, use Dragon Breath!" Vex inhaled then exhaled a jet of blue flame to Gabe. It hit and burned Gabe a little. He winced in pain.

"Gabe use Dual Chop!" yelled Jon. Gabe sped towards Vex with his fins raised.

"Vex use Dragon Claw!" yelled Chris. Vex grew claws and sped towards Gabe. They clashed and competed for power. They struggled to get each other and eventually hit each other away. They both skidded backwards and winced in pain.

"Not bad." Gabe said.

"The feeling is mutual." Said Vex.

"Use Dragon Rush!" yelled Jon. Gabe was engulfed in blue energy and charged at Vex.

"Vex use Zen Headbutt!" said Chris. Vex engulfed himself in psychic energy and charged at Gabe. They both hit an pushed each other.

"Just give up! You're going to lose!" said Gabe.

"Not going to!" yelled Vex. He won the clash and sent Gabe skidding backwards.

"Vex you are doing awesome!" Chris said happily.

"Sorry to burst your bubble. Gabe is getting angry. When he gets angry, he has to let out that anger in some way. Gabe…" Jon looked to Gabe with a smile. Gabe made a sinister smile and looked to Vex. "USE DRACO METEOR!" yelled Jon. Gabe charged up an orange ball of energy and sent it into the clouds. The field was silent, expecting something to happen.

"What that's it?" asked Chris.

"Here it comes!" Jon said looking to the sky. A meteor the size of a circus ball was coming down quickly towards Vex. Vex couldn't show any emotion but was terrified.

"Holy crap." Chris said looking at the meteor.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz was eating a sandwich still surveying the facility from the tower. He felt a shine come into his peripheral vision and he braced it. He looked up and dropped his sandwich to what he saw.

"Drake! Come fucking see this!" Franz yelled. Drake entered and fell back to what he saw.

-Back to Chris-

"Are you crazy Jon! You'll destroy this city!" Chris yelled.

Jon just realized what he'd done. He started to panic. "Holy shit, I just fucking sent a meteor down here!"

"We were so close to saving this region from fucking Heil-Zhein, and you are going to kill us all!" Chris yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Gabe, do something!" Jon said taking cover.

"I-I can't!" yelled Gabe. He panicked and shielded himself as well.

"I've seen a Draco Meteor on T.V! The largest was the size of a basketball! And you fucking get a meteor the size of a circus ball!" Chris yelled.

'I'm going to die! I'm going to die!' Vex thought to himself. He then thought about how Max looked up to him about his adventures. 'No… I must…' Vex started shine white as his shell started to peel.

"What's happening to Vex?" asked Violet.

Vex's shell fell off and he started to grow huge. He grew a long neck and tail. He then spread giant wings. He stomped on the ground with bigger feet.

"I am BORN!"

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys. It's hard writing two chapters for two different stories at once. So yeah, Nod, give me LEFT 4 DEAD 2! I FAHKING HAVE METAL GEAR SOLID, 2 SONS OF LIBERTY AND SUBSTANCE, 3; SNAKE EATER, AND 4; GUNS OF THE PATRIOTS! YOU ASK ME ANOTHER METAL GEAR QUESTION YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW, I'LL HACK YOUR PROFILE! Lol just kidding. Anyways, review and send feedback. Oh, forgot to mention, I went to a Krispy Kreme the other day… best donut I've ever had. I feel like Homer Simpson.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you Jake for informing me. Nod… please… I FUCKING HAVE UNCHARTED SERIES, ARKHAM CITY AND BLACK OPS! I FUCKING KNOW THE AMAZING NOLAN NORTH VOICED RICHTOFEN, PENGUIN AND NATHAN! PLUS HE DID A LOT MORE VOICES! HE'S AMAZING! Last chapter I compared the meteor to a circus ball. You know those humongous balls they have in those circuses not the ones the elephants balance on. Oh well. Read this chapter while listening to Guile's theme! It goes with everything! Remember I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 23: The Falling

"Vex?"

Vex roared in pride. Everyone outside were screaming and running to their houses. One man ran through the city naked and yelling. Vex looked up towards the meteor coming down from the clouds. He looked to Gabe with a cold look.

Gabe was intimidated and yelled, "I'm sorry!"

Vex shook his head and looked back up to the meteor. He turned to Chris. Chris got out of his gaze and got on Vex.

"Vex let's save this City!" yelled Chris.

"Let's do it!" yelled Vex. He started to flap his wings and launched himself into the sky. He struggled from his first time use but pushed through and continued to fly towards the meteor. He built speed as he ascended. Chris went into Aura Vision to examine the Meteor. He saw lots of explosive material inside the meteor. Vex flew upwards faster.

"Vex I've got an idea but it's a 50/50 chance it might kill us!" Chris yelled.

"Anything to save many!' yelled Vex.

"Go full speed at the meteor!" yelled Chris. Vex roared and flew as fast as he could toward the meteor. The meteor started fall faster as it came through the clouds. Vex felt a sudden power inside him. He released it and flew at amazing speeds towards the meteor. Chris held on to Vex as he went into Dragon Rush. They were nearing the meteor and felt heat emanating from it. Vex went head on towards the meteor. Chris held on to Vex with his legs and charged Aura Spheres in both hands. They felt more heat as they closed in on the meteor. Chris stood up and got on Vex's head. Vex braced himself and hit the meteor. It only slowed it down but kept falling.

"Harder Vex!" yelled Chris. Vex yelled and went into full power with the Dragon Rush. It started to push the meteor back but the meteor increased in mass all of a sudden. Vex groaned in pain of his head. "Just a little more Vex!" Chris yelled. His Aura Spheres started to shine white. Chris put both his hands together and pointed it at the meteor.

"I can't hold it much longer Chris!" yelled Vex.

"I have no idea what I'm doing but I hope this works!" yelled Chris. His hands shone whiter than snow. Chris screamed in fury and shot a Hyper Beam into the meteor. The beam started to shine blue and became more powerful. Chris closed his hands into the meteor as he continued to shoot the Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beam went through and made a clean hole through the meteor. The meteor started to combust into flames and exploded from the inside. "Vex get us away!" Chris yelled. Vex stopped exerting his energy and flew down. The meteor shone white and exploded in the air. Vex flew down as fast as he could to escape the incoming meteorites. Chris turned and shot Aura Spheres at the falling meteorites, nearly hitting Vex's wings. Everyone on the ground awed at the sight.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz and Zale watched the fireworks as the meteor exploded. They didn't see anything that stopped the meteor from falling or that destroyed the meteor. Zale kissed Franz to how amazing it was.

-Back to Chris-

Vex hovered over the ground and landed. Chris got off and panted for how much energy he exerted. He looked back and saw the light in the sky, still there. Meteorites fell to the ground as pebbles. Chris looked at his hands; they were ashy and black.

"Vex, that was awesome." Chris said.

"It was." Said Vex.

"You realize you can eat now right?" asked Chris.

Vex widened his eyes and ran to the water. He put his head in the water and grabbed something. He threw a Gyarados in the air and used Dragon Breath on it. It was burned to death and was cooked very well. Vex proceeded to eat the Gyarados.

"This is amazing!" yelled Vex as he ate. "You guys want some?"

Everybody mumbled saying, "No, thanks. I'm good. I just ate some food already. Not feeling really hungry."

"Suit yourselves." Said Vex. He continued eating the cooked Gyarados and savoring the flavor.

Chris went to Vex and examined him. He was a full grown Salamence. He had giant wings, long neck and a longer tail. "Vex?"

"What is it?" asked Vex still eating.

"So now you are a Salamence right?" asked Chris.

"Yeah. I can finally eat!" said Vex.

"What are your moves now?" asked Chris.

"Don't know let me try." Vex said. He grabbed the Gyarados with his mouth and threw it in the air. He used Dragon Rush to launch towards it and take a bite. He flew back around and grabbed it. He then threw it back up and used Dragon Rage on it. It burnt to a crisp. Vex went under and swallowed the Gyarados whole. He smacked his lips to his satisfaction but he still felt hungry. He flew back down to Chris and folded his wings. "You want a ride?"

"Didn't get to enjoy the flight, taking out that meteor so yeah!" Chris said. Vex lowered his head to let Chris climb aboard. Sai, Violet and Serenity got on as well. Chris held on to Vex's neck and got ready for flight. Vex bended down and launched himself into the sky. Chris could feel the wind nearly blowing his glasses away so he held on. Sai and Violet closed their eyes. Serenity wrapped herself on Vex's large body. Vex went as high as he could and kept at the height. Chris opened his eyes and almost couldn't believe it. Vex flew on top of the clouds. Chris looked around and could only see the blue sky, the clouds below and the sun shining upon them.

Chris got up and stepped up to Vex's head. Vex didn't mind and kept flying. Chris put out his arms and yelled as if he was on the Titanic.

"Wooo! I'm on top of the world!" Chris yelled.

Vex made a sharp dive back into the clouds. Chris fell off Vex and went into a freefall. He kept calm due to his training with Kilano but inside felt terrified. He went into a pencil dive back down to Snowpoint. Vex caught Chris and let him back on his back. Chris chuckled to the dive and still yelled in excitement. Vex hovered over the ground and landed. Serenity let herself go and fell off. Sai and Violet slowly got off and hugged the floor. Chris got off Vex.

"Hey!" Chris turned to the sound and saw Jon. "We still didn't finish our battle."

"Alright. Vex you up for it?" asked Chris.

"Let's do it." Vex said. Gabe and Vex walked to the field and eyed each other.

"Dragon vs. Dragon. Brother vs. Brother." Gabe said.

"Shut up. I'm not your brother and you nearly destroyed this city." Vex said.

"That's to show you how powerful I am." Gabe said.

"Really than how do you explain your reaction to it?" asked Vex. A civilian watching OH!'d to Gabe. Other civilians came to watch the battle. They started to wager on each of them. Gabe got angry and tightened his claws.

"Use Dragon Rush!" Chris and Jon said. Vex and Gabe went at each other, headfirst, with power emanating from their heads. They hit each other and blew each other back.

"Use Dragon Breath!" Chris said. Vex inhaled and exhaled blue flames toward Gabe. Gabe was hit and yelled in pain.

"Gabe use Dual Chop!" Jon yelled. Gabe put out the flames and went at Vex with his fins raised. He slashed at Vex's head. Vex swung his head to Gabe and knocked him back.

"Vex, use Dragon Rage!" Chris yelled.

"Gabe use Dragon Rage!" yelled Jon. Both Gabe and Vex charged up fireballs and launched it at each other. They collided and created an explosion. The crowd cheered.

"Are we matched?" asked Gabe, catching his breath.

"Not quite." Vex panted.

"Vex, use Fly!" Chris said. Vex flew up to the sky.

"Use Dragon Rage!" Jon said. Gabe launched a fireball into the sky. It didn't hit anything.

"Vex use Dragon Rush!" Chris said. Everyone looked up and saw something that looked like a shooting star. Vex folded his wings and went into a dive towards Gabe.

"Gabe use Dragon Rage!" yelled Jon. Gabe launched a fire ball at Vex. Vex cut through the Dragon Rage and hit Gabe. Gabe flew back to Jon and fell on him. Jon nearly got stabbed by Gabe's dorsal fin. Half of the crowd cheered to Vex while the others paid their bets and walked away. Chris patted Vex's shoulder and laughed.

"Great battle! Great battle Savior!" Chris turned to the voice and saw the Priest, Alison, Gordon and Dug.

"Hey! When did you guys get here?" Chris asked.

"We made a long journey and expected you to be here. We were right." Said the Priest.

"Gordon and I decided to move in together in Hearthome. In my place anyway." Alison said.

"I just came with them to see you guys again!" Dug said.

"It's great to see you guys. But, you need to get back to Hearthome!" Chris said.

"Why?" asked the Priest.

"I'm almost at the end of my quest to stop the Heil-Zhein. I'm just waiting for Harry's say." Chris said.

"Chris there is another reason I'm here. Can I speak with you in private?" asked the Priest. Chris nodded.

"Guys could you stay here for a sec?" asked Chris.

"We'll be fine Chris." Sai said with a smile. Chris nodded and walked with the Priest. They walked to the front of an empty Chinese Restaurant.

"Ah, CUSTOMERS!" said the man behind the register.

"Sorry, we're just talking." Said Chris.

"No one want Magikarp sushi or Kung Pao Blaziken no more…" said the man walking away.

"Savior. I foresaw something." Said the Priest.

"What is it?" asked Chris.

"I met Darkrai."

-April 30th 2012, 11:34pm-

_The Foreign Building was quiet. Only a few people came to pray. The Priest was in front the Crucifixion of Jesus praying._

'_May the Lord and Arceus guide us all to peace and salvation. May he give much luck to Sir Christian and his followers. May he-'_

'_It's hopeless.'_

_The Priest opened his eyes and looked around. The building was empty and dark. He got up to go outside but the doors were sealed shut. All the candles blew out and left the Priest in total darkness. He took a candle and a crucifix and looked around the Building._

"_Wh-who's there?" asked the Priest._

'_You are all doomed.'_

"_Show yourself demon!"_

'_I am no demon, human.' The Priest lit up the candle and looked around. He was frightened for his life. He heard clatter up on the pedestal. He pointed the crucifix towards it and walked._

"_What are you?" A silhouette appeared at the edge of the light. It opened its red eyes. The Priest walked towards the silhouette. The image became clearer. When he got a had a good look at it, he dropped his crucifix and candle and fell back. He started to crawl backwards. "May the Lord bless my body and soul, keep this demon aw-" He was thrown to the wall of the building. He groaned and gripped his sides. The felt something grip his robe and lift him up the wall._

'_I am no demon. I am Darkrai!'_

"_Please, do not kill me! I am a man of god. Whatever sin I committed I redeemed myself in the eyes of the Lord and Arceus!" the Priest said._

'_I only come to you with a message, Father.'_

"_Yes?" asked the Priest._

'_This land you live in. It will all fall into the hands of the evil. The Savior cannot save this land.'_

"_You're wrong! He will save this land from the clutches of evil!" yelled the Priest._

'_I did not choose to be the one to come to you with this! I could eat your dreams now and kill you for all I care! But, no. Arceus… It wants me to tell you this. The Savior cannot save this land. At least not yet. It understands you are loyal to him, but they cannot be stopped. No matter how hard they try now.'_

"_But why?" asked the Priest._

'_I cannot tell you. Arceus only wanted this information to come to you. It does not want to destroy the balance. Tell this to the Savior. He may be the one to save this land, but it is impossible for now.'_

"_Th-thank you, Darkrai. I will make sure this goes to Sir Christian."_

'_I must leave. Goodbye Father.'_

_The Priest opened his eyes and looked around. He was knelt down in front of the crucifixion of Jesus. There were people still praying. Some began to leave. The Priest felt around his body. He felt a sharp pain in his sides. Darkrai really came to him. The Priest got up and went to his home to make his way to Snowpoint._

-Back to Present-

"Darkrai really came to you?" asked Chris.

"Yes. He could not tell me anything else. I understand." The Priest said.

"It can't be true! We will stop them!" Chris said.

"I don't know Savior. If it is wrong what he said then please save us Chris. Don't tell anyone else, I have been specifically informed to give this information to you." The Priest said.

"I won't. Let's get back to them." Chris said. The Priest nodded and followed Chris back to the others.

-Harry-

Harry slowly woke up from his soothing slumber. He felt heat in his hands and looked down. Fyra was in his arms sleeping. Harry smiled and got up. He went to his pack and put on his clothes. Fyra slowly woke up and stretched.

"Hello love." Fyra said.

"Hey Fyra." Harry said putting his pistol holster around his waist.

"That was amazing." Fyra said.

"It sure was." Harry said. He went into his Droid Razr and looked at his timer. 2 DAYS 11 HOURS 24 MINUTES 3- SECONDS. "Fyra, in two days we will infiltrate the facility and eliminate the Heil-Zhein." Said Harry.

"I hope so. Who is this boy you've been telling me about for the past few weeks?" asked Fyra.

"Cultists call him the Savior. He's a 14 year old with Aura abilities. His name is Chris, I've told you this about a thousand times Fyra." Harry said.

Fyra smiled and said, "I just forget sometimes."

"We need to get to the others. And please…" Harry went to Fyra and closed her breastplates. "Don't' walk around with those hanging about." Fyra blushed and laughed. They both left the room and went outside to the others.

-Charlotte-

Charlotte felt like she couldn't move due to the coming pups. She was laid on the cot thinking about Chris. Max was fiddling with the cufflinks trying to break loose. They both saw Blade stumble his way into the room.

"Hey Blade." Charlotte said.

"Hey Char." Blade said.

"Char?" asked Charlotte.

"You don't like it? I can continue calling you Charlotte." Blade said.

"No it's not that it's just, it's been a while since someone called me that." Charlotte said.

"I'm guessing Christian." Blade said.

"Yeah." Charlotte said.

"I just came to look for something of mine that I dropped. I don't know if I did or it's back at my room." Blade said.

Charlotte looked around and saw a shiny object. She picked it up and examined it. It was a metallic nametag; given by Dr. Norman and Drake. She read it. 'Harrison Scott.'

"Who's Harrison?" asked Charlotte.

Blade snatched away the tag. "Just an old friend of mine. Nothing special." He quickly left the room and went to his room.

"That was weird." Max said still trying to break free.

-Blade-

Blade felt his way to his room. He grabbed a chair and sat down. He felt the tag and sighed.

'Don't tell me.'

'It's going to hurt, but if we want to survive then I need to at least send a short circuit in the chip to disable the shock app.' Blade felt around and grabbed a cable; used to jumpstart cars or power generators. He put the other side of the cable to a battery. He put on some gloves and put the other side on the tag.

'Please man, what if you get ME damage!'

'Stop with your puns! Do you want to get out of here?'

'Yeah.'

'Then try to handle it.'

Blade took out a blade from his boot and grabbed it backwards. He put the blade behind his head, pointing it on it.

'This is going to hurt.'

Blade inhaled and exhaled. He felt around and grabbed a towel. He balled it up and put it in his mouth. He pushed the blade in the back of his head slightly. He winced in pain and bit down on the towel. He took out the blade and panted. He took his two fingers and opened the cut. He bit down harder on the towel to the pain. He could feel his skull. He took his blade again and stuck inside his cut. He started to try to cut the skull. He could feel the cut regenerating so he used his other hand to keep it from closing. The blade started to chip and break due to the skull strength. He threw it to the side and felt around for something else. He found Fox's Bowie knife and stuck it in the cut. He grooved it to cut the skull. He could feel the skull starting to break open. He went harder and faster until the back of the skull broke.

'Holy shit I'm naked man!'

'Shut up!'

He used his finger to feel around for the chip. He felt something hard and solid and gripped it. He took the tag and put it about an inch to his head. He was near crying from doing this. He didn't want to do it. It was now or never. He pushed it inside and screamed in the towel from the electrical currents going through his cranium. He grabbed the tag and pulled it out of his head. He dropped it and collapsed to the floor.

'FUCKING SHIT! THAT FUCKING HURTED LIKE HELL!'

'I'm… alive…'

Blade smiled and chuckled. His skull and head started to regenerate again, but slower this time. The chip was damaged but still operational.

'Thank god…' He got up and fell on the bed. 'How much time do we have left?'

'About two days.'

'Good.'

'You are fucking crazy you know that? Heart almost had an attack!'

'Don't care. We're free.'

'Man. You know what? HEART! SEND BLOOD TO SECTION 42-Q!'

'What are you talking-' Blade felt his member hardening. 'What the hell?'

'That's what you get for nearly getting us both killed!'

'Wait a minute. You can send blood to certain sections of the body right?'

'Yeah, wh-… oh. Fuck.'

'You are so going to help me.'

-Frank-

Frank was relaxing in bed with his wife Karen. Karen was reading a book while Frank was watching T.V.

"Where are the girls, hon?" asked Karen.

"Outside, messing around." Frank said.

"I want to see Grace again." Karen said cuddling up next to Frank.

They then heard a knock on the door. Frank got up to see who it was. He opened the door and saw Grace looking at him angrily.

"What the hell Dad? You come to Hearthome and don't even come to see me? You are so fu-" Grace noticed Karen in bed looking at her. Grace started to cry. "M-mom?" Karen got up and ran with her arms out to Grace. Grace went to Karen and hugged her tightly. "Wh-why did you l-leave?"

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sorry, I was just so scared of what would happen." Karen said crying.

"I love you mom." Grace said.

"I missed you Grace." Karen said. Frank started to cry as well and joined the hug. "The family's back together."

"Sure is." Frank said. He saw the bottle of Samuel Adams on the counter over in the kitchen. Frank went to the bottle and grabbed it.

"Frank! You need to st-" Karen was interrupted by Frank. Frank went to the window and opened it. He took out his .44 and smiled. He threw the beer out the window and shot it with amazing accuracy.

He turned and said, "Now that we're here, I'm going to lay off the poison for a while." Karen and Grace smiled and hugged him.

-Chris-

Chris was outside when he heard a gunshot from above. He looked up and was splashed with beer. He felt cold and went to Sai and Violet. They were cuddling with each other and getting much attention from the girls.

"Oh my god *white girl scoff* are you like totally in love?" asked Jennifre.

"More than that. We're mates." Said Violet kissing Sai.

"That's so awesome! *white girl scoff*" said Jane.

"I guess it is." Sai said.

"Sai! Violet!" Chris yelled. The girls made way for Chris to go to Sai and Violet. "Is there room for one more? It's freezing out here!"

Violet smiled and said, "Sure, just get in here!" Chris plopped himself down in between Sai and Violet. He felt even warmer.

"Chris, where's that *white girl scoff* girlfriend of yours?" asked Lana.

"She's been kidnapped. I'm going to save her but I'm waiting for a guy." Chris said. He saw Harry come out of the Center with an Infernape. Harry saw Chris and jogged up to him.

"Aura kid!" Harry yelled. He got inside the circle with the Infernape.

"Hey, Harry. Who's this?" asked Chris.

"I'm Fyra. Harry's assistant and… lover." The Infernape said with a smile.

"I can smell the semen from here." Violet said.

"Anyway, there is only 2 days left until the Assault. We're still waiting for the Marines to come to support us." Said Harry.

"When do you think they'll get here?" asked Chris.

"Tomorrow maybe. We're switching tactics now that you have that Salamence over there. Me and the Marines will be carrying Adaptive Combat Rifles if we go hot." Harry said.

"I'm getting bored with all this military stuff. Come on girls! Let's go get a pedicure! *White girl scoff*" said Patricia. The girls left to a nearby salon.

"So tomorrow we're doing it?" asked Chris.

"No. They'll be expecting it. On the day of the Assault, we make our move. That's when they are at their most vulnerable." Said Harry.

"And most dangerous." Said Fyra.

"We'll follow the same plan. The Pokémon will have different roles except Serenity." Harry said.

"Violet can go with you guys in the vents. She's really sneaky." Chris said.

"Sneaky as a Liepard?" asked Harry.

"Of course." Chris said.

"The Luxio can maybe attempt to disable the robotics. C.I.A. informed me of walking tanks they had built. He can probably disable them." Said Harry.

"Can you do it?" asked Chris. Sai nodded.

"The Salamence over there can be used as an escape if things get too dangerous." Harry said.

"Wait, you mean you're doubtful of us actually succeeding?" asked Chris.

"Kid, let's face the facts. There is a fair chance we might win. But the odds are even. I mean, 100,000 soldiers vs 15 of us. You may have Aura abilities but that doesn't mean you're invincible. I'm not saying we won't win. But we need an escape if we don't." Harry said.

"We will. I'm sure of it." Chris said.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz was still overseeing the operation. Everything was going smoothly and according to plan. He heard footsteps come behind him.

"Franz."

"What is it Gregory?" asked Franz.

"Christian is in Snowpoint." Said Gregory.

"So?" asked Franz.

"So, he may be a threat. Should we send our spies to assassinate him or kill the pregnant Lucario?" asked Gregory.

"Neither, as long as he doesn't come anywhere near here, he or the Lucario won't be harmed." Franz said.

"I hope you know what you're doing Franz." Gregory said leaving.

"Before you do anything else can you bring Blade up here?" asked Franz.

"Alright." Gregory said.

Gregory went downstairs to the recruit barracks. Can't be called one because there is only one person who lives there.

Blade heard footsteps and rushed to hide the things he used to shock the chip. He quickly got back on the bed and pretended to be daydreaming. Gregory entered the room and saw Blade in bed.

"Blade." Gregory said.

"Yes?"-asked Blade.

"Franz needs you." Gregory said.

Blade said, "I'll be right up."

Blade got up and felt his way to the staircase. He went up to the tower where Franz watched the whole facility. He heard Franz scratching something, sounded like fur.

"Blade." Franz said.

"You needed me?" asked Blade.

"Tomorrow when the Project Blitzkrieg begins, I would like you to escort the pregnant Lucario back to the teen." Franz said.

"Alright sir." Blade said.

"If you try anything, Dr. Norman has other plans for you." Franz said. "Now, I want you to get ready, because in the day after tomorrow, you are going to go in there and fight for Heil-Zhein. This has all been leading up to the moment. Where everything falls into our hands. Once we gain control of this region, other regions will attempt to regain control. We know they got into our radios and computers, but that alone won't stop us. They think just because they have trustworthy Pokémon and reputation, they are going to win. It's not that easy. Many will die for this land, but in the end, we will succeed."

"Yes sir." Blade said.

"You are dismissed. Me and Francis have some over watching to do. Blade nodded and turned to walk down the stairs. He didn't feel his foot go on a step and immediately began to roll down the stairs. "Careful on your way out!"

-Chris, the next day, 7:48am-

Chris awoke to the sound of rotors. He rubbed his eyes and got up from bed. He looked out the window and saw a Shinook dropping off two men and one woman in some sort of snow camo, with weapons. Chris put on his clothes and went outside to see what was going on. He saw Harry and Fyra going to greet the men in camoflauge.

"Harry." Chris said.

Harry turned and said, "You're awake. Chris, these are the marines they sent in. Corporal Gloria David, Sergeant John Hope and Gunnery Hunter Watson. Marines, this is Chris."

"Are you sure we're supposed to have a kid come with us on a life-risking mission? He could get hurt." asked Gloria.

"Chris, show 'em." Harry said with a smile. Chris nodded and raised his hands. He charged up an Aura Sphere in his hands and shot it at a nearby boat. The side of the boat exploded and flipped over. Chris looked to the right and saw two guys with bags of coke and meth stopping in front of the boat. Behind them were Officer Jenny and a few other officers pointing their G17cs at them.

"How the hell can you do that?" asked Hunter.

"Long story. Right now we need to get ready for tomorrow." Chris said.

"Major, with all due respect, this kid doesn't even have a weapon! He could get killed!" said John.

Chris shook his head and took out the M1911 and the Colt .45 Long. "Have some, HOPE, John."

"Can you stop patronizing the kid? We need to focus on the matter at hand. There was a secret organization called Heil-Zhein. We didn't know about them until about a few weeks ago."

Hunter chuckled and said, "Kind of reminds me of all the other 'secret' organizations we didn't know about until they were stopped. Just by some kid and his Pikachu."

"Well, it's kind of the same as this. Problem is they don't have Pokémon as weapons. They are heavily armed and have stolen blueprints to many weapon systems, aircraft, and missiles. We are going to stop them. We're lucky to have gotten the information when we did. My brother tells me they have these 'chips' they insert into a person's head to control them. He also told me they had assassins come after this kid."

"I killed most of them of course." Chris said.

"Doesn't it bother you?" asked Gloria.

"Not when they want to kill me." Chris said.

"We should discuss all of this in the room. We don't want this to go out to the public." Said Fyra.

"Good idea. Let's discuss this in my room." Harry said.

-Charlotte-

Charlotte felt excited. The day is almost there. She will finally be able to see Chris again after a month and few weeks. She could imagine them two with their children, living happily together. She then remembered something she hadn't thought about in a while. The Assault. What will happen? What will Chris do to stop it? What would happen to her Dad, Marco, Chris' Mom, Aunt Denise and Uncle Kilano? And Kit? She thought about the image for a while and then started to cry.

"No! It can't happen! What if they die?" She asked herself.

Max woke up to Charlotte crying. He went to her side and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Char."

"I'm scared…"

**Notung! Notung! Lol. It's time for Polls!**

**1: Who are your favorite couple?**

**Chris and Charlotte**

**Sai and Violet**

**Frank and Karen**

**Franz and Zale**

**Jon and Joann**

**Harry and Fyra**

**Gordon and Alison**

**Kilano and Denise**

**2: Who was your favorite Pokémon Character (Chris')?**

**Charlotte**

**Violet**

**Serenity**

**Max**

**Vex**

**Sai**

**3: Who is your Favorite Heil-Zhein Member?**

**Franz Steiner**

**Zale Multon**

**Drake Schmidt**

**Jergen Taylor**

**Gregory Dixon**

**Natsuki Hiroshi**

**Jackson Fields**

**Christopher Trailman**

**Jacque Fontaine**

**Francisco Lombardi**

**4: What Pokémon would you like to see in this story?**

**Snivy**

**Ponyta**

**Mightyena**

**Snorlax**

**Axew**

**Send in reviews and answer these polls please. It means a lot to me. If not, YOU CAN KISS THIS STORY GOODBYE! Lol jk. But seriously answer the polls. Send Feedback, PM the broski.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY PEOPLES, I'M STILL ALIVE! Polls are coming along fine! But people are choosing different answers that I have not listed. Blade is not a member of the Heil-Zhein, he is just an assassin working for them. Heil-Zhein are just the ten members and an army of clones and mind controlled soldiers. ChrisxSerenity was not a romance choice but I'll include it. I see a lot of attention for Smugy. Personally, I vote for Snivy as well. I was about to go with Mightyena but then I remembered Chloe, my Serperior in Pokémon White. Thank you Oblivion for the constructive criticism. To tell you the truth, I've gotten a bit lazy with the details (except the sex, :-)) I promise you guys, next story I make will have a lot more details to better understand the environment. I should've probably put this at the end but, eh. Remember, I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 24: Remember/Forget

Chris, Harry, Fyra and the three marines were sitting around a blueprint of the Heil-Zhein Facility. Harry was almost done briefing the marines on the facility. He pointed out key locations to infiltrate the facility. He pointed to the lower part of the facility.

"Here is the generator room. Chris' Milotic, Serenity will disable the generators by freezing them. We will infiltrate the facility through the ventilation system. The vents are spacious enough for us to enter. The Salamence will be used as an escape if things fail. Did I make myself clear Marines?" asked Harry.

"Yes Major Harry!" said the Marines, raising their hands to salute.

"One question, sir. Why is the kid going through the front door?!" asked Hunter.

"I know what he's capable of. He can handle it." Harry said.

John leaned to Hunter and whispered, "Shut up Hunter."

"Don't make me do what I did to Wilson, John." Hunter whispered back. John shook his head and sat back on his chair.

"You all have the day to yourselves. Try to make this day great. Tomorrow, we'll fight for the region." Harry said with a smile. Everyone got up and left the room, all except Harry and Fyra.

"I have a bad feeling about Gunnery Sergeant Hunter." Said Fyra.

"He's not going to try anything. Not with me around." Harry said.

-Vex-

Vex was flying around the forests, eating anything meat and berries. He felt happier than he did seeing his mother again. He saw a Sawsbuck and swooped down to eat it. He then saw a Deerling run up to the Swabuck and hug it.

With his heightened dragon ears he heard, "Mom! I'm hungry!"

"I know, I'm still trying to find your fa-" The female Sawsbuck looked up and saw Vex swooping down. She felt terrified and ran away with the Deerling. Vex landed on the ground and saw as they ran away. Vex then heard a voice in the distance.

"Dad! Dad where are you?"

He heard more voices, "Little brother, where are you?!" "Yoli, come to mommy!" "Daddy, where are you? Me and mommy are scared!"

Vex could hear the many voices in the forest. He shook his head and flew away as far as possible. He could still hear their voices.

"I'm just hallucinating. I'm just hearing things." Vex said to himself. He then heard a voice in his head.

'Are you happy, now that you're fed? I hope you are. I'm glad to know you are well while my mate and child starve.'

Vex yelled, "Shut up!" He closed his eyes and saw himself. Eating away at anything that moves. Mothers, fathers, children, even newly-born, he ate. He landed and started to cry. "What have I become?!" He noticed a large lake and walked over to the water. It shimmered even though the clouds blocked the sun. Vex looked into the water. He saw himself darker and fatter.

It talked, 'We were hungry! Thanks to you, we are well!'

"Who are you?!" asked Vex.

"Well, I'm you. Only a small difference." It said.

"What is that?" asked Vex.

"I'm Gluttony. You wanted food. You ate away at families and Pokémon others depend on. All for your own gain. Good Job!" said the mirrored version of Vex.

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Vex. He attacked the water with his dragon breath and flew away.

'You can't escape it. The deed is done.'

"I saved an entire city!" said Vex.

'You did. But that doesn't mean we didn't kill all those Pokémon for our benefit. By doing that we killed more Pokémon. Not physically, mentally. Imagine the look on their faces when they see you, with the blood and scent of their loved ones.'

Vex landed and said, "That's not going to-"

"Daddy?" Vex looked over and saw a Poochyena. She smelled Vex and found it's father's scent on him. "Y-you?!" The Poochyena started to cry as loud as possible. Vex felt horrible inside. "You killed daddy! You killed him!" She ran to Vex and used tackle on his leg. He screamed and continued to try to attack Vex. "You big monster! Daddy didn't do anything to you! He didn't! You killed him!"

Vex stood there as the Poochyena continued to try to tackle Vex. The Poochyena gave up and fell to his feet. Vex could feel the Poochyena's tears coming down his foot. Vex gently pushed the Poochyena away and flew back to Snowpoint.

"When I get big, I will find you and kill you!" yelled the Poochyena.

Vex tried to hide his feelings as he did when he was a Shelgon but he couldn't hold it back. He cried silently to his sin as he flew to Snowpoint.

-Charlotte-

"What will Chris do? Is he going to wait?!" Charlotte asked herself.

"I don't think so Char. Chris wants to get you back but I think wants to kill the bad guys too." Said Max.

Charlotte leaned back on the wall and rubbed her large belly. She inhaled and exhaled deeply to relieve the stress from her thoughts.

"I remember the good ol' days. Me and Chris playing with each other, either outside or inside playing some video games. We did everything together, well, except when he had to go to school. He was so… open to me. I don't know why I didn't confess sooner." Charlotte said.

"Maybe because you were scared?" said Max.

"Yeah, that's why. I was scared of what he might have thought of me if I did." Said Charlotte.

"Why?" asked Max.

"Well…" Charlotte played a little with her paws and said, "He… had a girlfriend."

"Before you?!" asked Max.

"Yeah. I even met her. We were like twelve years old. Then a few months later, Chris came home mad. He came to me first. He told me she dumped him for some other guy. I felt so happy but I then I felt guilty for wanting to take advantage of him like that. But, I heard from Violet that he wanted me too but was scared too." Charlotte said with a smile.

"I don't get 'love'." Max said. "Only love I get is my mom, you and Violet. I miss Vi."

"Did you love her… more than that?" asked Charlotte. Max was surprised and fell back. Charlotte giggled to his fail. Max shook his head and got up. "I'm guessing you did."

"Well, maybe I did. But, she's with Sai now. They even mated. It doesn't matter anymore." Said Max.

"Don't worry Maxy." Charlotte said. She gave a kiss on the forehead to Max. "You'll find her."

Max smiled and hugged Charlotte. "I can't wait to see them again."

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz was in his quarters, making out with Zale. They whispered phrases of affection to each other as they kissed. They heard the door knock. Zale quickly got off of Franz's lap and fixed her hair. Franz got up and opened the door. Francis entered the room and Gregory was standing at the door, smiling.

"Are we ready Gregory." Asked Franz.

"We are all set Franz. Tomorrow's the day." Said Gregory.

"Tomorrow is the day." Said Franz.

"We are doing final revisions before getting some rest for the big day." Said Gregory.

"We will cleanse this region and soon the world." Said Franz.

Gregory put up his index finger and said, "Not yet. One region at a time Franz."

"Yes. One at a time." Said Franz. He patted his leg, signaling for Francis to come to his side. Francis went to Franz and rubbed his nose on Franz's hand.

"Wow he's a better companion to you than Axe-" Gregory was cut off by Franz shutting his mouth.

"Don't you dare say anything about him. He's gone now. Gone. Only Pokémon friend I have is Francis here." Franz said.

"That's because he has the chip inserted in him." Said Gregory.

"Maybe in the future, I will release him from it and see if he will still respect me as a master." Franz said. "Unlike…" Franz shook his head and walked with Francis to the watchtower.

Gregory shook his head and left to the hangar. Zale left to the cafeteria.

-Chris-

Chris saw Vex coming in the distance. He waved at the Salamence and smiled. He then sensed something in Vex's aura. Something dark. Vex hovered and landed in front of Chris. Chris saw dry tears on Vex.

"Vex what happened?" asked Chris.

"I'm a monster." Vex said.

"You aren't, Vex. You saved this city!" said Chris putting his hand on Vex.

"That's what I told myself. But, in truth, I'm a beast." Said Vex.

"Vex… What happened?" asked Chris.

"I ate… I ate nearly everything I saw edible. I ate to my heart's content. Gluttony has taken me. It has made me… kill the innocent." Vex started to cry again. "I ate fathers and siblings! I killed them! I saw this Swabuck and Deerling! They were, looking for the male… I killed him! Then, then, there was this Poochyena… she looked so young… she was looking for her father. She got his scent… it's on me. I killed him. I ate him, blindly. She swore to kill me once she's grown." Vex put his face in his wing.

"Vex…" Chris mumbled.

"I'm a horrid monster. I want to forget this. I want to forget it all. I hate myself." Said Vex.

"Vex. Don't say that about yourself. The more you tell yourself you hate yourself, the more it will hurt." Chris took Vex's head and sighed. He put his hand on Vex's forehead.

"Chris. Do you think I'm a monster?" asked Vex.

"No, the thing inside you is. You will redeem yourself saving this region." Said Chris.

"Thank you." Said Vex.

"Let's go." Chris said leading Vex back to Snowpoint.

-The Marines-

Hunter and John were roaming the streets of Snowpoint. They saw many eyes on them and kept their stern faces.

"The police force does more work than you warmongers!" yelled a civilian. Hunter looked over to the civilian and went toward him. The civilian started backing up. Hunter gripped his throat and pushed him against the glass of a store behind.

"Officer Jenny can suck my dick. We protect the regions and this is how you show your gratitude?!" asked Hunter.

"Hunter stop!" said John. Hunter looked to John then back to the civilian. He gave a cold look to him and let him go. The civilian ran away and gave Hunter the bird.

"What the hell, John?" asked Hunter.

"Man, you and your cockiness. You think you are so much better than everyone else." Said John.

"You heard what that guy said!" said Hunter.

"Couldn't you just let it go?" asked John.

Hunter chuckled and said, "You're weak John. That's why I passed all my tests, training and toured the far regions three times. What did you do?"

"Just shut up Hunter. I should've told Commander what happened to Wilson!"

-June 21st 1993, 7:19pm Hynole Region-

_John and Hunter were on their tour. John and Hunter carried M16's with an ACOG scope and foregrip. They were in the region Veget, occupied by Dictator Jung-Wo. It was a cold and dark evening. The buildings' lights shut off as they passed through. People closed their windows and Pokémon scurried to the bushes. John and Hunter met up with a friend, Wilson._

"_Wilson!" said John._

"_Hey, John buddy! How's Veget treating you so far?" asked Wilson._

"_Same shit. Bad food, unwelcome people and soldiers trying to kill us." John said._

"_Yeah, this region's gone to shit." Wilson said. He looked to Hunter and said, "Hey Hunt."_

"_How's it going Wil?" asked Hunter casually._

"_Usual." Wilson said. They saw in the night sky, a large plume of smoke coming from the distance. "What's going on?"_

"_Let's go check it out. Might be hostiles." Said John. They raised their weapons and looked at everyone window, alley and door. They continued toward the smoke._

"_God, it's smells like rotten meat." Said John._

"_Fucking handle it." Hunter said._

"_What's your shit, Hunt? You've never been the same since boot camp." Said Wilson._

"_That's because I was too childish. I didn't think I could be strong but I did. Let's keep moving." Said Hunter. They saw fire and a few people armed with AK-47s walking around it. They saw a woman screaming and a person shooting her in the head. Another was raping a Lopunny. The fire had bodies of people and Pokémon in it._

"_7 hostiles. They don't seem to have armor. We can take them out." Said John._

"_Alright, John you get the 2 on the left. Hunt, get the 3 next to the fire. I'll get the rest." Said Wilson._

"_Yeah. On my mark." Said Hunter. They got to cover and raised their weapons at their designated targets. "Three… two… one… FIRE!" John shot the two in the head. Hunter hit them in the chest and finished them with a shot in the head. Wilson killed the man raping the Pokémon and the one picking up the woman's body. They kicked the soldiers to see if they were alive. Wilson went to the Lopunny to help her._

"_Wil!" said Hunter._

_Wilson was picking up the Lopunny and said, "What?"_

"_Leave her. She's been through enough." Said Hunter._

"_We can help her." Said Wilson._

"_Wilson leave her." Said Hunter. Wilson stared at Hunter for a few seconds and put the Lopunny on the ground. Hunter went to the Lopunny and took out his Glock 17. Wilson reacted and tried to get the GIock away._

"_What the hell Hunt?!" asked Wilson._

"_She needs this!" yelled Hunter._

"_No she doesn't! It's her choice, not yours!" yelled Wilson._

"_It's not like they know! She needs to die!" said Hunter._

"_Stop it!" John said._

_Hunter dropped his Glock and took out his smuggled .22. He pointed it at the Lopunny and shot her in the head._

"_NO!" yelled Wilson. Wilson punched Hunter. Hunter stumbled to the ground. He took the dead soldier's AK and hit Wilson with the stock. The hit knocked him out._

"_Hunter, what did you do?!" asked John._

"_He did it first!" said Hunter. "He's going to tell the Commander…" Hunter looked to John with fire in his eyes._

"_No. No, Hunter don't do it!" John said. Hunter pointed the AK-47 at Wilson's head. John tried to run over and get the AK away from Wilson. It was too late, Hunter shot Wilson in his eye. John fell. "Wilson!"_

"_You better not breath a word about this to Commander. If you do, I'm going to do the same to you." Said Hunter. "Let's go."_

_-Back to Present-_

"You killed him." Said John.

"I saved our asses from dishonorable discharge!" said Hunter.

"I saw the list in your bag Hunter. You've been counting your kills. You have a fucking problem! You are murderer Hunter!" John said.

Hunter chuckled and said, "You know what… I stopped that list a year ago. But, now, I want to continue. I want to see how good that kid is. If he loses, he's added to the count…" Hunter punched John and knocked him out. He dragged his unconscious body to a trash can and left/

-Chris-

Chris was sitting in a park bench with Harry when he saw Hunter come to him.

"Hey kid." Hunter said.

"What's up?" asked Chris.

"I want to see how good you are in a fight. Just to see if you will be able to handle yourself with the enemy." Said Hunter.

"I told you already, he can handle himself." Harry said.

"I just want to test his skills." Hunter said.

"I'll do it. But, no guns. Only our fists." Said Chris. He took out his .45 and M1911 and gave it to Harry. Hunter smiled and gave Harry his Glock 17.

"I'm coming to watch. If I see things get too rough, I'll say to stop. Okay?" asked Harry.

"Alright, sir. Let's go." Hunter said. They left to an open area to fight.

-The Team-

Violet woke up in Sai's arms on the bed. She yawned and licked Sai's paw. Sai felt tickled from this and woke up laughing. Violet laughed as well kissed him passionately. Sai broke the kiss and asked, "Where is Chris?"

"Don't know, let's check outside." Violet said.

Violet and Sai got up and leapt down from the bed. The leapt on to a cupboard and looked outside of the window next to it. They saw Chris and a man in snow camouflaged uniform getting ready to fight.

She widened her eyes and said, "Chris is going to fight without his gun!"

"Let's watch." Sai said.

-Back to Chris-

Chris raised his hands in a fighting position. Hunter took off his uniform top and threw it to the side. He started to bounce on his toes, side to side and raised his fists to fight.

"You ready?" asked Hunter.

"Already." Chris said.

"You know, if you want you ca-" Chris used Extreme Speed and punched Hunter in the gut, blowing his air out. Hunter fell and got up in one hand. He gasped for air and coughed. He looked up to Chris, smiling. Chris backed away from Hunter a bit. He got up and stumbled a bit. "Alright, that was a cheap shot. I wasn't even ready!"

"Are you ready now?" asked Chris.

"Well, now I-" Chris swung his aural bone staff diagonally upwards on Hunter's legs. Hunter tripped over and fell to the ground. Hunter laughed and got up on his hands. He wrapped his legs on Chris' head and flipped him to the ground. Chris fell and got up. Hunter swung sharply at Chris. Chris dodged them and swung upwards on Hunter's chin.

People around the area noticed the fight going on and made a circle around them. A few people made many bets on Hunter and a little girl made a bet on Chris.

Hunter stumbled backward but kicked upwards on Chris. Chris grabbed his leg and spun him. Hunter got on his feet from the air, amazingly. He swung downward to Chris, but Chris blocked it with his bone staff. Chris pushed back and swung on Hunter's shoulder. Hunter jumped back and ran to Chris with another fist. Chris ducked and tripped Hunter. Hunter was about to fall to the ground when Chris used Extreme Speed and kicked him in the stomach. Hunter flew backwards but landed on his feet.

"God damn, never knew some Hispanic had some fucking moves like that." Hunter said breathing heavily.

"That's because I'm no ordinary Hispanic. I'm Mexican bro!" Chris yelled. He used Extreme Speed and kicked a Hunter. Hunter predicted his moves and caught his leg. He flipped Chris and threw him to the ground. Chris was surprised from this attack.

"Yeah, well, Mexican usually loses." Hunter said. Chris was about to get up when Hunter jumped and slammed on Chris. Chris yelled in pain, he heard his spinal cord crack.

"Hunter!" yelled Harry.

Hunter didn't listen and kicked Chris. Chris' sides felt numb as he kicked. Chris looked up and saw a little girl in teared clothes looking at him. He looked to the center and saw Violet nearly crying.

"I'm done. I win!" Hunter said with a smile. He took out his .22 Luger. Harry saw it and ran to Hunter. Hunter pointed it to Chris' head. Chris gripped the concrete and broke some of it. His eyes turned blue and he grew angry. Harry leapt to slap the gun away. Hunter kicked Harry back and shot.

Chris used Extreme Speed to get away from the shot. He stopped at least 10 meters away from Hunter.

"You fucking maniac." Chris said.

"Why didn't you stay? It could've been quick." Said Hunter.

"I have kids that I want to see born! You want to take it away?!" asked Chris.

"You would've been an epic addition to the count." Said Hunter.

"The count?!" asked Chris.

"199 killed by me. Most were innocent, but I wanted to do it. You could've been the 200th one." Hunter said with a smile.

"You killed innocent people, like they were Game?!" asked Chris. "Do you know who I am?!"

"Some freak who can manipulate Aura." Said Hunter reloading his luger.

"Not just that. I am the person who's going to avenge all those deaths." Chris said.

"What are you going to do?" asked Hunter, pointing the .22 at Chris' head. Chris put out his hands. They shone a bright white light. Hunter smiled and shot. Chris put his hands together and fired. The light turned to a Hyper Beam and quickly launched to Hunter. It disintegrated the incoming bullet and was traveling at high speeds to Hunter. Hunter had no time to react and was hit by it. He felt immense burns and pain in his chest. He screamed in pain. The beam died down and stopped. Chris fell on his knees for the energy he used. Hunter couldn't move. He looked down and looked down. The Hyper Beam made a large gaping hole in his rib cage, most of it disintegrated and burnt. He fell back and attempted to breath. His life was fading away quickly. Chris pushed through and walked slowly to Hunter. He stood above him and examined the hole in his side.

Chris looked at his face, he was shocked and breathing heavily. "Like an asian man says, 'You are Dishonorable.' What do you have to say about yourself?" asked Chris. Hunter could not speak and instead lifted his .22 up. Chris charged his Aura Sphere in one hand and launched it into Hunter's face. The force knocked him out and the aura burned his skin and slowly went to his flesh. Chris looked at Vex and waved him over. Vex came to Chris' side and looked at Hunter. Harry got up and went to Chris.

"What do you think we should do Harry?" asked Chris.

Harry took one last look at Hunter and said, "He does not deserve a burial." Chris looked to Vex and nodded. Vex nodded as well and grabbed Hunter. Hunter woke up to the pain of his skin and flesh being cooked. He started to scream in pain. Vex threw Hunter in the air and used Dragon Breath on him. Hunter could smell himself being cooked to a crisp. Vex bit down on Hunter and ate him. Vex didn't hesitate his action.

"I'm full." Vex said.

They looked back at the crowd and felt their eyes lying upon them. They all cheered and clapped. The people who bet on Hunter paid their wager to the little girl who betted on Chris. Chris chuckled from the attention and waved. A camera operator and a female news reporter came to the three.

"Hello! Kacy Howard, PNC Network! That was a very suspenseful fight! You went up against a Marine and you look very young! You also used powers I don't think any other human has! What brought you to do this?" asked the woman.

"Well, I thought he just wanted to see how strong I was, but really he wanted to murder me and add me to his long list of murders. I will not reveal how I obtained these powers." Chris said, trying his best to sound sophisticated.

"Why did that man want to fight you?" asked Kacy.

"Sorry but I can't say." Chris said.

"One last question, why did you make that Salamence consume the man?" asked Kacy.

"He doesn't deserve a burial. Killing so many people. He's going to hell for his actions. I'm glad to stop it before he kills again." Chris said.

Kacy turned around to the camera and said, "You heard it here! This young man made a brave act and avenged the many lives that man took! I'm Kacy Howard, PNC Network."

"Aaand, we're clear!" said the camera operator.

Kacy turned to Chris and offered her hand, "Sorry for the unexpected report. I think I've seen you before."

Chris shook her hand and said, "I'm guessing you know me because I beat Daisy in the Super Contest."

"Yes, yes! I must ask, where is your Feebas?" asked Kacy.

Serenity slithered out of the Center and rushed to Chris. "Sir Christian, are you alright?!"

Chris smiled and said, "I'm fine Serenity, thanks."

"We were scared half to death!" said Serenity.

"Are you the Feebas that helped Chris, win the Super Contest and beat Fantina?!" asked Kacy.

"Of course. As you can see, I have undergone a change in myself." Serenity said.

"He must've been very good to you for you to grow so beautifully." Kacy said.

Serenity blushed and said, "He has."

"We better get back to the News Center! Thank you for your time. It's been a pleasure meeting you. C'mon Jose!" said Kacy rushing to a nearby Van. The camera operator followed behind. The Van 360'd and drove off.

"Well, now we have two." Said Chris.

"Yup. We need to buy you some ammunition so you won't run out in the middle of a firefight." Harry said.

"Good idea." Chris said. They walked off to a gun store when they heard rattles next to a trash can. John stood up and rubbed his head.

"Sergeant Hope! What are you doing in the dumpster like a damn hobo?!" asked Harry.

"Hunter knocked me out. Where is he?" asked John.

"Digesting in Vex's stomach." Chris said.

"Wh-what?! He's dead?!" asked John, widening his eyes.

"Yeah. I nearly killed him and Vex finished the job." Chris said.

"Major, there is something I need to tell you." Said John.

"What is it Sergeant?" asked Harry.

John inhaled and said, "Hunter killed Wilson."

"Wilson!? H-he killed Wilson?!" asked Harry. John nodded. Harry punched a trash can and made a large dent in it. "Why didn't you tell me this before?!" asked Harry.

"He threatened to kill me as well." John said.

"God damn, you are not a damn woman! You needed to stand up and be a man!" Harry said.

"I'm sorry, sir." John said.

"Well, what's done is done. Come with us. We're going to buy a few things before tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Said John. He followed the two to the gun store to buy ammunition.

-Vex-

Vex was flying to Lake Acuity. He landed on the soft snow and started to retch. He attempted to vomit the things he ate but had no luck. He gagged but could not do it. His face was turning into a paler blue and he collapsed from exhaustion.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" He roared.

'Sorry for what? We had a feast! It was amazing with the crisp taste of blood and the chewiness of raw meat! You've got to admit it was delicio-'

"SHUT UP!" Vex yelled. He swung his head to a tree to try to get the voice out of his head. He kept hitting his head on the tree until it timbered down. Vex stomped in frustration. He curled up and silently shed tears. He looked up at the sky and yelled, "Arceus! Please, I repent! I repent for my sins! Just please get this gluttonous voice out of my head! I wasn't thinking straight Arceus! I was hungry! I killed and ate so many, I didn't think were important! I'm sorry Arceus!" He heard a sound coming from the bushes and quickly picked up his head. It was a small Deerling. The Deerling came up to Vex, eyes shimmering.

"D-did you do it?" asked the Deerling. Vex looked away and nodded. "You killed dad?" Vex started to cry. "Why?"

"I was hungry! I felt that I could just eat anything now that I'm… this!" Vex said.

"Are you sorry?" asked the Deerling.

"I am deeply. I just want to get all these bodies out of my stomach! I don't want to live with myself knowing that kids like you don't have someone to depend on." Vex said.

"I lost mommy. We were running from you. She took a turn and ran away. I couldn't find her." The Deerling said.

"I could help you. If that could ease me a little." Vex said.

"You aren't going to eat me?" asked the Deerling.

"I swear to Arceus. What's your name?" asked Vex.

"Leo. What's yours?" asked the Deerling.

"Vex." He said. "Hop on. Let's find your mother." Leo nodded and climbed onto Vex's back. Vex ducked down and launched himself into the air. He looked down to try to find the Swabuck.

-Heil-Zhein HQ, 0 DAYS, 23 HOURS, 11 MIN, 1- SEC until the Assault-

Franz was walking with Francis to the observation tower. Franz looked down to the facility. Everything was ready. The Aircraft was set. The Clones and Soldiers were in order with their weapons and armor. The Artillery was set with the 75mm. Franz smiled at how prepared they are for Project Blitzkrieg.

"Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow we make a name of ourselves, we make ourselves feared, respected… loved. We will succeed and take over the region!" Franz said. He heard footsteps come from behind him. He turned around and saw Gregory coming up the steps. "Gregory?"

"Franz, we have a meeting." Gregory said. Franz nodded and followed Gregory downstairs to the War Room. They entered the room and saw the whole team, a few scientists, Dr. Norman and Blade sitting around the long rectangular table. Franz took his seat at the end of the long table.

"Mr. Steiner. We are all excited for tomorrow. But, there is one thing we haven't discussed." Said Dr. Norman.

"What is that?" asked Franz.

"We haven't gone over on what we will do after we take over the region." Said Dr. Norman.

The statement struck Franz like a bullet. He hadn't thought that through. He searched around and took a pencil and paper. He first wrote down, 'Things to do when Region is taken Over.'

"Does anyone have any ideas on what we should do once we take over?" asked Franz.

Drake stood up and said, "We could start expanding. Make other buildings of Heil-Zhein."

"Good, good idea!" Franz said. He jotted down what Drake said on the paper under the title. "Anyone else?"

A scientist stood up and said, "Sir, we can send soldiers to patrol the streets. Maybe give everyone a raid every few months or s-" Franz drew a Walther PPK and shot the scientist in the head. He collapsed to the floor and instantly died.

"Actually that wasn't a bad plan." Said Natsuki. Everyone else murmured in agreement.

"Fine." Franz said. He jotted down the dead scientist's plan on the paper.

Jergen stood up and said, "We should keep the Gyms and have them advertise us. We should also make some Holographic Projection Drones around the region to make sure everyone knows we are still in control." Franz nodded and jotted his plan down.

Natsuki stood up and said, "We could have some people after a few months to join the soldiers?"

"That might work but we'd need to pay them or something." Said Gregory.

"We should have a tax for every purchase and Gym winnings!" said Jacque. Everyone spoked to each other in agreement.

"Well done, Jacque." Franz said. He jotted down both Natsuki and Jacque's plans.

-Blade-

Blade was sitting there, listening to their plans after their domination.

'Hey, I bet we could help out that kid we've been trying to kill for the past month!'

'Great Plan! Hey, how about we go to Franz and say, "Hi, I'm with Christian! We are going to try and kill you!" while he fucking sends in soldiers and clones of… Phil and Lana.'

'Don't be so down man! We could use this info to our advantage if we go to him with that preggo.'

'Hey shut up!'

'Just sayin' man. We need to get out of here, it's boring as hell. Yo, Small! Push the Waste Drop to now!'

'What do you mean waste dro-' Blade felt a sudden need to use the bathroom. He got up and said, "Sir, I need to use the restroom!"

"No one needs to know that Blade. Also, you realize you can go anytime, right?" asked Franz.

Blade's face showed no emotion. In his mind he was yelling, 'FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-' He ran out to the nearest bathroom. He went into the stall, pulled down his pants, spread his robe and sat down on the toilet. He felt relief, dropping his waste. He then heard crying in the stall next to him. He finished up and put his ear to the wall of the stall.

"I can't fucking believe it… *Sob* I'm fucking pregnant with Franz."

Blade was shocked and found out it was Zale.

'Holy Shit. Now another is preggo. Let go my preggo!'

'Shut up! This is serious!'

'Well at least you had a nice shit.'

'I've got to get out of here!' Blade silently walked out of the stall and flashed out of the restroom. He felt his way to his room and instinctively jumped on the bed.

'You forgot to wash your hands.'

'I swear I'm going to zap you again if you keep annoying me!'

-Chris-

Chris and Harry were at the glass counter waiting for someone to help them. A guy jogged up to the two and leaned on the counter.

"What do you fellas need?" asked the man. The man widened his eyes and put his hand to his mouth. "Holy shit, you're that kid that saved the city and made that Salamence eat that guy!"

"I'm the kid." Chris said.

"Man, you helped that little girl out; I don't know if you know it. How did you fucking destroy that thing!"

"Long story, all in all I have Aura Powers."

"That's epic man. You remind me of Riley, too bad he left. SO what you need?"

Harry took Chris' M1911 and .45 and put them down on counter. "I need these two modified and some ammo."

"Hot damn, these are beautiful! How would you like them modified?" asked the man.

"Probably a better trigger. Smoother cylinder. Longer barrel." Harry said.

"How much ammo?" asked the man.

"About 3 boxes of 20 ACP and you guys got anything for the 'Peacemaker'?" asked Harry.

"Well yeah we do. How much?" asked the man.

"About 5 boxes of 12." Said Harry. The man nodded and went into a closet to get all the stuff.

"Harry." Chris said.

"Yeah kid?" asked Harry.

"I never wanted this kind of responsibility. I just wanted to win the Sinnoh League and that's it." Chris said.

"Sorry kid but that's life. But, don't feel bad. You're going to save the region. I know I have my doubts but you better not." Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah… you know… if I hadn't come on this journey I wouldn't have met any of you guys. Sai and Vi wouldn't be together. Max would've been lost and afraid. Vex would've been captured. And Serenity would've…." Chris shed a tear but wiped it away quickly. "Anyway, If I hadn't went on the journey, none of this would've happened and the Heil-Zhein would've taken over by now."

"Destiny is written for us, kid. Your destiny is bright." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." Chris said. "Where is John and Gloria?"

"Oh they have a ritual where before every mission, they… never mind!" Harry quickly said. Chris laughed.

-Vex-

Vex was looking everywhere for Leo's mother. He then saw a brown color and quickly descended down to it. There was a Sawsbuck with a few Weavile and Mightyena looking around. The Sawsbuck was yelling for Leo. A weavile looked up and saw Vex descending down towards them.

"Scatter!" yelled the Weavile. Everyone ran in different directions. Vex flew after the Sawsbuck. The Sawsbuck made zigzags, trying to evade Vex. She eventually hit a tree and fell to the ground. Vex landed in front of her.

The Sawsbuck started backing onto the tree. "You killed Wallace. Now you're going to take me too, is that it?! Go ahead but know my son is out there starving and dying!"

"No I'm right here mom!" said Leo getting on Vex's head. The Sawsbuck was starting to cry. Leo leapt down and jumped to his mother. The Sawsbuck rubbed her head on Leo's neck and back.

"I was so worried Leo!" the Sawsbuck said. She looked up and snared at Vex. Vex looked down in shame. He saw all the other Pokémon emerging from the forest and surrounding him. The growled and got ready to pounce.

"You have killed my mate! Eaten her alive! I am going to kill you and open you up!" yelled a Weavile.

"You will burn in hell and be left in the snow!" yelled a Mightyena.

The closed in on Vex. Leo looked up to his mom and asked, "Mom, what are they going to do with Vex?"

"How do you know his name?!" asked the Sawsbuck.

"He helped me get to you, Mom." Leo said.

"He could've eaten you Leo!"

"But, mom." Leo whined.

"He will pay." Said the Sawsbuck.

Vex looked around as they closed in on him. All of them filled with hate and vengeance. Vex closed his eyes and lowered his head to show surrender. A Weavile took out his claws and pounced on Vex. Just then, something hit him. Vex heard it and looked up. The Weavile was blown by an unknown force.

"VEX!"

Vex looked to his left and saw Sai emerging from the forest. He saw a flash of black pass by him. Vex looked for it and saw the black hit a Mightyena and make him skid. It stopped and revealed itself to be Violet. Sai and Violet jogged to Vex.

"Vex what happened?! We were looking for you!" said Violet.

"Leave me be. I deserve what they were about to commit." Vex said.

"Vex what the hell are you talking about?" asked Sai.

"I… killed their loved ones. Blinded by gluttony. I should be punished." Said Vex.

"Shut up with that shit Vex. We need you for tomorrow. We're not going to let you get hurt before tomorrow." Sai said. He turned and saw the Mightyena running towards him. Sai digged his paws into the snow and sent a Discharge at them. The wave of electricity coursed through their bodies and made some paralyzed. Weaviles pounced on Violet, but she was quick. She used Extremespeed and dodged their attacks. She used night slash and cut one of them. Sai saw a Weavile creeping up on Violet, he used Charge Beam on him. Violet noticed the flash of light behind her and she somersaulted behind the Weavile. She used Shadow Ball and sent it flying into the other Weaviles. Sai kicked a Mightyena pouncing on him. Another Mightyena used Avalanche and sent balls of snow covered ice on Sai. Sai had no time to react and was buried beneath the ice. Violet saw Sai getting buried and ran to him.

"Sai!" she yelled.

Sai yelled in pain. He looked down and saw his leg stuck under one of the ice. He tried to lift it but felt pain rushing to his leg.

Violet used Night Slash on the ice but had no luck. She turned around and was tackled down by a Mightyena. The Mightyena used Crunch and bit down on Violet's neck. She screamed in pain.

Vex watched as his friends were beaten. He felt sudden rage in his mind. His eyes turned light blue. He roared into the sky, catching everyone's attention.

"FUCKING LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN HOW I WAS! TRYING TO KILL MY FRIENDS!" Vex yelled. He used Dragon Breath to push them away from Violet and Sai. Vex used Dragon Rush and broke the ice on top of Sai. He picked them both up and laid them on his back.

"You killed my mate. We want revenge." Said the Weavile.

"Yeah, well what's it going to change?! Your mate's not going to come back! Look at reality as how it is! People die every day. Whether by murder, natural causes, food chain, etcetera. I'm apologize for the things I did. I was blinded by my hunger and the thought of satisfaction. But, it's reality! I bet your relatives were either eaten, killed or they laid to peace. My mother was killed! She was killed in front of me! She did nothing wrong but she was killed! She's not coming back. That's life."

Everyone were silent to Vex's speech. Leo stepped up and said, "I forgive you."

"Leo, get back here!" said the Sawsbuck.

"Mom, to tell you the truth, Dad was a bastard."

"Don't you talk about your father that way!"

"No mom! Dad called me weak and a failed child. He hated me. We wanted him because we depended on him for everything. Food, shelter, everything. In exchange he wanted respect he didn't deserve! I hated him mom, I'm glad Vex did it."

Vex sighed and said, "My mother wanted me to be the greatest. She believed in me. But, she didn't believe in herself. I had to live on my own for the past 6 years. I wished she were still here. But, I know she isn't coming back."

The Sawsbuck looked down and thought for a little bit. She then looked up to Leo and said, "Leo. I believed in you. You will be great one day." She looked to Vex and said, "Vex right?"

"Yes"

"I… forgive you. Seymour…" the Sawsbuck started to cry. "He… violated me. He wanted his offspring to be in this world fast. That's when Leo came. He believed in Leo for a while. But then he ignored him, said so many things about him, comparing him to a twig. I couldn't defend Leo because I was afraid we would go wrong if he left."

Vex looked to Leo and said, "Leo, you can be strong. Your father sounds like a douche. He didn't believe in you but we all do." Vex looked to the Mightyena and Weavile, "Please forgive me. I wish I wouldn't have done what I did."

They mumbled to each other and themselves about their decisions. A Mightyena came up. "My grandfather always told me, we are born, we live, we love, and we die. That's the circle of life. Anyone has to sooner or later. I forgive you." All the other repeated the same phrase.

"Thank yo-" Vex then felt something coming up. He craned his neck downwards and vomited into the snow. He looked into it and saw bodies of Mightyena and Weavile, covered in his acids. A Mightyena used icy wind to blow off the liquids. "Finally." He felt something in his throat but swallowed it knowing it was the other Sawsbuck or Hunter.

"We will give them a ceremony. Thank you for… dropping them." Said the Weavile.

"I'm sorry. I regret almost everything I ate." Vex said. He saw Leo and the Sawsbuck come up to him.

"Are you leaving?" asked Leo.

"I need to. I have something very important to do. Don't worry kid, believe in yourself." Vex said with a smile.

"Thank you for making me see the reality. I will treat Leo with motivation and care." Said the Sawsbuck. Vex nodded and launched into the sky, flying back to Snowpoint with Violet and Sai.

-Chris-

"Tomorrow huh." Said Serenity.

"Yeah." Said Chris.

Chris and Serenity were in the room. Chris lying on the couch, Serenity cuddled next to him.

"I will really miss this, Sir Christian." Said Serenity.

"It's alright Serenity. I still love you. I just love Charlotte more." Chris said. He kissed Serenity.

"Sir Christian."

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I will give my own life for you."

Chris shed a tear and said, "I love you too, Serenity."

**Welp. It's nearing the end. The battle cometh. I will recap the polls. BTW, I'm adding the Serenity x Chris option.**

**1: Who is your favorite couple?**

**Chris and Charlotte (3 Votes, including me, lol)**

**Sai and Violet**

**Frank and Karen**

**Jon and Joann**

**Harry and Fyra**

**Gordon and Alison**

**Kilano and Denise**

**Chris and Serenity (1 Vote)**

**2: Who was your favorite Pokémon Character (Chris')?**

**Charlotte (1 vote, from me. Wow, rly? No votes?)**

**Violet**

**Serenity (2 Votes)**

**Max**

**Vex (1 Vote)**

**Sai (1 Vote)**

**3: Who is your favorite Heil-Zhein Member (Blade is not an option, please re-poll.)?**

**Franz Steiner (1 Vote)**

**Zale Multon**

**Drake Schmidt**

**Jergen Taylor (1 vote from me. Lol)**

**Gregory Dixon**

**Natsuki Hiroshi**

**Jackson Fields (1 Vote)**

**Christopher Trailman**

**Jacque Fontaine**

**Francisco Lombardi**

**4: What Pokémon would you like to see in this story? (BTW, only ONE choice.)**

**Snivy (3 votes, all hail Smugleaf.)**

**Ponyta (1 Vote, lol, brony. No offense.)**

**Mightyena(2 votes. Rly Nod? Female?... ok)**

**Snorlax**

**Axew**

**Alright, these polls will end when this story is finished. Just to say, poll 4, the top 2 Pokémon with the most votes will be included in… nvm. Re-enter you favorite Heil-Zhein poll plz. Review and pm the broski for complaints or compliments. Get ready for the next chapter. PS: Nod, I'm too lazy to answer the question.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sup ma peeps. Nod, no homo, but I love you! Shit man, I thought you were just joking with me! Thanks for Left 4 Dead 2. BTW, after watching some Sanity Not Included on youtube, I looked into the game they did the parody of One Winged Angel. This was a hard one, and I tried my hardest. It was some clown guy. Also, there is a reference in here of a certain FPS Shooter. Not going to say but it was really famous. The polls will end when this story ends. Remember I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 25: No fighting in the War Room

-May 6th 2012, 9:00am, 5 HOURS UNTIL THE ASSAULT-

Chris rose up from his rest to a very dark and pouring day. The battle is near. Everything in the region depends on him. He felt pressured, too much responsibility in his hands. More responsibility than having a child. This is not one life, but thousands. He got up from the bed and was about to put on his clothes when he noticed some things on the counter. He went up to the objects and picked them up. It looked like a vest but was heavy. The other was a helmet. There was a note attached to it.

_Kid,_

_Remember, you are not invincible. Thought this might help._

_-Harry_

Chris felt pockets on the vest. Inside were sheets of Kevlar and metal plates. He put on his shirt and put the vest on. It was weighing him down but he could handle it. He put his button-up on over the vest. He saw another note, on the closet door. He read it.

_Kid,_

_Also remembered, the Pokémon need armor too._

_-Harry_

Chris opened the closet to find a large wrap and helmet with Kevlar and plates. It looked like it could fit on Serenity. There was also two K-9 Vests, one bigger than the other. He took them and put them on the counter. He noticed Serenity was waking up.

She turned, "Mrm… Good Morning Sir Christian."

"Morning, Serenity." Chris said.

"What are those?" asked Serenity.

Chris brought her armor and set them on the bed. "This is yours. You'll need protection if you don't want to get hurt." Chris put the helmet on her and the wrap. Serenity stretched to accustom to the armor.

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness." Serenity said.

"Thank Harry for them." Chris said. He grabbed the other vests and looked around for Violet and Sai. He went out of the room and downstairs. He saw the two with Vex outside. Violet turned and noticed Chris inside. He went out.

"Hey Chris." Violet said.

"Morning Vi. Sai." Chris said.

"Morning to you too, Chris." Sai said. "What do you have there?"

"Armor. We're not going in there naked are we?" asked Chris. Violet giggled a bit and walked up to Chris for the vest. Chris put the vest on her and strapped it on her sides.

"It's a good fit."

Chris went to put the vest on Sai. He noticed his leg. "Sai, what happened?!"

Sai looked at his leg. It was cut and bruised. "Oh. Well, it's a long story."

Chris smiled and shook his head. He put his hand on Sai's leg and used his Aura to heal the wounds. In a few seconds, Sai's leg turned well again.

"Thanks." Sai said. Chris put the vest on him. "It's a bit tight." Chris loosened the straps for a more comfortable fit.

"I'm guessing no armor for me." Vex said.

"Are you kidding me Vex? Your body is armor! Those scales are as strong as freaking tank armor. I'm exaggerating but it's similar!" Chris said. Vex smiled and looked to the distance. There were lights in the distance.

"What's going on over there?"

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Gregory was getting the mechs onto their platforms, ready for release. Natsuki was lining up the clones and soldiers on many platforms to rise to the surface. Fields was doing his final revisions on the aircraft. Francisco was prepping the breakfast for the team. Trailman played his guitar, for luck on the day. Drake was in the surveillance room, looking for any intruders on the facility. Jacque was having a drink of Champagne with his mask off while tasting Francisco's food. Jergen got the team's personal weapons ready for action. Francisco's throwing knives, Jacque's TG-39 (Transforming Gun), Trailman's Modified Remington 700, Field's Raging Judge, Natsuki's Dual Katanas, Gregory's Sentry Controller, Jergen's own Handheld M2 .50 Cal Browning, Drake's Raging Bull, Zale's Micro Uzis, and Franz's specialized EMW-56. Franz was walking around until Jergen caught his attention.

"Franz, come here."

Franz went to Jergen's side and examined all the weapons.

"Remember the old times, Franz? We were younger, yet still as horrid."

"_Ja, _Jergen. Imagine if I hadn't left Team Galactic." The two laughed at the thought.

"Today is the day." Jergen said.

"Indeed."

-Harry-

Harry was putting on his black camoflauge under the snow ghillie suit. Fyra was putting on an armored vest and kneepads for protecton. She passed Harry his Adaptive Combat Rifle and M9.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He put the M9 in his holster and put a connect line from his vest to the stock of his ACR.

"Fyra."

"Yes?"

"If we don't make it… I want to say… I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too. But we will make it." Fyra said. Harry gave her a passionate kiss and opened the door for her.

-Frank-

Frank woke up next to Karen in bed. He smiled and got up. He looked to Grace, sleeping on the couch. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. He saw a vest on the counter and a holster. He figured it's the day. He put the vest under his shirt and put on the holster. He slid the .44 into the holster and sighed. He grabbed a nearby notepad and wrote a letter in it.

_Dear Karen and Grace,_

_I love you two. You may have made wrong choices but it's ok. I have to go. I'll be back. It's very important that you two get back to Hearthome. You need to be safe. I love you both._

_-Frank_

He went into his pocket and grabbed a picture. A picture of himself with Karen and Grace. He posted the note on the picture and left the room. He was met by Alx outside, wearing a vest and helmet, a holster with a Glock 18 and a pair of shades.

"You ready?" asked Alx.

"Yeah." Frank said.

Alx took out two cans of Coors. He gave Frank one and opened his. He raised the can.

"For the region. We will redeem ourselves." Alx said.

"Stop being so fucking cheesy." Frank said smiling. He bumped his can with Alx's can and drank down the beer.

-Chris-

Chris was looking at the time. 11:42am. He saw Harry and Fyra coming out of the center.

"What took you so long?" asked Chris.

"Sorry. Kinda overslept. Oh well, we're here. We have… fuck! 3 hours left! Where is everybody?!" Harry asked.]

John and Gloria were walking to the group with ACR's and ghillie suits.

"We're here." John said.

Jon with his MP5 and Blu with a .45 XD Pistol walked up to the group. Both armored.

"We're ready." Jon said.

Frank and Alx were finishing their beer and coming out of the center.

"Ready when you are."

Harry turned to Chris. "Kid, just to tell you. I made some, precautions."

"What precautions?" asked Chris.

"Precautions as in your loved ones. They are being moved to a nice place in Unova. With all their belongings." Harry said. He turned to Jon. "So are yours." Harry looked to the distance, in the directions of the lights. He signaled for everyone to move. Chris moved up front with Harry. They were making their way to the Heil-Zhein HQ. Everyone nervous of what lies ahead.

-1 Hour later, 2 HOURS LEFT-

Harry signaled for the group to stop.

"This is where we split. Me and the marines will infiltrate through the vents. The Umbreon will come with us as well. The Luxio and Milotic will disable the generators and mechs. The Salamence will fly over the facility. Chris, Frank, Alx, Jon and Blu… you know what to do." Harry said.

"Be safe Vi." Sai said.

"You too Sai."

"I love you." Sai said, he gave a long passionate kiss to Violet before she left with Harry and the Marines. Sai looked to Serenity. Serenity nodded and followed him to another side of the facility. Chris and the others kept moving.

-15 minutes later-

"Well. Are you guys ready?" asked Chris.

"Born to." Frank said.

"Let's do this." Jon said, gripping his MP5.

Chris nodded and kept going to the facility. He finally saw the gates and the tower watching over everything.

"Hello?! Can you hear me?"

Chris looked for the voice. It was Harry but he was nowhere.

"We are kind of stuck. We need a distraction. Anytime kid."

Chris tried operating the helmet mic.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" asked Chris.

"Sir Christian is that you?"

"Yeah, where are you guys?" asked Chris.

"We are inside. It was kind of difficult trying to get past the cameras and soldiers but we made it to the generators. It's so dark and messy in here. The entrance was nice and clean but-"

"Can you knock them out on my mark?" asked Chris.

"Yes."

"Alright." Chris signaled the for the group to move up to the gates and get to cover. He went up on the wall. "Everyone, on my go… three… two… ONE!"

-Charlotte-

"Today is the day?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes, today we are leaving." Said Blade. He was about to un-cuff the two when sirens went off.

"ENEMIES IN GATES! SEND MECHS 21-3bwefbw…"

The electricity went off through the facility. Lights went out and cameras were no longer working. Blade heard rushing footsteps coming to the containment. He grabbed his electric sword and got ready to fight.

"Charlotte, tell me where they are!"

The door was kicked down, a group of soldiers led by a Boomer clone came into the room.

"Boomer in front!" Charlotte yelled.

Blade flashed to the clone and horizontally swiped with the sword. He cut the Boomer clone's face open and stabbed the brain to kill him.

"Soldiers on the right and left!"

Blade spun around and slashed them all at once. A few seconds later, their heads were cut clean off. Blade turned and vertically swung down at the cufflinks of Max and Charlotte.

"Lets go!"

-Franz-

"Fuck! What the hell is happening?!" asked Gregory.

Franz ran to the surveillance room. Half of the cameras were offline. Drake was rushing to fix them. Franz looked to a camera at the corner. He saw Chris and the others gunning their way into the facility. Franz started to rage and turned insane. His eyes turned hot pink and his veins were popping out. Franz ran to the Armory and grabbed his EMW-56. He saw the team rushing to get their weapons.

"We fight to succeed!" yelled Franz.

-Chris-

Chris drew both .45's and shot his way through waves of soldiers. Frank and Alx kept their backsides protected. Jon and Blu were getting the soldiers Chris didn't kill. Frank noticed a sniper on a watchtower and fired one shot. It hit and the sniper fell to the ground below. Chris saw the doors were armored.

"Stand Back!" Chris yelled.

Everyone took a few steps back. Chris dug his feet into the snow and put his wrists together. His eyes turned a blue color as he charged a white light in his hands. The light became brighter until he released the energy. The Hyper Beam shot through the Armored doors and shaped an opening for the group. The group ran inside and encountered clones of Boomers and Foxes.

"Aim for Head! Keep firing!" Chris said as shooting a Fox clone straight in the head and hitting the chip. The Fox clones pounced with Bowie Knives and MP7s. Chris holstered his guns and created a bone staff with his Aura. He blocked an incoming swipe. Frank and Alx were running through the clones and killing them, one by one. Jon and Blu made covering fire from behind.

"God damn! I haven't done anything like this in years!" Blu yelled.

"Well." Jon said. "Now you have a purpose to be here!"

Jon shot a Fox clone before she could hit Blu. Blu made a finishing shot on her.

Frank and Alx were trying to penetrate through the Boomer clones' Rock Skin. Frank penetrated the skin by shooting at the temple of the head. Alx noticed this and dodged an incoming missile. He went into his shirt and grabbed an HK53. He did a barrel roll and shot the Boomer in the head.

"Where the hell did you get that thing?!" asked Frank.

"I have no idea!" Alx yelled.

-Charlotte-

Charlotte was being carried by Blade, him running with Max. Charlotte and Max saw a human wall of soldiers in the hallway leading to the stairs. They shot at the three. Charlotte attempted to create an Aura Sphere and shot it at the soldiers. The blast killed a few but more soldiers lined up.

Max shot a Fire Blast into the crowd. It killed a few before they could fire.

"Blade there is a wall up ahead!" Charlotte yelled.

Blade took out his sword with one hand and flashed up to the wall of soldiers, dodging the incoming bullets. He blocked some of the bullets and swung at the soldiers, cutting them in half. A Boomer clone up the stairs shot a grenade at them.

"Get on!" Blade yelled. Max jumped on Blade's back. Blade flashed up the stairs, dodging the grenade. The grenade exploded and made the walls shake. The ceiling collapsed and buried the containment. Blade jumped and stabbed the Boomer clone in the eye. He twisted it and pushed down, cutting his cheek and jaw. He kicked the corpse to the ground and kept going. He felt he was getting tired.

'I… can't… too… tired!'

'Fuck brain! Send 2 pints of blood from my arms to my legs!'

Blade felt his legs get stronger and his arms get weaker. He ran as fast as he could through the hallways of the facility.

-Franz-

Franz and the team were rushing to their stations. Franz ran to the hangar with Fields.

"Fields! Get an Apache ready for me!"

"On it!"

Franz nodded and ran to the hallway leading to the entrance. He heard gunshots coming from both sides of the hallway. He turned and saw three men in black camouflage and armor an Umbreon and an Infernape. They were killing some soldiers. Franz and them exchanged looks. They fired at him. Franz jumped around and went to the stairs leading up to the tower.

-Harry-

Harry, Violet and the marines rushed to get to Franz. They saw more soldiers coming through the other end of the hallway. Harry and the others got to cover and shot at the soldiers

"Disperse!" Harry yelled.

Harry ran with Fyra to the left, the marines ran to the right. Violet blasted a vent open and went in.

-Sai-

Sai and Serenity was running through the dark hallways when they saw soldiers with flashlights coming towards them. Serenity got in front and used Dragon Pulse to kill them at a range. It hit and slammed the back of their heads on the wall behind. It disabled the chips and killed them. They continued until they heard some rattling inside the vents. The vent busted open and emerged Violet.

"Vi!" Sai said.

"Sai!" Violet said happily. They ran to each other and hugged.

"I'm glad you're safe." Sai said.

"We have to keep moving! There will be more enemies coming!" Serenity said.

"Wow Serenity, never knew you could be so focused!" Violet said. Serenity nodded and rushed through the halls with them.

-Chris-

Chris found a hallway filled with soldiers. They were looking the other way and firing. Chris used this to their advantage and shot at them. Before it could hit the soldier, he was cut in half. *CLINK* Chris widened his eyes to see who it is. Blade with a sword in one hand, Charlotte in the other, Max by his side.

"Charlotte!" Chris yelled.

"Chris!" Charlotte yelled back. Chris raised his M1911 at Blade. "No don't!"

"Let her go!" Chris yelled.

"I'm not an enemy anymore. I saved her from soldiers who could've killed her if I wasn't there."

"How are you still alive?! I fucking shot you in the eye!" Frank yelled.

"You missed all other five shots." Blade said. "We have no time to talk. We need to finish this, once and for all."

"How do I know you won't stab us in the back?!" asked Chris.

"I wouldn't have ran and killed tens of soldiers just to kill you. We need to get to the roof, that's where the team will be." Blade said.

Chris noticed Harry running towards them from the other end of the hallway with Serenity, Sai and Violet.

"Harry!" Chris yelled. "He's good!"

"Alright! *pant* I saw that guy with the awesome hair go upstairs." Harry said.

Chris nodded and ran to Blade. Blade put Charlotte down. Chris and Charlotte hugged each other and kissed.

"I missed you so much." Chris said.

"I love you, so much Chris. I missed you so much." Charlotte said. Chris broke the kiss and felt her belly. "The kids are fine."

Chris shed a tear. "Charlotte, I love you so much. More than the world."

"We need to go! We only have 1 hour and 29 minutes left!" Harry said.

"Where are the marines?" asked Chris.

Harry looked down, "Kid… they informed me they were… expendable. If they die it doesn't matter, it's all for the sake of the region."

"That's inhumane!" Chris yelled.

"Sorry kid, but I have to follow orders." Harry said. "We need to move."

Chris nodded and turned to Charlotte. "Char, I need you to go with Max and Serenity back to Vex. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't leave your side Chris!" Charlotte said. "I'm not going to lose you again!"

"It's for your and the pups' own good. I will come back to you Char." Chris said. He kissed her and hugged her.

Max ran to Violet. Violet let out a tear and hugged Max.

"I was so worried Max." said Violet.

"I missed you guys." Said Max. "I'm sorry Vi."

"It's alright, Max. You tried. You need to get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt again." Violet said.

"Alright Vi." Max said. Violet kissed Max on the forehead and broke the embrace. "I love you."

"Love you too." Said Vi.

Serenity went to Chris and Charlotte.

"Serenity, I need you to get her to Vex." Chris said.

"Yes, Sir Christian." Said Serenity. Charlotte kissed Chris one more time before getting on Serenity. Serenity slithered with Max to the door.

"Let's do this." Blade said.

Chris nodded and ran upstairs with the group.

-Franz-

"Is everything set, Fields?" asked Franz.

Fields was putting the last missile on the Apache. He turned and said, "It's set Franz. Are you sure you want to do this? The assault doesn't start in another hour."

"I'm sure of it. God damn this is not good. The electric pulse app in Blade is not working!" Blade said, pressing a button.

"I agreed with Drake. They should have been killed when we had the chance." Said Fields.

"Well, it's too late now. It's now or never. If we are killed, everything we worked for will be ended." Franz said.

"Alright… we'll be waiting for you in the War Room. End this, Franz." Said Fields.

Franz nodded and got inside the cockpit of the Assault Helicopter. He turned on the rotors and lifted up from the ground. The ceiling opened for him. He stabilized the helicopter and hovered upwards, going up to the roof.

-Vex-

Vex was eating berries and fruit from the bushes and trees when he saw Charlotte, Serenity and Max rushing to him.

"Max! Serenity! Charlotte! Over here!" yelled Vex.

"Is that you Vex?!" asked Charlotte.

"Yeah, I grew. It was hell. What are you three doing here?" asked Vex.

"We need to stay here with you. Lady Charlotte looks as if she's almost ready to go into labor." Serenity explained. "I believe Sir Christian will inform me if there are any complications."

"Well, you hungry? There are lots of berries around." Said Vex.

"That would be nice." Said Charlotte.

-Chris-

After long flights of stairs they made it to the roof. The tower is still tall. Chris and the others looked around for the Heil-Zhein.

"Where the hell are they?" asked Frank.

They then saw the floor open. Sounds of rotors spinning coming from it. They waited for something to happen. Just then, an AH-64 Apache rose up and hovered over them. They saw Franz inside giving them an evil grin.

"Spread! APACHE!" yelled Harry. Franz fired a few rounds off the miniguns. Everyone ran in different directions. Sai shot a Charge Beam at the Apache. It hit but the armor was lined with rubber. Everyone shot at the helicopter. The rounds bounced off the heli, doing hardly any damage to it. Chris shot a few Aura Spheres at it. They hit but the armor sustained the impact.

"Resistance is futile!" yelled Franz.

"Shut up you German ass!" yelled Frank.

"Ah, how are you feeling after I took your business?" asked Franz.

"Better now! Get down here and fight like a fucking man!" yelled Frank.

"I do not think I will do that." Said Franz. He turned to Blade, "Well, well, well. The traitor."

"You got my friends killed! Then you dishonor them by making clones of them?! I will kill you Franz!" yelled Blade.

"I wasn't the one who killed your friends. It was for the better of the project. In another 30 minutes, this region will fall in our hands!" yelled Franz. He fired a missile at Blu and Jon. Jon jumped out of the way and covered their heads. The blast pushed them slightly. Franz fired at them. Chris used bone rush to deflect the incoming bullets. Franz smiled and directed his fire at the center of Chris. He fired. Chris put up his bone staff to deflect it. The bullet pierced through the staff and hit Chris. He was pushed back but luckily he had body armor. Chris threw many Aura Spheres at Franz. Franz strafed to the left to dodge the incoming attacks. Blade went into his robe and grabbed Boomer's SPRAWL. He fired at Franz. Franz shot the incoming rockets and fired a missile at Blade. Blade ran and jumped. He turned the missile and threw it back at Franz. The missile hit and took out the helicopter's armor. Franz gritted his teeth to the concussive blast. Frank tried to fire into the window of the helicopter again. The bullets did not penetrate the window but cracked it a bit. Alx fired into the cracks. They did not do much damage to it. Franz fired at Blade again. He hit Blade throughout his body. The bullets did not penetrate the armor but pushed him back. Chris took out his .45s and focused his Aura into the bullets. He closed his eyes then opened them, revealing blue. He fired at the helicopter. Franz smiled at his persistence but then felt the Aural bullet go through his shoulder. The bullet penetrated the window. Franz roared in rage and flew upwards. Everyone continued to fire at the helicopter.

"_Idioten _(idiots). They try and try but do not give up. I will give them something to persuade them." Franz moved his right hand to the screen in front of him. He pressed a few buttons and gained control of a T.V. Missile. He put the helicopter to hover and moved his hands to the controls. He pointed downwards to the group. He looked for a victim of his explosive payload… Blade.

"The hell is he doing?!" asked Frank.

"Being a god damn pussy." Said Blu.

They saw a light shimmer for a second in the front of the helicopter. They kept still and silent to see what it was. Chris squinted his eyes then widened when he saw it.

"Run!" Chris yelled. Everyone else saw (except Blade) the large missile and ran in different directions. The missile turned towards Blade.

"Chris! We have only 5 minutes! Use the Hyper Beam!" yelled Harry.

Chris felt weak from putting his Aura into the bullets. He focused and put his wrists together. He pointed upwards toward the helicopter. The bright white light shone as he charged it. He noticed the missile was going to Blade. Blade kept his stance and could not see where the missile was. The missile hit Blade and threw him across the roof. He skid and almost went off the roof. He gripped the roof with one hand, he felt weak.

'What the hell happened?!'

'Don't *grunt* know! Send blood to my arms!'

'Heart can't exert too much! If she starts moving all this blood from one place to another we could die!'

"Help!" Blade yelled out.

Franz hovered down. He noticed Blu and Jon were running to Blade. He fired two missiles at them. Blu noticed the missiles and threw himself to Jon. He tackled Jon to the ground and saved him from the explosion.

"Haha! _Für HEIL-ZHEIN! _(For HEIL-ZHEIN!)" Franz yelled.

Chris looked back and forth. Help his friends and save Blade or attempt to kill Franz and possibly get Jon, Blu and Blade killed in the process.

"DO IT CHRIS!" yelled Harry.

"Help!" Blade yelled.

Attempt to kill Franz or save Jon, Blu and Blade.

**Well guys, it's your choice. Kill Franz and kill them in the process or save them and sabotage the mission. Your call. Polls remember!**

**1: Who is your favorite couple?**

**Chris and Charlotte (3 Votes, including me, lol)**

**Sai and Violet (1 vote)**

**Frank and Karen**

**Jon and Joann**

**Harry and Fyra**

**Gordon and Alison**

**Kilano and Denise**

**Chris and Serenity (1 Vote)**

**2: Who was your favorite Pokémon Character (Chris')?**

**Charlotte (1 vote, from me.)**

**Violet (1 vote)**

**Serenity (2 Votes)**

**Max**

**Vex (1 Vote)**

**Sai (1 Vote)**

**3: Who is your favorite Heil-Zhein Member (Blade is not an option, please re-poll.)?**

**Franz Steiner (1 Vote)**

**Zale Multon (1 Vote)**

**Drake Schmidt (1 Vote)**

**Jergen Taylor (1 vote from me. Lol)**

**Gregory Dixon**

**Natsuki Hiroshi**

**Jackson Fields (1 Vote)**

**Christopher Trailman**

**Jacque Fontaine**

**Francisco Lombardi**

**4: What Pokémon would you like to see in this story? (BTW, only ONE choice.)**

**Snivy (3 votes, all hail Smugleaf.)**

**Ponyta (2 Vote.)**

**Mightyena(2 votes.)**

**Snorlax**

**Axew**

**It looks like Ponyta and Mightyena are tied! Who will be featured?! Will you choose to kill Franz or save your friends?! Why am I back with these 80s kickstarters?! Why does everyone love Pepsi?! Cause Pepsi brainwashed them. See if you know what famous FPS is being referenced. Plus I'm not going to update for a while because my power is going to go out. So yeaah. They fate of the region, the Heil-Zhein, Blade, Jon and Blu are in your hands. This is your choice. Personally, I would save them. Review and send feedback. PM the broski for any questions.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sup peeps. I think I said this, I'm sorry if I didn't say… This is the last chapter of Move On. I understand this was a bit unexpected… damn. I have put so much time into this story. Not too much that my entire summer was THIS! And yet… I'm disappointed. After reading all the reviews, re-reading the story for myself and watching Gordon Ramsey yell at some people, I had an epiphany. (Why can't people spell that correctly? I don't even have proof-reading on, and I'm 14!) I feel that… I disappointed you all. I try to get that thought out of my head with a cup of tea, talking to friends, being with family but NO! I feel some of what I wrote is somewhat cheesy and lame. No not some, MOST! I'm sorry if I… let some of the readers down with my laziness. (Another thing people misspell.) Anyway, your choice, leads here. BTW, there is a COD 4 reference here. Spot it. (not like it's hard to find.) Remember I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise… I FAHKING HATE MYSELF!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 26: STORY OVER

-Back at Chris' home-

Richard and Marco were chopping wood to put in the fire pit when they heard helicopters coming.

"Do I love that sound. Makes me want to join the military." Richard said.

"I don't think I would want to at this age." Said Marco. They continued chopping wood, expecting the sounds to leave. Instead the helicopter sounds became louder until 3 helicopters emerged from the forest. They hovered and landed near Richard and Marco.

"_Que en chingada es esto?! _(What in hell is this?!)" asked Marco.

The doors slid open and let out men in SRA uniform rushing to Marco, Richard and the house. They grabbed Richard and Marco and dragged them onto the helicopter.

"What the hell are you doing?!" asked Richard.

"We're sorry for the rude entrance. We are the Sinnoh Region Army, we are here to move all of you to Unova for your safety and concern from Major Harold Jacobs." Said a rugged looking man. Two more informed men dragged Chris' mom onto the helicopter. Marco saw as they took the things most precious to them onto the other helicopters.

"I didn't know you guys did that. I thought you just move to a different location and that's it." Said Marco.

"Well, Major Harold paid the Army a few thousands to do this. We are loading you three with you and your son's belongings to a C-130 at a nearby Air Force base.

"What about my son?!" asked Marco.

"He has a job to do."

-On the Roof of the Heil-Zhein HQ-

"DO IT CHRIS!" exclaimed Harry.

"Chris, help!" yelled Blade, his grip weakening.

Chris was getting too much pressure on himself. Save Blade or Kill Franz. His choice will determine the fate of the region, Heil-Zhein, his friends and family and the future. Voices rushed through his head. He closed his eyes tightly to hear them more clearly.

'Save them… Save them, one life is not worth three… MAN THE FUCK UP AND SAVE THEIR ASSES!'

Chris opened his eyes wide. He dispersed the gathered energy for the Hyper Beam and ran towards his friends.

"NOOO!" Harry yelled.

Chris saw Franz fire three missiles at them. He took out his M1911 and shot the missiles before they can make a hit on Blu and Jon. He helped up Blu and Jon and ran to Blade. He was gripping the roof by his finger and soon let go. Chris got there in time and grabbed Blade by the arm. He pulled up Blade back on the roof.

"Y-you saved me." Blade said.

"Yeah, we need to get Franz before-" Sounds of engines and marching interrupted them. They looked down and saw robots that look like Walking tanks walking with tens of thousands of clones and soldiers out of the facility and moving to Snowpoint.

Franz laughed maniacally and yelled, "YES! PROJECT BLITZKRIEG IS NOW UNDERWAY! WE WIN! NOTHING CAN STOP US!" His laugh died down and he looked down to Chris and co.

Chris went into his helmet mic, "Serenity! We need Vex to get us out of here!"

"Already here!" Chris looked back and saw Vex hovering with Charlotte, Serenity, Max, Fyra and the Marines on board. "Get on quickly!"

Chris and Blade jumped on to Vex. The others rushed and jumped on as well.

"Hold on!" yelled Vex.

Vex turned and flew above the marching soldiers and mechs. He swooped down and used Dragon's Breath on them. The soldiers didn't stop marching. They continued onward to the nearest city.

"They're not stopping!" yelled Charlotte.

Chris looked back and saw Franz landing on the Heil-Zhein HQ.

-Heil-Zhein HQ-

Franz landed on the roof and exited the cockpit of the Apache. He saw the rest of his team and a clone of Boomer and Fox coming up from the stairs. Everyone cheered in victory.

"We did it!" yelled Drake.

"We won!" yelled Gregory.

"Quiet down everyone." Franz said. Everyone stopped cheering. "There is still a problem."

"What, Franz? We have become victorious!" Jergen said.

"They are still alive. We need to eliminate them if we do not want them to come back and try again." Franz said. "I will do this on my own. You all stay and monitor the Assault. The clones will come with me."

"Are you sure Franz?" asked Zale.

"Of course. Don't worry, I will be back." Franz said. He nodded to the team and hopped inside the cockpit of the Apache. The Fox clone went into the gunner seat while Boomer grabbed on the side of the helicopter. Franz started the rotors and flew towards Vex.

-Chris-

"No… I can't believe it! We lost!" Chris yelled.

Harry looked back down. The police lining up at the entrance to Snowpoint. The soldiers and clones gunning them down and moving towards the civilians. He let out a tear but wiped it away before anyone noticed. He looked up and saw the Apache coming towards them quickly.

"We got a problem!" yelled Harry. Everyone turned their heads and saw the Helicopter coming towards them.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" yelled Frank.

Chris looked at Charlotte. Charlotte let out a tear and pulled in Chris for an embrace. Chris shook his head and pushed away.

"Char, I love you." Chris said. He got up and grabbed Harry and the marines.

"What are you doing kid? We lost." Harry asked.

"He doesn't want all of us. Just me, you and Blade." Chris said. "We might as well go out with a bang."

Harry thought for a second and looked back to Chris. He nodded. "Marines, lets go."

The Marines and Blade got up. Chris got to the edge of Vex. He looked over his shoulder to Charlotte.

"Come back safe." Charlotte said.

"No promises." Chris said. He looked back and exhaled in nervousness. He closed his eyes. Harry, the marines and Blade went to his side. Vex swooped down to the snowy forest, Chris and co. jumped off. Vex went back up into the air and continued flying. Chris looked up, the Apache slowing down and hovering over them. The Apache fired at them. Chris jumped and ran. They followed behind.

"Where are we going?!" asked Harry, trying to keep up.

"Anywhere." Chris said. The Apache was right behind them. Franz smiled and fired at them. Fox fired as well at them. Chris could feel the dirt and snow jumping from the ground as the bullets missed. Harry saw a vehicle nearby and ran to it, separating himself from the rest. Franz didn't notice.

Harry got to the vehicle and examined it. It was a 2012 Jeep Wrangler. Weathered but still functional. It had covers in the backseat. He uncovered it, machine guns and RPGs were lined up. He counted at least three RPGs and a variety of machine guns. He got in the driver's seat and hotwired the jeep. The vehicle roared to life. Harry smiled and took off the brakes. He turned and accelerated towards the others.

Chris looked back and saw Harry closing in on them with a Jeep. Chris shot an Aura Sphere at his feet and launched himself onto the Jeep. Chris saw Blade slowing turning to the left. He reached and grabbed Blade. He pulled him onto the jeep. The marines sprinted towards the jeep. Chris helped the two get on. He looked up and saw Franz smiling through the window of the Apache. Harry accelerated and dodged the trees.

"Chris, don't know if you'll be able to handle this, GET A FUCKING RPG!" yelled Harry.

Chris nodded and grabbed an RPG. It was lighter than he expected. The marines grabbed one as well. Chris pointed the launcher at Franz. He inhaled and shot. He was pushed back a little but handled it. The rocket flew in all directions and nearly hit Franz. The marines simultaneously shot at Franz. Boomer, who was still hanging on, shot the propelled grenades with a MGL before they even came near the heli. He fired the grenade launcher at the jeep. Harry, with his professional driving skills, steered and dodged the grenades. Chris loaded another rocket and fired at the Heli.

-Meanwhile-

Two construction workers with their Machop and Gurrdurr were building a tunnel that leads the underground of Sinnoh. They heard explosions coming from behind and looked back to the forest. An Attack Helicopter came into view.

"Jim." Said one of the construction workers.

"Yeah, Barry?" replied Jim.

"Want to bounce?" asked Barry.

"Don't need to ask." Jim turned and got on the shoulders of his Gurrdurr. "Run Forrest RUN!" The Gurrdurr dropped the metal beam and ran as fast as he could away. Barry grabbed the Machop and ran to a different direction.

-Back to Chris-

Franz reacted and strafed to the side, dodging the rocket. He continued firing at the jeep. Fox opened fire to the front, attempting to get their tires out. Harry made a sharp turn to the right and saw a tunnel going down into the ground. He sped up and went towards the tunnel. Boomer shot at the tunnel entrance. The grenade caused the entrance to start caving in. Harry drove inside before the entrance could come down on them. Chris chuckled as they escaped Franz for a bit.

"We're in the clear for now! Now we need to find a way out!" yelled Harry.

"How did you two make it out alive?!" Chris asked John and Gloria.

"We just got out through the way we came in." Gloria said. "We saw THIS guy hanging from the roof and looked for help. That's when we found that Salamence of yours."

"Can anyone tell me what is happening for now?" asked Blade.

"Right now, we just went into a tunnel type cave and Franz is probably waiting for us in the other side." Chris replied.

"Great…" Blade fussed. "What about the others?"

-Charlotte-

Charlotte watched as Snowpoint, in the distance, was taken over by the Heil-Zhein. The soldiers and AI continued marching towards the nearest town, Celestic. She shed a tear to their failure. Fyra laid a hand on her shoulder. Charlotte shook her head.

"Where are we going now?" asked Max.

"Don't know. Where to?" asked Vex.

"Can we make a stop at Lake Verity? I need to see my family." Said Charlotte.

Frank leaned forward and said, "I need to get my family to safety."

"Make a stop at Veilstone, I need to get Joann out of here." Jon added.

"Arceus damn it, ever since I evolved am I some sort of bus for everybody?!" Vex asked.

"Don't worry Vex, just one at a time." Charlotte said.

Violet carefully walked to Charlotte and placed her paw on her belly. "How are you holding up?"

"They're close." Charlotte panted.

"We're making our first stop!" Vex yelled. He descended down into the forest. The trees rustled to the force of wind Vex is making. He landed and let down Charlotte, Jon, Frank and Alx. "We'll be waiting." Charlotte nodded and walked to the north. She saw blue lights in the trees and sped up. Frank heard rustling in the trees and pointed his .44 up towards them.

"Keep your eyes open." Said Frank. Alx put up his HK53 towards the trees as well. They entered the village. No one was outside, no sounds were made. Charlotte looked around for anyone in sight.

"DROP THE WEAPONS!" Lucario popped up from the bushes and trees raising the AKs at the group. Alx quickly raised his hands and dropped the gun to the ground. Frank pointed at the Lucarios. He saw the Lucario pointing their guns directly at Frank. "DROP THE WEAPON!"

"Make me!" Frank yelled. He put his finger near the trigger.

"STOP!" Everyone looked toward the direction of the voice. A shiny Lucario emerged from the house on the tree. He jumped down and landed in front of the group. He chuckled and brought in Charlotte for a hug. "You're safe."

"K-Kilano?" Charlotte asked.

Kilano let go and signaled for everyone to lower their guns. The Lucarios holstered their weapons and jumped down from the trees. The rest came out of their homes and resumed their lives. "It's great to see you, niece. We missed you dearly."

"I missed you too Uncle." Charlotte said.

"CHARLOTTE!" Charlotte looked up and saw Kit jumping down from the tree. He landed and ran to Charlotte. "Charlotte, I missed you!"

"You too Kit." Charlotte replied. Denise jumped down and landed to Kilano's side. She smiled wrapped Charlotte in her arms.

"_Nieta, estavamos proqupados!_ (Niece, we were worried!) How have you, and the coming kin, been?" asked Denise.

"Better now. It wasn't all bad. Someone actually helped me get out of there." Charlotte said.

"AH, that reminds me! The quest was successful, no?" asked Kilano.

The guys behind looked down in shame. Charlotte rubbed her arm and said, "Chris…. Failed." Everyone in the village dropped what they were doing and looked at Charlotte. Kilano and Denise were shocked. "They won. They already took over the northern area of Sinnoh and are coming down. I don't know if the military will be able to defeat them._"_

"What is going to happen?" asked Kilano.

Frank came up and said, "Fight. Fight for your home. Keep them away from this place."

"You're right. We need to protect others as well. Keep them safe here." Kilano said.

"We need to go. I love you all." Charlotte said. She gave a hug to Kilaon and Denise. She kissed Kit on the forehead. Kilano and Denise nodded. Charlotte and the guys left back into the forest.

-Chris, 2 hours later-

Harry could see a light at the end. He smiled and honked the horn, catching the passengers attention. They (except Blade) saw the light too and smiled. Harry drove out of the tunnel. They were driving near a river.

"This is relaxing." Said John.

Harry put on the radio. It instantly went to a news broadcast.

"Good afternoon, Sinnoh. I am Matt Braoer. Breaking News, Snowpoint was attacked earlier today. Police were overwhelmed by a large number of armed soldiers and what seem to be, robots! Flying robots were sending a message one lucky person got hold a recording of. Let's listen."

"….. Sinnoh, we are the Heil-Zhein. We are here to cleanse and take over the region. I am your new leader, Franz Steiner. Surrender or lethal force will be brought upon you all. In a matter of days, this region will be ours. Good luck trying to stop us."

"This will be written in history for Sinnoh. Let's hope the SRA and other military branches save this region from their control."

Harry shut off the radio and banged the wheel.

"It's all our fucking fault!" Harry yelled. "Kid, you need to get out of this region and get to Unova too. We should have been more alert and prepared! We got cocky and this is what we get."

Chris pulled his hair in stress. He cupped his hands and put them on his mouth. He looked up and sighed into his hands. He started to tear up. All that responsibility put on him, everything he was put through. It finally got to him.

"He's back!" yelled Gloria. Chris looked back and saw the Apache coming towards them quickly. Harry looked through the mirror and widened his eyes. He stepped on the accelerator and drove into the forest again. Franz fired missiles at them, still missing every shot. He fired the Miniguns at them. Blade got up and took out his sword. He deflected the incoming bullets. Gloria and Chris looked for anymore rockets. They couldn't find anymore. "Shit!"

John grabbed a machine gun from one of the crates and loaded it up. He fired at the Apache. The armor was weakening. Franz was getting frustrated. Harry saw they were going into a deeper part of the forest. The trees didn't let Franz get a good look at them. He couldn't tell where they went.

Harry sighed in relief. He looked up and saw the sun gleaming through the cracks between leaves. "Take in your last sights of this place kid."

Chris wiped his tears away and watched the scenery. Pokémon frolicking through the forest. Beautiful flowers and trees surrounding them. Chris felt touched and shed another tear.

-Frank-

Vex flew low and landed near Hearthome. He lowered his head for Frank and Alx to get off. Frank and Alx stepped down from Vex and walked to Hearthome. They saw people panicking after watching the news broadcast. Frank went to the center. He saw many trainers with their Pokémon sitting around, hugging and crying. He went to the front desk, Nurse Joy behind it.

"Hello, sorry we don't have any more space availabl-"

"No, I'm looking for a Karen Grayson." Said Frank.

Nurse Joy took out a binder and looked through the list of names. She pointed to one and said, "2nd room on the right." Frank nodded and went upstairs. He walked to the second door on his right and knocked on the door. Karen answered the door and start cry.

"Frank." Karen said. Frank hugged Karen and rubbed her back.

"Shh, it's alright. Where is Grace?" asked Frank.

Karen stepped to the side for Frank to enter. Frank saw Grace praying on the couch. She looked to Frank and quickly went to Frank. She hugged Frank tightly.

"Daddy. Where were you?" Grace asked.

"I had something to do. Look, we need to leave, now. We can't go to the southern regions. We need to go overseas. Unova." Frank said.

"We don't have anything but our money and a few clothes. We might be able to make it." Karen said smiling.

"Let's go." Frank said. Karen grabbed her purse, while Grace grabbed her travel bag. They went outside and were met by Alx. Alx nodded and led the group back to Vex.

-Chris, 1 hour later-

They drove out of the forest and to what looks like a construction site. A bridge going upwards to Mt. Coronet. Franz were still on their tail, frustrated and insane to kill them. Harry drove up the bridge

"_Das ist es, ich bin müde von dieser Scheiße!_ (That's it, i'm tired of this shit!)" Franz exclaimed he switched the controls to the T.V. Missile controls. He pointed and fired the missile towards the jeep. He suddenly had an idea.

Harry looked back and braced for the impact. It didn't come. He heard the missile zip in front of them. He and the others were confused of what Franz was doing. The missile went up and sharply went down into the bridge. The bridge started to collapse. Harry braked but the jeep tilted and flipped over. Franz fired at the jeep. The missiles hit and blew Chris and the others away. Chris' guns slid away. The bridge broke but didn't fall. Franz fired missiles at the way they came up. The start of the bridge collapsed, leaving no escape. Franz decided to land and finish this without the Apache.

Chris was still dazed, he felt blood ooze from his head. He tried to get up but only collapsed every time. He saw Blade shake his head and disappear in a flash. He looked up and saw John kneeling down in front of Gloria, she killed by the blast. He grabbed the M60 and ran to Chris. He tugged Chris to cover. Franz and the Fox clone stepped out of the Apache. Boomer got off the Apache. Franz took out his Walther PPK. He loaded Hollow Points to ensure the kill. Chris looked to his left and saw Harry. His legs were stuck under the jeep. He yelled in pain and tried to get the jeep off his legs. Chris looked back at John. John exchanged looks with Chris and looked to Franz. He let go of Chris and raised the M60 to fire. He got off a few rounds but they missed. He tried firing again, *CLICK*. He threw the M60 to the side and grabbed Hunter's .22 from his holster. He pointed to fire. In a flash, the back of John's head burst. He fell to the ground and closed his eyes. Chris looked to Franz. He was smiling. Boomer and Fox clones were behind him.

-Charlotte-

Jon got Joann from Veilstone. Vex is heading west, following passing jets. Charlotte looked back down to the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw Franz gunning down John.

"Vex get down there! Chris is down there!" Charlotte yelled.

Vex nodded and descended quickly down to Chris. "Hang on!"

-Chris-

Chris' hearing started fade. All he could hear is a high-pitched sound. Chris looked up to the sky and saw Vex flying downward. Franz looked back and noticed Vex. The Fox and Boomer clones looked back as well. They all started firing at him. The rounds deflected off Vex's skin. Chris looked to Harry. Harry was near dead. He noticed Chris' M1911 and reached for it. He grabbed it. Harry smiled and nodded to Chris. Chris nodded back. Harry slid the M1911 to Chris. Chris caught it and checked the magazine, 6 rounds. He focused his Aura into the bullets. He got on his back and pointed towards Franz, Boomer and Fox. He breathed on last time.

*BANG* He took down the Fox clone.

*BANG* the bullet went straight through Boomer's head.

Franz looked back to Chris. Chris smiled and fired. *BANG* he hit Franz dead between the eyes. Franz let go of his gun and collapsed to the floor. Chris fell back and breathed heavily. Vex landed near Chris. Frank, Alx, Blu, Jon, Charlotte and Chris' Pokémon got off to help him. Blu, Fyra and Alx went to Harry. They pushed the jeep off his legs and tried reviving Harry. Fyra went as far as to perform CPR on Harry. She held Harry in her arms and cried. Frank and Jon helped up Chris and got him on Vex. Charlotte healed Chris' head injury using her Aura. Chris smiled and kissed Charlotte. Charlotte accepted and held Chris' head. She then felt a sharp pain go through her stomach. She yelled in pain. Blu and Alx got on Vex. Fyra stayed behind, still mourning. Vex launched to the sky.

Chris didn't know what to do. "Vex where are we going?!"

"Yesterday, Harry told me to get us to a nearby Air Force base! He also told me to tell an Executive Officer, whatever the hell that is, to say this, 1-L1K3-70-P0K3-H3R!" Vex yelled.

"Get us over there quickly!"

-30 minutes later-

Vex noticed lights below and saw a fortified area. Bunkers scattered across it, jets and hangars as well. Vex descended down to the base. Serenity heard something go through her helmet mic.

"Authorize yourselves or else you will be fired upon!"

Serenity took off her helmet using her tail. She slithered to Vex's head. "Vex say the code!" She yelled. She put the helmet near his mouth. He recited the code. Serenity put the helmet back on.

"I Like To Poke Her! You are authorized! Fly to Hangar 17!"

"Vex, fly to something called Hangar 17!" said Serenity. Vex flew low to find a hangar by the number of that. He saw the 17 and heard a loud noise emanating from it. He flew inside. Everyone looked up and saw the giant cargo plane. Chris kept comforting Charlotte, still crying in pain. He saw his and Jon's parents and Richard going into the plane.

"MA, PA!" Chris yelled. Some uniformed soldiers led Vex inside the plane with the parents and Richard. Medics rushed to tend to Charlotte. Richard and Chris' parents noticed Chris and Charlotte and rushed to them. Richard came to Charlotte's side as well. She gripped Chris' hand and Richard's paw tightly. Medics put her on a bed brought in the equipment.

"Lucario, push. Breathe." Said a Medic.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?!" asked Charlotte. She craned her neck back and screamed as she pushed.

"The pup is crowning. Keep Pushing." Said the Medic. Charlotte pushed as hard as she could. The Riolu came out of Charlotte finally. The Medic picked it up. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

"You're not finished!" said Sai. Charlotte screamed in pain and pushed. Another was coming out.

"Almost there! Keep pushing." The Medic exclaimed. Charlotte pushed with the rest of her energy. It came out. Everyone was shocked yet amazed at what Charlotte gave birth to. "C-Congratulations… it's a girl." She was a mix of human and Lucario. She had the body and face like a human, but had ears and a tail of a Lucario. She also had spikes on her chest and hands. She cried and opened her eyes, a fiery red, just like Charlotte's. Charlotte smiled and laid back in exhaustion. The medic gave Charlotte her kin. Charlotte brought them close to her chest. They started to suckle on her milk-filled breasts.

"They are beautiful." Charlotte said quietly. "Remember when we were in that cave during the blizzard?"

"Most of it." Chris said. He ran his finger down the Riolu's face. "We'll call him Luke…"

"Middle name?"

Chris didn't need to think of it, "Charles. Don't exactly remember what we wanted for his middle name to be."

Charlotte looked to the girl. "Let's call her Aurora." Chris smiled.

The medic stood up and said, "Unlike humans, Pokémon offspring do not need any cleaning." He looked to Richard and said, "I'm guessing you are the father."

Richard was surprised and said, "No, I'm HER father." He pointed to Chris and said, "He is."

The Medics were surprised. "Okay… you all are being transported to Unova, funded by Major Harold Jacobs. Take your seats and have a safe flight." The medics grabbed the equipment and took it out of the plane. The back of the plane closed. Chris help Charlotte get to her seat. He sat next to her. Vex laid on the middle of the plane. Marco took a seat next to Chris.

"_Hijo._" Marco said.

"Yeah pa?" Chris asked.

"This is all so unexpected… what happened?" asked Marco.

"An organization called Heil-Zhein is taking over. Nothing is stopping them. The military is taking us to Unova." Chris said.

"You look dirty. Were you a part of this?!" asked Marco.

Chris nodded. He took off his vest and sighed. "Pa. I failed. We failed. I was 'The Savior.' I failed everyone who believed in me." Marco put a hand on his shoulder.

"Son… you didn't fail everybody. Maybe in the future things will turn out good and you can help." Marco said. Chris looked up to him and smiled. "_No te procupas hijo. Todo en tiempo. _(Don't worry, son. All in time.)"

-2 days later-

"We have landed on Fort Johnson Air Force Base in Unova!" Chris woke up and looked to Charlotte. She was smiling with the babies in her arms.

"Char… Char." Chris whispered. Charlotte's eyes fluttered open. She looked down to the newborns.

"They are so peaceful." Charlotte said. The back of the plane opened. Men in uniform entered and woke up the rest. Two LAV's rolled in. They opened the trunk.

"Everyone! You will be escorted by the Unova Region Army to your destinations!" yelled a man in uniform decorated with ribbons. "I am Commander Fitz. If you have any questions speak now!"

"What do you mean 'destinations'?" asked Frank.

"You all will be separated into groups. The Teran family, the Rivera family and the Richardson family. You will be taken to different parts of the region for your safety. Have a nice trip." Fitz said. He turned and left the plane. Chris drew back his team of Pokémon into their balls. The URA escorted the Teran's and Rivera's into an LAV. They got Frank's family, Blu and Alx into another.

Chris felt closed inside the LAV. As if he was being taken back to Iron Island. Charlotte leaned on Chris. Chris wrapped an arm around her and shed a tear from looking at Aurora and Luke. Charlotte kissed Chris on the cheek and continued feeding the newborns.

-4 Hours later-

The LAV opened. Chris squinted to the bright sun. He adjusted to it and saw that they were in a city. The URA soldiers got Chris' family out of the LAV and escorted them through the city. Chris looked back to Jon and Joann. They waved goodbye, Chris waved back. The LAV sped away. Chris and Charlotte looked up at the large buildings. They were amazed by the screens on them and people passing by. They were led into a large apartment building. The URA stopped and filed into a line. A higher ranked officer came up to the family.

"Your new life starts here. You will be given a place to live in, a job and money to get you started. Our job is done. Don't worry, we will save Sinnoh. Good luck with life." The URA left the building, leaving the family to their lives.

"This is it." Richard said.

"_Una nueva vida en Unova_ (A new life in Unova.)" said Marco.

"I'm going to miss Sinnoh." Charlotte replied.

"Won't we all." Chris said. "I really hope things turn out for the better… maybe… we should just… move on."

Marco went to the apartment owner to find out where their new home is.

-Frank, 2 hours later-

Frank, Karen, Grace and Alx were dropped off in a place called Driftveil City. The place was dark and had heavy rain. They were met by a man with what looks like a cowboy hat. He had a mad look on his face.

"God damn, do I have to lower MY bridge for every god damn person?!" he asked. "Well, welcome to Driftveil. I am the Mining king, Clay. I own the bridge that connects Mistralton and Driftveil. You must be the newcomers."

"What's with the get-up?" asked Frank.

"Been mining ever since I was a boy. I own the Driftveil Mining Co. I nearly run this town." Clay said proudly.

"That didn't answer m-"

"Stop yapping, do I have to send you back to the URA?!" Clay yelled.

"Sorry, where is our new home?" asked Alx.

"Right this way." Clay said. He was leading the group to through Driftveil. "So, what brings you to Unova other than the fact that Sinnoh is being taken over?" asked Clay.

"That's basically it. We fucking failed to stop them before the day." Frank said.

"Y'all were a part of this crisis?!" Clay asked eagerly.

"Not my wife and daughter. They had no idea until I told them during the flight over here. I was with a group of men… mostly men, led by a major."

"Harold Jacobs, heard of the guy. Where is he now?" Clay asked.

Alx started to sob. "Man the fuck up Alx… we tried." Frank said. "He… he's not here anymore." Clay widened his eyes and raised his bushy eyebrows.

Trying to change the subject, they finally got to their new home. "Welcome to your new home. If you want, I have a few jobs open. You two interested?"

"Yeah, thanks." Alx said wiping his tears.

"Meet me at the gym for them. Just get settled in for now." Clay said. He left to the top of a hill where a building with a pokeball sign is. They went inside to check out their new abode. The furniture was decent. It had a nice kitchen, not the best. Three rooms and two bathrooms, there was space for all of them.

"Seems nice." Karen said. "Let's get our stuff out, clean this place up a bit then we can relax."

-Jon, 1 hour later-

Jon and his parents and Joann were being escorted through the city of Nimbasa. Jon looked up at the flashing lights and medium sized buildings. They stopped at an apartment building. In front was a woman, in her mid-20s, black hair and blue eyes. Joann smiled and jogged to her. The woman smiled and opened her arms. Joann went in for a warm hug.

Joann let go and turned to Jon and his parents. "Jon, this is my cousin Elesa. Her parents took care of me after… my parents died." She started to tear up and squeezed Elesa tightly. "I missed you Elesa."

"You too, Jo." Elesa said hugging back. She looked up to Jon and his parents. "You're Jon?"

"That's me." Jon said with a teeth-showing grin.

"And these are your parents?" asked Elesa. They nodded. "Come inside, I heard Joann was coming so I decided to see what I can do." Jon nodded and followed Elesa inside the apartments. Elesa called for the elevator. "I heard a lot about you from Jo. She really thinks you're special."

"You should see my friend Chris." Jon said.

"You guys came from Sinnoh? I watched the news, being taken over by a 'secret' organization?! What kind of irresponsible douches let that happen?!" Elesa asked.

Jon rubbed his back and said, "Don't know, but this is what they get I think…"

"Not just them! Everyone living in Sinnoh! I wish there was something we could do. I mean there was this one time, I helped out a guy named Chris save the region from Team Plasma. Then, cops and military come in at the last second! Last second! If it wasn't for that guy, we would've been forced to let our Pokémon go. I love my Emolgas." Elesa ranted.

Jon felt even guiltier for their failure of saving the region. It was like it is going to overshadow him and the others for the rest of their lives. Elesa kept talking but Jon just spaced out, not listening to a word she is saying. He and his parents followed Elesa and Joann into the elevator and up to their new home.

-…(UNEXPECTED TWIST)….-

Fyra mourned over Harry's body. She prayed to Arceus for him to live. She tried reviving him nothing… She then looked up to Franz' body. She felt instant rage course through her veins. Her flame became bigger. She stood up and walked to him. But, as she got closer she felt a pressure in the air. She stopped and examined the area. She looked back down to Franz. She saw the wound, closing. The bullet popped out. Franz blinked and groaned. He shook his head and fixed his flowing hair. He then saw Fyra and smiled. She became terrified and fell to her bottom. She started back away from Franz. He chuckled and got up. He grabbed his Walther and shot at Fyra's leg. She screamed in pain and tried pulling herself away. Franz walked to Harry's body. He shook his head and put his finger into his neck. There was a very faint pulse.

"He's still alive… I thought the bleed would kill him." Franz said. He went to Fyra and kicked her to her back. "You fools thought I was dead. NOPE! I'm not, I'm alive. And you two are coming with me."

Helicopters with a symbol on the sides of them came. The symbol was an H-Z in a slashed design. They went down and opened. Heil-Zhein soldiers grabbed Harry and Fyra. Fyra tried to get out of their grip. Dr. Norman came up to her and stuck a needle into her neck. Fyra suddenly felt drowsy and disoriented.

"You failed. Welcome to a new Sinnoh, ape."

**This is the end of this story. Your choice made Chris and co. lose to the Heil-Zhein. The region is now being taken over by the Heil-Zhein. The military, no matter how hard they try, will not be able to save it. Blade disappeared. Harry and Fyra are in Heil-Zhein custody. Chris and the others were transported to Unova, starting a new life, their failure overshadowing them. Charlotte gave birth to a Riolu named Luke and a hybrid of Lucario and Human named Aurora. Franz survived. What a happy ending! Lol, just kidding. It was pretty sad. Hey maybe in the FUTURE things will turn out good. Now let's see the winner of the polls.**

**1: Who is your favorite couple? Winner, Chris and Charlotte.**

**2: Who was your favorite Pokémon character (Chris)? Winner, Serenity.**

**3: Who is your favorite Heil-Zhein member? Winner, Franz Steiner.**

**4: What Pokémon would you like to see in the story? Winner, Snivy and Mightyena.**

**Number 4 is a teaser, just to tell you. Maybe a SEQUEL, I dunno. I would like to thank the following for being helpful and loving my fic.**

**Solrac III for being helpful with chapter names!**

**Lucariolover99 for loving this fic!**

**Nod Lucario for gifting me Left 4 Dead 2 and being awesome!**

**Damanlyguy for being a manly guy!**

**730N3AN0N14 for being a guy who uses FMG9 and Skorpions Akimbo and the constructive criticism! You're not the only one who uses them Akimbo!**

**You guys are awesome. Keep on the lookout for something in my profile. Review and PM the broski for any questions. It feels really weird ending this story. As always….**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	27. Chapter 26 20

**Sup guys. A reviewer requested this so I have been determined to do so. Nothing more to say. I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 26 2.0: STORY OVER

-On the Roof of the Heil-Zhein HQ-

"DO IT CHRIS!" exclaimed Harry.

"Chris, help!" yelled Blade, his grip weakening.

Chris was getting too much pressure on himself. Save Blade or Kill Franz. His choice will determine the fate of the region, Heil-Zhein, his friends and family and the future.

"Sorry guys…" Chris whispered.

He screamed and let out the Hyper Beam to the Apache. Franz shot the missiles at Jon and Blu. The first missile hit and blew Jon's legs. Jon screamed in pain. The second killed Blu by hitting him directly in the face and blowing his upper body apart. The last missed. Jon quickly bleeding out. Blade's grip was lost. He was falling to the ground below, nothing to save him.

Franz laughed but was hit with the Hyper Beam. The window broke and the Hyper Beam was hitting his face directly. Franz screamed as his face burned away. Chris kept the focus on to Franz as the Apache fell. Soon, Franz's face was gone and his skull was burning, still screaming to the top of his lungs. The Apache crashed on a rising platform and exploded, causing the platform to fall back inside the facility.

Chris fell to his knees. He started to cry. Jon bled out and laid lifeless on the roof. Nothing he can do to get him back.

Harry fell back and sighed.

"We did it…" Harry said.

"We're not finished yet." Chris said.

He went to Harry and grabbed a grenade from his belt. He went to the fallen platform and saw the crashed helicopter. Franz somehow still alive and trying to crawl away. Around him was the whole depot of missiles and bombs racked in rows and columns.

"Franz." Chris yelled.

Franz looked to Chris and tried to crawl faster.

"Burn in hell." Chris pulled the pin from the grenade and tossed it down into the depot. "RUN!" Chris yelled.

Vex hovered upwards so they can get on. He jumped on and helped Harry, and the others get on. Vex flew as fast as he could away from the HQ. A large explosion occurred inside the facility.

-Franz-

'… This is how I die… So much money put into this project… so much death… why did I do it?... I loved it so much… Now I can be with the many in hell. I get to be Satan's playmate… _wunderbar_…"

…BOOM!...

-Chris-

Chris didn't look back as the whole facility exploded in a shining light. He felt nothing. Franz and the Heil-Zhein are dead. The region is now safe again.

"Chris, where's Blade?... and Jon?" Charlotte asked.

Chris' mouth shook as he tried to speak. He couldn't say it.

"Chris." She said again. She turned his face to her. She kissed him but felt nothing. No sort of passion to it. She realized. "No… no it can't be!"

Chris didn't say anything. He just turned away.

"Chris look at me!" Charlotte demanded.

Vex landed in Snowpoint. The group got off. Everyone had their eyes on Chris.

"What do you all want?!" Chris asked.

"Chris, we did it. We beat the Heil-Zhein!" Harry said.

The Priest came towards Chris.

"You've done it! You've actually done it! Even Arceus was wrong! We are forever grateful Savior!" The Priest said excitedly.

"Just shut the fuck up!" Chris yelled. Everyone went silent. "Jon, Blu and Blade are dead! Killed because of me! I didn't want this fucking responsibility! I tried to keep calm and all but no! I've had it!"

"Chris-"

"Charlotte just shut the fuck up!" Chris yelled.

"What is wrong with you Sir Christian?!" Serenity asked sternly.

"I saw my friends get killed! Blown to fucking pieces!"

Sai intervened, "Chris, I've seen my little brother die in front of me. I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"But I could have done something to stop it! I could've saved them!"

"You would've jeopardized the entire mission, kid! Sometimes you've got to make sacrifices!" Harry yelled.

"Oh yeah?! What am I going to say to Joann?! Or his Mr. and Mrs. Rivera?! What am I going to tell my parents?!" Chris asked. "I wish I could just end it… end it all…" Chris then looked at his .45 and M1911.

"Chris don't do it." Vex said.

"I… just need…" Chris dropped the guns. He felt lifeless.

"Chris…" Charlotte whispered.

-3 hours later-

They were flying to Veilstone to break the news to Joann. Charlotte then felt a pain shoot through her belly. Her water broke and she started to feel pains.

"Lady Charlotte!" Serenity exclaimed. "We need to land Vex!" Vex nodded and flew down into the forest. They landed in the village of Lucario. Kilano jumped down to aid them. Serenity, Kilano and a few other Lucario were getting Charlotte to Denise's old house. Chris slowly walked behind.

"Don't worry, just breathe Charlotte." Kilano said quietly.

They laid her on the bed. Serenity grabbed a nearby bucket and filled it with water. Kilano looked to Chris, who was just leaning on the wall.

"Chris! You must be here at her side!" Kilano said.

Chris didn't respond. He just gave a blank glance at Kilano. Kilano walked to Chris and punched his stomach. Chris didn't flinch, nor wince in pain.

"What is wrong with you, Chris?" Kilano asked.

"I watched… my friends… die…" Chris said quietly. Kilano was surprised but dragged Chris to Charlotte's side. Charlotte screamed and pushed the pup out.

"It's a boy!" A Lucario said loudly.

"Aren't you happy for experiencing the birth of your son?" Kilano asked. Chris didn't respond.

The Lucario gave the newborn Riolu to Charlotte. Charlotte caressed his face then looked at Chris. Charlotte was starting to cry. She then felt another coming. She screamed and pushed harder. A Lucario came and took the Riolu from Charlotte, so she can focus on pushing.

"It hurts!" Charlotte cried.

"Just keep pushing!" Kilano said.

She pushed at her hardest. She then felt it come out.

"It's a girl-!" The Lucario was shocked and started to cry.

"Can I see my other little Riolu?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm sorry Charlotte… she's…" The Lucario just gave her to Charlotte. Charlotte looked at her other newborn. It was a hybrid of Lucario and human. Charlotte felt happy but realized the newborn wasn't breathing.

Charlotte started to cry as loud as she could. She felt the worst kind of pain seeing a newborn… her baby, dead in her arms. Kilano looked down in sadness and shed a tear. Chris didn't feel any emotion. All he did was just watch.

-2 hours later-

They landed in Veilstone. Joann was walking by when she saw Chris get off of Vex. She ran to Chris.

"Chris! Wh-where's Jon?" Joann asked.

Chris just kept silent. Serenity came. "Joann… Jon is… not with us anymore…"

When Joann heard the words she started to cry and ran to her home. Serenity followed behind.

-Joann-

'Jon! You promised you would come back! I love you Jon! We would've done anything for each other… I know… just what to do…'

"Joann, I am deeply sorry for your loss." Serenity said.

Joann went inside her house. She didn't want anyone else except Jon. She went to her dumpster out back and grabbed some rope. She put a chair and tied the rope into a noose. Serenity saw what Joann was doing and tried to get inside.

"Don't do it Joann!"

Joann put the noose on the ceiling fan. She looked to Serenity and smiled.

"NO!" Serenity exclaimed.

She shot a dragon pulse to the door and broke in. Joann put her head through the noose and mouthed the words, 'I'm Coming…' Serenity slithered as fast as she could to Joann. Joann kicked the chair back and fell. The rope cracked her neck.

"This can't be happening. First, Chris is traumatized! Then, Charlotte has a miscarriage… All because we won…" Serenity said.

Sai and Violet came inside and gasped. Violet hugged Sai and cried. Serenity cried as well.

-Harry, 2 hours later-

Harry, Fyra and the Marines were dropped off at the Air Force base. They were welcomed with cheers and clapping.

"Congratulations on a mission well done!" General Heather said sternly.

"General, I wish to resign." Harry said.

Everyone went silent. General Heather walked up to Harry.

"Why Harry?" He asked.

"We may have won… but we lost in the process. I wish to resign because I do not want to do this anymore. I want to live a normal life from now on… with the person I love."

"I see… If that is what you wish… I will send you the papers and you can start gathering your things at 1100."

"Yes sir." Harry said.

-5 years later-

Things were calm in Sinnoh. No more worry of the Heil-Zhein, for they have been destroyed, along with the facility. Chris, Charlotte and their son, Luke lived in Hearthome. Charlotte has to work with Alison, Chris sat at home, watching TV and watching Luke.

Frank went back to his family. Happy that it's all back together. Alx went into the wrong neighborhood of Hearthome and was killed, stabbed repeatedly in the chest and stomach.

Harry and Fyra live in a small house on Mt. Coronet. They live happily there. With a Chimchar on the way.

The parents of Jon mourn over their lost child. They always call the parents and Chris to remind them of how it was Chris' fault for the death of their child.

Just as Blu said, he had no purpose. He had nowhere to go to. So no matter what happened, it wouldn't matter for him.

Sai and Violet had a shiny Eevee who evolved into a Glaceon. They, along with the team, live with Charlotte, Chris and Luke.

Serenity had lost all feelings for Chris for his cruelty. She sometimes regrets being in love with him in the first place. She had lost all hope in returning Chris to his more cheery state.

Max decided to leave and return to his mother. They go back to Hoenn and return to the wilderness where they thrived.

Every year, Vex returned to Dragon's Sanctuary to pay his respects. He had lost respect for Chris as his trainer and friend and soon broke out of the pokeball and left.

Gordon and Alison had a little girl named Katherine who is friends with Luke.

Remnants of the army the Heil-Zhein have created, wander the region and the technology used in their chips were retrieved by the military. They cannot comprehend the many equations and formulas used to create the algorithm for the chips. Franz was the only one who can actually make the chips perfectly.

All in all, some began to live happier lives than before. Some left. And others led a depressing life. All for their victory. The real question is, in what gain?

**Welp, you asked for this… I kind of cried writing this. I felt like I was violated. And I hated myself for writing that Aurora in the alternate ending is a miscarriage. But, you asked for it. And I had it all planned out. And I hate myself for it. I hope you… "enjoyed" this alternate ending… I didn't… Send feedback and reviews. PM the horrible person for any questions.**

**Stay… crying…**

**Supahlolman9**


	28. SUPAH PSA

**Guys, this is not a new chapter for Move On. Sorry but that's the way it is. Sequel is Move On 2 a New Dawn. **** s/8505089/1/Move-On-2-a-New-Dawn** **is the url for the sequel.**

**The last chapter that I posted was not the actual ending! The actual ending was the chapter before that one. I cried when I wrote that alternate ending and I hated myself for it. I hope you are happy man! I hope you are pleased with the alternate ending!**

**Most of the Chapter names I didn't come up with. I had help from a fellow reviewer. Also, I fucking hate you if you are some 11 year old reading my fic and jerking off. Here is a small scenario of what I would do if I had to power to.**

**-IN SOME KID'S ROOM-**

_**Kyle was rubbing his shaft up and down, reading the latest chapter of Move On. He held his breath to make the experience more pleasurable. He was just about to finish and come when a explosion brought down his door. He quickly turned around and saw a 5"11' tall, slightly chubby looking figure at the door. The smoke subsided.**_

"_**Who are you?!" Kyle asked.**_

"_**Chris, aka Supahlolman9, author of the story you are fucking jerking off to." He said. Chris raised an Airsoft M1911. "Close your computer and stand up."**_

"_**Why-?"**_

"_**JUST DO IT!" Chris yelled, pointing the M1911 at Kyle.**_

_**Kyle did as he said. He forgot to zip up his pants and leaned forward to so.**_

"_**Don't. Leave it." Chris said.**_

"_**That's kind of gay, Supah."**_

"_**Just leave it."**_

_**Kyle took his hands away from his pants. Chris brought out a lemon from his pocket.**_

"_**You like lemons?" Kyle nodded. Chris chuckled and tossed the lemon under Kyle's legs. He then shot the lemon. The lemon exploded into a large mist. Kyle felt his penis burning. Kyle started to scream in pain. Chris laughed and then cut another lemon. He jammed it into Kyle's crotch, causing a horrible pain. Kyle gripped his member and fell to the floor. "Remember, kids, jerking off to lemons is wrong. The owner of can get in trouble for it. So please, if you are under age or don't have the maturity to read, then keep away from fics with M as rating."**_

"_**Now I know…" Kyle groaned.**_

"_**And knowing is half the battle."**_

_**G.I. JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOEEEEE!**_

_**-Back to Supah HQ in New Jersey-**_

**See… now you know guys.**

**THIS WAS A SUPAH PSA. BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE FOUNDATION. CORPORATE FUNDING BROUGHT TO YOU BY SUPAH'S WALLET.**


End file.
